La Nouvelle Hermione
by Twinzie
Summary: fic postPoudlard, Hermione est journaliste et va devoir faire une interview qui va changer sa vie et chambouler ses sentiments, tout ça avec l'arrivée d'un certain blond... TERMINE
1. L'Après Poudlard

Fiction **post-Poudlard**, centrée sur mon personnage préféré : **Hermione Granger**

**Romance **au programme avec un certain blondinet...

Le **Rating** est **T**, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait se passer...

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

**L'Après Poudlard**

A la fin de sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard, Harry Potter a vaincu le Mage Noir. Le monde magique a dès lors retrouvé la paix et la tranquillité requise, même si pour cela les pertes ont été lourdes. Pour les survivants de cette guerre, les blessures ont du mal à cicatriser. Le professeur Dumbledore est mort en héros en sauvant celui qu'il a toujours protégé. Beaucoup de Mangemorts ont été tués ou emprisonnés à Azkaban, repris par les Détraqueurs, certains se sont repentis. Le professeur McGonagall est devenue directrice de Poudlard. Cornelius Fudge est aussi décédé, laissant place à Amelia Bones, qui est devenue la première femme Ministre de la Magie.

Après cette guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres sont rentrés dans la vie active.

Harry Potter a suivi sa carrière d'Aurore, au ministère de la Magie. Ron Weasley est parti deux mois en Amérique Latine pour noyer son chagrin, lorsqu'il comprit que jamais il ne serai aimer d'Hermione, à qui il avait enfin déclaré sa flamme. Cependant, à son retour, tout est redevenu comme avant, Ron et Hermione sont restés de très bons amis. Ron s'est consolé dans les bras de Lavande Brown, avec laquelle il a ouvert son propre pub, exclusivement sorcier. Ginny Weasley a terminé sa dernière année d'études à Poudlard, elle a ensuite suivi une formation pour devenir Médicomage. Harry et elle filent le parfait amour. Neville Londubat a remplacé le professeur Chourave qui a pris sa retraite et est donc devenu professeur de Botanique. Quand à Hermione Granger, elle est devenue journaliste pour un grand magazine, Wizard World. Elle tient principalement la rubrique histoire mais fait souvent les titres du journal en couvrant les grands évènements.

Aujourd'hui, elle a vingt-trois ans et vient d'être nommée rédactrice en chef.

Ce dimanche de printemps, comme beaucoup de dimanches, Hermione passait la journée en compagnie de ses amis dans un parc de Londres.

Tout le monde était présent, Harry et Ginny, Ron et Lavande, Seamus et Parvati, qui s'étaient mariés l'été dernier, Neville qui profitait d'un jour de repos, Dean Thomas, Lune Lovegood et Hermione, bien sûr.

Ils étaient installés sur l'herbe, au soleil, quand Ron se leva et Lavande l'imita. Ils échangèrent un regard, sourit et Ron déclara :

- Lavande et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncé. Comme vous devez vous en douter, nous allons nous marier cet été. Tout est déjà organisé, il ne reste plus que votre présence.

Tout le monde les regarda ébahi, puis Seamus fut le premier à réagir.

- Toutes mes félicitations.

Puis les autres l'imitèrent, embrassant et félicitant les futurs mariés.

Pendant le pique-nique, Harry vint s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il à son amie.

- Bien sûr et toi ?

- Tout va à merveille. Ginny et moi allons emménager ensemble, maintenant que nous avons tous les deux une situation stable. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour ce serait possible avec tout ce que nous avons vécu.

- Je te comprend.

Hermione sourit d'un sourire qui en disait long.

- Mais toi, côté cœur ?

Hemione détestait ce sujet de conversation, elle n'aimait en parler. Elle s'efforça de sourire et répondit :

- Pour l'instant je profite encore un peu de mon célibat et après j'improviserais.

Harry sourit à son tour.

Hermione venait tout juste de rompre avec John Everard. C'était un jeune homme blond, assez séduisant et très gentil. Il travaille comme Auror avec Harry. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui les avaient présenté. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant près d'un an. Mais leur style de vie était trop différent, ils menaient chacun une vie de fou. John était appelé à tout moment et Hermione aussi, pour couvrir les grands événements, et passait beaucoup de temps à son travail pou finir ses articles.

Ginny vint rejoindre Harry et Hermione pour leur apporter le dessert.

- Vous en voulez ?

- Merci.

- Merci.

La conversation s'orienta alors vers un autre sujet plus divers et moins gênant au goût d'Hermione. Petit à petit, la journée toucha à sa fin.

Hermione rentra chez elle. Elle habitait un appartement au cœur de Londres mais dans un quartier protégé et réservé exclusivement aux sorciers.

Son appartement était frais et ensoleillé par le coucher de soleil. Hermione apporta quelques retouches à son articles avant la publication de demain, puis se coucha.

Le lendemain, à son réveil, Hermione trouva une lettre de ses parents dans la cuisine.  
Ils prenaient régulièrement des nouvelles de leur filles. Hermione n'avait le téléphone et elle ne pouvait pas les voir à sa guise, alors le meilleur moyen de communication était l'écriture. Le mode préféré d'Hermione ; elle n'était pas journaliste pour rien. Elle prit un café, un croissant, se doucha et transplana jusqu'à son travail.

Une nouvelle journée l'attendait.

Elle allait aller de surprises en surprises.

* * *

Alors, vous en dites quoi, je publierai régulièrement.

laissez-moi une petite **review** pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

**Bisous**


	2. Journée Galère

**RAR**

**moony's wife : **le début était plutôt une sorte de prologue, pour étaler les choses, si tu veux. pour Drago, il va arriver dans le prochain chapitre. merci pour la review.

**Rosalie Johanson : **merci pour la review

**lovedavidanders : **Drago va venir dans le prochain chapitren j'espère que tu vas aimer

Merci à vous trois pour les reviews, j'espère que les prochains chapitres vous plairont.

_Bonne Lecture_.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

**Journée galère.**

Hermione transplana au milieu de son bureau, ou plutôt de ce qui essayait de ressembler à un bureau.  
Plus jeune, elle avait été une élève studieuse, organisée et ordonnée, Harry et Ron peuvent en témoigner, mais aujourd'hui, on pouvait dire que l'ordre était absent de son bureau. Il y avait des feuilles volantes un peu partout dans la pièce, une pile de journaux entassée dans un coin et la corbeille débordait.

Hermione prit une grande respiration, jeta un regard dans la pièce et sortit sa baguette magique. Elle était sur le point de jeter un sort pour ranger le désordre mais elle fut interrompue.

- GRANGER !

Elle soupira violemment.

_Ce sera pour plus tard_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle remit sa baguette magique dans une des poches de sa cape.

- GRANGER, DANS MON BUREAU ET TOUT DE SUITE !

Hermione se précipita dans le bureau de Monsieur Coben, son patron et le directeur du magazine. Quand il était dans cet état, il fallait mieux ne pas le faire attendre.

- Où est votre article ?

Hermione scruta le bureau, il l'était pas beaucoup plus propre que le sien.

- Sur votre bureau, Monsieur. Sous le petit papier rose, juste là.

Son patron parut soudain gêné quand ses yeux se posèrent le morceau de parchemin rose. Il le rangea aussitôt et prit l'article de sa journaliste.

- C'est tout ? Demanda Hermione. J'ai un autre article à finir, vous savez.

- Heu... oui, enfin non.

Son ton s'était bizarrement radoucit.

Hermione se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pourvoir lui demander, encore.

- Nicholas a démissionné, comme vous le savez, pour se consacrer entièrement à l'écriture de son livre.

Il avait dit ça comme si l'idée d'abandonner une carrière de journalisme était totalement inimaginable.

Hermione s'attendait au pire. Et il arriva.

- Vous allez donc le remplacer en attendant que je trouve une journaliste compétent.

En voyant la tête d'Hermione, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Et vous n'avez pas le choix, vous êtes ma meilleure journaliste et j'ai besoin de vous. En plus si vous refusez vous savez ce qu'il va se passez.

Hermione devina ce que son patron voulait dire, mais elle savait que jamais il ne se séparerait d'elle. Elle était sa meilleure journaliste comme il venait de le dire et il avait trop besoin d'elle pour faire tourner le journal.

- Mais, Monsieur, Nicholas tenait la rubriques des sports !

- Oui, alors.

- Je déteste le sport et par-dessus tout la Quidditch. Vous le savez très bien.

- Et bien, ça tombe très mal, car samedi soir à lieu la finale de Quidditch de la coupe d'Angleterre entre les Canons de Chudley et les Lions londoniens. Je veux que vous assistiez au match. Je veux un rapport détaillé sur mon bureau lundi matin, à la première heure. Vous me ferez un compte-rendu du match, je veux tout savoir, score, durée, événements importants, interruptions...

- Mais je ne connais rien au Quidditch, ni à ses termes d'ailleurs.

- Vous avez jusqu'à samedi soir pour devenir une experte en la matière. Maintenant sortez, j'ai du travail et vous aussi.

Hermione tourna la poignet de la porte mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire un pas en dehors du bureau, son patron la rappela.

- J'oubliais, il me faut aussi une interview du capitaine de l'équipe gagnante. Bonne journée, Granger.

Hermione ne répliqua pas , ça ne servirait à rien. Elle sortit enfin du bureau, la mine déconfite.

Monsieur Coben avait beau être dur comme ça, Hermione savait que c'était quelqu'un de bien. IL l'aimait bien, même s'il l'appelait Granger et que ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs scolaires. Mais la direction d'un magazine d'une renommée comme celle du Wizard World, était une responsabilité très dure. C'était un travail éprouvant.

Hermione se posait plein de questions.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe toujours sur elle ?

Le Quidditch. Elle avait toujours détesté le Quidditch. Les garçons en parlaient tout le temps, ils ne parlaient que de ça, même.

A Poudlard, c'était Quidditch par ci, Quiddtich par là. Elle en avait marre du Quidditch. Elle considérait ça comme un sport de macho, en plus. Et elle n'y avait jamais rien comprit. A part le nom des balles et que pour terminer le match il fallait attraper le Vif d'Or, elle n'y connaissait rien.

De toutes les rubriques du magazine, il avait fallut qu'elle hérite de celle des sports magiques. A cet instant, elle aurait volontiers échangé sa place avec Peggy de la rubrique beauté. Elle aurait accepté sans broncher la rubrique "beauté et séduction" qui titrait dans ce nouveau numéro, "comment attirer le regard du sorcier de vos rêves ?". Même si ce n'était pas son rayon, au moins, elle aurait pu barratiner. Mais on ne pouvait pas baratiner sur le Quidditch. DE plus pas avec le match qui se préparait samedi soir, il serait certainement regarder par un millier de spectateurs, Hermione n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Elle retourna dans son bureau. Elle le rangea négligemment et s'assit derrière son bureau pour rédiger son prochain article sur les grands sorciers et sorcières du siècle dernier.

Chaque semaine, elle dressait le portrait d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière célèbre qui avait marqué le monde magique à sa manière.

Elle était en pleine rédaction quand soudain :

- Ginny ! Oh ! Mince j'avais complètement oublié.

En effet, samedi soir, Hermione et Ginny avait décidé de passer la soirée ensemble, entre filles. Elles se racontaient ainsi leurs petites histoires.

Hermione lui écrivit donc une lettre pour lui expliquer la situation.

_Chère Ginny,  
Nous devions passer la soirée ensemble samedi prochain, malheureusement je ne pourrais pas venir.  
Le journaliste de la rubrique des sports magiques a choisi le bon moment pour démissionner, et donc je dois absolument le remplacer et couvrir la finale de Quidditch de la coupe d'Angleterre samedi soir.  
Ca ne m'enchante pas du tout, tu sais à quel point j'aime le Quidditch, mais je n'ai pas le choix.  
Je te propose de remettre ça à samedi prochain.  
Encore désolée, sincèrement,  
Bonne journée,  
Ton amie, Hermione_

Hermione attacha la lettre à Archimède, son hibou, puis se remit à la rédaction de son article.

Elle rentra chez elle vers dix-neuf heures, après avoir fait quelques courses.  
Elle trouva une lettre sur la table.  
La réponse de Ginny.

_Ma pauvre Hermione, je compatit.  
Même si avant j'adorais le Quidditch, je comprend ce que tu as enduré en le vivant avec Harry.  
Mon frère, Ron devait aller voir la finale. Tu aurais pu lui demander d'y aller à ta place, mais il n'y va plus. Tu sais combien il était fan des Canons de Chudley, et bien il ont changé de capitaine et lui, il a changé d'équipe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
Mais il n'y a aucun problème, on remet ça à samedi prochain, même heure, même endroit.  
Bonne soirée,  
Tu as le bonjour de Harry,  
Bisous, Ginny._

Hermione reposa la lettre et se fit couler un bon bain avec plein de mousse pour oublier la journée qu'elle venait de passer.


	3. Finale Manquée

**RAR**

**Moony's wife : **merci pour la review. pour les chapitres, la longueur varie mais générallement, ils ne font pas dix pages.

**sam malfoy : **merci, c'est vrai que Ron qio abandonne les Canons de Chudley ça demande réflexions sur le pourquoi du comment, mais je pense que tu devines bien Enfin tu vas vérifier dans ce chapitre .

**Rosalie Johnson :** lol, eh oui, tu as raison. en mm tps il y avait pas vraiment de suspens lol. Merci pour la review

**Darkim the queen of konery : **je ne pense pas que tu te trompes, quand on commence par "un certain...", le mot suivant commence générallement par D... lol. Merci pour la review. PS : ne t'en fais pas la suite est déjà assurée, enfin elle est écrite jusqu'à presque la fin... il ne tient qu'à vous de la vouloir

**kimiko06 :** Merci de la review. Mais dis-moi, alors comment on fait pour pouvoir accepter les reviews anonymes, car là, j'ai regardé et je bloque.

_Bonne Lecture

* * *

_

Chapitre 3 :

**Finale manquée**

Le reste de la semaine passa tranquillement, Hermione avait demandé des conseils à Harry pour le Quidditch.

- Je ne te remercierais jamais assez, dit-elle.

- Mais c'est naturel. Je t'aurais bien remplacé mais malheureusement, je pars jeudi pour l'Espagne. On vient de retrouver la trace de Quintus Lobster.

- L'assassin d'Elizabeth Wairdy ?

- Oui.

- Je vois. Je te souhaite bonne chance.

- Merci, je te le souhaite aussi pour samedi.

- Merci, bonne journée.

Hermione et Harry s'embrassèrent et la jeune femme rentra chez elle.  
Elle avait noté tous les termes de Quidditch que Harry lui avait cité. Elle les lisait et les relisait pour bien se les mémoriser.

Ensuite, elle se prépara à manger, à la façon des Moldus. Elle adorait faire la cuisine, mais avec son travail, elle en avait rarement l'occasion.

Après son dîner, elle décida d'aller au pub qui était au coin de la rue. Elle y allait très souvent pour finir ses articles le soir. Elle avait fini par connaître tout le monde et était devenue une habituée des lieux. Elle s'asseyait toujours à une table dans un coin près de la fenêtre.

- Bonsoir Miss Granger.

- Bonsoir Gerry.

Gerry était le propriétaire du pub.

- Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

- Si on veut.

- Comme d'habitude ?

- Oui.

Hermione s'assit à "sa" table et Gerry lui apporta un café-chantilly, c'était la seule chose qui la tenait assez éveillée pour finir ses articles.

Elle adorait ce pub et l'ambiance qu'il y avait. Elle sa faisait discrète et écoutait parfois les conversations des autres personnes présentes. Certaines lui donnaient d'ailleurs des idées pour ses articles.

- Bonsoir Hermy !

Hermione releva la tête et sourit.

- Bonsoir Alenxander, vous allez bien ?

Alexander était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, il était divorcé et avait tendance à finir ses soirées, endormi au comptoir, tellement il avait bu. Malgré cela, Hermione l'aimait bien et s'était réciproque. Il lui faisait penser à un vieil ours et au fond il n'était pas méchant.

- La routine et toi ?

- Bien, répondit-elle.

- Non, tu travaille de trop.

Hermione eut un petit rire.

- Hé ! Alex, viens voir par ici, cria un homme à l'autre extrémité du pub.

- Bonne soirée ma Hermy et arrête d'écrire.

- Bonne soirée Alexander et arrêtez de boire.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit rejoindre son ami.

Au bout de deux heures, Hermione décida de rentrer se coucher. IL était tard et même le café-chantilly n'était plus assez fort pour empêcher ses paupières de tomber.

Arrivée chez elle, elle posa ses papiers sur la table basse du salon, et s'allongea sur le canapé. Elle s'y endormit aussitôt. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'endormait dans le canapé, toute habillée.

Elle rêva de Quidditch, de Vif d'Or et de balais. Elle rêva aussi qu'elle volait et... tombait. C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle n'aimait pas le Quidditch, rien que de voir des gens voler, elle avait peur qu'ils tombent, elle avait peur de tomber. C'était une phobie.  
Elle se réveilla en sursaut à cause de son cauchemar mais aussi à cause de son réveil qui sonnait, de l'autre côté de son appartement, dans sa chambre.

Hermione regarda l'heure et fit un bond. Elle allait être encore en retard. Elle réalisa qu'elle portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille et s'était endormie sur son canapé. Elle se changea en vitesse et fila travailler.

Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant le match de Quidditch et Hermione ne les vit pas passer. Samedi approchait à grands pas.

Le jour même, Hermione se rendit au stade de Quidditch, prête à voir le match et à prendre tout en note.

Elle s'apprêtait à monter dans les gradins quand un homme habillé en noir, se posta devant elle.

- Votre billet s'il vous plait, Miss.

- Heu... Je suis journaliste pour le Wizard World.

- Votre nom ?

- Hermione Granger.

L'homme regarda une liste et lui donna un badge sur lequel marqué "journaliste".

- Vous pouvez y aller. Bon match.

- Merci.

Plus elle montait les marches pour accéder aux places, plus elle se sentait stressée. Elle s'assit au deuxième rang parmi d'autres sorciers, juste à côté d'un petit garçon qui était vêtu en orange de la tête aux pieds. Il portait une banderole avec un canon et une inscription, mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à la lire.

Elle était de plus en plus nerveuse.

- Et maintenant voici l'entrée des Lions, cria le commentateur.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit et Hermione vit passer sept joueurs, juste devant elle, à une vitesse affolante. Ils repassèrent en faisant de grands cercles et Hermione eut mal au cœur et un vertige impressionnant l'envahi. Elle ne pouvait pas rester, tant pis pour le match, mais elle préféra descendre.

A côté du stade, se trouvait un café, Hermione y alla. Elle se mit en terrasse, de là elle distinguait quelques silhouettes voler, et entendait en échos les commentaires sur le match.

Elle resta assise près de deux heures, attendant la fin du match.

Mais à peine avait-elle regardé sa montre, qu'elle entendit des cris et des applaudissements beaucoup plus forts que les précédents.

Le match devait être terminé.

Hermione paya sa consommation et se rua vers le stade de Quidditch.

Elle fut bousculer dans tous les sens à cause de la foule de spectateurs qui sortait. Elle réussit à s'échapper et se dirigea vers un homme qui devait s'occuper de l'organisation, à en juger par sa tenue.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle. Je suis journaliste pour le Wizard World et je dois interviewer le capitaine de l'équipe gagnante.

Elle ne savait même pas qui avait gagné.

- Vous avez dit quel journal ?

- Le Wizard World.

- Très bien, entrez-là, le capitaine des Canons va bientôt arriver.

- Merci, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Maintenant elle connaissait au moins le nom de l'équipe gagnante.

Hermione entra dans la pièce que l'homme lui avait indiquée. Il y avait deux sièges et une petite table, où étaient déposés des rafraîchissements.

Elle s'installa dans un des deux sièges et sortit un plume et un morceau de parchemin de son sac.

Elle attendit à peine dix minutes et le capitaine des Canons de Chudley entra.

Elle tourna la tête en direction de la porte et ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant la personne qui était entrée.

Elle n'en revenait pas.

- Non, dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Granger ?

-Malfoy. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ?

- Je suis journaliste.

- Oh ! Non.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui est capitaine des Canons.

- Si.

Hermione fit une grimace de désolation.

- Je suis maudite, murmura-t-elle. Je sais que c'était une erreur. J'aurais dû regarder le match.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien. C'est juste que je n'aurais jamais imaginé de revoir et surtout pas ici. Moi qui pensais être enfin débarrassée.

Malfoy eut un sourire en coin.

Il s'assit en face d'elle.

Pendant un moment tous les deux se toisèrent du regard. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années, et Hermione ne s'était pas attendu à la voir, encore en plus en capitaine de Quidditch. Elle comprit alors pourquoi Ron ne supportait les Canons de Chudley, c'était parce que Malfoy en était le capitaine.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas plus envie que moi de faire cette interview, mais comme je ne veux pas que tu racontes des conneries à mon sujet, je d'accorde dix minutes. Donc plus vite on aura commencé, plus vite on aura fini.

- Tu es trop généreux, Malfoy.

Mais soudain, Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas vu le match. Donc en plus de l'interview, il fallait qu'elle demande à Malfoy tous les détails du match.

C'était vraiment mal partit.

* * *

Si vous savez pas quoi faire après avec lu ce chapitre...euh bah... pourquoi ne pas laisser une **review**... c'est une bonne idée, non ?

Pour vous donner envie de lire la suite, voilà un petit **extrait du chapitre suivant** :

_Hermione rangea ses affaires et était sur le point de lui dire au revoir et de partir mais Malfoy la devança.  
- Mais dis-moi Granger, je ne vois aucune alliance à ton doigt. Tu n'as pas épousé l'un de tes deux acolytes ? D'ailleurs que sont devenus la Balafré et la Belette?  
Hermione ne se sentit même pas énervée ou fâchée à cette remarque.  
Elle regarda machinalement sa main puis celle de Malfoy._

**Bisous**


	4. L'Interview

**RAR**

**Darkim the queen of konery** : Pour des chapitres plus longs, j'ai regardé et il faut attendre encore un peu, mais c'est pas non plus si court, si ? Pour les fautes, désolée mais c'est dur de la voir quand on écrit ou relie car je sais ce que j'ai mis. PS : Je sais pas si je te l'ai dit mais j'adore ton pseudo, il est trop délire

**Kimiko06** : merci pour le renseignement pour les reviews anonymes et ensuite merci pour la review. Pour le truc d'Hermione, c'était justement ça, elle aime pas le Quidditch, elle déteste ça alors elle va pas faire d'efforts

**linoubell** : kikooo toi, et moi ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire tes reviews, kiss

**sam malefoy** : pour la longueur, ça va pas changer de beaucoup, ils seront plus ou moins dans le même nombres de mots jusqu'au 11ème chapitre à peu près. Merci de la reveiw.

**Sam88** : merci pour le review

**PinkJuJuBeS **: merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise. C'est vrai que moi aussi le Quiddithc me fait un effet bizarre

**myriem** : merci pour la review.

**Moony's wife** : Tu veux pas d'extraits ? Tant pis Drago est enfin là et oui. Merci de la review

**Rosalie Johanson** : Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours, j'ai mis encore un petit extrait du chapitre suivant merci

**Nees** : Merci beaucoup pour la review, j'espère que tu vas aussi aimer ce chapitre

**Gin' lupin** : Merci beaucoup et voilà ce que tu désirais, la suite

**Zoé** : merci de la review

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir à chaque fois. On s'en lasse jamais lol.

_Bonne Lecture

* * *

_

Chapitre 4 :

**L' Interview**

Malfoy s'assit sur le siège face à Hermione. Il se servit à boire et porta le verre à ses lèvres sans quitter Hermione des yeux.

Hermione, quant à elle, ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle ne savait absolument rien du match, puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Mais est-ce qu'il allait accepter de l'aider ? S'il refusait de lui donner les informations nécessaires sur le match, l'interview ne pourrait pas se faire. Et si elle n'avait pas d'interview, elle n'aurait pas d'article et son patron la tuerait, c'était certain.

- Euh... avant de faire l'interview, dit-elle, il y a un petit problème.

- Lequel ?

- Je... J'ai eu un empêchement et je n'ai pas pu assister au match.

Cet empêchement en question était surtout une grande peur de voler ou de voir voler quiconque, mais elle n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer ses faiblesses.

Malfoy ne bougea pas d'un cil et Hermione continua.

- Il faudrait que tu me dises le score final, la durée du match, s'il y a eu des faits importants pendant la rencontre, comme une interruption, un spectateur dérangé, ou même une chute.

Malfoy eut un petit rire.

- Une chute ? On n'est plus à Poudlard, Granger. En tant que professionnels nous ne tombons pas de nos balais aussi facilement. Ce n'est pas comme ton Potter qui ne sait même pas éviter un cognard.

Hermione serra les dents et fronça les sourcils. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle réplique, il n'attendait que ça et elle ne lui donnerait pas satisfaction.

- Pourrais-tu me donner ces renseignements, comme ça nous pourrons passer à l'interview plus rapidement, s'il te plait ?

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé dire "s'il te plait" à Malfoy un jour, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et encore moins sa bouche.

Malfoy dut être aussi surpris qu'elle en entendant ce mot "magique" car il se radoucit.

- On a gagné, dit-il, par 410 à 230. Le match a duré environs deux heures. Il a été interrompu une fois pour un temps mort pour l'équipe adversaire, aucun spectateur dérangé ne s'est manifesté... et aucun joueur n'est tombé de son balai.

Il avait ajouté la dernière remarque avec un large sourire. Hermione qui prenait en notes toutes les paroles de Malfoy, releva la tête à dernière remarque et se pinça les lèvres.

- Satisfaite ?

- Non, pas tout à fait, il nous reste encore l'interview.

- Je t'écoute.

- Quel effet cela fait d'avoir gagné le championnat anglais de Quidditch ?

- Oh ! Tu savais quand même que c'était la finale du championnat, je suis impressionné.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et il sourit de satisfaction avant de poursuivre.

- C'est une joie immense. L'équipe a fait un match formidable. Les deux Batteurs étaient en parfaite concordance, le Gardien était imbattable, il a fait de superbes arrêts. Les trois Poursuiveurs avaient un jeu fluide et ils étaient en harmonie, ils ont réussi de beaux tirs. C'était sans doute le meilleur match de notre saison.

Hermione avait cessé de prendre de notes, elle regardait Malfoy, intéressée. Il parlait avec des gestes, jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça. Il avait vraiment l'air heureux.

- Quand as-tu repéré le Vif d'Or ?

- Je l'ai aperçu une première fois vers les buts adversaires, mais on était au début du match et si j'attrapais, on gagnait le match mais pas le championnat alors j'ai feinté pour ne pas que Brimky l'attrape, et ça a marché, il m'as suivi. Ensuite quand je l'ai vu, j'ai foncé et je l'ai poursuivi à peu près cinq minutes avant de le tenir dans ma main.

Hermione était vraiment impressionnée d'entendre Malfoy parler ainsi. Elle découvrait un autre Malfoy.

L'interview dura encore le temps d'une dizaine de questions. Tout se passa calmement.

- Je te remercie pour l'interview, dit Hermione à la fin de l'entrevue.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'était purement professionnel.

- Heureusement, sinon, je ne l'aurais pas faite.

- D'ailleurs je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voir en journaliste sportif, toi qui a toujours détesté le Quidditch.

- Je ne le suis pas, c'est juste un remplacement. En général, je suis journaliste pour la rubrique Histoire et je couvre les grands événements.

- J'aurais du m'en douter.

Hermione rangea ses affaires et était sur le point de lui dire au revoir et de partir mais Malfoy la devança.

- Mais dis-moi Granger, je ne vois aucune alliance à ton doigt. Tu n'as pas épousé l'un de tes deux acolytes ? D'ailleurs que sont devenus la Balafré et la Belette ?

Hermione ne se sentit même pas énervée ou fâchée à cette remarque.

Elle regarda machinalement sa main puis celle de Malfoy.

- Non, mais je vois que toi non plus, tu n'en portes pas. Pansy aurait-elle renoncée à toi ?

Il sourit.

- Disons que c'est moi qui ait réussi à me débarrasser d'elle. Et pour le mariage, d'abord je m'amuse, ensuite on verra. Et puis, je n'ai pas encore trouver la femme qui me correspond.

Hermione réprimanda un sourire

- Ca ne m'étonne pas du tout. Quand tu l'auras trouver, fais-moi signe, je suis curieuse de savoir qu'elle femme est faite pour toi.

- Compte sur moi.

- Amuse-toi bien, Malfoy. Bonne soirée, et encore félicitations pour le match.

- Merci, Granger, bonne soirée à toi aussi.

Hermione quitta le stade. Elle passa devant le pub qui était près de chez elle. Elle regarda à l'intérieur mais n'entra pas, elle était trop fatiguée et préféra rentrer chez elle.

Elle regarda ses notes et sourit. Finalement ça ne s'était pas si mal passer que ça. Elle avait réussi à avoir les plus gros détails du match sans même avoir eu besoin de la voir. Son interview s'était plutôt bien déroulée. En voyant Malfoy dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle avait craint le pire. Ca avait fait remonter tellement de souvenirs en elle, et pas que des meilleurs. Cependant, ils avaient réussi à rester environs une heure ensemble, enfermés dans la même pièce, sans se disputer, ni s'insulter. Hermione n'en revenait pas, il avait même remarqué qu'elle ne portait pas d'alliance.  
Non, elle n'était pas mariée, et pourtant elle en rêvait. Elle voyait tous ses amis se marier alors que toutes ses relations à elle tombaient à l'eau.

Hermione rangea ses notes, elle n'avait pas la tête à écrire cet article ce soir. Elle alla dans la cuisine et prit un café. Elle se mit à la fenêtre lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

- Hermione ? Hermione !

La jeune femme se précipita dans le salon et vit la tête de Ginny dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

- Ginny ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je peux venir ? Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, bien sûr, viens.

- D'accord, j'arrives.

La tête de Ginny disparut et quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny arriva chez son amie, entière. Elle s'épousseta et regarda Hermione.

- Je déteste la poudre de cheminette, soupira-t-elle. Mais dis-moi, ça s'est bien passé ?

- De quoi ?

- Bah, le match de Quidditch.

- Ah ! Oui, tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai rencontré... et interviewé.

Ginny regarda Hermione intriguée et réfléchit un instant.

- Je ne vois pas. Quelqu'un de célèbre ?

- Disons qu'il va bientôt le devenir, enfin je pense. Puis il doit déjà l'être dans le milieu sportif.

Ginny cherchait toujours.

- Nous le connaissons, dit Hermione pour lui donner des indices. Il était aussi à Poudlard.

Voyant que son ami ne trouvait toujours pas, Hermione continua.

- Si je te dis qui c'est, tu vas tout de suite comprendre pourquoi ton frère Ron ne supporte plus l'équipe des Canons de Chudley.

- Il était avec nous à Poudlard et Ron ne l'aime pas, ça peut être plein de monde...

- Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de Gryffondor ne l'appréciaient d'ailleurs. En tout cas , nous, nous le détestions et pas qu'un peu.

Ginny ouvrit soudain de grands yeux, elle venait de trouver.

- Ne me dis pas que...

- Si.

- Mafoy ?

- En personne.

- Il est capitaine des Canons ?

- Exactement.

- Et alors, ça s'est bien passé ? Je veux dire l'interview.

- On peut dire qu'oui. Tu vois, je suis encore vivante et je n'ai aucune blessure, plaisanta Hermione.

Elle raconta à Ginny comment s'étaient passée l'interview et qu'elle avait du demander à Mafoy les détails du match, vu qu'elle n'y avait pas assisté.

- Eh bien, tu en as de la chance, dit Ginny.

- De la chance, si on veut. Tu reveux un café ?

- Avec plaisir. Est-ce qu'il a changé ?

- Physiquement non, pour le reste je ne sais pas.

- Tu te rappelles lors de ta septième année, quand il est entré dans la Grande Salle. Tu t'es jeté sur lui et tu lui a mis une gifle devant tout le monde car il avait fait explosé ton chaudron en cours de potions. Heureusement les professeurs étaient là pour vous séparer.

Hermione rit à ce souvenir.

- Et comment, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Il m'empêchait de le frapper mais lui n'a pas porté la main sur moi.

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent le reste de leur soirée à se remémorer de vieux souvenirs d'école. C'était agréable de se replonger dans le passé même si c'était parfois douloureux. Tant de choses s'étaient passées et beaucoup avaient changé.

Il était loin le temps où Ron, Harry, Hermione et aussi Ginny profitaient pleinement de leur vie sans se soucier de ce qui allait se passer, sans penser à ce qu'ils allaient devoir vivre un jour...

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Vous savez le petit bouton en bas, là, sur votre gauche, c'est pour mettre des reviews !

c'est juste à titre d'information

Un petit **extrait du chapitre suivant** :

_Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain quand elle vit un bouquet de fleurs posé sur la table basse dans le salon. C'était un énorme bouquet de roses rouges, ses fleurs préférées. Il était magnifique. Il y avait un morceau de parchemin roulé et posé parmi les fleurs. Hermione le prit, détacha le ruban et le lut._

**Bisous**


	5. Journée Surprenante

Ce chapitre est ce que j'appelle un chapitre annexe, il n'a pas énormément d'importance pour la suite de l'histoire, mais on y voit plein de détails. alors avis aux amateurs et aux curieux.

Une personne inattendue va faire une brève apparition... histoire d'alimenter les potins, lol

RAR

**ari** : Merci pour la review. contente que ma fic te plaise. l'extrait c'est pour que vous ayez envie de venir lire la suite.

**diane** : ne tkt pas pour la suite de la fic, elle est assurée. en plus, je déteste aussi les gens qui arrêtent leur fics, c'est super frustrant pour les lecteurs. j'espère te revoir Merci pour la review

**Moony's wife** : justement, les extraits sont là pour que vous ayez envie de venir lire la suite . c'est vrai que dans ma fic, Drago n'est pas comme dans ls livre, mais en mm tps, il ne change pas en un été comme dans certaine fic, bien qu'au fond je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment méchant. ici, il s'est passé au moins 4 ans depuis Poudlard. sinon, je te plains, l'internat ça doit pas être chouette ! en plus une semaine sans internet, c'est l'horreur pour moi, déjà 2 jours, c'est pire que si j'étais en sevrage lol. merci kiss.

**myriem** : ma fic comportera environs 30 chapitres. Merci pour la review +

**lie** : merci beaucoup pour la review, tu as aimé la suite ?

**Rosalie Johanson** : merci beaucoup. tu as aimé la suite ? pour l'interview, disons qu'Hermione a serré les dents plus d'une fois pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge lol.

**Darkim the queen of konery** : c'est bon, tu as les réponses à tes questions ? bon bah boilà, merci beaucoup

**PinKuJubeS** : tu te poses plein de questions lol. je dis rien car je pose moi aussi souvent des questions dans mes reviews , la curiosité est le plus beau des défauts ! sinon, ça te va ? lol merci pour la review

**Me** : merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu vas continuer à la lire alors !

**LunDer** : merci, je suis contente que tu aimes. et ils vont souvent s'observer à partir de maintenant

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

**Journée surprenante**

Le lundi matin, le Wizard World sortit son nouveau numéro, avec à l'intérieur _une interview exclusive de Drago Malfoy, le nouveau capitaine des Canons de Chudley et vainqueur du championnat anglais de Quidditch._

Hermione avait passé tout son dimanche à écrire cet article. Jamais elle n'avait autant butté pour écrire un article. Mais il faut dire que là, elle avait deux contraintes : d'abord c'était du Quidditch et ensuite c'était sur Drago Malfoy. Elle avait rédigé pas moins de neuf articles avant d'avoir écrit celui qui lui convenait.

C'est donc avec un immense sourire qu'elle avait apporté l'article à son patron, lundi matin à la première heure, juste avant la publication du magazine.  
Et pour une fois, son patron n'avait rien trouvé à redire dessus, aucune remarque, tout était parfait. Mais même si son article était une réussite, Hermione appréhendait sa publication et surtout sa lecture. Le Wizard World était un magazine national, très populaire et réputé. Il était lu par des millions de sorciers à travers toute l'Angleterre.  
Mais elle redoutait avant tout que _lui _le lise.

Mardi après-midi, Hermione ne travaillait pas. Elle n'avait plus d'article en cours d'écrire, donc son patron lui avait accordé une après-midi de repos. Elle avait quitté son bureau à midi et avait profité de son après-midi de libre pour aller faire des courses au "Magic Food", le supermarché des sorciers, histoire de remplir ses placards.

- Salut Hermione.

- Oh ! Salut Parvati. Ca va ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Ca va.

- Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

- Non, j'ai travaillé ce matin, mais là je n'ai aucun article à finir alors je suis venue ici pour faire des courses. En temps normal je n'ai pas le temps alors je fais le plein.

- Tu as bien raison. Au fait, joli l'article. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais écrire de pareils éloges sur Drago Malfoy, plaisanta Parvati.

- J'en suis la première étonnée. Mais je te rassure, c'était par obligation, uniquement.

- Tu m'étonnes, je me disais aussi...

- Et pour toi quoi de nouveau ?

- Comme tu le vois, je fais aussi des courses ! Les parents de Seamus viennent dîner à la maison ce soir, ce n'est pas que ça m'enchante mais bon, il faut bien lui faire plaisir de temps en temps. Puis avec Seamus, on a prévu de se faire un petit voyage en France, le mois prochain.

- Tu en as de la chance. Vous allez aller où exactement ?

- A Paris.

- La plus belle ville du monde et aussi la plus romantique.

- Tu connais ?

- Oui, j'y suis allée avec mes parents un été quand j'étais encore à Poudlard.

- Et c'est comment ?

- Magnifique. Il y plein d'endroits à visiter. C'est une ville vraiment charmante.

- Maintenant que tu me dis ça, j'ai encore plus hâte d'y être.

Tout en continuant à discuter, les deux jeunes femmes poursuivirent leurs achats en piochant ceci ou cela dans les différents rayons du supermarché.

- Oh ! Regardes, s'exclama Parvati.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Là, sur ta gauche.

Hermione tourna la tête et ouvrit grand la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit.

- Attends mais on dirait qu'elle est enceinte, dit Parvati.

- Tu as raison, je vois que rien ne t'échappe.

- A ton avis, c'est qui le père... et le mari.

- Tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours aussi commère, sans vouloir te vexer.

- Je sais, je l'entretiens.

Les deux amies se mirent à rire, attirant ainsi les regards de la personne qui était le sujet de leur conversation. Elle s'avança vers elles.

- Hermione, Parvati, bonjour.

- Bonjour Cho.

- Salut, ça faisait longtemps, dit Hermione. _Mais pas assez_, pensa-t-elle.

- Très longtemps en réalité. Ca me fait plaisir de vous revoir.

- Heu... Nous aussi, mentit Hermione.

Hermione n'avait jamais réellement apprécié Cho Chang, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé en cinquième année avec Harry. Elle fut donc surprise de la voir ici. Et elle n'avait pas aimé le côté faussement enthousiaste qu'elle avait pris en les voyant, tout comme elle-même d'ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce que vous devenez ? Demanda Cho.

- Je suis mariée avec Seamus Finnegan, dit Parvati. Et je travaille dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Toutes mes félicitations, et toi ?

Cho se tourna vers Hermione.

- Je suis journaliste, dit-elle.

- Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai même lu ton article ce matin. Belle interview, d'ailleurs. J'ai été étonnée, il était vraiment bien, connaissant vaguement la nature de tes relations avec Drago Malfoy, j'ai eu du mal à croire que c'était toi qui l'avait écrit.

Cho sourit à cette remarque, mais elle était bien la seule. Hermione, elle, se crispa. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi elle n'aimait pas Cho Chang. Elle avait toujours des remarques à faire et sur tout. Elle regardait toujours les autres avant de se regarder elle-même. Hermione l'avait toujours considéré comme une prétentieuse, capricieuse, pleurnicharde et éternelle insatisfaite. Et de toute façon qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait de la nature de ses relations ou non-relations avec l'ancien Serpentard ?

Et puis pourquoi tout le monde lui parlait de cet article ? C'est sûr qu'elle n'écrivait pas souvent sur Malfoy mais elle était journaliste et professionnelle. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant dans l'article, elle ne pouvait laisser ses sentiments la faire écrire.

- Et toi ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton légèrement sec.

- Je suis aussi mariée, répondit dans un large sourire.

- Avec qui ? Demanda Parvati, toujours autant curieuse, avant que Cho ne dise la suite.

- Avec Joshua Blumbs. Il était également à Poudlard, mais il a deux ans de plus que moi. Et comme vous l'avez remarqué, je suis enceinte de cinq mois. C'est une petite fille.

- Toutes mes félicitations, dirent en chœur les deux amies.

-Merci.

_Il ne manquait plus que ça_, pensa Hermione, _une seconde Cho Chang. Comme si une ce n'était pas assez suffisant._

- Ma chérie, tu as pris de la...

Hermione et Parvati se tournèrent en entendant une voix masculine derrière elles qui visiblement s'adressait à Cho.

- Joshua, je te présente Hermione Granger et Parvati Patil...Euh, Finnegan, désolée. Ce sont d'anciennes camarades de Poudlard. Les filles, voici mon mari.

- Bonjour, dirent-elles une fois de plus à l'unisson.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

- Nous de même, dit Hermione.

- Oh ! Mais je vous connais, vous êtes la journaliste du Wizard World. Très bel article.

- Merci.

Décidément personne n'allait la lâcher avec cet article.

- Bon, excusez-moi, dit Hermione, mais je dois vous laisser, j'ai encore plein de choses à faire. A une prochaine fois peut-être, Cho. Et à bientôt Parvati.

- Attends, je viens avec toi. Je n'ai pas fini non plus.

Hermione lut dans le regard de son amie, que celle-ci n'avait pas envie de rester seule avec Cho et son mari.

- Au revoir et bonne journée.

- Au revoir les filles.

- Au revoir.

Hermione et Parvati finirent leurs courses en faisant au passage quelques commentaire sur leur rencontre avec Cho Chang. Puis elle passèrent en caisse et se séparèrent.

- Il faudrait que l'on se refasse une journée tous ensemble, comme l'autre fois, dit Parvati.

- Sans problème, on se recontacte pour fixer une date. J'appellerais Ginny pour lui en parler.

- D'accord, je vais faire de même avec Lavande.

- Passe le bonjour à Seamus de ma part.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Bonne fin de journée.

- Merci, à toi aussi. Salut.

Hermione transplana jusque chez elle, les bras chargés de courses. Elle déposa le tout sur la table de la cuisine et rangea ses affaires d'un coup de baguette magique.  
Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain quand elle vit un bouquet de fleurs posé sur la table basse dans le salon. C'était un énorme bouquet de roses rouges, ses fleurs préférées. Il était magnifique. Il y avait un morceau de parchemin roulé et posé parmi les fleurs. Hermione le prit, détacha le ruban et le lut.

_Merci pour l'article,  
Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à un tel article. Je te suis reconnaissant de ne pas avoir fait de commentaires sarcastiques à mon sujet, ça m'as flatté,  
Merci encore,  
Drago._

Hermione s'assit sous le choc. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle fut à la fois surprise et touchée par ce geste. Décidément la journée lui avait réservé des surprises de plus en plus grandes.  
Néanmoins, elle eut envie de lui répondre en lui disant que c'était tout à fait normal, en tant que journaliste elle n'avait pas à faire de remarques personnelles même si ça l'avait tenté. De plus, l'article n'avait pas été des plus faciles à boucler. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

Elle mit les fleurs dans un vase, bien en valeur sur la table basse du salon. Elles égayaient la pièce.  
Elle plia ensuite le petit mot et le rangea dans un tiroir de son bureau parmi d'autres papiers divers.

La semaine débutait vraiment bien pour Hermione. Et la suite s'annonçait pareil, si n'est encore mieux.

* * *

Voilà, donc pour ne pas perdre les bonnes vieilles habitudes, je vous mets un petit **extrait du prochain chapitre** :

_Petit à petit le pub se vida et le bruit s'estompa.  
Hermione remarqua que le groupe de personnes à l'autre bout de la pièce se levait et était prêt à partir. Elle vit aussi Alexander qui était endormi, ivre mort, sur une banquette au fond du pub.  
Hermione baissa la tête et se replongea dans son article.  
Mais ce soir, sa concentration était mise à rude épreuve.  
- Je peux m'asseoir ?_

Bisous


	6. Solitude à Deux

Alors d'abord je voulais vous dire que je mettrais des mises à jour tous les mardis et les vendredis dans la soirée. Comme ça, vous savez quand ce sera. Aujourd'hui, c'est exceptionnel et il n'y en aura pas demain.

Je voulais aussi dire que j'ai remarqué que j'avais pas mal d'alertes, ça me fait super plaisir, surtout ne les enlever pas lol. Mais, je pense que maintenant au bout de 6 chapitres, on peut se faire une petite idée de la fic, alors laissez-moi une petite review même pour me dire s'il y a des choses que vous trouvez bizarre. Je sais que ma fic n'est pas très commune, enfin surtout avec la suite, mais vous verrez. En attendant, je suis ouverte à tout .

RAR :

**gin' lupin** Comme tu le verras par la suite, Drago Malfoy, le prince des Serpentards, beauté froide, coeur de glace que l'on connait si bien au travers des livres de JKR, n'est pas exactement comme ça dans ma fic, mais je ne t'en dis pas plus. Pour le pub, tu verras bien aussi. Merci pour la review. Kiss

**Darkim the queen of konery : **Ne t'inquiète pas pour Cho c'était la première et normalement la dernière fois qu'elle apparaissait, à moins que ma mémoire ne me fasse défaut, c'est probable lol. Je voulais que les lecteurs puissent se défouler dessus lol. Merci pour la review, kiss.

**LunDer **: Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu est apprécié la rencontre avec Cho. Bises

**PinKuJuBeS** : J'ai l'honneur de te dire que tu as écrites la review la plus longue. lol. Moi aussi comme je t'ai dit, j'ai tendance à poser beaucoup de questions dans mes reviews et à expliquer ce que j'aimerais bien avoir dans la suite, même si l'auteur l'a déjà écrit . Bon sinon, je suis contente que tu ais aimé la suite, j'espère que l'extrait ne va pas te tuer car sinon qui va me poser plein de questions ! lol. Kiss et merci.

**Sam88** : Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que tu aimes. Si c'est court c'est pour qu'il y en ait plus et que tu ais encore envie de lire la suite lol. kiss

**Moony's wife** : Pour Drago, je te promets que tu le verras plus souvent...mais après. Non, il va être là par la suite, sinon je n'aurais pas mis la ficavec Hermione et Drago comme personnages principaux. Merci et bisous.

**myriem** : merci pour la review. Non, je ne ferais pas de point de vue de Drago, car il est trop compliqué pour que je sache ce qu'il pense, lol, l'excuse ! Non, sérieusement, c'est Hermione qui mène l'histoire. kiss

**faby.fan** : Tu serais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour la suite ? Hum intéressant !lol, je pourrais être sadique mais une review de ta part me suivi lol. C'est déjà pas mal. Merci en tout cas, je susi contente que ça te plaise.

**Aeryn** : merci pour la review. C'est gentil. Les extraits sont justement là pour te faire revenir lol. bises

**Rosalie Johanson** : C'est clair que moi aussi, ça m'aurait soulé les commentaires pour son article. D'ailleurs ça l'a aussi un peu énervé. . pour ta question, tu vas deviner ici, ou bien tuauras la réponse dans le prochain chapitre.Merci. Kiss.

**lovedavidanders** : Je te pardonne de m'avoir oublié, snif... lol. Je suis contente que tu aimes la suite. Merci pour la review Bises.

**gizmo-girl** : voilà ce que tu m'as demandé, c'est-à-dire la suite. au moins ta review est très explicite lol merci.

**MissBotter** : Merci pour la review. Si Hermione est journaliste, c'est parce que moi aussi, j'aime bien ce métier. A savoir si je veux faire ça, j'en sais rien, c'est un problème car je vais bientôt devoir faire un choix, enfin encore deux petites années . Sinon, j'ai commencé à lire ta fic, celle qui est titrée, _Lily Potter ?_ je crois mais comme je n'ai lu que deux chapitres car il était super tard, je n'ai pas laissé de reviews. mais demain, je finis plus tôt alors je lirais. Bises

Bonne Lecture et merci à tous pour les reviews

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

_**Solitude à deux**_

Les jours suivants, Hermione travaillait tranquillement.  
Le samedi matin, son patron la convoqua dans son bureau pour lui annoncer la charge d'écrire un article sur l'histoire du Quidditch, à l'approche de la prochaine coupe du monde.

- Je croyais que c'était juste un remplacement pour un cas d'extrême urgence, dit-elle. Je ne suis pas journaliste sportive.

- Ce n'est pas un article de sport, Granger, mais c'est de l'histoire.

- Non, c'est du Quidditch.

- Ne discutez pas, je veux l'article pour lundi matin. Et de toutes façons, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de journaliste compétent pour la rubrique des sports magiques et comme votre article a connu un grand succès, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, vous êtes toujours responsable des événements sportifs dans ce journal.

Hermione respira très forts, serra les poings, fronça les sourcils et sortit en claquant la porte. Elle savait qu'objecter ne servirait à rien, il aurait toujours le dernier mot.

Elle rentra chez elle en début d'après-midi et fut agréablement surprise de trouver Ginny, assise sur le perron, devant sa porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais assise ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas oublié qu'on devait passer une soirée entre filles ?

- Non, mais on est en pleine après-midi.

- Je sais, dit Ginny. Mais j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait aller faire les boutiques ensemble, ça fait longtemps. Si tu es d'accord ?

- Pas de problème. Je veux juste manger quelque chose, me changer et ensuite je te suis. Entres, fais comme chez toi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione et Ginny étaient vers le Chemin de Traverse. Elles passèrent leur après-midi à dévaliser les boutiques. Aucune n'échappa à leur tornade. A chaque magasin, elles s'encombraient d'un nouveau sac, cachant de nouveaux vêtements ou une boite à chaussures.  
Alors que l'après -midi laissait place à la soirée, les deux jeunes femmes firent transplaner leurs achats chez elle, et allèrent dîner dans un petit restaurant sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Vous emménagez quand avec Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

- Pour le moment, je trie mes affaires et Harry commence à emballer les siennes. Mais tu le connais, si on ne lui dit pas de faire les choses, il les fait à retardement. En plus, toute la famille Weasley est plus préoccupée pour le mariage de Ron et de Lavande. Maman est toute excitée, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil. Tu te souviens du mariage des jumeaux ?

- Oh ! Oui. Ta mère ne savait plus où donner de la tête, elle voulait tout faire, toute seule. Même les deux futures mesdames Weasley n'avait pas le droit de mettre leur nez dans leur propre mariage. Elle refusait catégoriquement l'aide de qui que ce soit.

- Donc, pour résumer, le mariage de Ron, c'est cette situation là, mais en pire. Et en plus, il n'y qu'un mariage.

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Pourtant, dit-elle, connaissant Lavande, elle ne doit pas se laisser faire sans rien dire.

- C'est justement ça le gros problème de l'histoire. Maman et elle veulent tout contrôler, mais toute seule. Et elles ont des idées totalement différentes pour la cérémonie et la réception. Et j'ai fait la bêtise d'approuver Lavande et non maman. Alors tu imagines la scène. Mais Lavande a raison, c'est son mariage après tout, maman a déjà eu le sien.

- Oui, elle a de la chance, j'aimerais bien me marier un jour, dit Hermione l'air pensif.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu verras qu'un jour ce sera toi qui sera en robe blanche, avec les fleurs et le marié.

Ginny sourit tandis qu'Hermione grimaça.

- Tu dis ça parce que toi, tu vois déjà le tien se peaufiner à l'horizon.

Ginny rougit.

- J'attend ce jour avec impatience.

- Tu m'étonnes, soupira Hermione avec un air cette fois-ci amusé.

- Oh ! Rabat joie. Ne t'en fais, un jour tu trouveras le bon comme tout le monde.

- Oui et dans cinq minutes, tu vas m'annoncer qu'il est juste sous mon nez et que je vais bientôt le croiser au coin de la rue.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Bon ça suffit. Fin de la conversation. Si nous commandions le dessert ?

- Avec plaisir.

La soirée touchait à sa fin, Ginny et Hermione se séparèrent. Il n'était que dix heures du soir et Hermione s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle quand elle repensa à l'article qu'elle devait rédiger pour lundi. Elle rebroussa chemin et alla dans son pub habituel. C'était là qu'elle trouvait le plus souvent son inspiration.

Le pub n'était pas bondé mais il était assez bruyant. Hermione remarqua un groupe de jeunes, certainement entrain de faire la fête vu les verres présents sur leur table.

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle.

- Bonsoir Gerry.

- Laissez-moi deviner, vous avez un nouvel article à écrire ?

- Parfaitement.

- Un café-chantilly ?

- Exactement.

- On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes.

- Non, surtout quand elles nous réussissent.

Hermione allait se dirigeait vers sa table habituelle mais elle était déjà occupée par le groupes de jeunes qui étaient maintenant entrain de lever leurs verres, certainement à l'annonce d'un bonne nouvelle.  
Hermione fit donc demi tour et alla s'asseoir à une autre table quand une voix qu'elle connaissait bien l'interpella.

- Alors ma princesse, comment vas-tu ce soir ?

- Très bien et vous, Alexander ?

- Ca va à merveille, comme tu peux le voir.

Alexander avait un verra à la main et tenait difficilement immobile, il tanguait d'un pied sur l'autre. Alexander était un homme d'une petite cinquantaine d'année, divorcé qui venait souvent dans le pub avec des amis pour oublier ses propres problèmes.

- Je vois surtout que vous êtes encore saoul, dit Hermione.

Il sourit découvrant ainsi ses dents parfaitement blanches malgré l'alcool et le tabac.

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas encore assez saoul pour ne pas remarquer que tu es resplendissante comme toujours. Par contre, je constate que toi tu n'es pas saoul, et donc, ce n'est pas encore ce soir que tu vas accepter de m'épouser.

Hermione éclata de rire. Plusieurs têtes se retournèrent vers eux et Hermione baissa la tête et s'assit à une table.

Une fois assise, Gerry lui apporta sa commande et elle sortit un morceau de parchemin et une plume, cherchant l'inspiration. Pour les dates et les lieux précis, elle ferait des recherches plus approfondies demain, ce soir elle voulait avant tout trouver la bonne structure pour son article. Elle connaissait quelques détails sur le Quidditch, certes, mais ce n'était pas son sujet favori.

Petit à petit le pub se vida et le bruit s'estompa.

Hermione remarqua que le groupe de personnes à l'autre bout de la pièce se levait et était prêt à partir. Elle vit aussi Alexander qui était endormi, ivre mort, sur une banquette au fond du pub. Hermione baissa la tête et se replongea dans son article. Mais ce soir, sa concentration était mise à rude épreuve.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Hermione leva de nouveau la tête, surprise.

- Je vois que tu es seule, je ne te dérange pas ?

- Euh... non. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'étais venu prendre un verre avec des amis quand je t'ai vu entrer. C'est ton futur mari ? Finalement tu es plus près du but que je ne le pensais.

Hermione sourit et se détendit en même temps.

- Mes amis viennent de partir et je me retrouve seul, et comme toi aussi, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait peut-être être seul tous les deux.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

- Avant tout pour te dire merci en personne.

* * *

Oui, bon ça va, je sais que le suspens et moi c'est pas ça mais au moins vous n'aurez pas de mauvaises surprises, sauf si je suis vraiment quelqu'un de sadique ça reste encore à voir.

Bon un petit extrait ça vous dit ?

Non ?

Tant pis, je vous en met un quand même rien que pour éveiller votre curiosité. Là, je suis sadique lol

**Extrait du chapitre 7**

_- Eh bien ! J'ai été contente de parler avec toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis la première étonnée en disant cela. On se recroisera peut-être un jour.  
- Attends je vais te raccompagner, dit-il.  
- Ce n'est pas la peine, j'habite juste à côté.  
- Je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses attaquer en chemin.  
Hermione rit.  
- Sans vouloir te vexer, la seule personne susceptible de m'attaquer ici, c'est toi._

Voilà, alors on n'oublie pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton violet bleu juste en bas à gauche avant de fermer la fénêtre merci

Bisous


	7. Une Autre Facette

Désolée, je pensais le mettre plus tôt, malheureusement, j'ai eu un examen cet après-midi et donc je ne suis pas rentrée chez moi avant 19h, vous vous en foutez, mais ce n'est pas grave lol. Mais en plus, ça fait trois fois que j'essaye de poster ce chapitre mais mon ordinateur bug, enfin c'est ma connexion internet. Un conseil ne vous mettez pas en wi-fi c'est nul !

RAR rapide (désolée) Merci à

**faby.fan, lovedavianders**, **dragonia**, **Darkim the queen of konery** (Tu vas pas me taper ou me faire autre chose, hein ? ), **Love-pingo**, **memyselfandix**, **Aeryn** (tu as raison la sauce commence à prendre, à savoir si elle va tenir, c'est pas si sure lol), **Loommyloon** (merci pour la review, si tu veux faire un meurtre mets-toi d'accord avec Darkim the queen of konery, elle cherche un truc aussi lol), **Rosalie Johanson**, **ze1telotte** (cool la review lol), **ari**, **LunDer**, **Neteria**, **Babyblue**, **no name **! (sympa le pseudo ), **Sam88**

Et merci aussi à **nees**, je suis désolée mais j'avais déjà posté le chapitre quand tu as mis ta review.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

**Une Autre Facette**

Drago Malfoy s'assit en face d'Hermione. Il appela le barman qui leur apporta un autre café chacun.

- J'ai comme l'impression que mes oreilles me font défauts, tu es venu pour me remercier ?

- Oui, et ce n'est pas la première fois, tu n'as pas reçu le bouquet ?

- Si, il était superbe. Je peux te poser une question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis l'interview ?

- Dis toujours, mais je ne te promets pas d'y répondre.

Hermione sourit.

- Voilà, comment en es-tu arrivé là ? Je veux dire, être capitaine d'une des meilleures équipes de Quidditch d'Angleterre, c'est énorme, on n'y arrive pas comme ça.

- Je sais et ce n'est pas avec l'influence de mon père que j'y suis arrivé, si c'est ce que tu penses.

- Je ne pense rien.

- Je te le dis, c'est tout. Après Poudlard, je ne savais pas exactement ce que je voulais faire. Durant l'été, j'ai joué au Quidditch avec des amis, l'entraîneur des Volants de Leeds m'a repéré et petit à petit, j'ai atterri ici. Et pour ce qui est de mon père, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était il y a cinq ans, à Azkaban. Mais toi, comment as-tu fini journaliste, je m'attendais plutôt à attendre parler de toi comme employé au ministère de la Magie.

- Par hasard et par connaissance. Je connaissais quelqu'un qui travaillait pour une petit journal local, elle est tombée enceinte et a parlé pour moi. Je l'ai remplacé et un jour Monsieur Coben, mon actuel patron, a lu un de mes articles et m'as engagé immédiatement pour le Wizard World.

- Je comprends pourquoi, tu écris très bien.

- Merci.

- Et tes deux acolytes que sont-ils devenus ?

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à eux ?

- Simple curiosité.

- Harry est Auror et il est avec Ginny, la sœur de Ron, qui lui va se marier cet été avec Lavande Brown. Ils tiennent tous les deux un pub au Nord de Londres. Et de ton côté, ils font quoi ?

Malfoy sourit.

- Parkinson a réussi à se caser, elle est mariée avec Marcus Flint, mariage arrangé. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, elle attend son premier enfant. Quant à Crabbe et Goyle, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, ils ne doivent pas faire grand chose et vivre avec la petite fortune de leurs pères. Mais pour être franc, je m'en fiche complètement.

Hermione le regarda étonnée.

- J'ai changé, tu sais, dit-il.

- Si tu le dis. Tu veux un autre café ?

- Avec plaisir. Mais il y a quand même quelque chose qui me dérange : pourquoi n'es-tu pas marié avec Potter ou Weasley ? J'ai toujours cru que tu finirais avec l'un ou l'autre.

- Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, avec eux, il y a toujours eu de l'amitié, uniquement de l'amitié et il n'y aura jamais plus. En plus, ils ne sont pas mon genre d'hommes.

- Ah ! Bon, et quel est ton genre d'hommes.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, mais je te le dirais quand j'aurais trouvé mon prince charmant.

Voyant la tête qu'il faisait, elle ajouta :

- Eh ! Oui, comme tu le sais si bien, je ne suis pas de sang-pur. J'ai été élevé parmi les Moldus et je crois encore aux contes de fées.

- Ecoute, je...

- Non, c'est bon. Ca ne sert à rien de parler inutilement.

Malfoy sourit.

- C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai toujours provoquée. Tu as du caractère. Tu répliques dès qu'on te provoque et j'adore ça.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment.

- Cela en était un.

- Houla ! Je dois commencer à fatiguer, mon cerveau fonctionne mal. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Il me reste encore beaucoup de travail pour demain.

Hermione se leva et ramassa ses affaires. Drago fit de même.

- Eh bien ! J'ai été contente de parler avec toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis la première étonnée en disant cela. On se recroisera peut-être un jour.

- Attends je vais te raccompagner, dit-il.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, j'habite juste à côté.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses attaquer en chemin.

Hermione rit.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, la seule personne susceptible de m'attaquer ici, c'est toi.

- C'est trop d'honneurs. Mais vois-tu, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai changé.

- A quel point ?

- Au moins au point de parler avec toi sans insulte.

- Je vois.

Tout en parlant, ils étaient sortis du pub et étaient arrivés devant la maison d'Hermione.

- Voilà, c'est ici que ta garde rapprochée prend fin, dit Hermione.

- Jolie maison.

- Merci, mais je pense que tu as déjà vu mieux.

- Pas dégageant autant de chaleur, ni aussi colorée.

- Bonne nuit, Drago.

- Bonne nuit Miss Granger.

Il se pencha vers son visage pour lui faire la bise en guise de bonne nuit mais poussé par une pulsion incontrôlée et incontrôlable, il tourna légèrement la tête et se heurte aux lèvres de la jeune femme.  
Hermione fut surprise mais n'en laissa rien paraître et se laissa faire. Il avait les lèvres douces et elles avaient un goût fruité.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione lâcha son sac et passa les bras autour du cou de Drago, qui la prit par la taille.

Elle avait toujours rêvé qu'un jour il l'embrasse et elle comptait bien profiter de ce moment.

A Poudlard, elle s'était contenter de ses insultes, mais elle se consolait en disant qu'avec d'autres il jouait l'indifférence totale. A défaut d'attirer son cœur, elle attirait sa colère.

- Là, je ne sais pas si... c'est toi... qui a changé... ou si... c'est moi qui... prend goût au mal, articula difficilement Hermione entre deux baisers.

- Tu voulais savoir... à quel point... j'avais changé... je vais te le ... montrer.

- Pas ici.

D'un battement de cils, Hermione les fit transplaner, elle et Drago, de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée.  
Leurs vêtements volaient dans tous les sens jusqu'a ce qu'ils atteignent la chambre à coucher de la jeune femme. Drago porta Hermione et la déposa sur le lit. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot depuis qu'ils étaient entrés, les gestes suffisaient à se faire comprendre.

Après une belle nuit d'amour, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Le dimanche matin, Hermione se réveilla avec un étrange sentiment en elle. Elle comprit très vite d'où il venait quand elle sentit le corps de Drago contre le sien. Elle leva la tête vers lui avec un sourire. Elle vit qu'il l'observait, le visage sérieux, son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Mais c'est là que Drago sourit à son tour.

- Tu voulais savoir à quel point j'avais changé, dit-il. Maintenant que tu le sais, qu'en penses-tu ?

- C'est un changement radical.

- Pas trop déçue ?

- Je peux dire que tu es à la hauteur de ta réputation.

Il se mit à rire.

Hermione le regardait, elle le connaissait depuis presque dix ans et elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, aujourd'hui, elle le découvrait. Il était vraiment beau et avait un réel côté séducteur.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Drago.

- Presque onze et demi.

- Oh ! Non !

- Quoi ?

- Je vais devoir te laisser.

- Il faut que tu ailles en satisfaire une autre, c'est ça ?

- Et jalouse, en plus, tu as toutes les qualités que j'aime. J'ai peut-être été dégueulasse avec les filles auparavant mais je n'en ai jamais trompé aucune. C'est juste que le dimanche je mange en famille. Enfin ce qu'il en reste. D'ailleurs il va certainement y avoir Nymphadora et Remus avec la petite Pandore, et Androméda et Ted.

- Tonks et Remus mangent avec toi ?

- Nymphadora est ma cousine.

- C'est vrai, c'est juste que ça m'étonne. Je ne les ai pas revu depuis si longtemps. Quel âge à Pandora maintenant ?

- Deux ans. C'est un ange, elle est adorable. Plus tard je veux la même. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi, ça te fera une bonne occasion pour les revoir.

- Euh... non, je ne peux pas, j'ai encore un article à terminer et... c'est un peu tôt.

- On n'est pas obligé de leur raconter les détails de notre nuit d'amour, quoique, je pourrai leur dire toute la grâce avec laquelle tu te cambres quand tu prends du plaisir.

Hermione rougit violemment et Drago l'embrassa.

- Tu es vraiment belle.

- Je te retourne le compliment. J'ai toujours pensé que tu ressemblais à un ange, diabolique, certes, mais un ange tout de même.

Drago se sentit soudain gêné et Hermione le remarqua.

- Je vais être ne retard, dit-il en se levant.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ou boire un café avant de partir ?

- Non je vais aller prendre une douche chez moi et y aller.

Il s'habilla vite fait tandis qu'Hermione se leva en enroulant le drap autour d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa passionnément et la regarda.

- On peut se revoir ce soir ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'attendais que tu me le proposes.

- Alors à ce soir, ma beauté.

- J'ai déjà hâte d'y être.

Après un dernier baiser, Drago transplana.

Hermione s'assit dans la cuisine devant une tasse de café, elle était pensive. Cette nuit avait été merveilleuse mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à l'avenir de cette aventure, si avenir, il y avait.

* * *

Voilà ce que attendiez, alors maintenant faites ce que moi j'attends… une review lol.

Non, sérieusement, j'attends votre avis.

Kiss

Ah non ! j'allais oublier un petit **extrait du chapitre 8** :

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ?  
- Je... j'ai passé la nuit avec Drago Malfoy.  
Elle avait dit ça très vite et pour s'en débarrasser. Ca faisait du bien de le dire.  
- Tu as quoi ?  
- J'ai couché avec Drago, tu veux un dessin ?_


	8. Toi et Moi ?

**RAR**

**Neteria** : merci pour la review, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes

**Arwenajane** : merci beaucoup de la review Kiss

**Pauapu** : oulala ! je crois que j'ai légèrement rougis en lisant ta review, merci beaucoup

**Love-pingo** : Pour la rapidité, tu n'es pas la seule à me l'avoir dit. J'ai mis une petite note à la fin du chapitre. Et tu comprendras dans quelques chapitres, que des moments, on attends trop longtemps et que ça fait mal. merci

**Dragonia** : merci pour la review. Pareil que pour love-pingo, je te renvoies à la fin du chapitre pour ce qui est de la rapidité.

**LunDer** : Merci . Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant kiss

**Darkim the queen of konery** : moi aussi, je veux Drago comme homme, mdr ! Pour le dessin, si tu veux, tu peux demander à tes parents comment on fait les bébés et là, tu fais celle qui ne comprend pas et tu leur demandes un dessin. Ça va donner à peu près le même dessin. Mdr. Désolée, je tripe toute seule ! Merci et bisous

**Maellys** : merci pour la review, ça m'a fait plaisir. Pour la rapidité, vas voir à la fin Mais je sais que je ne sais pas doser lol. Ici, on me dit qu'ils vont vite en affaire alors que dans une autre fic que je viens de commencer à publier ici, on me prie d'aller plus vite dans l'histoire ! lol. Bisous

**Aeryn** : Tu verras bien mais effectivement ça risque de coincer ! et sans connotation sexuelle non plus mdr. Mais si tu sais d'avance ce qui va se passer, je vais devoir tout réécrire lol. Merci pour la review. De la réunion ? Trop bien ! Alors moi, je te fais un bisous froid du nord ouest de la France

**Loommyloon** : merci beaucoup !

**Rosalie Johanson** : merci pour la review. A la place d'Hermione, ce n'est pas la réaction d'Hermione dont j'aurais peur. kiss

**Lulufluo4** : merci beauoup pour la review et voilà la suite

**Harmony** : c'est vrai qu'à partir de ce moment-là, on entre dans le cœur de l'histoire. Merci pour la review. Pour la suite, pour le moment, les mises à jour ce font les mardis et les vendredis.

**Lovedavidanders** : merci pour ta review, c'est en la lisant que j'ai décidé de mettre une petite note que tu trouveras à la fin de ce chapitre. En lisant plusieurs fics sur ce site, j'ai remarqué que le mot d'ordre pour beaucoup était que _de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas_. Même si, je trouve ça un peu bizarre, ma fic l'illustre. Mais rassures-toi, Hermione demande aussi des explications un peu plus tard . En plus, je pense que si j'aurais fait durer la relation, avec une sortie, un dîner, la présentation aux amis et tout, beaucoup se seraient plein lol. Donc voilà, j'agis et je réagis après. Merci encore bisous.

**Saracroche** : merci beaucoup pour ta review kiss

**Moony's wife** : merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu les ais aimé. Et oui ! maintenant, ils sont ensemble !

**faby.fan** : pour l'instant, il n'y a que la réaction de Ginny, celle des autres viendra plus tard. Merci pour la review.

**Sam88** : comme je l'ai dit à certaines, regardes la note que j'ai mis à la fin du chapitre. Et tu en sauras plus sur leur histoire dans quelques chapitres. Merci et Bisous.

**gizmo-girl** : merci beaucoup bisous

**jenny** : merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Les MAJ sont les mardis et les vendredis kiss

**PinKuJuBeS** : Tu veux faire concurrence à la longueur de mes chapitres dans tes reviews ? MDR. En tout cas, je suis très heureuse de t'inspirer autant lol. Et malheureusement non, je ne connais pas de mecs aussi romantiques dans la vie, c'est pour ça que j'imagine Drago comme cela, lol. Et Tu AS VU HARRY POTTER 4 EN FILM, mon dieu, j'en meurs d'envie, j'ai regardé la BA je ne sais pas combien de fois, tu es vraiment chanceuse. Mais je ne veux rien savoir, je garde la surprise . Pour en revenir au chapitre précédent, tu m'as écrit dans ta review que tu trouvais que c'était le mieux jusqu'à maintenant, alors j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant car selon moi, le mieux reste à venir, enfin, disons que ce n'est pas le chapitre que je préfère mais devras patienter lol. Bisous et encore merci pour ta review formidable

**Misty** : merci beaucoup, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. +

**Me** : Merci pour la review, maintenant les choses vont évoluer plus rapidement entre les deux je te laisse découvrir.

Merci aussi à **slydawn**. Tu as mis ta review sur le chapitre 6 mais je venais juste de poster le chapitre 7, je suis désolée, en tout cas tu pensais bien.

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

**Toi et Moi ?**

Hermione avait paressé longtemps avant de se décider à s'habiller. Elle avait repensé à la nuit avec Drago. Ca avait été une merveilleuse nuit. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé passer une telle nuit avec Drago Malfoy. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé attirant mais aussi détestable, bien qu'elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il la remarque pour autre chose que son sang quand il était à Poudlard. En une nuit, tous ses sentiments s'étaient chamboulés et elle commençait à avoir peur des conséquences. Ce soir, il fallait qu'elle parle avec Drago de ce qui naissait entre eux.

Elle avait rédigé son article plus vite que prévu et la journée commençait à être longue. Hermione transplana donc jusqu'au Terrier pour voir Ginny.

La maison des Weasley n'avait pas changé, à part qu'aujourd'hui elle semblait étrangement calme.

Comme si la jeune rousse avait senti la présence de son amie, elle se mit à la fenêtre de sa chambre et invita Hermione à entrer.

- Je n'étais pas sûre que tu serais là.

- Je suis toute seule. Papa et Maman sont chez Ron et Lavande ; Harry a été appelé ce matin pour je ne sais quoi. Et toi, ça va mieux, tu t'es remise du Quidditch ?

Au mot Quidditch, Hermione parut gênée. Ginny était sa meilleure amie et elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un mais elle préféra attendre un meilleur moment, puis attendre aussi d'être sûre de sa relation avec Drago.

- Tout va bien et pour ce qui du Quidditch je viens juste terminer un article pour annoncer la prochaine coupe du monde avec un historique et tout, je suis blasée.

- Tu vas devenir une experte.

- Non, c'est bientôt fini et tant mieux.

Les deux amies prirent un café, puis Hermione aida Ginny a emballé ses affaires car le déménagement était prévu pour dimanche prochain.

- C'est gentil de m'aider, dit Ginny. Je n'aurais pas eu le temps de le faire cette semaine avec le travail à l'hôpital et à l'école et en plus, il nous reste encore quelques travaux à faire dans l'appartement.

- Oh ! Regardes, s'exclama Hermione. C'est vieux, la tête qu'on a dessus.

C'était une vieille photo de Poudlard, mais Ginny n'y fit pas attention, elle semblait ailleurs.

- Est-ce que ça a été dur de partir de chez toi Hermione ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

- Pas vraiment car mes parents sont des Moldus et quand j'ai déménagé, je me suis retrouvée dans un endroit typiquement sorcier, dans mon monde en quelque sorte, j'étais libre. En même temps, tu ne seras pas seule, moi si, c'est ce qui a été le plus dur.

- J'ai un peu peur de partir d'ici, même si maintenant, j'y suis toute seule aussi.

- C'est normal, tu as été habitué à vivre dans cette maison qui était toujours pleine en plus.

- C'est vrai, elle a toujours été bruyante et en activité, mais là, c'est de plus en plus calme.

- Tu vas voir, c'est génial d'avoir son chez soi, on peut faire ce que l'on veut, quand on veux et puis tu seras avec Harry.

- Tu as raison.

Elles finirent de mettre les affaires de Ginny dans les cartons. Tout en discutant, Hermione regardait souvent sa montre. Ginny le remarqua.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Hermione ? Depuis que tu es arrivée, j'ai l'impression que tu me cache quelque chose et là tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder ta montre comme si tu attendais quelqu'un.

Hermione resta muette et regarda Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ?

- Je... j'ai passé la nuit avec Drago Malfoy.

Elle avait dit ça très vite et pour s'en débarrasser. Ca faisait du bien de le dire.

- Tu as quoi ?

- J'ai couché avec Drago, tu veux un dessin ?

- Ne t'énerves pas, je n'ai rien dit de mal. Ca aurait pu être pire.

- Ginny, s'indigna Hermione.

- Bah...quoi ? C'est vrai, Malfoy est très sexy, il l'a toujours été et maintenant il est capitaine des Canons en plus, pas pour rien tu vas me dire, il porte bien le nom de son équipe. Beaucoup de filles tueraient pour être à ta place.

Hermione était pensive.

- Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que...

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

- Mais non, je veux dire comment vous en êtes arrivés là ?

- Ah ! Je t'ai expliqué pour l'interview ?

- Oui.

- Eh, bien, voilà, à la publication de l'article, j'ai reçu un gros bouquet de roses rouges avec un petit mot de Drago, me remerciant. Je pense qu'il avait peur que je déforme ses propos. Et ensuite, je l'ai vu hier soir au pub. Là, on a parlé, il a insisté pour me raccompagner chez moi puis il m'a embrassé et voilà...

- Mais ?

- Mais je ne sais pas si c'était comme ça ou si ...

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui aujourd'hui ?

- Il avait un dîner de famille. Il est avec Tonks et Remus.

- Ils se reparlent ?

- Oui, maintenant beaucoup de choses ont changé.

- Oui, trop de choses parfois. Tu le revois quand ?

- Ce soir vers dix-neuf heures.

- Et tu attends quoi pour y aller, la fondue des glaces ? Tu as vu l'heure ?

- Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça va trop vite, je suis censée le haïr.

- Il n'y qu'un pas de la haine à l'amour.

- Ce n'est pas un pas que j'ai fais, Ginny, mais un bond de deux mètres.

Ginny se mit à rire et poussa Hermione vers la porte et la força à transplaner.

- Et tu me tiens au courant, je veux tout savoir.

Hermione ne dit rien et transplana.

Elle était contente, les paroles de Ginny l'avaient rassuré.

Chez elle, elle eut juste le temps de poser son sac que Drago arriva. Il frappa à la porte et Hermione alla ouvrir. A peine, eut-elle ouvert qu'il l'enlaça et l'embrassa.

- Tu m'as manqué, dit-il.

Hermione sourit de satisfaction.

- Entre, on ne va pas rester sur le pas de la porte. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Excellente. Remus et Nymphadora te passent le bonjour.

- Tu le leur as dit ?

- Non, ils ont lu ton article et ils m'ont dit que si jamais je te revoyais, je devrais te dire bonjour de leur part.

Hermione était tout de même suspicieuse.

- Non, je ne leur ai rien dit. Je ne sais même pas si entre toi et moi, il peut y avoir...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, attendant la réaction d'Hermione.

- C'est à toi de voir, dit-elle. Si sortir avec quelqu'un comme moi ne te dérange pas.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que...

- Je sais.

- Je suis prêt à aller où tu veux avec toi.

- Moi aussi, je suis prête à faire du chemin avec toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent puis se regardèrent comme s'ils se parlaient mutuellement.

- Je te propose de rester discret pour le moment. Enfin, je veux dire que ça risque de surprendre beaucoup de personnes, dit Drago.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

- Tu fais quoi demain ?

- J'ai entraînement de Quidditch l'après-midi. Et je suppose que toi, tu travailles toute la journée.

Hermione approuva de la tête.

- Et que c'est pareil tous les jours ?

Elle approuva de nouveau et tourna la tête de gauche à droite.

- Sauf vendredi, je ne travaille que le matin.

- Hum... Intéressant.

Hermione et Drago passèrent la soirée tous les deux, au calme. Ils parlèrent de beaucoup de choses puis s'assirent sur le canapé, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un long moment. Hermione ne tenant plus, s'approcha de Drago et captura ses lèvres. Après de multiples câlins, Hermione s'endormit dans les bras protecteurs de son amant.

- Hermione, viens te coucher, murmura Drago.

- Hum...

- Réveilles-toi, allez.

Mais Hermione dormait profondément et n'était pas décider à se lever pour aller dans son lit. Drago la porta donc et la déposa délicatement sur le lit en remettant la couette sur elle. Il lui écrivit un mot et préféra rentrer chez lui.

Au réveil, Hermione fut surprise, d'abord de ne pas voir Drago à côté d'elle et ensuite de se retrouver dans son lit, elle ne se souvenait pas y être allée.

Sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle, elle découvrit le petit mot de Drago.

_J'espère que tu as bien dormi ?  
J'ai préféré rentrer chez moi, ne m'en veux pas.  
Tu peux venir chez moi ce soir, si tu veux. Pour transplaner, mon adresse est : 17, Califlower Street, London.  
Tu me manques déjà,  
Passes une bonne journée,  
Drago.

* * *

_

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre. Pour celles qui trouvaient que ça allait trop vite. Je sais. Mais ils sont grands. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne s'était écoulé qu'un été entre deux années à Poudlard. Hermione est une adulte de 23 ans. De plus, le contexte n'est pas le même que dans les livres de JKR. Voldemort n'est plus vivant dans ma fic.

En ce qui concerne Hermione, je vous ai dit là, ce qu'elle ressentait envers Drago. Pour Drago, vous en saurez plus dans un ou deux chapitres, je ne sais plus lequel.

Ne perdons pas les bonnes habitudes, voici un **extrait du prochain chapitre** :

_- Hors de question, on va descendre tous les deux.  
- Non.  
- Si.  
- Non.  
- Si. On ne va pas se cacher tout le temps. En plus, ils nous connaissent tous les deux, et ça te fera une bonne occasion pour les revoir.  
Il embrassa Hermione et cria :  
- J'arrive_

Bisous


	9. Ménagements et Déménagement

RAR :

**Arwenajane** : merci, voilà la suite ! bises

**Luluflo4** : Non, je te rassure ce n'est pas une blague, pourquoi je te dis ça, moi, tu devrais le découvrir toute seule lol. Moi aussi j'adore ce couple. Merci pour la review.

**Neteria** : merci pour la review et voilà la suite !

**Lovedavidanders** : bien sûr que les reviews sont prises en compte lol. Non, j'aime bien lire les reviews surtout quand elles sont comme les tiennent car au moins, on voit que tu suis la fic avec attention. Donc si jamais il y a autre chose que tu voudrais que j'éclaircisse, je le ferais avec plaisir, du moment que je ne te dévoile rien de ce qui va se passer bien sûr ! En effet, le point de vue de Drago est un moment clef pour comprendre encore mieux comment s'est passée leur rencontre et pourquoi c'est allé assez vite entre eux, mais tu sauras tout dans le prochain chapitre. Merci, kiss

**LunDer** : lol, c'est rageant les chapitres qui ne font pas des pages et des pages lol, mais dis-toi qu'avec cette longueur, il y aura plus de chapitres lol merci kiss

**Darkim the queen of konery** : moi aussi je veux le même homme mdr. Mais je ne te permet pas de traiter ma Hermione de pouf, lol ! bon ok, elle se plaint, mais toutes les filles se poseraient des questions avec un mec comme ça dans leurs bras, à commencer par comment je vais le garder, pourquoi il est avec moi lol. Sinon, je suis toujours ponctuelle , et si jamais j'ai un empêchement et bien soit je publierais avant soit je vous le dirais lol. En plus, tu as vu, j'ai posté ce chapitre plus tôt dans la journée car je rentre tard ce soir et je n'ai pas envie de m'attirer vos foudres et _ton chagrin_ si jamais je publiais à 22h lol. Merci pour ta review que j'adore comme d'habitude elles me vont bien rire les tiennes kiss

**Love-pingo** : merci beaucoup pour la review. Eh oui, comme je l'ai écrit à Darkim, quand je dit un truc je fais, je suis plutôt ponctuelle lol. Ça efface pas mal de défauts de dire ça mdr.

**Ari** : merci pour la review !

**Kira-303** : merci beaucoup ! je suis contente que tu aimes

**Sam88** : De rien pour les explications, si jamais tu veux avoir d'autres explications, il n'y a pas de problèmes Bisous

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

**Ménagements et Déménagement.**

Les jours se succédaient et Hermione et Drago filaient toujours le parfait amour. Ils se voyaient moins souvent qu'ils le voulaient et personne n'était au courant de leur liaison, mise à part Ginny. Il faut dire que ça en aurait choqué plus d'un.

Le dimanche était prévu l'emménagement de Ginny et Harry mais la veille, la jeune rousse vint voir Hermione pour lui annoncer que finalement le déménagement était repoussé d'une semaine.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione.

- Il y a des petites choses à finir dans l'appartement.

Ginny était visiblement vexée.

- Je vais finir par croire qu'on n'y arrivera jamais, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Mais si, ce n'est rien. Tu angoisses c'est normal, ça va passer.

- Si tu le dis. Sinon avec Drago ça se passe bien ?

- Oui, on peut dire que tout va bien, même si ça ne fait qu'une semaine. Le problème, c'est que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis avant hier et il me manque. Je ne peux plus me passer de lui. Tu dois me prendre pour une folle.

- Mais non, on dirait seulement que tu es entrain de tomber amoureuse.

- Tu crois ?

- Ca m'en a tout l'air.

- Il faut dire aussi que c'est tellement facile avec lui. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il pouvait être comme cela. Il est si tendre, câlin, doux, attentionné, drôle...

Ginny se mit à rire mais au même moment la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. C'était Drago. Hermione se leva et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Quel enthousiasme, dit-il.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Ginny toussota pour signaler sa présence.

- Salut, dit-elle à Drago avec un grand sourire.

- Salut.

Drago semblait un peu gêné.

- Je vais vous laisser, j'ai aussi un homme qui doit m'attendre. Bonne soirée.

- Merci, toi aussi. Passe le bonjour à Harry.

- Pas de problème.

Ginny transplana laissant Hermione et Drago seuls.

- Tu as faim ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui, j'ai énormément faim de toi. Si on commençait par le dessert.

Hermione sourit d'un sourire coquin et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle, dit-elle. Demain je suis entièrement à toi.

- Ca tombe bien, ma mère est en France avec Androméda alors je suis libre comme l'air. Pour une fois, on ira chez moi.

- D'accord.

Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble chez Hermione.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Hermione se réveilla, elle fut surprise de ne pas se retrouver dans son lit, là où elle s'était endormie dans les bras de Drago. D'ailleurs, Drago n'ont plus n'était pas là. La jeune femme se redressa, ramena le drap sur elle, elle était entièrement nue. Elle regarda la chambre où elle était. La décoration était très belle, très claire.

Drago entra dans la pièce avec un plateau.

- Bonjour, dit-il.

Hermione sourit largement.

- Bonjour.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Dans tes bras, on ne peut que bien dormir.

Drago posa le plateau au bout du lit et se pencha vers Hermione.

- J'ai pensé que tu aurais un peu faim, vu qu'hier on n'a pas eu le temps de manger.

- J'ai une faim de loup, dit-elle. Mais avant, j'aimerais bien savoir comment j'ai atterri ici ?

- En transplanant, dit Drago comme si c'était une évidence.

- Mais je ne transplane tout de même pas chez toi quand je rêve ou alors je ne contrôle plus mes envies, finit-elle dans un clin d'œil. Car rassure-moi, c'est bien ta chambre ?

- Oui. Je nous ai fait transplaner sur le coup du matin et je t'ai aussi pris des vêtements.

- Tu penses vraiment à tout.

- Hum... Je sais, oui. Mais, je te trouve sublime dans cette tenue.

Drago enleva doucement le drap qui recouvrait Hermione et parcouru tout son corps de ses mains.

- Depuis le temps que j'en rêve, murmura-t-il.

Hermione poussa un petit gémissement.

- Je t'aime, dit Drago.

L'intéressée se redressa, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de Drago puis déposa de multiples baisers dans son cou. Elle remonta jusqu'à son oreille droite, qu'elle titilla et susurra :

- Fais-moi l'amour.

Drago ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Ils firent l'amour comme jamais, se murmurant des _je t'aime_ en tout temps.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En début d'après-midi, ils étaient toujours au lit quand ils entendirent du bruit en bas.

- Drago, tu es là ?

C'était Nymphadora et Remus.

- Oups, dit Drago.

- Tu ferais mieux de descendre, dit Hermione.

- Et toi ?

- Je vais rentrer chez moi.

- Hors de question, on va descendre tous les deux.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si. On ne va pas se cacher tout le temps. En plus, ils nous connaissent tous les deux, et ça te fera une bonne occasion pour les revoir.

Il embrassa Hermione et cria :

- J'arrive.

Hermione et Drago s'habillèrent, le jeune homme qui était prêt le premier lui dit :

- Je descends et si dans cinq minutes tu n'es pas en bas, je viens de chercher, de gré ou de force. De toutes façons, tu ne peux pas transplaner dans cette maison, je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire.

Hermione soupira tandis que Drago sortait. Ensuite, elle se regarda dans le miroir, arrangea un peu ses cheveux et descendit doucement les escaliers qui menaient au salon. Elle entendit la conversation et s'arrêta.

- On ne te dérange pas au moins, dit Remus.

- Non.

- Ta mère nous a demandé de t'apporter des affaires.

- Elle croit encore que je ne sais pas laver mon linge tout seul.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, toutes les mères sont comme ça, dit Remus.

- Tu n'étais pas seul, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda soudainement Tonks à Drago.

- Pardon ?

- Qui est cette jeune femme avec laquelle tu étais tout de suite et qui a occupé ton esprit durant tout le dimanche dernier.

Drago tourna la tête vers les marches comme pour voir Hermione.

La concernée prit une grande inspiration, comme si elle allait entrer en scène descendit les dernières marches.

- Hermione, cria Tonks.

- Je l'aurais parié, dit Remus qui tenait la petite Pandora dans ses bras.

La jeune femme se réfugia dans les bras de son amant.

- Bonjour, dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Tonks la prit dans ses bras, puis Remus lui fit la bise.

- Ca fait tellement longtemps, dit Nymphadora.

- C'est vrai, c'est bon de vous revoir.

- Et voici Pandora, dit Remus.

- Oh ! Elle a trop changé, elle est trop mignonne.

- Vous voulez un café ? Demanda Drago.

Hermione et Drago passèrent l'après-midi en compagnie de Nymphadora, Remus et leur petite fille. Hermione était heureuse d'avoir revu deux anciens amis, en plus ils n'avaient fait aucune remarque et Remus avait même dit qu'il s'y attendait.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Une nouvelle semaine défila et Hermione et Drago ne lâchaient plus. Le mercredi, Hermione avait même rencontré les amis de Quidditch de Drago. Le nouveau couple avait même pris la décision de ne plus se cacher.

Dimanche avait lieu le déménagement de Ginny et Harry, Hermione irait seule mais avec Drago, ils avaient décidé de le dire. Ginny était au courant et soutenait Hermione.

Le jour même tout se passa très bien. A la fin de la journée, Ginny et Harry étaient parfaitement installés, à part quelques petits trucs qui traînaient.

Ginny ne cessait de regarder Hermione pour savoir quand elle dirait tout pour Drago et elle. Mais la jeune journaliste ne semblait pas décider à le faire. Ginny décida donc d'intervenir et prétexta un besoin d'aide dans la cuisine pour parler à Hermione.

- Tu compte le dire quand ? Tout le monde ne va pas tarder à s'en aller.

- Je ne vais pas le dire ce soir, je ne peux pas.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai peur de leur réaction.

- Ils vont être surpris, c'est tout à fait normal, Harry et Ron sûrement plus que les autres. Mais regarde, ceux qui sont au courant l'ont bien pris, moi la première.

- Plus tard, ça sera plus facile avec Drago ou s'ils nous voyaient par hasard.

- Non, c'est justement là qu'ils t'en voudront de ne leur avoir rien dit.

- Alors je vous inviterais chez moi, mais pas ce soir.

- Comme tu veux.

Hermione partit peu après sa conversation avec Ginny et se rendit directement chez Drago.

- Bonsoir ma chérie.

- Bonsoir mon amour.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Oui, tout c'est bien passé, et toi ?

- Tu veux dire que tu le leur as dit et qu'ils l'ont bien pris ?

- Heu... Non, je ne leur ai rien dit.

Drago regarda Hermione, son visage s'était refermé et son sourire avait disparu.

* * *

Comme je l'ai dit à **lovedavidanders** et **Sam88**, si jamais vous voulez que je vous éclaircisse des choses sur la fic, il n'y a pas de problème il vous suffit et me laisser une review

Du moment que je ne vous dévoile rien de la suite et que je peux y répondre, je le ferais !

Je vais être cruelle, vous allez me détester mais je ne vais pas vous mettre un petit extrait du chapitre précédent. Je vais juste vous mettre le titre et vous laisser méditer dessus jusqu'à mardi lol.

Le titre est : **_Nuages à l'Horizon_**

Bisous et bon week-end

PS : un conseil, cliquez sur le bouton juste en-dessus, sur votre gauche, vous verrez c'est super comme truc


	10. Nuages à l'Horizon

**Salut ! **

**Voici le nouveau chapitre **

**Je voulais vous dire que j'ai appris qu'on ne pouvais plus faire des RAR dans les chapitres, je ne le savais pas. **

**Donc je ne vais pas en faire aujourd'hui, je vais juste dire merci à : **

**Neteria**

**Rosalie Johanson**

**Arwenajane**

**Love-pingo**

**banane65**

**Darkim the queen of konery**

**LunDer**

**aeryn**

**lovedavidanders**

**Sam88**

**Cette situation est exceptionnelle, la prochaines je vous répondrais personnellement, pour ceux qui ne sont pas enregistrer dans ce site, vous n'avez qu'à me laisser une adresse e-mail pour que je puisse répondre à vos reviews. je le ferais, promis alors n'oubliez de reviewer. **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : 

**Nuages à l'horizon**

Hermione revenait de chez Harry et Ginny et n'avait rien dit à ses amis de sa relation avec Drago.

- On avait bien dit qu'on ne se cachait plus, de personne, dit Drago.  
- Je sais, mais...  
- Mais quoi ?  
- Ce n'est pas évident. J'ai peur de leur réaction. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le leur dire.  
- Pourquoi, tu as honte de sortir avec moi ?  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises Drago. Tu sais très bien que c'est faux.  
- Alors pourquoi, dis-le moi.

Le ton de Drago était monté d'un cran et la colère se lisait sur son visage.

Hermione avait peur, elle ne savait pas de quoi il était capable.

- Tu as peur que tout le monde sache qu'on sort ensemble, que tes _chers amis_ l'apprennent ? Je n'ai pas hésité à te présenter les miens. Je pensais que tu m'aimais vraiment.  
- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi. Et puis, je te signale que tu n'es pas mieux placé que moi.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?  
- Tu n'as pas hésité à me présenter à tes nouveaux amis, mais qui me traitait de Sang-de-Bourbe à Poudlard ? Qui faisait tout pour m'humilier ?  
- C'était il y a longtemps.  
- Mais il y a des choses qu'on n'oublie pas facilement.

Sa voix s'était brisée et des sanglots perçaient.

- Je suis désolée.  
- C'est facile à dire. Tu ne te rends même pas compte de tout le mal que tu m'as fait.

Drago fit un geste vers elle, mais elle le repoussa. Des larmes coulaient désormais sur le visage d'Hermione.

Drago ne disait plus rien. Il s'assit, les yeux clos et le visage pâle.

A cet instant, la jeune femme aurait voulu se ruer dans ses bras, le réconforter et le couvrir de baisers mais elle se retint. Il releva finalement la tête.

- Je m'en veux énormément, tu sais, dit-il, les yeux braqués sur Hermione. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Tu étais une des plus belles filles de l'école, même si tu en étais alors inconscienteet de loin la plus intelligente, mais je ne pouvais pas, je n'avais pas le choix, je n'avais pas le droit, à cause de plein de choses... D'abord mon père, puis mon sang, ton sang, tes origines... Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé, était que tu me détestes, c'était tellement facile. Je n'ai eu qu'à te provoquer et t'insulter. J'en ai énormément souffert, mais j'ai fini par me convaincre que je te détestais aussi, autant que tu me haïssais. Puis on a quitté Poudlard et je ne t'ai plus jamais revu jusqu'au mois dernier. Tu ne comprends pas que je t'aime Hermione et que c'est cet amour pour toi qui a fait de moi quelqu'un de détestable et qui m'a rendu méchant.

Hermione s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Elle venait d'entendre la plus belle des déclarations d'amour. Toute sa peur s'est évanouie et la colère avec.

Elle s'approcha de Drago, s'assit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa avec amour, tendresse, passion, désir...

- Je me fiche complètement de ce que les gens peuvent bien penser du moment que je suis avec toi. Je t'aime et personne n'y changera rien.

A ses mots, Drago la serra encore plus dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime mon amour.

Ils s'embrassèrent laissant leurs mains se balader sur le corps de l'autre.  
Drago déboutonna la chemise d'Hermione, la couvrant de baisers. La jeune femme avait passé les mains sous le T-shirt du beau blond et le relevait au fur et à mesure qui lui enlevait un bouton.

- On va rattraper le temps perdu, murmura-t-elle.

Il plaça les jambes d'Hermione de chaque côté de lui et se leva.  
Il se dirigea vers la chambre et posa celle qu'il aimait délicatement sur le lit. Il la regarda comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je serai là, avec toi et que je pourrais t'embrasser, te caresser, te faire l'amour, j'aurais frapper la personne pour me l'avoir dit en pensant que c'était un mensonge. Et aujourd'hui, tu es là, devant moi, à moitié nue et nous sommes sur le point de faire l'amour, encore une fois.  
- Alors arrêtes de parler et emmènes-moi au septième ciel.

Il arracha presque les vêtements de la jeune femme tellement il avait envie d'elle puis ôta les siens avec la même hâte.

Lorsque le réveil sonna le lendemain matin, Hermione ne voulait pas aller travailler, elle était bien dans son lit, blottie contre Drago.

Elle se leva au bout d'un moment, à contre cœur et alla dans la salle de bain, laissant Drago dormir.

Elle était entrain de prendre sa douche quand Drago la rejoignit.

- Tu as besoin d'aide pour te frotter le dos ?  
- Ce n'est pas de refus.  
- Tu es vraiment obligée d'aller travailler ce matin ?  
- Je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Ils sortirent de la douche, Hermione s'habillait tandis que Drago était assis, une serviette autour de la taille. Il la regardait. Il se leva et soudainement l'enlaça.

- Restes, dit-il.  
- Je ne peux pas.

Il soupira.

- On se voit ce soir, ça va passer vite, tu verras.  
- C'est drôle mais je n'arrive pas à me contrôler en ta présence.  
- Il va pourtant bien falloir, monsieur.  
- C'est dur.  
- Je t'aime.  
- Je t'aime aussi.  
- A ce soir.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Hermione transplana à son bureau.

Elle passa la journée à élaborer une nouvelle mise en page pour le magazine.

A midi, elle demanda à Ginny, par la poudre de cheminette, si elles pouvaient déjeuner ensemble. La jeune rousse accepta et les deux amies se rejoignirent sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Elles s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un restaurant et commandèrent leur déjeuner.

- Alors comment se passe la vie à deux ?  
- C'est très agréable, enfin c'est encore un peu le bazar dans l'appartement mais ce n'est pas grave. On est enfin installé. Mais il faut que tu me dises pourquoi tu n'as rien dit sur toi et Drago ?  
- Oh ! Non, s'il te plait, je préfère ne pas en parler.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je me suis disputée avec Drago à ce sujet.  
- Oh ! Mince, ça s'est arrangé ?  
- Oui, heureusement.

Hermione affichait un large sourire.

- Réconciliation sur l'oreiller ?

Hermione sourit encore plus.

- Je connais ça aussi, veinarde.  
- Mais là, il faut le dire et de toute façon qu'ils réagissent bien ou mal, ça ne changera rien, je resterais avec Drago.  
- Bien dit.  
- Sauf que maintenant, il faut trouver comment le dire.  
- Il faudrait faire une soirée en couple.  
- Bonne idée. Samedi, tu n'as qu'à venir avec Harry à la maison, je vais prévenir Ron et Lavande.  
- Eh bien, tu vois, c'est arrangé.  
- Oui, mais maintenant, il faut aussi que Drago soit d'accord. Il est d'accord pour le leur dire mais pour les rencontrer, c'est une affaire.  
- Ah ! Les hommes.  
- Comme tu dis, mais je vais bien arriver à le convaincre.

Elles se mirent à rire.

- Je vais te laisser, dit Hermione.  
- Oui, moi aussi, je vais devoir reprendre mon service. Je te dit à samedi alors.  
- A samedi.

Les deux amies se séparèrent, retournant à leur travail respectif.

Le soir, Hermione transplana chez Drago, pour lui expliquer sa théorie.  
Il n'était pas seul, ses coéquipiers de Quidditch étaient là.

- Bonsoir Hermione, lui dirent-ils.  
- Bonsoir !  
- Bonsoir mon amour.  
- Bonsoir mon chéri.  
- Bon, nous on va vous laisser.  
- Bonne soirée les gars.  
- Salut Drago, à demain, Hermione, à plus.

Les joueurs de Quidditch transplanèrent laissant le couple seul.

- Ton entraînement s'est bien passé ?  
- Génial et ta journée ?  
- Pareil. En plus, j'ai déjeuné avec Ginny et on a pensé que le mieux c'était qu'on soit tous les deux pour leur dire.  
- Au Balafré et à la Belette ?  
- A Harry et Ron, oui.  
- Hors de question.  
- Alors je ne dirais rien.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de leur consentement pour être avec toi.  
- Attends, tu m'as fait une crise hier parce que je ne leur avais rien dit et là, tu ne veux plus leur dire.

Drago soupira.

- Ils viennent dîner samedi soir, fin de la discussion.

Drago ne répliqua pas.

- Tu seras là, demanda-t-elle.  
- Bien sûr.  
- Tu es encore plus craquant quand tu es boudeur.  
- Tu te trompes, je suis tout le temps craquant.

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Allez viens manger, dit-elle.

* * *

**Une Petite _Review_ ? svp, pitié lol**

**bon alors comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je répondrais à vos reviews personnellement, donc n'éhésitez pas à m'en laisser, surtout si vous avez des questions, où l'esprit critique ( dédicace à _lovedavidanders_ qui m'a dit elle-même qu'elle était critique lol, donc si tu as d'autres questions, notament sur ce chapitre, car je sens que plus d'un vont me dire, _Drago comme ça ? Non ? _lol, je vous attends )**

**J'ai été cruelle la fois dernière en ne vous mettant pas d'extrait du chapitre suivant (Merci à _Sam88_, qui m'a fait remarquer que je mettais précédentau lieu de suivant, je pensais bien mais écrivais mal )**

**Donc voici un extrait du chapitre _suivant_ lol, pour vous donner envie de lire le prochain chapitre et de me laissez des reviews surtout. **

_- Tout va bien ? Demanda discrètement Ginny.  
- Je ne sais pas encore.  
- Hermione !  
C'était Harry.  
Il venait d'entrer dans le salon. Quand Hermione s'approcha, elle comprit. Il venait d'apercevoir Drago.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Demanda durement Harry._

**Bisous à tous et à vendredi **

**bon film à ceux qui pourront aller le voir demain**


	11. Amour au Grand Jour

Chapitre 11 :

**Amour au grand jour**

Le samedi, en début de soirée, tout était prêt. Hermione tournait en rond dans le salon, en attendant les invités tandis que Drago était tranquillement assis sur le canapé entrain de lire un magazine.

- Tu pourrais au moins lire le magazine pour lequel j'écris, remarqua-t-elle.  
- Tu m'excuseras mais je l'ai déjà lu cette semaine.

Hermione regardait sans cesse l'heure.

- Calmes toi, Hermione et arrêtes de bouger comme ça, tu me donnes le tournis. Ils vont bientôt arriver et tout va bien se passer.  
- Tu en es sûr ?  
- Non.  
- Drago !  
- Viens.

Hermione s'approcha de lui. Il posa son magazine en prenant soin de ne pas perdre la page, se leva et l'embrassa.

- J'ai peur.  
- Mais ils ne vont rien nous faire.  
- Je sais mais…

Elle soupira.

- Regarde-moi, dit-il. Je t'aime.  
- Je t'aime aussi.

Au même moment, la sonnette de la porte retentit.

- Je vais ouvrir, dit Hermione.

Elle se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour accueillir ses amis. Drago était resté dans le salon.  
Elle les fit entrer.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda discrètement Ginny.  
- Je ne sais pas encore.  
- Hermione !

C'était Harry.

Il venait d'entrer dans le salon. Quand Hermione s'approcha, elle comprit. Il venait d'apercevoir Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Demanda durement Harry.  
- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir.  
- Pourquoi ? Demanda à son tour Ron.

Comparé à Harry, il y avait de colère dans sa voix,mais mêlé àde l'étonnement.

-Eh bien ! Voilà, … vous êtes ici parce que … Enfin, je voulais vous dire que…

Tout en parlant, elle s'était rapprochée de Drago qui passa un bras autour de sa taille.

- … Drago et moi sommes ensemble.  
- Quoi ? Dirent Harry et Ron d'un même voix.

Ginny, qui était déjà au courant de leur relation, n'était pas intervenue. Lavande, non plus, n'avait rien dit. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment étonnée.

- Vous avez très bien entendu.

Cette fois, c'était Drago qui avait parlé.

- C'est impossible dit Ron. Vous…Vous vous détestez. IL te déteste !  
- C'était avant, dit Hermione, d'une petite voix.

Ron échangea un regard avec sa future femme. Elle ne disait rien mais semblait avoir un sourire imperceptible sur les lèvres.

- Tu était au courant ? Demanda-t-il à Lavande.

- Non, mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'ils finiraient ensemble, les contraires s'attirents, c'est bien connu !

Ron se tourna vers Hermione.

- J'aime ma femme et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me la mettre à dos. Je ne vais pas te dire que je suis enchanté mais bon, c'est ton choix. Tu dois avoir de bonnes raisons, enfin je l'espère, mais ne compte pas sûr moi pour le considérer comme un ami, pour moi il est toujours le même, avec ou sans toi accrochée à son bras..  
- Je suis d'accord avec Ron. Et puis, vous formez un joli couple tout les deux.

Ron et Lavande serrèrent Hermione dans leurs braset Ron serra brièvement la main de Drago avec un légère grimace.

- Tu as de la chance, lui dit-il, assez froidement.  
- Je sais.

Ginny sourit.

- Alors tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, dit-elle.  
- Oui, tu avais raison.  
- J'ai toujours raison.

Hermione sourit.

- Attend, tu étais au courant, dit Harry en s'adressant à Ginny.  
- Hermione me l'avais dit.  
- Alors là, je ne comprends plus rien, s'écria Harry. Comment… COMMENT PEUX-TU SORTIR AVEC LUI APRESTOUT CE QU'IL T'A FAIT SUBIR. HERMIONE, TU OUBLIES LE NOMBRE DE FOIS OU ON A DÛ TE CONSOLER,RON ET MOI, PARCE QU'IL T'AVAIT TRAITER DE... DE TU SAIS QUOI!ET TOI, TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT ! ON EST ENSEMBLE, ON VIT ENSEMBLE ET TU NE ME DIS RIEN.

Il s'adressait à nouveau à Ginny.

-Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire, se défendit-elle.  
- Quant à toi, tu ne dis rien, dit-il à Ron. Ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid. BORDEL, C'EST LE TYPE QUE L'ON DETESTE, CELUI QUI N'ARRÊTAIT PAS DE NOUS PROVOQUER, DE NOUS INSULTER, D'INSULTER TA FAMILLE ET TU LE LAISSES TOUCHER A HERMIONE ? A NOTRE MEILLEURE AMIE ! On nage en plein délire, souffla-t-il.  
- Harry calmes-toi, dit Ron. Je sais ce que tu penses. Mais si Hermione est heureuse comme ça, alors ça me va. Elle est libre d'aimer qui elle veut même si cette personne… nous, on ne l'apprécie pas spécialement. On n'a pas à lui dicter sa vie amoureuse.

Hermione était touchée par le discours de Ron, Drago aussi apparemment, il ne disait rien.

- Ecoute Harry, dit Hermione qui commençait à s'énerver de l'attitude de Harry. Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens, mais crois-moi on en a déjà parlé avec Drago, et il m'a expliqué, tout.  
- Bon sang, Hermione, tu ne peux pas sortir avec lui, il est immonde, il ne pourra que te faire du mal.  
-Je suppose alors que c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis que je sors avec Drago.

Harry secoua la tête.

Il regarda Ginny un long moment comme pour lire dans ses pensées.

- Très bien, tu es mon amie, ma meilleure amie, Ron a raison, c'est ton choix. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour le considérer comme un ami, pour moi il restera toujours le même.  
- Tu acceptes quand même de rester dîner, en sa compagnie.

Harry soupira fortement mais accepta, il n'a jamais su dire non à Hermione, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer, même en effet, beaucoup avait prévu de changer.

Le dîner était un peu tendu. La plupart du temps, les garçons ne disaient rien, seules les filles parlaient. Elles parlèrent surtout du prochain mariage de Ron et Lavande.

Hermione se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le dessert. Drago la suivit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la jeune femme.  
- C'est un fiasco, dit Drago.  
- Mais non, tout va bien. Et puis, tu voulais qu'ils soient au courant, c'est fait.  
- J'ai dit que je voulais qu'ils soient au courant pas que je voulais dîner avec eux.  
- Tu sais quoi, je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime, mais tu ne m'auras pas comme ça.  
-S'il te plait. Si tu reviens et que tu finis cette soirée dans la bonne humeur, avec Harry et Ron, je te promet un dessert encore meilleur que celui-là.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur coquine.

- Il y aura de la chantilly et du chocolat ? Demanda-t-il malicieusement.  
- Ca dépend de toi.

Il fit la moue et l'embrassa.

- Tu n'auras rien à me reprocher. J'ai une irrésistible envie de toi. Vivement que cette soirée se termine et qu'ils se cassent enfin.  
- Oui et plus vite on y retournera, plus vite elle sera finie.  
- Alors dépêches-toi ! Tu attends quoi ?

Il poussa Hermione dans la salle à manger sous le regard noir de Harry.

- Alors Malfoy, comment as-tu rencontré Hermione ? Demanda Harry d'une voix tranchante.  
- Lors d'une interview.  
- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Tu es devenu capitaine des Canons de Chudley.

Drago ne dit rien.

- Ça doit être facile, tu peux avoir toutes les filles que tu veux.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Potter ?

Hermione voyait que la conversation allait mal tourner.

- Pourquoi Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle soit avec toi ?  
- Harry, arrêtes, lui dit doucement Giny.  
- Non ! Je ne crois pas à cette romance. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi, c'est vrai, à Poudlard, il n'arrêtait pas de te traiter de Sang-de… de tu-sais-quoi et là tu me dis que vous filez le parfait amour. Je ne peux pas y croire.

Hermione sentait, elle aussi, la colère monter en elle. Mais c'est Drago qui perdit son sang froid le premier.

- ECOUTE POTTER, dit-il. Hermione t'a déjà dit qu'on avait déjà parlé de tout ça, entre nous deux. De toute façon,NOTRE histoire ne regardeQUE NOUS. JE NE VOIS PAS POURQUOI JE ME JUSTIFIERAIS DEVANT TOI ET IL EN EST DE MÊME POUR HERMIONE. JE L'AIME, ELLE M'AIME, POINT BARRE. SI T'ES PAS CONTENT, C'EST LA MÊME CHOSE. HERMIONE T'A DEMANDE DE VENIR PARCE QUE TU ES SOI-DISANT SON AMI, MAIS EN AUCUN CAS, ELLE NE T'A DEMANDE TON AVIS, NI MÊME D'APPROUVER NOTRE RELATION. ALORS MAINTENANTSI TU N'ACCEPTES PAS LE FAIT QU'ELLE PUISSE ÊTRE HERUEUSE AVEC MOI, CE N'EST PAS GRAVE, ON POURRA TRES BIEN S'EN PASSER. TU PEUX PARTIR, JE NE TE RETIENDRAIS PAS.

Hermione ne disait rien mais approuvait Drago.  
Harry se tournant vers son amie.

- Je suis désolé Hermione mais je pense qu'il va me falloir du temps. Merci pour le dîner. Bonne fin de soirée.

Il embrassa Hermione, dit au revoir aussi à Lavande et à Ron tandis que Ginny fit le tour pour faire la bise à tout le monde, même à Drago qui en fut surpris.

- On se contacte dans la semaine, dit-elle à Hermione.  
- Bien sûr.

Lavande et Ron imitèrent Harry et Ginny et s'en allèrent à leur tour.

- Ça va ? Demanda Hermione à Drago quand ils furent enfin seuls.  
- J'en ai marre !  
- Pardon ?  
- Pas de toi mon amour.  
- Tu me rassures, j'ai eu peur l'espace d'une seconde.  
- Pourquoi tout le monde va réagir comme lui ?  
- Mais non, tu as bien vu,Weasley n'a rien dit. Et de toute façon, je t'ai déjà dit que rien ni personne ne changerait quoi que ce soit.

Hermione débarrassa la table.

-Attends, dit Drago. Je connais quelque chose qui va beaucoup plus vite.

Il rangea tout d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Et maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses, dit-il. Tu m'avais promis un dessert, si j'étais sage, alors j'attends.  
-Tu n'as pas été sage.  
-C'est de sa faute à lui.

Hermione sourit.

-Je sais, allez, approches. Je crois que l'on n'a pas fini le dessert.  
-Je crois que je déteins sur toi.

Hermione et lui se dirigèrent vers la chambre à coucher.

-Tu as l'air tendue, dit Drago. Arrêtes de penser à Potter, il vient de me gâcher la soirée, il ne va pas non plus me gâcher ma nuit.  
-Un bain, ça ne te dirait pas ?  
-Un… Quoi ?  
-Un bain avec de l'eau, plein de mousse, toi et moi…

Hermione avait à peine fini sa phrase que Drago avait déjà enlevé son T-shirt et commençait à lui déboutonner son jean.

-J'adore les formes de ton corps, murmura-t-il.

Hermione prit un air faussement ooutré.

-Uniquement mon corps, s'exclama-t-elle, faussement outrée. Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est aimé seulement pour son corps.  
-Je t'aime toute entière mon amour et cela depuis des années.  
-Je préfère.

Elle ôta le polo de Drago et laissa ses mains balayées son corps d'athlète.

- Je dois dire que ton corps n'est pas mal non plus.

Il se mit à rire et l'attira brusquement vers lui.

-Le bain risque de refroidir, dit-elle.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, quand on va être dedans, il risque de bouillir.

Ils se mirent dans la baignoire, quand Drago se redressa.

- Et le chocolat !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ? 

la réaction de Ron et Harry n'était pas si méchante que ça !

Même si on ne doit plus faire de RAR, je ne peut pas m'empêcher de remercier, **lovedavidanders, Arwenajane, Neteria, Rosalie Johanson, faby.fan, Darkim the queen of konery, love-pingo, sam malefoy, slydown ;** c'est pour vous dire que vos reviews sont et seront toujours prises en compte, même si je vois que certains ont décroché.

Un petit extrait du prochain chapitre pour vous faire plaisir et pour ne pas que vous me tapiez lol :

_Harryinterrogea Ginny du regard._

_- C'est un problème avec Malfoy?_

_Hermione baissa la tête._

_- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?_

_- On a rompu._

Finalement, l'extrait était peut-être pas si bien venu que ça ! pourtant, je l'ai choisi avec soin, vous pouvez me croire lol. Et on reste poli, je vous entend devant vos écrans !

Gros bisous.

A mardi !


	12. Problème de Couple

Chapitre 12 :

**Problème de couple**

Les amis d'Hermione savaient enfin que Drago et elle étaient ensemble, comme la moitié des gens de leur connaissance maintenant. Drago et Hermione avaient eu de nombreuses disputes depuis. Toujours sur le même sujet. Néanmoins, Harry avait fini par accepter le fait que sa meilleure amie sorte avec son pire ennemi. Il avait mit le temps mais finalement, c'était bon. Il y avait toujours quelques tensions entre Drago et Harry mais, au moins ils ne s'insultaient plus. Malgré tout, ces tensions se répercutaient dans le couple que formait Hermione et Drago.

Un soir alors qu'ils rentraient de chez des amis de Drago, celui annonça à Hermione que sa mère voulait la rencontrer.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, elle veut rencontrer la jeune femme qui a changé son fils.

Hermione sourit.

- Parce que je t'ai changé ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est vrai que des moments, j'ai du mal à imaginer que tu es la même personne qu'à Poudlard, poursuivit-elle.

Il souffla fortement.

- On ne va pas revenir sur le sujet.

- Mais non.

- Donc tu es d'accord pour que demain on aille manger chez ma mère ?

- Heu… Demain ? Ca fait tôt non ?

- Mais tu ne vas pas refuser. J'ai accepté de dîner avec tes amis, je les ai supportés plus que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé alors tu peux bien faire ça pour moi.

- Parce que c'était un supplice de rencontrer mes amis ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Non, tu as dit que tu avais dû les supporter, c'est à peu près la même chose.

- Je t'ai juste dit que ma mère voulait te voir, c'est tout, mais si tu ne veux pas tant pis. Je lui dirais pourquoi, c'est tout.

- Et tu lui diras quoi au juste ?

- Que tu n'as pas envie de la voir.

- Mais c'est faux, c'est juste que…

- Elle n'est pas assez bien pour toi ?

- Hey ! Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

- Je ne m'énerve pas, je suis très calme.

- Non, à chaque fois que l'on parle de mes amis, tu t'énerves.

- C'est parce que tu rapportes toujours tout à tes amis.

- J'en ai marre Drago. Je pensais qu'on était bien ensemble. Mais tu vois, il y aura toujours un truc qui cloche entre nous. Si ce ne sont pas mes amis comme tu dis, ça sera ton sang ou mes origines. Chaque jour je m'attend à une remarque là dessus.

- Attend on s'écarte du sujet là. Je ne te suis plus.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et …

- Et nous deux c'est fini c'est ça ?

- Non, c'est juste que …

- Non, laisse tomber. Tu as raison, nous deux c'était de la folie, je n'aurais jamais dû y croire. Bonne soirée.

- Drago attends.

Mais c'était trop tard, il avait déjà transplané.

Sous le coup de la colère, Hermione n'avait pas vraiment réagi. Elle passa la soirée toute seule à repenser à sa conversation avec Drago. Elle s'était couchée sans même pleurer, elle s'était juste demandée où il pouvait bien être. S'il lui avait déjà trouvé une remplaçante. On ne n'oublie pas une réputation aussi vite.

C'est le lendemain que tout avait changé pour Hermione. Elle s'était mise à pleurer dès son réveil. Elle s'était habillée en vitesse et s'était rendue chez lui. Il n'était pas là. Elle avait essayé de contacter ses amis mais sans plus de résultats.

Où pouvait-il bien être, elle se le demandait.

Elle demanda à Ginny si elle pouvait venir chez elle, car il fallait qu'elle lui parle, c'était urgent.

La jeune rousse arriva quelques minutes plus tard chez Hermione, en se demandant ce qui pouvait être si urgent.

Hermione lui expliqua que depuis quelques temps, elle et Drago n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer et que hier c'était mal parti.

- Ecoute Hermione. Faut se mettre à sa place aussi. Ça ne doit pas être évident. Et il faut dire aussi que Harry n'a pas été tendre avec lui.

- Justement je l'ai défendu.

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir. Pour lui, on sera, enfin surtout Harry et Ron, ils seront toujours un obstacle entre lui et toi.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tout allait si bien entre nous et là, d'un coup il n'y a même plus de nous.

- Tu ne sais pas où il pourrait être ?

- J'ai été chez lui, j'ai demandé à ses amis mais rien, il est introuvable.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que le dimanche il mangeait en famille, avec sa mère et tout.

- Si. Mais je ne peux pas y aller.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne t'ai pas dit qu'en fait, sa mère voulait me rencontrer, et que c'est de là que tout est parti.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne voulais pas la rencontrer ?

- Si enfin, non.

- Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour rencontrer les parents de Harry.

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Je ne connais pas vraiment les parents de Drago. Enfin, son père si, c'est quelqu'un d'horrible, de méchant, sans cœur et bien pire ; tout le monde le sais. En revanche, je sais que sa mère n'est pas comme ça. Elle est douce et prête à n'importe quoi pour protéger son fils. Je l'ai vu une fois mais ne lui ai jamais parlé.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire à ton avis ?

Mais Ginny ne répondit pas car Harry venait de transplaner chez Hermione.

- Désolé de vous déranger mais je te cherchais partout, dit-il en s'adressant à sa fiancée.

- Eh bah… Je suis là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ?

- Rien.

Il interrogea Ginny du regard.

- C'est un problème avec Malfoy ?

Hermione baissa la tête.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- On a rompu.

- Si jamais je le vois, je lui…

-NON cria Hermione. Tu ne lui feras rien, je te l'interdis. Je l'aime et tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de ses cheveux tant que je serais là, c'est clair ?

- Mais Hermione...

- Non, Harry. J'en ai marre de me disputer avec Drago à cause de vous et de ton attitude avec lui. Il fait des efforts alors que toi, tu insinues toujours des méchancetés sur lui.

Harry ne comprenait plus rien.

- Mais Hermione tu ne peux pas passer sur tout ce qui s'est passé avant.

- Si justement je le peux. Je l'aime et il m'aime. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on s'était expliqué avec Drago à ce sujet et ça ne te regarde pas. Il m'as dit pourquoi il me traitait et tu sais quoi, s'il faisait ça c'était pour me détester car il y avait son père et qu'il ne pouvait pas m'aimer, ça te va.

- Je suis désolé.

Ginny regardait la scène en tant que spectatrice.

- Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça mais je l'aime et je ne tiens plus là. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour le récupérer ?

- Vas chez sa mère, il n'y a que là que tu le trouveras, dit Ginny.

- Je ne peux pas avec ce qui c'est passé hier, tu me vois débarquer chez sa mère. En plus il a dû lui expliquer qu'on avait…

C'était trop dur à prononcer.

- Vas chez sa mère ou c'est moi qui t'y emmène, la menaça Ginny.

- Très bien.

Ginny et Harry partirent.

Hermione s'arrangea un peu, puis décida finalement à y aller.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment où il habitait. Elle prononça « Maison Malfoy » et se retrouva devant un immense parc.

Elle s'avança doucement, regardant autour d'elle, émerveillée.

Arrivée près de la porte d'entrée, elle allait frapper quand elle entendit des rires provenant de derrière la maison. Elle décida de contourner et arriva sur la terrasse. Drago y était, elle ne vit que cela. D'autres personnes étaient présentes, dont Remus et Nymphadora, la mère de Drago et trois autres personnes mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention. Elle ne voyait que lui.

Il se figea en la voyant et se leva. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Hermione, visiblement surprises de la voir ici. Ils devaient donc déjà être au courant pour leur demie-rupture.

- Désolée de vous déranger, mais il faut absolument que je parle à Drago.

Elle avait dit cela très vite, sans détacher son regard du jeune blond.

Sans un mot, sans un sourire, sans aucune expression sur le visage, Drago l'emmena à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il sèchement, en refermant la porte.

- Je veux m'excuser pour ce qui c'est passé hier.

Hermione attendait qu'il dise quelque chose mais il ne dit rien, il se contentait de la regarder.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas m'énerver mais avec le boulot, Harry qui m'énerve, et toi qui m'a pris au dépourvu, j'ai craqué et c'est tombé sur toi. Je m'en veux. Je t'aime Drago, tu le sais, je te le dis tous les jours. Je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi. Tu as fait naître une nouvelle Hermione, tu m'as fait découvrir plein de choses… Enfin, maintenant la décision t'appartient.

Drago était toujours muet, au grand damne d'Hermione.

- S'il te plait, parle, le supplia-t-elle. Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi, cries-moi dessus si tu veux mais parles !

Hermione était au bord des larmes. Elle s'assit, mit sa tête dans ses mains et commença à pleurer en silence.

- Je t'aime.

Elle releva vivement la tête, Drago avait dit ces mots dans un murmure. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Elle se releva, passa ses mains dans son cou et l'embrassa. Des larmes venaient se mélanger à leur baiser.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Hermione et se répercuta sur celles de Drago.

- Plus jamais, dit-elle.

Il secoua la tête et l'embrassa à nouveau.

A ce moment, la mère de Drago fit son apparition.

- Oups, dit-elle, excusez-moi mais je me permets de vous interrompre pour vous signaler que le dessert est servi.

- On arrive maman.

La mère de Drago fit demi-tour mais celui-ci la rappela.

- Maman.

- Oui ?

- Je te présente Hermione Granger.

- Enchantée Miss.

- Moi de même, Madame.

- Vous venez ?

- Tout de suite.

Ils suivirent la mère de Drago à l'extérieur où tout le monde était autour de la table.

Tout le monde salua Hermione, et Drago fit les présentations.

Ce n'était finalement pas aussi terrible que Hermione l'avait pensé.

Depuis qu'elle vivait dans le monde sorcier, elle voyait de moins en moins ses parents et les dîners de famille, elle les évitait, ça lui faisait mal. Même chez les Weasley, elle y allait beaucoup moins qu'avant. Mais aujourd'hui, elle passa une excellente après-midi, aux côtés de Drago.

Après le dessert, ils s'étaient tous mis sur l'herbe et ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Pandora, la petite fille de Remus et Nymphadora, ne lâchait plus Hermione, elle s'était collées sur ses genoux et ne voulait plus partir.

Alors qu'Hermione balançait Pandora sur la balançoire, elle regarda Drago, qui la regarda au même moment. Tous les deux se mirent à rougir violemment et détournèrent aussitôt la tête. Ils avaient dû penser la même chose : un enfant, c'était formidable.

* * *

Salut, je suis désolée mais je suis assez pressée et je ne sais pas combien de tps ma connection internet va tenir. je n'ai pas pu poster avant car je n'avais pas accès au net, c'était la panique totale lol.

Désolée de vous avoir fait des frayeurs, ne m'en voulez pas !

Donc MERCI à **Math**(mieux vaut tard que jamais lol ), **Neteria**, **lovedavidanders**, **Rosalie** **Johanson**, **dragomalfoy93**, **Melaina**, **malfoyhermy**, **Guiltygirl92666**, **Arwenajane** (merci pour ta double review lol), **love-pingo**, **Drakim the queen of konery**, **Me** et **jenny**(Bah... c'est bon le chocolat ! lol).

extrait du chapitre suivant :

_Hermione sortit avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres. La semaine commençait plutôt bien. _

_Mais, en pensant cela, elle avait pensé trop vite. _

_Quand elle retourna dans son bureau, une lettre l'attendait. Elle provenait de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste. _

_Au fil de sa lecture, Hermione ouvrait de grands yeux. _

_Drago avait fait une mauvaise chute en balai à cause d'un cognard envoyé dans le dos_

Je pense que cet extrait n'est pas mal non plus lol.

Bisous.

PS : Si je ne peux pas poster vendredi, ne m'en voulez pas, mais j'ai des problèmes avec ma ligne téléphonique, elle ne marche plus, il y a un truc qui a sauté et donc Internet ne marche plus non plus des fois. Je vais faire tout mon possible mais je vous promet rien


	13. Nouvelles en perspective

Chapitre 13:

**Nouvelles en perspective.**

La dispute entre Hermione et Drago était passé. Elle avait même renforcé leur amour. Harry avait compris et ne disait plus aucune remarque à Drago. Ils arrivaient même à parler normalement. Au grand étonnement d'Hermione, Ron et Drago s'entendaient assez bien. Ron avait même renoué avec sa panoplie des Canons de Chudley et avait demandé à Drago de lui obtenir des places pour les matchs.

Hermione entama une nouvelle semaine au journal, et pour ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes, son patron la convoqua dans son bureau dès son arrivée.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, Granger.

- Pour changer, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

- J'ai enfin trouvé mon journaliste sportif.

Au même moment qu'il prononça cette phrase, un jeune homme brun entra dans le bureau.

- Je vous présente Mr Smith. Donc voilà, ici s'achève votre carrière sportive, Hermione. Vous avez fait du très bon travail, néanmoins.

Hermione aurait dû sauter de joie, mais finalement elle aimait bien le Quidditch.

- Monsieur, excusez-moi, mais j'aurais une faveur à vous demander, ou peut-être deux.

- Je vous écoute.

- Voilà, je sais que je n'aimais pas le Quidditch mais, disons que j'y ai pris goût et j'aimerais…

- Ah, Oui. Grâce à Drago Malfoy.

- Heu… Oui. C'est pour ça, j'aimerais continuer de couvrir les matchs des Canons, tous leurs matchs.

- Et la deuxième faveur?

- Pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch comme je l'ai commencé, je pourrais la finir?

Son ton paraissait dégagé.

- Vous voulez couvrir la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch?

- Oui.

Monsieur Coben, son patron, regarda son nouveau journaliste puis Hermione à tout de rôle.

- C'est d'accord, désolé Smith mais ce sera pour la prochaine coupe du monde. Hermione vous avez le feu vert à condition, bien sûr, que vous m'obteniez un autographe de Drago Malfoy pour mon fils, il est fan. Ca ne devrait pas poser de problèmes?

- Vous l'aurez demain.

- Vous pouvez disposer. Maintenant à nous deux Smith.

Hermione sortit avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres. La semaine commençait plutôt bien.

Mais, en pensant cela, elle avait pensé trop vite.

Quand elle retourna dans son bureau, une lettre l'attendait. Elle provenait de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste.

Au fil de sa lecture, Hermione ouvrait de grands yeux.

Drago avait fait une mauvaise chute en balai à cause d'un cognard envoyé dans le dos. Il était à Ste-Mangouste mais son état n'était pas très grave.

Hermione s'excusa auprès de son patron et lui dit qu'elle devait aller à Ste-Mangouste en urgence, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'objecter ou de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'elle avait déjà transplané.

Elle s'était retrouvé dans le hall de l'hôpital et avait demandé à la vieille sorcière de l'accueil quelle était la chambre de Drago Malfoy. La sorcière avait à peine répondu qu'elle courait déjà vers l'ascenseur.

Elle entra sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

Drago était endormi, un Médicomage vérifia ses diagnostics à son chevet.

- Bonjour, dit-il en s'adressant à Hermione. Vous devez être Miss Granger?

- Oui, répondit Hermione d'une voix mal assurée. Ce n'est pas grave, n'est-ce pas?

- Non, rassurez-vous. La chute a été haute mais sans dommage. Il est simplement endormi. Il a eu une fracture à la main droite et quelques côtes de fêler. Pour la main, c'est réparé, mais pour les côtes, il va devoir faire attention pendant quelques jours, la douleur risque de durer un peu. Et il est hors de question qu'il remonte sur un balai avant un mois.

Drago bougea.

- Je vous laisse, dit le Médicomage à Hermione.

Il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Bonjour, dit Hermione en s'approchant de Drago.

- Salut.

- Ca va?

- J'ai connu mieux.

Il essaya de se redresser sur son lit mais il poussa un cri de douleur et Hermione le fit se rallonger immédiatement.

- Tu ne dois pas bouger, dit-elle.

Il sourit.

- On dirait ma mère, quand j'étais petit j'allais souvent à Ste-Mangouste à cause des bêtises que je faisais.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de sourire.

- J'ai eu si peur quand j'ai reçu la lettre.

- Je suis coriace. Qu'est-ce que le Médicomage t'a dit?

- Il m'a dit que tu devrais faire attention car tu as quelques côtes de fêler et que la douleur va durer un peu. Tu n'as plus rien à la main. Et… Tu ne dois pas remonter sur un balais avant un mois.

- Quoi? Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais.

- La saison de Quidditch va bientôt reprendre et dans un an c'est la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, il va y avoir des sélections, je dois faire les matchs.

- Non.

- Si.

- J'ai dit non alors c'est non.

- Bon Ok, tu as d'autres mauvaises nouvelles à m'annoncer ou ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, dit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- J'ai d'autres nouvelles à t'annoncer, des bonnes, ajouta-telle devant son regard noir. D'abord, mon patron a enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour assurer la revue sportive.

- Et tu appelles ça une bonne nouvelle?

- Si tu me laissais terminer, tu verras que c'en est une. Alors il a trouvé quelqu'un mais j'ai réussi à la convaincre de me laisser couvrir tous les matchs de ton équipe et même la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Le sourire était revenu sur le visage de Drago.

- Mais en échange, tu pourrais me signer un autographe, c'est pour le fils de mon patron. Il est fan de toi.

- Ils le sont tous.

- Tu as peut-être des côtes de fêler, mais je vois que ta modestie n'a pas été touchée.

- Si tu me disais plutôt quand je pourrais sortir de là.

- Tout de suite, à condition que vous preniez un repos total, dit une vieille Médicomage qui venait d'entrer.

- Je vous le promets Madame.

Hermione sourit. On aurait un enfant qui venait de faire une bêtise et qui promettait à sa maman de ne plus jamais recommencer.

- Allez, viens, dit-elle. Je te ramène. Tu resteras chez moi en attendant.

Drago ne broncha pas, mais il se doutait qu'avec Hermione, il ne serait pas libre de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle allait le surveiller de près.

Quand il arrivèrent chez Hermione, ce soir-là, une lettre était posée sur la table de la cuisine.

- Tiens, il y a une lettre pour toi, lui dit Drago en lui tendant la lettre.

Hermione l'ouvrit en espérant que ce ne soit pas encore une mauvaise nouvelle.

En quelques sortes, on pouvait dire que ce n'était pas vraiment réjouissant, enfin ça dépendait de quel point de vue on lisait la lettre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Drago.

- Une lettre de Ron et Lavande. Ils nous invite à manger chez eux mercredi soir.

- Oh! Non. De toutes façons, je ne peux pas, la Médicomage a dit que je devais me reposer.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais te préparer la chambre d'ami, comme ça tu pourras te reposer tranquillement.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça dans ce sens là, se défendit Drago.

- Alors tu viens chez Ron mercredi.

- C'est du chantage?

- On peut dire comme ça, en effet.

Il ne répondit rien et s'assit sur le canapé.

- Tu sais que tu es encore plus mignon quand tu es boudeur.

Il leva un sourcil tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

Au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer, Hermione se redressa brusquement et dit:

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger?

Il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et la regarda.

- Laisse, c'est moi qui cuisine.

Elle regarda surprise.

- Si ça te fais plaisir. Je vais prendre un bain en attendant.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, cria-t-il.

- Quoi?

- Tu joues avec moi là.

- Mais pas du tout. Repos To-tal.

- Il faut que je me calme. Calmes-toi Drago, ça va passer. Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise journée, se dit-il à lui-même.

La soirée se passa sans encombre. Certains des coéquipiers de Drago avait passé leur tête dans la cheminée pour prendre des nouvelles de leur Attrapeur.

Vers minuit quand Hermione eut enfin terminé de rédiger un article, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la chambre.

Quand ils se couchèrent, Hermione se colla contre Drago et commença à l'embrasser.

- Attends, dit Drago. Tu ne m'as pas dit que je devais me reposer to-ta-le-ment?

- Si mais tu peux commencer après… Et depuis quand tu écoutes ce que je te dis.

- Environs cinq minutes.

- Juste un câlin, dit-elle en se rapprochant encore plus.

- Un seul?

Elle l'embrassa le sourire aux lèvres. Il lui retira sa nuisette et remonta la couette sur leurs têtes.

* * *

Bon, j'ai de la chance, si on considère que ma connection tient moyennement, maisun malheur n'arrive jamais seul et donc heureusement que j'avais 1 document de sauvegarder car je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive plus à sauvegarder mais Word. Alors pour celles qui lisent mon autre fic _L'Amour à toute Epreuve, _et bien à moins, d'un **miracle**, je ne pourrais pas publier et pour la suite de cette fic là, je pense que ça va être pareil. pourtant mes fics sont en .doc, alors je ne comprends plus rien.

Là, j'ai vraiment plus le moral avec tous ce qui se passe !

Merci tout même à tous mes revieweurs.

Gros bisous


	14. De Nouveaux Sentiments

Chapitre 14 :

**De nouveaux sentiments**

_Drago Malfoy, le célèbre Attrapeur était blessé et n'allait pas pouvoir remonter sur un balai avant un mois. Il ne pourrait pas jouer le premier match de la nouvelle saison de Quidditch. _La nouvelle avait fait la une des journaux en moins de deux jours et c'était Hermione qui avait rédigé l'article du Wizard World, comme convenu.

Un soir, Drago était toujours chez Hermione, et alors qu'elle rentra de son travail, elle fut surprise de trouver Ron chez elle, en pleine discussion avec son petit ami. Elle essaya de ne pas se faire repérer et d'espionner leur conversion.

- Faut que tu te remettes très vite, les Canons ont besoin de toi, dit Ron.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Ron venait de faire un compliment à Drago. Le monde tournait à l'envers.

En plus, ils se mirent à rire ensemble.

- Hermione m'a dit que tu possédais un pub, il marche bien ?

- A merveille. On pense même ouvrir un petit restaurant sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Ça attirerait du monde, ça manque de restaurants sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Oui, mais on n'a pas encore trouvé de local assez grand.

- Je connais quelqu'un dans l'immobilier sorcier, il pourrait peut-être t'aider. Je lui poserais la question.

- Oui, ce serait sympa.

A ce moment-là, Hermione entra dans la pièce.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle.

- Salut Hermione.

- Bonsoir ma chérie.

Elle embrassa furtivement Drago et fit la bise à Ron.

- Tu vas bien ?lui demanda-t-elle.

- Très bien, merci et toi ?

- Ca va. Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle à Drago. Tu n'as pas fait de balai j'espère.

- Non, Maman.

Ron se mit à rire.

- Elle est horrible dans ces cas là, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il à l'adresse de Drago qui hocha la tête avec un sourire amusé.

- C'était pareil à Poudlard, fait attention à ça, tu ne devrais pas faire ci.

Ils rirent de plus belle.

- Si je vous dérange vous le dite, intervint Hermione.

- Non, on plaisante ma chérie.

- Au fait, dit Ron en reprenant son souffle. J'étais venu pour vous dire qu'on fait un repas dimanche midi avec Lavande, si vous voulez bien venir. Il y aura Harry et ma sœur, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus et Parvati.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Drago, elle voulait d'abord savoir s'il était d'accord. Il haussa les épaules.

- Allez, tu verras ce sera sympa, dit Ron.

- C'est d'accord.

Hermione sourit.

- Je vais vous laisser sinon Lavande va se poser des questions, je vous dis à dimanche.

- A dimanche Ron. Bonne soirée.

- Merci, vous aussi.

Ron transplana.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous discutiez tous les deux ? Demanda-telle à Drago.

- Un petit moment. Pourquoi ?

- Rien, c'est juste que je suis étonnée.

- Je le suis aussi, rassures-toi. C'était un peu tendu au début mais finalement on s'est mis à parler de Quidditch et ça a été.

- Je vois. Ça ne te fait rien d'aller chez Ron et Lavande avec tous les autres dimanche ?

- Si, mais je me suis dit que toi ça te ferai plaisir.

- Je t'adore toi.

- Moi aussi, et je ne veux pas risquer de perdre de nouveau.

- Ca n'arrivera pas, je te le promets.

Drago allait de mieux en mieux, en fin de semaine, il se rendit à Ste-Mangouste pour un examen et il était presque guéri mais il devait néanmoins attendre encore pour remonter sur un balai.

La semaine prochaine avait lieu le premier match de la saison pour les Canons et il était plus angoissé que s'il devait y jouer.

En attendant, Hermione redoutait quand même, le dimanche chez Ron et Lavande, malgré le fait que Drago l'ait plus ou moins rassurée. Il restait toujours le problème d'accepter Drago. Ron lui avait montré qu'il l'avait vraiment bien accepté, ainsi que Lavande et Ginny, Harry avait encore un peu de mal mais c'était de mieux en mieux. Elle savait au fond d'elle que les autres ne diraient rien, mais elle avait tout de même cette peur.

Comme pour la rassurer encore plus, le samedi soir, Drago l'avait emmené manger au restaurant. Ils le faisaient assez souvent et elle aimait ces moments tranquilles, romantiques. Le dîner fut calme, dans ces moments-là, les mots étaient inutiles. Hermione pouvait rester des heures entières à contempler celui qu'elle aimait. Car elle l'aimait plus que tout, elle l'aimait comme jamais elle n'avait aimé. Elle savait que beaucoup de filles l'enviaient et un côté d'elle aimait ça. Pour une fois, elle était du bon côté de la barrière.

Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer sortir avec lui un jour, même s'il n'avait pas été à Serpentard, même s'il n'avait pas été aussi odieux avec elle, jamais elle n'aurait pensé pouvoir attiré son regard. Elle se considérait comme une fille simple qui pouvait facilement se fondre dans le décor. Mais il lui avait prouvé qu'il n'y avait qu'elle, qu'il n'y avait toujours eu qu'elle.

Par moment, elle se projetait dans un avenir plus ou moins proche et avec lui. Elle ne pouvait plus concevoir son avenir sans lui. Il était rentré dans sa vie, jamais elle ne le laisserait repartir. Elle voulait avoir des enfants de lui, elle voulait vivre avec lui, se marier avec lui, mourir à ses côtés. Ses cheveux blonds dont quelques mèches lui tombaient élégamment sur le visage avec désinvolture, la faisait craquer. Elle se perdait aisément dans le bleu de ses yeux, qu'elle avait vu si souvent sombre et qui aujourd'hui brillaient sur elle. Son sourire si charmeur, qu'elle détestait tant avant, la faisait fondre littéralement à présent. Ils sortaient ensembles depuis quelques mois maintenant, mais même aujourd'hui encore, le fait de sentir un geste de lui sur sa peau la faisait frissonner. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de lui, il était en elle. Ils ne faisaient qu'un.

Au réveil le dimanche matin, Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur mais avec un pointe de stress tout de même. Elle regarda l'homme qui dormait à ses côtés. Il semblait paisible. Elle se pencha doucement sur ses lèvres pour déposer un délicat baiser, mais il ne dormait plus et fut plus rapide. Il l'attrapa et la renversa.

- Bien dormie ? Demanda-t-il.

- Avec toi toujours.

- Je t'aime.

- Je sais. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils descendirent manger ensemble. Même si Hermione travaillait pour le Wizard World, elle continuait de recevoir la Gazette du sorcier que Drago était entrain de lire.

- Pas de nouvelles importantes ?

- Non, rien de spécial.

Il posa le journal et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. Si je ne peut même plus te regarder.

- Si mais, j'ai l'impression que tu essayes de lire quelque chose.

- Je me demandais juste combien de garçons avaient eu la chance de vivre ce que je vis.

Elle le regarda un moment à son tour, il n'y avait plus d'expression sur son visage.

- Aucun.

Il sourit visiblement satisfait.

- Et combien de filles ont vécu mon rêve ? Dit-elle.

Là, son sourire s'effaça aussitôt.

- Il en a fallut pour oublier ton visage, dit-il. Tu laisses beaucoup de traces dans le cœur des gens.

Elle entendit ce qu'elle voulait entendre en quelques sortes, elle savait qu'il avait eu beaucoup de conquêtes. Et elle était jalouse.

La jalousie, c'est lui qui lui avait fait découvrir, en même temps que l'amour. Mais il n'y a pas de véritable amour sans un minimum de jalousie.

A treize heures, ils se rendirent chez Ron et Lavande.

Harry et Ginny étaient déjà arrivés, ainsi que Dean et sa nouvelle petite amie qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas, et Luna qui sortait désormais avec Neville.

- Nous ne sommes pas en retard ? Demanda Hermione.

- Non, il manque encore Seamus et Parvati. Vous allez bien ?

- Très bien. Tiens c'est pour toi.

- Oh ! Merci, il ne fallait pas.

- Ce ne sont que de simples fleurs.

Drago ne disait rien mais il serrait la main d'Hermione de plus en plus fort. Heureusement Ron eut la bonne idée de lui serrer la main pour qu'il lâche celle d'Hermione.

Dean, Neville et Luna ne firent aucun commentaire. Dean et Neville furent surpris mais pas Luna.

Les présentations n'avaient pas besoin d'être faite mais Hermione leur expliqua la situation, en leur faisant comprendre qu'ils n'avaient rien à dire. Dean leur présenta tout de même sa nouvelle petite amie. Elle s'appelait Susan et travaillait, comme Dean, pour la banque de Gringotts.

Ils allèrent dans le jardin, où la table était mise et quelques instants plus tard, Seamus et Parvati firent leur arrivée.

Ils s'avancèrent dans le jardin et se stoppèrent nets en voyant Drago et Hermione qui se tenaient la main.

Seamus lui serra brièvement la main avant de faire la bise à Hermione et se tourna vers Ron comme pour avoir des explications. Parvati fut plus chaleureuse, elle fit la bise au couple et se pencha vers Hermione et lui murmura avec un grand sourire :

- Je m'en doutais. Vous allez très bien ensemble.

- Merci.

- Et si nous passions à table ? Proposa Lavande.

Tout le monde s'assit en silence.

Les conversations s'engagèrent rapidement, les filles parlèrent entre elles, discrètement Parvati demanda quelques explications à Hermione sur sa relation avec Drago et Lavande qui ne l'avait pas fait en profita pour écouter. Les garçon parlèrent de Quidditch, du ministère de la magie et des nouvelles réformes prises, notamment pour la réhabilitation des loups-garous. Tout le monde fut surpris d'entendre Drago parler de Remus.

- Tu le connais ? Demanda Harry.

Il n'y avait aucun reproche ni aucune agressivité dans sa vois, juste de la curiosité.

- C'est le mari de Nymphadora.

- Oui mais…

- Nymphadora est ma cousine, dit-il comme pour mettre fin au doute de Harry.

- J'avais oublié.

- Moi aussi, dit Ron.

- Ce n'est rien, Hermione a été aussi choquée que vous quand on en a parlé la première fois.

- Et ils vont bien ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, mais Remus est un peu fatigué en ce moment, il a le ministère sur le dos. Ils veulent savoir tout, sur ses transformations, son couple, sa fille. Et Nymphadora en a marre aussi.

- Je les comprend, intervint Neville. Ça ne doit pas être très facile.

- Mais le principal, c'est que bientôt, il pourra vivre normalement.

- C'est vrai.

Lavande les interrompit en apportant le dessert.

- Tu t'es surpassé Lavande, dit Ginny.

- Ginny a raison, c'est délicieux.

- Il faut plutôt remercier Craky, c'est elle qui a tout préparé.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, Craky était l'elfe de maison.

Dans l'après-midi, ils allèrent faire un tour. Hermione voyait que Drago était de plus en plus à l'aise. Depuis qu'ils avaient parlé de Remus et Nymphadora, Harry était mieux avec lui. Ils parlaient tous ensemble comme si les tensions de Poudlard n'avaient jamais existé. Parvati demanda même à Drago s'il pouvait lui signer un autographe pour son filleul. C'est rouge qu'il accepta. Hermione le regarda amusé.

Quand il rentrèrent, la nuit était bien entamée. Ils avaient passé toute la journée chez Ron et Lavande et y étaient restés dîner le soir.

Ils se couchèrent en silence. Hermione regardait sans cesse Drago du coin de l'œil.

Ils se tourna vers elle, passa une main sous elle et l'approcha de lui.

- Je voulais te dire merci, dit-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu viens de me montrer ce que c'est que l'amitié.

Elle sourit et s'endormit dans ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres.

Tout était différent maintenant.

* * *

j'espère que ça vous a plu. n'hésitez pas à le dire grâce à la magnifique invention des reviews, c'est le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche. 

Merci à ceux qui m'en laissent toujours, c'est-à-dire à **lovedavidanders**, **Rosalie Johanson**, **Love-pingo**, **Drakim the queen of konery**, **LunDer**, **Valalyeste**, **kri**, **jay.**

Pour **kri** et **jay**,je voulaisvous dire que NON, je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic, car elle est bientôt fini d'écrire, et rassurez-vous il y a encore plein de chapitres

Tout va meiux, mes pb d'internet sont rentrés dans l'ordre , pour celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews, je suis désolée mais ça ne se reproduira pas !

Extrait du prochain chapitre (Ce sera lors d'un mariage, vous vous doutez lequel !)

_- Vous n'allez pas au milieu de la piste pour attraper le bouquet, demanda Harry. _

_- Si, ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri et je compte bien l'attraper, répondit Ginny. _

_Harry ne dit rien mais parut soudain mal à l'aise. _

_- Et toi Hermione? _

_- Heu… Non ce n'est pas trop mon truc tout ça. _

_- Allez viens, de toutes façons avec toutes les filles qu'il y a ici, ça m'étonnerais qu'on l'attrape, dit Ginny_

Bisous


	15. Le Bouquet de la Mariée

Chapitre 15 :

**Le bouquet de la mariée**

Les semaines passèrent et le soleil était présent. Les vacances s'annonçaient. A chaque fin du mois de juin, Hermione pensaient à tous les élèves de Poudlard qui rentraient chez eux. Elle aurait aimé retourner au moins une fois, par curiosité, pour voir si le château avait changé, pour retrouver quelques innocences laissées là-bas.

Hermione était à son travail entrain de fignoler un article mais son esprit vagabondait. Elle pensait à Drago. Elle était un peu angoissée car il devait reprendre l'entraînement normal aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait pas de danger. Il avait déjà revolé, comme il lui avait si souvent dit, mais là, c'était un entraînement normal et intensif. En effet, les Canons avaient perdu leurs deux précédents matches, il fallait donc à tout prix qu'ils gagnent celui-là. Ron le répétait assez.

Ils s'étaient tous revus. Et les relations entre Drago et les amis d'Hermione étaient de mieux en mieux. Drago avait expliqué à Harry ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hermione car il en avait marre d'essuyer ses quelques remarques qui persistaient toujours. Ça avait calmé Harry d'un seul coup et depuis, tous s'entendaient à merveille. D'ailleurs tout le monde irait voir le match des Canons de Chudley ce week-end là.

Les places pour assister au match étaient déjà toutes vendues, tout le monde voulait voir le retour de Drago Malfoy sur un balai. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, il le savait.

La semaine précédant le match, il s'entraînait tout le temps, ce qui laissait à Hermione et à lui, peu de moments d'intimité.

Toute la journée du samedi, Hermione avait travaillé. Elle avait dû couvrir un événement au sud de l'Angleterre. Une jeune sorcière avait fait une découverte étonnante sur les Dragons qui relevait de du domaine historique. Hermione soupçonnait plus son patron de lui avoir donné cette affaire car Barbara Cooper, qui était chargée de découvertes de ce genre avait une peur bleue des dragons, mais Hermione n'avait pas refusé. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment voir Drago aujourd'hui. Elle avait peur pour ce soir et ne voulait pas lui mettre la pression, il était déjà assez anxieux comme ça.

En rentrant, chez elle pour prendre une douche juste avant de se rendre au match, qu'elle devait également couvrir, Hermione trouva un petit mot de Drago posé sur la table avec une rose rouge.

_J'ai hâte de te voir ce soir au match, tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui._

_Je t'aime_

_Drago_

Le mot ne lui disait rien d'extraordinaire, c'était une simple marque d'affection, mais Hermione adorait ça.

Elle prit sa douche vite faite et se rendit au stade de Quidditch.

Il était déjà bondé.

Les gardiens à l'entrée ne lui demandaient plus son badge, ils la connaissaient.

Elle était dans les gradins réservés aux journalistes. A côté d'elle, il y a avait une journaliste qu'elle connaissait assez bien. Elle aperçut ses amis dans les gradins, juste en face. Ils lui firent un signe de la main auquel elle répondit.

Une voix dans un haut-parleur magique se fit entendre. Les joueurs allaient entrer sur le terrain pour le début du match. Le ventre d'Hermione se broyait de plus en plus. Au nom de Drago Malfoy, elle vit une tornade blonde se projeter dans les airs et faire de grands tours, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Quand Drago l'aperçut il lui fit un magnifique sourire et un clin d'œil qu'elle seule put distinguer.

Elle suivit le match tant bien que mal car ses yeux étaient constamment rivés sur l'Attrapeur des Canons.

Finalement, aucun incident majeur n'était survenu durant le match et les Canons gagnèrent par le score de quatre cent dix à cent trente. Hermione avait enfin retrouvé le sourire.

A la fin du match, elle redescendit et retrouva ses amis.

- Superbe match, commenta Seamus.

- C'est vrai, je dois reconnaître que Drago s'est surpassé. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait l'avoir, l'autre Attrapeur avait une bonne longueur d'avance sur lui.

Hermione était silence, elle attendait Drago avec impatience.

Ils restèrent là, à parler et à attendre pendant près de vingt minutes avant que Drago ne fasse son arrivée. Personne ne l'avait vu sauf Hermione qui s'était précipité sur lui et lui avait sauté dans les bras.

- J'ai eu si peur, lui dit-elle.

- C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle était désolée.

- Tu as été magnifique.

- Merci.

Il avait retrouvé le sourire, son vrai sourire, qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis tout le temps où il n'avait pas pu voler comme il le souhaitait.

- Très bon match.

- Oui, c'était fantastique.

- Merci les gars, les remercia Drago.

- On ne va pas vous retenir, dit Ginny. Vous avez une victoire à fêter.

- Oui, les autres nous attendent pour aller fêter ça, dit Drago. Bonne soirée.

- Merci vous aussi.

Drago prit Hermione par la taille et l'emmena dans un restaurant où étaient déjà ses coéquipiers et leurs amies.

Son arrivée fut accompagnée par des cris de joie et des applaudissements de toute part.

Hermione ne cessait de l'observer, on aurait dit qu'il avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre, comme un petit garçon qui retrouvait son jouet après en avoir été privé. Il était beau. Il était à elle.

- Et si on allait fêter ça tous les deux, lui chuchotta-t-il à l'oreille.

Il avait un regard coquin.

- Tu crois avoir le droit à une récompense ? Demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

- Je l'espérais du moins.

- Tu as été sage ?

- Comme une image moldue.

Elle se mit à rire.

- Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir s'éclipser sans que personne ne nous remarque ?

- Non, mais j'ai une petite idée.

Drago se leva, entraînant Hermione et dit à tout le monde :

- Excusez-nous mais j'ai une victoire à fêter.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Et une récompense meilleure m'attend. Je ne dis pas que vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur les gars mais je préfère que ce soit elle que vous, plaisanta Drago.

Tout le monde se mit à rire et Hermione aurait voulu disparaître.

Drago lui prit la main et ils transplanèrent jusque chez lui.

- Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, dit-il avant de déboutonner le pantalon d'Hermione.

- Tu es joliment pressé.

- J'ai une irrésistible envie de toi.

- Ça j'avais remarqué, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Hermione enleva la chemise de Drago, puis son jean. Elle ne sait pas comment mais elle était, elle aussi, en petite culotte. Il la souleva de terre et la déposa sur le lit. Il l'embrassa sur tout le corps et elle passait la main dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme si excité.

Il joua avec le bout de ses seins faisant augmenter le plaisir et mais aussi l'impatience de sa proie. Au bout d'un moment d'attente, Hermione sentit sa petite culotte glissée le long de ses jambes puis elle devina que Drago enlevait, lui aussi, son caleçon. Puis soudain, il surgit sur elle, captura ses lèvres et entra en elle. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de susurrer le prénom de celui qui venait et allait en elle, tandis que Drago gémissait de plaisir. Après de longs va-et-vients, il se laissa aller en elle, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Hermione avait déjà atteint l'extase, et lui n'avait plus la force de crier son plaisir.

- Je t'aime mon amour, lui dit-il.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Elle ferma les yeux, savourant le moment. Puis elle le sentit se dégager et se blottir à côté d'elle. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre , sans un mot.

Les jours avaient beau défiler assez vite pour le couple, jamais ils n'entraient dans la routine. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à la dernière minute, une virée entre amis, une invitation par-ci, une autre par-là.

L'événement qui arrivait s'annonçait tout de même moins improvisé, c'était le mariage de Ron et de Lavande.

Hermione était un peu impatiente d'y être, mais pas Drago, car là, tout le monde, tous les Gryffondors allaient se retrouver. Même si Ron et Harry ainsi que les autres l'avait accepté, la famille Weasley, c'était un autre problème, malgré tout Ron en avait parlé à ses parents. Ils n'avaient rien au contraire, Arthur Weasley semblait heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle. Pour lui, l'essentiel est que Drago ne soit pas comme son père. Mais le pire, c'était ses frères, surtout Fred et George.

Le jour du mariage, Hermione avait obtenu un jour de congé, car c'était un samedi. Drago et elle se rendit à la cérémonie qui avait lieu dans le jardin des Weasley. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent leur maison, Drago ne dit rien mais Hermione remarqua un petit sourire sur son visage.

- Détrompe-toi, lui dit-elle. Cette maison est une des plus accueillantes et chaleureuses qui soit.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit.

- Non, mais j'ai bien vu ce petit sourire sur son visage.

Il eut un petit rire.

Soudain ils virent les jumeaux accompagnés de leurs femmes et Ginny et Harry. Hermione remarqua que les jumeaux allaient dire quelque chose mais ils se ravisèrent en voyant Harry serrer la main de Drago avec un grand sourire et Ginny lui faire la bise. Ils se contentèrent donc de lui serrer brièvement la main. Ils s'avancèrent vers les bancs qui étaient disposés devant l'autel.

- Qui aurait cru que notre petit Ronny se marie un jour, lança Fred.

- Vous vous êtes bien mariés alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous seriez étonnés que votre frère le fasse lui aussi, répliqua Angelina, la femme de Fred.

- Je vois que tu as toujours la réplique facile, lui dit Hermione.

- Ça ne se perd pas ce genre de don, surtout quand on est marie avec _ça_,répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, en désignant son mari.

Hermione vit Madame Weasley courir dans tous les sens avant que son mari ne l'arrête. Harry s'excusa car il devait rejoindre Ron, c'était son témoin.

Les jumeaux, Ginny , Hermione et Drago prirent place, bientôt ils furent rejoins par la multitude d'invités. Seamus s'assit avec eux car sa femme, Parvati était la demoiselle d'honneur et le témoin de la mariée.

La cérémonie se passa à merveille. Ron était nerveux et Lavande sublime dans sa robe blanche.

La fête qui suivit en fut tout aussi belle, la famille Weasley mais aussi la famille Brown s'était surpassée.

- Bienvenue dans la famille, dit Ginny à Lavande. Et bon courage surtout.

Lavande se mit à rire.

- Ce jour est enfin arrivé, je n'y croyais plus.

- Nous non plus, dit Ginny, Maman a été un enfer.

- Et toi et Drago vous avez déjà parlé de…, commença Lavande en se tournant vers Hermione.

- Heu… Non.

Hermione était un peu gênée.

- Non nous n'avons jamais abordé ce sujet, répéta-t-elle.

Madame Weasley sortit Hermione de son embarras en appelant Lavande. C'était l'heure du lancé du bouquet de la mariée. Pendant que Lavande se préparait à lancer son bouquet, Ginny et Hermione rejoignirent leurs hommes.

- Vous n'allez pas au milieu de la piste pour attraper le bouquet ? Demanda Harry.

- Si, ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri et je compte bien l'attraper, répondit Ginny.

Harry ne dit rien mais parut soudain mal à l'aise.

- Et toi Hermione ?

- Heu… Non ce n'est pas trop mon truc tout ça.

- Allez viens, de toutes façons avec toutes les filles qu'il y a ici, ça m'étonnerais qu'on l'attrape, dit Ginny.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Drago qui lui sourit de son sourire pratiquement imperceptible. La voix de Lavande se fit entendre et toutes les filles allèrent au milieu de la piste. Hermione et Ginny se retrouvèrent à côté de Parvati.

- Je ne vais pas me battre, dit cette dernière, j'ai déjà la bague et le mari.

Hermione et Ginny se mirent à rire. Hermione préféra rester sur le côté plutôt que de s'aventurer parmi toutes ces filles hystériques qui n'attendaient que le bouquet. Ginny et elle étaient à part.

Lavande se mit de dos et lança son bouquet. Celui-ci qui comme par hasard arriva dans les mains d'Hermione sans qu'elle ait fait le moindre geste. Elle en resta bouche bée, tandis que Ginny et Parvati éclataient de rire et que toutes les autres filles la regardèrent envieuses.

- Il faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu seras la prochaine, lui lança Parvati.

Elles rejoignirent Drago et Harry qui étaient restés dans le fond de la salle.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire maintenant, chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Drago.

Mais Hermione avait tout entendu, en revanche, elle n'entendit pas ce que Drago lui répondit.

* * *

J'entend déjà vos questions, _mais qu'à dit Drago ?_ lol. Vous aurez bientôt la réponse... si vous êtes sages 

Merci beaucoup à **Aeryn**, **Rosalie Johanson**, **Arwenajane**, **Neteria**, **jay**, **Darkim the queen of konery**, **Me**, **LunDer**, **Love-pingo**, **MissBotter**, **Axou** et **lovedavidanders** pour leurs reviews.

Ce qui va suivre :

_- Tu as déjà pensé à notre avenir, ensemble je veux dire. _

_Drago redevint sérieux. _

_- Tous les jours. Je me demande ce que serait ma vie, si tu n'étais pas rentrée dedans. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Je ne veux que toi, je veux faire ma vie avec toi, Hermione. Notre avenir, j'y pense sans cesse._

Bisous


	16. Un Nid Douillé

Chapitre 16 :

**Un Nid Douillé**

L'épisode du mariage était passé mais Hermione ne savait toujours pas ce qu'avait répondu Drago à Harry. Il n'avait rien voulu lui dire, pourtant elle avait tout essayé.

Toutes les filles lui répétaient qu'elle allait être la prochaine pour le mariage mais Hermione n'était pas pressée. Pour elle, c'était secondaire, tant qu'il y avait de l'amour c'était le principal. Car en fait, le mariage n'est qu'une preuve d'amour parmi d'autres.

Le mois suivant, Hermione était en vacances. Drago l'emmena une semaine en Grèce. Il savait qu'elle allait aimer ce pays, il regorgeait d'histoire.

Drago était sur la terrasse près de la piscine de l'hôtel où ils étaient et Hermione s'installa à côté de lui.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ca peut aller, répondit Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu-il y a ?

- Il y a toutes ses filles qui n'arrêtent pas de te regarder. Elles te dévorent des yeux.

- Jalouse, j'adore.

- Je ne rigole pas Drago. Je ne partage pas.

- Et possessive en plus, de mieux en mieux.

- Arrêtes un peu.

- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, moi, hein ? Ils y a tous ces machos dans l'hôtel qui n'arrêtent pas de loucher sur toi. S'ils continuent, soit je t'enferme dans notre chambre, soit je vais mettre une étiquette sur toi, marquée « propriété privée ».

Hermione rigolait.

- Parce ce que ça te fait rire en plus.

- Il y cinq minutes, tu disais que j'étais jalouse mais tu ne t'es pas entendu parler.

Au même moment, un serveur s'approcha d'eux.

- Désirez-vous un verre, Miss, demanda-t-il à Hermione.

Il s'était penché pour lui montrer le plateau avec les verres et la regardait avec beaucoup d'insistance.

- Non, elle n'a pas soif, répondit Drago à sa place.

Puis il se leva, lui prit la main et l'emmena dans leur chambre.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris, demanda Hermione qui essayait de paraître furieuse.

- Ce type, il voulait juste te mater et moi non plus, je ne partage pas.

- Tant mieux, approche, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire charmeur avant de l'embrasser.

Le reste des vacances, ils le passèrent tous les deux, Hermione ne voulait pas laisser Drago sortir tout seul avec toutes ces groupies qui guettaient dans l'hôtel, et c'était pareil pour Drago.

Le dernier soir, il l'emmena dans un restaurant sorcier, très chic, pour un dîner aux chandelles. Hermione avait sorti sa plus belle robe. Une robe vert d'eau, fluide, qui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles, avec une légère fente et un léger décolleté. En la voyant, Drago en resta bouche bée.

- Tu es… magnifique, dit-il dans un souffle.

- Merci, toi aussi tu es magnifique. Remarque, même avec une simple serviette tu me fais de l'effet.

Il sourit.

- J'ai envie que tout le monde me voit avec une jeune femme aussi belle, mais d'un côté, je me dit que tous les autres garçons vont te regarder.

Elle se mit à rire.

- Tu n'as qu'à mettre ta main ici, et personne ne me regardera.

Tout en parlant, elle plaça une des mains de Drago sur ses fesses.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, dit-il.

Ils sortirent tous les deux, Drago laissant sa main sur Hermione. Le restaurant était calme, ils étaient à une table près de la fenêtre, en amoureux.

- Tu me sembles soucieuse depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, dit Drago.

- Ce n'est rien, je pensais juste à un truc sans importance.

- C'est quoi ?

- Rien.

- Dis-le moi.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- S'il te plait.

- Je sais que ça ne fait pas si longtemps qu'on sort ensemble, céda finalement Hermione,mais…

- Tu rigoles, tu es ma plus longue relation.

Hermione parut surprise et fit un immense sourire. Il lui prit sa main qui était posé sur la table pour l'inciter à continuer.

- Tu as déjà pensé à notre avenir, ensemble je veux dire.

Drago redevint sérieux ?

- Tous les jours, je me demande ce que serait ma vie, si tu n'étais pas rentrée dedans. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Je ne veux que toi, je veux faire ma vie avec toi, Hermione. Notre avenir, j'y pense sans cesse.

Hermione avait retrouvé le sourire. Tous ses doutes venaient de se dissiper grâce aux paroles de Drago.

- Que dirais-tu si je te proposais d'emménager ensemble ? Lui demanda-t-il. Vu que l'on passe beaucoup plus de temps l'un chez l'autre, que chacun chez soi.

- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle.

Il venait de la libérer d'une angoisse en lui proposant lui-même d'emménager ensemble. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

- Alors c'est décidé, dès qu'on rentre tu emménages dans mon appartement, dit Drago.

- Et pourquoi pas dans le mien ?

- Le mien est plus grand.

Elle rigolait.

- Et si on achetait plutôt une maison, avec un jardin et tout, dit-elle en redevenant sérieuse.

- Bonne idée. Mais après il faudra la peupler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Un jardin sans enfant, c'est vide.

- Oh…

- Je plaisante, Hermione. On a tout le temps, la rassura-t-il dans un grand sourire.

- On en aura.

- J'y compte bien.

Ils souriaient. Jamais, ils n'avaient été aussi heureux. Leur relation prenait un nouveau tournant.

Lorsqu'il rentrèrent de leur semaine de vacances en Grèce, Drago reprit aussitôt l'entraînement de Quidditch car bientôt avaient lieu les sélections pour rentrer dans l'équipe d'Angleterre pour la prochaine coupe du monde, et il voulait être prêt.

Il restait encore deux semaines de vacances à Hermione qui en profita d'abord pour revoir Ginny et lui raconter ses vacances et ensuite pour faire le tour des agences immobilières sorcières.

- Vous allez emménager ensemble, mais c'est merveilleux, s'exclama Ginny, quand Hermione lui rapporta ses vacances.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie.

- On se rapproche doucement du mariage.

Ginny avait une pointe de malice dans la voix et Hermione soupira.

- Si tu pouvais arrêter avec ça, Ginny, je t'en serais reconnaissante.

- Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé ce qu'il a dit ?

- Non. Mais, j'y pense toi, tu le sais peut-être. Si tu demandais à Harry ?

- Je l'ai déjà fait, figures-toi, mais il n'as jamais rien voulu me dire, même sous les chatouilles, tu sais pourtant à quel point il est sensible et qu'il déteste ça.

- Tant pis.

- Sinon tu as trouvé une maison ?

- Je suis allée voir, mais c'est dur. Tu connais Drago, il a beau dire ce qu'il veut, il y tient à son sang-pur. Il veut habiter dans un quartier entièrement sorcier.

- Il a raison, c'est plus facile, tu n'es pas obligé de te cacher.

- Tu ne connais pas des quartiers ?

- Si, il y en a un à la sortie Est de Londres, il y a aussi un petit village au sud et près de Bristol.

- Ça fait loin.

Ginny se mit à rire.

- Tu es une sorcière, tu peux transplaner.

- Je suis bête, c'est vrai, dit Hermione en se mettant à rire à son tour.

Le soir même, Hermione fit part de sa conversation avec Ginny à Drago, au sujet des maisons.

- On pourrait aller voir demain, proposa Hermione.

- D'accord, demain nous allons chercher une maison.

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Hermione et Drago transplanèrent dans toues les agences immobilières sorcières pour trouver leur future maison.

Ils en firent plusieurs et en visitèrent plusieurs dans la journée.

Ils commençaient à se faire tard et Hermione en avait marre de visiter des maisons complètement délabrées, moches et dans des états pitoyables.

Mais soudain, son visage s'illumina quand, un sorcier leur montra une maison, qui ressemblait plus à un immense manoir. La maison était belle, simple, mais rien que de l'extérieur, elle dégageait un bien être et de la chaleur. Hermione sut aussitôt qu'elle voulait celle-là, la maison criait déjà son nom. Mais elle ne dit rien à Drago, le laissant découvrir.

Effectivement la maison était immense. Elle comportait une grande cuisine, un salon, une salle à manger tout aussi grande, sept chambres, trois salles de bains, une bibliothèque et d'autres pièces dont Hermione ignorait l'utilité. A l'extérieur, le jardin était lui aussi, magnifique. Il y avait un lac, des arbres et des fleurs à perte de vue.

C'était celle-là ou rien pour Hermione. Elle était charmée par la maison. Elle se tourna vers Drago et lut dans son regard que lui aussi était envoûtée par cette magnifique demeure.

Il regarda l'homme qui leur faisait visiter et déclara :

- On la prend.

Dans la jours suivants, ils signèrent tous les papiers requis et emménagèrent sans attendre.

* * *

Je sens certaines revieweuses, dont je tairais le pseudo, lol, sortir déjà leurs critiques du genre, _ça va pas trop vite ? _Mais bon, j'attends car j'aime bien qu'on me pose des questions, ça montre l'intérêt qu'on porte aux fictions. 

Merci à **Aeryn**, **PinkuJuBes**, **CapUu**, **Valalyeste**, **MissBotter **(la demande en mariage sera pour plus tard), **lovedavidanders**, **Neteria**, **malfoyhermy**, **Rosalie Johanson**, **Arwenajane**, **LunDer **(Tu ne le sauras pas tout de suite ce qu'il adit, mais bientôt promis), **Darkim the queen of konery**, **Love-pingo**, **Lilyana**, **merenwen**, **Tara91**.

Extrait du prochain chapitre :

_- Mon fils arrive toujours à ses fins. _

_Elles se mirent toutes à rire. _

_- Je vous ai entendu, dit Drago qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Je sais, j'ai toujours fait craquer toutes les femmes, poursuivit-il, d'un ton faussement prétentieux. _

_- Eh bien crois-moi, que si tu en fais tomber, ne serait-ce qu'une maintenant, je te promets que ta tête d'ange risque d'être sérieusement amochée, lui dit Hermione d'un ton menaçant._

Bisous


	17. Recontre Familiale

Chapitre 17 :

**Rencontre familiale**

Hermione et Drago venaient de déballer le dernier carton. Quelques pièces étaient encore en désordre mais ils étaient enfin chez eux. Hermione se laissa tomber sur le canapé, tous leurs amis venaient de partir et elle était épuisée. Drag lui apporta un café.

- Tu ne regrettes pas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non, idiot.

- Un château pour une princesse.

- Arrêtes.

Il aimait bien l'appeler comme ça, mais elle se sentait gênée quand il le faisait alors il évitait.

Mais il avait un peu raison, dans le fond. Depuis qu'elle était avec lui, Hermione se sentait comme une princesse. Elle vivait un vrai conte de fées. Tout était fait pour les séparer et pourtant ils s'étaient retrouvés. C'était comme s'ils avaient dû braver des centaines d'épreuves, défier des dragons pour à la fin pouvoir s'aimer. Personne ne croyait en leur amour au début, même eux en doutaient, et aujourd'hui, ils venaient d'emménager ensemble. C'était un tournant de plus dans leur vie commune.

- Il va falloir ranger tout ça, dit Hermione. Les chambres sont encombrées et la cuisine n'est même pas propre, on ne peut pas mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Elle commença à se lever mais Drago la retint par le bras.

- On vient juste d'arriver. Pour la cuisine, on fera ça demain, on a mangé donc c'est bon. Quant aux chambres, on a le temps pour les ranger. Personne ne les occupera avant un minimum de neuf mois.

Hermione rougit violemment.

- Je plaisante mon amour. Quoique, maintenant, je me sens prêt à être père.

Elle sourit.

- Et tu seras la mère idéale, poursuivit-il. Un peu sévère, stricte même, mais parfaite.

- Avant de devenir la mère de tes enfants, il faudra d'abord que tu fasses de moi ta femme, dit-elle suspicieusement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'y réfléchis sérieusement. Et puis, je suis un Malfoy, malgré tout et dans ma famille, il n'y a pas d'enfants en dehors du mariage.

Hermione se mit à rire en le voyant, il avait la tête haute, il prenait un air hautain.

Il se retourna mais failli chuter sur un carton qui traînait et se fit mal au pied.

- Aïe ! Hurla-t-il. Par Morgane, il ne pouvait pas être ailleurs ce carton, pourquoi on l'a laissé traîner ici ?

Hermione riait devant le spectacle.

- Allez viens mon petit, dit-elle. Tu veux des enfants, mais tu es encore un enfant, mon chéri.

- Ah ah ah, très drôle ton humour. Mais ça fait mal.

- Petite nature. Viens voir Maman, je vais te soigner.

- Pff.

Elle rit de plus belle, on aurait un petit garçon qui venait de tomber dans la cours.

Ils montèrent se coucher, la journée avait été longue et épuisante. Mais tout le monde était venu les aider. La maison était tellement grande, que Neville avait trouvé le moyen de s'y perdre. Luna avait rangé des trucs mais au mauvais endroit. Malgré les petits problèmes, ils s'étaient bien amusés. Hermione les avait tous invité la semaine prochaine, ainsi que ses parents, Narcissa, la famille de Drago et ses coéquipiers de Quidditch pour leur pendaison de crémaillère. Drago ne savait pas ce que c'était et quand Hermione lui avait expliqué, il avait bien ri, mais avait accepté, c'était, après tout, une occasion comme une autre de faire la fête.

Il profitèrent de la semaine pour tout ranger et rendre la maison convenable. Les nombreuses chambres n'étaient pas encore parfaitement aménagées mais ce n'était pas grave. La maison était convenable pour pouvoir accueillir les invités.

Monsieur et Madame Granger, les parents d'Hermione, n'étant pas sorciers, arrivèrent la veille par avion. Drago les rencontra pour la première fois.

En les voyant sur le pas de sa porte, Hermione leur sauta dans les bras.

- Je suis si heureuse de vous voir.

- Nous aussi ma chérie, tu nous as énormément manqué, lui dit sa mère.

- Entrez, leur dit-elle.

Ils allèrent au salon et Hermione appela Drago.

En entrant dans le salon, il fut surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les parents d'Hermione arrivent si tôt.

- Maman, Papa, je vous présente Drago. Drago voici mes parents.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin, dit Drago.

- Nous aussi, dit Monsieur Granger.

- Alors comme ça, vous êtes le petit ami de ma fille ?

- Oui.

Il se sentit soudain gêné par les paroles de Madame Granger.

- Enchantée, dit-elle finalement.

Il échangea un regard avec Hermione qui lui fit son plus beau sourire.

Il parlèrent de tout et de rien, les parents d'Hermione n'étant pas des sorciers, la conversation fut difficile à engager. Néanmoins, on voyait bien qu'ils faisaient des efforts et s'intéressaient au monde sorcier, plus que Drago ne s'intéressait au monde moldu.

- La mère de Drago va arriver dans un instant, elle va dîner avec nous.

- Et votre père ? Demanda Monsieur Granger.

Ce mot jeta un froid, Hermione regarda directement Drago pour voir sa réaction. Il resta impassible, comme d'habitude. Dès qu'on parlait de son père, il remettait son masque.

- Il est mort, dit-il d'une voix dure.

Il préférait dire qu'il était mort que de dire qu'il était en prison, de toutes façons pour lui, il n'avait pas de père.

- Je suis désolé, dit Monsieur Granger pour s'excuser d'en avoir parlé.

- Moi aussi, dit Madame Granger.

- Ce n'est rien, lui et moi n'étions pas très proches. Il n'avait aucun sentiment.

Le froid qui s'était installé lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de Lucius Malfoy se glaça encore plus. Mais Hermione s'occupa comme à son habitude d'arranger les choses en allant chercher des rafraîchissements. Drago lui en était reconnaissant, elle avait un vrai don pour arranger les choses.

La mère de Drago arriva en transplanant dans le hall d'entré. Les parents d'Hermione sursautèrent en entendant le « pop », mais Hermione et Drago n'y firent pas attention, ils étaient habitués.

- Ce n'est que la mère de Drago, dit Hermione.

Drago, lui, s'était levé pour aller accueillir sa mère.

- Mon chéri, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Très bien.

Narcissa Malfoy était ravissante, comme toujours, de magnifiques cheveux blonds tombaient en cascades dans son dos et ses immenses yeux bleus ensorcelaient plus d'une personne sur son passage. Elle paraissaient beaucoup plus jeune que son âge, malgré les difficultés qu'elle avaient dû traverser, notamment la mort et la trahison de son mari. Elle semblait être une princesse échappée d'un conte de fées. Drago aimait sa mère comme un trésor.

- Tu es ravissante maman, comme toujours.

- Toi aussi, tu es maintenant épanoui et heureux.

Hermione apparut.

- Bonjour Madame Malfoy.

- Et voici la charmante jeune femme responsable de ton bonheur, dit-elle en parlant d'Hermione. Mais je t'en pris ma chérie, appelle-moi Cissy, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Hermione sourit.

- Je vais essayer.

Ils allèrent dans le salon, rejoindre Monsieur et Madame Granger.

- Maman, voici les parents d'Hermione.

- Enchantée, dit-elle. Si vous saviez à quel point votre fille peut faire des miracles. Je peux vous affirmer qu'elle a radicalement transformé mon fils.

Si les parents d'Hermione furent surpris par tant de spontanéité, ils serrèrent vivement la main de Narcissa sans rien laisser paraître.

Au grand étonnement d'Hermione et de Drago, leurs parents s'entendaient à merveille.

Le dîner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

A la fin de la soirée, Hermione montra à ses parents et à la mère de Drago leur chambre et leur souhaita bonne nuit. Avant de se diriger vers sa propre chambre et celle de Drago.

- C'était une bonne soirée, dit-elle.

- Excellente, tu es une vraie maîtresse de maison.

Elle se mit à rire.

- Ton éducation déteint sur moi, dit-elle.

Mais à cette phrase le visage de Drago s'assombrit.

- Oh ! Je suis désolée Drago, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je…

- Ce n'est rien.

- Mais…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Il l'embrassa passionnément.

- Il faut que j'aille voir ma mère, je reviens de suite, dit-il en sortant.

Hermione ne protesta pas, elle savait que Drago était proche de sa mère et qu'avec leurs vacances, la maison et ses entraînements, il n'avait eu le loisir de la voir aussi souvent qu'avant.

Elle ne l'attendit et s'endormit.

Cependant, le lendemain, à son réveil, elle sentit un corps chaud blotti contre le sien. Il était beau quand il dormait, il était calme, serein, insouciant.

Hermione ne voulait pas le réveiller mais elle ne pouvait pas se lever. Elle resta un moment à contempler le plafond quand elle entendit des rires en provenance de la cuisine, des rires de femmes.

Elle se décida à réveiller l'ange qui était avec elle.

- Drago, mon amour, lèves-toi, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- Drago, dit-elle un peu plus fort.

Toujours rien. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux.

- Attention, Drago, il y a le vif d'or, tu vas perdre, cria-telle.

Il sursauta.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Elle riait.

- Non, mais, ça ne va pas, tu es folle.

- Tu ne te réveillais pas.

- Tu vas voir, je vais l'attraper mon vif d'or.

Il l'attrapa et la chatouilla. Elle était très sensible.

- Non… Drago, arrêtes… s'il te plait… non

Il s'arrêta et l'embrassa.

- On ferait mieux de descendre.

- J'arrive, dit-il en remettant le drap sur sa tête.

Elle sourit et descendit.

Narcissa et sa mère étaient toutes les deux dans la cuisine entrain de déjeuner, elles riaient ensembles.

- Bonjour, dit Hermione.

- Bonjour, lui répondirent-elle.

- Où est papa ?

- Il visite ton jardin.

- Je vois.

Son père aimait bien se promener tranquillement, petite, Hermione l'accompagnait.

- Où est Drago ? Demanda Narcissa.

- Je pense qu'il s'est rendormi. J'ai essayé de le réveiller car je ne pouvais pas bouger mais il n'a pas voulu descendre.

- Il a toujours été comme ça. Quand il était petit, c'était un enfer pour le sortir du lit. Et avec sa tête d'ange, je ne pouvais rien lui refuser.

- Alors, on se fait toutes les deux avoir, car je suis pareille.

- Mon fils arrive toujours à ses fins.

Elles se mirent toutes à rire.

- Je vous ai entendu, dit Drago qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Je sais, j'ai toujours fait craquer toutes les femmes, poursuivit-il, d'un ton faussement prétentieux.

- Eh bien crois-moi, que si tu en fais tomber, ne serait-ce qu'une maintenant, je te promets que ta tête d'ange risque d'être sérieusement amochée, lui dit Hermione d'un ton menaçant.

- Je t'aime ma princesse.

- J'espère bien.

- Ah les jeunes, soupira Madame Granger.

- On va vous laisser, dit Narcissa, Elisabeth et moi avons décidé d'aller faire quelques courses.

- A tout à l'heure, maman, Cissy. Et papa ?

- Il va certainement aller faire un tour pour visiter après.

- D'accord.

Elisabeth, la mère de Hermione et Narcissa s'en allèrent laissant Hermione et Drago seuls.

- On ferait bien de se dépêcher si on veut que tout soit prêt pour ce soir, dit-elle.

- Tu as toujours peur d'être ne retard.

- Non, mais je n'aime pas que ça traîne.

Les parents d'Hermione et la mère de Drago ne réapparurent qu'en milieu d'après-midi.

Hermione était dans la cuisine et préparait les plats, tandis que Drago installait tout dans le jardin.

Les deux femmes allèrent aider Hermione tandis que Monsieur Granger se rendit dans le jardin avec Drago.

Hermione ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à travers al fenêtre pour voir ce que faisait Drago et son père.

Ils parlaient beaucoup selon elle, et elle aurait aimé entendre leur conversation.

A huit heures, les premiers invités commencèrent à arriver.

Tout le monde étaient venus, la fête se passait à merveille. Tous les invités s'amusaient, dansaient, mangeaient, riaient. Hermione s'était vraiment surpassée pour le repas.

La petite Pandora avait une fois de plus prit possession d'Hermione qui la berça avant de la redonner à sa mère pour qu'elle la couche dans une des nombreuses chambres.

Hermione cherchait Drago des yeux, mais elle le trouva encore en pleine discussion, avec Harry cette fois.

Elle voulut s'approcher et écouter mais il la vit et se dirigea vers elle.

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Miss ? Demanda-t-il.

- Avec plaisir.

- Vous êtes magnifique.

- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, mais au gré de vous décevoir, j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Il a de la chance.

- C'est ce que je me dis aussi.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Le fête toucha à sa fin et tout le monde partit petit à petit. D'un coup de baguette, Hermione et Drago rangèrent le tout, tandis que leurs parents étaient partis se coucher.

Deux jours plus tard, Monsieur et Madame Granger repartirent chez eux, ainsi que Narcissa Malfoy.

Hermione reprit le travail, plus joyeuse que jamais et Drago continuait son entraînement sans relâche, en vue des sélections qui approchaient de plus en plus.

* * *

Merci à **Aeryn**, **Netéria**, **Rosalie Johanson**, **Valalyeste**, **lovedavidanders**, **malfoyhermy**, **Darkim the queen of konery**, **jay** (La demande en mariage c'est pour très bientôt, le prochain je crois, je sais plu lol. elle ne sera pas vraiment classique...), **Love-pingo**, **Tara**, **LunDer** (Oui, très bientôt la demande en mariage ), **dragomalfoy93** et **Kareja** (Tout n'est pas toujours rose même dans le bonheur le plus totale ! Quant au suspens, je suis nulle pour ce truc ) pour leur review.

Extrait du chapitre suivant :

_- Je t'enlève, souffla-t-il. _

_- Non, Drago je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas. _

_- Pour moi. _

_- J'ai peur et tu le sais. _

_- Avec moi, tu n'as rien à craindre._

Je vous souhaite à tous un **JOYEUX NOËL**

**gros bisous **


	18. L'Homme de ma Vie

Chapitre 18 :

**L'Homme de ma vie**

Les jours passaient et finalement le couple s'engagea peu à peu dans une demi-routine. Hermione couvrait événement sur événement et écrivait article sur article. C'était pareil pour Drago, il était complètement obsédé par cette coupe du monde de Quidditch. Les sélections approchaient de plus en plus et de plus en plus vite. Il ne cessait de voler, Hermione avait l'impression qu'il ne marchait même plus, mais volait à longueur de journée.

Une nuit, elle se réveilla en sursaut et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle eut la surprise de constater que la place à côté d'elle était vide. Elle souffla. Elle descendit dans la cuisine, il n'y avait personne. Elle regarda dans le salon, personne. Par curiosité, elle regardait dans la salle de bain, mais la baignoire était vide. Elle remonta dans sa chambre et se mit à la fenêtre. Intuition féminine.

Il y était, bien évidemment. Il était dehors. Il volait. Il était beau, la lune se reflétait sur lui. Il volait avec grâce. Hermione se perdit à le contempler. Mais soudain il disparut de sa vue, Hermione tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite, elle ne le voyait plus. Elle commença à s'inquiéter quand il apparut juste devant elle. Elle sursauta et poussa un cri perçant en reculant de plusieurs pas. Alors que son cœur reprenait un rythme normal, elle se pencha vers lui.

- Tu m'as fait une peur horrible.

- J'ai vu ça, dit-il apparemment amusé.

- Tu devrais te reposer au lieu de voler tout le temps, regardes, tu t'y mets même la nuit.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

- Tu aurais dû me réveiller alors, je t'aurais chanté une berceuse, dit-elle avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.

- Juste une berceuse, fit-il dans une moue boudeuse mais craquante.

Elle se mit à rire doucement.

- Maintenant, rentres et descends de ce balai, tu me fais peur.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas.

- Viens, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

- Drago qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement nerveuse.

Drago était de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, perché sur son balai, à au moins dix mètres au-dessus du sol.

- Je t'enlève, souffla-t-il.

- Non, Drago je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas.

- Pour moi.

- J'ai peur en balai et tu le sais.

- Avec moi, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, il était si beau, ses yeux étaient si brillants, si implorants, qu'elle se résigna.

Elle monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre, toute tremblante. Drago l'attrapa par la taille et la fit asseoir sur son balai en amazone. Elle était assise devant lui. Elle s'agrippa aussitôt à lui comme elle put.

- Ça va toujours ? Demanda-t-il au creux de son oreille.

- Pour l'instant, oui, après ça dépend de ce que tu vas faire.

- Regardes.

Il leva légèrement le manche de son balai et tous deux montèrent dans les airs.

- Drago ne va pas si haut, je t'en supplie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'emmène au septième ciel.

Cette phrase eut l'effet qu'il souhaitait, elle se détendit et se mit à sourire.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de voler pour ça, tu y arrives très bien quand j'ai les deux pieds sur terre.

Il sourit.

Il prit alors de la vitesse.

- Ne ferme pas les yeux.

- J'ai peur.

- Je suis là.

Ils survolèrent les alentours, Drago n'allait pas très vite, sachant qu'Hermione n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise sur un balai.

Ils volèrent en silence pendant à peu près une heure.

Drago sentait qu'Hermione resserrait son emprise par moment, quand il accélérait ou prenait un peu plus d'altitude.

Elle avait peur mais elle dû reconnaître que c'était vraiment magnifique. Vu de là-haut tout était si petit, si beau. Elle sentit un sentiment nouveau en elle. Elle dominait en quelques sortes.

Drago savait qu'elle appréciait, il le sentait.

Finalement, ils revinrent à leur point de départ, la fenêtre de leur chambre, encore grande ouverte.

- Vous voici à destination, Miss, dit-il d'un ton un peu moqueur.

- Merci. Vous ne voulez pas entrer, dit-elle à son tour en rentrant dans son jeu.

- Ce serait avec plaisir mais il est tard et ma petite amie m'attend.

- Elle a de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme vous.

- Elle le sait.

- Vous avez toutes les qualités… et la modestie en plus.

- Et vous, vous avez tous les atouts pour plaire aux hommes alors pourquoi êtes-vous seule ?

- Mon petit ami me délaisse pour aller voler.

- Oh ! Le goujat.

- Vous avez raison, il ne me mérite pas.

- Mais que pourrait-il faire pour se rattraper ?

- Je ne sais pas trop…

Elle faisait semblant de réfléchir.

- Moi je sais, dit-il en descendant de son balai.

Il s'approcha d'elle, la regarda droit dans les yeux, prit sa main et mit un genou à terre.

Hermione pâlit et sa main que tenait Drago trembla d'un coup. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la légère brise qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre toujours ouverte, ou alors par la peur et l'appréhension de ce qui allait suivre.

- Drago, qu'est-ce…

- Chut. Laisse-moi finir, dit-il dans un murmure.

Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

- Hermione Jane Granger me feriez le plaisir de devenir ma femme ?

Hermione sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle avait la gorge soudainement sèche.

- Oui, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Oui, je veux bien devenir ta femme.

Elle se baissa et l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi ma princesse.

Il se releva et l'entraîna avec lui. Il la fit tourner dans les airs tout en l'embrassant.

- Attends, dit-il en la reposant.

Il alla chercher quelque chose dans un des tiroirs de sa commode et revint vers elle.

Il ouvrit un écrin en velours bleu. Il contenait une magnifique bague en argent orné d'un petit diamant qui brillait de mille éclats.

Hermione tendit une main vers la bague mais elle fut incapable de la toucher. Voyant qu'Hermione ne réagissait pas, il enleva la bague de l'écrin et la passa à son annulaire droit.

- Elle… elle est magnifique.

- Elle n'est pas aussi belle que toi, mais aucun bijou ne vaut l'éclat de tes yeux.

Elle lui sauta au coup.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Je t'aime Drago Malfoy.

Il rit de bon cœur.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Elle regarda la bague à son doigt.

- Tu es fou, dit-elle.

- Oui, je suis complètement fou de toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent mais Hermione se détacha subitement de lui.

- Il faut que j'appelle mes parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, dit-elle toute excitée.

- Hermione, il est trois heures du matin, tes parents dorment, dit-il calmement.

- Tu as raison, mais quelle idée de faire une demande en mariage à cette heure de la nuit, dit-elle, amusée.

Elle avait l'air calme, mais son cœur battait la chamade et elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

- De plus, dit Drago, ils sont déjà au courant, enfin ton père l'est en tout cas.

- Quoi ?

- Bah oui, je n'allais pas te demander en mariage comme ça, j'ai demandé à ton père avant.

Il semblait amusé.

- Mais c'est que tu as fait ça dans les règles.

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a tout déclenché avec le bouquet de la mariée.

Elle se mit à rire.

- Alors maintenant, je sais ce que tu as répondu à Harry lors de mariage de Ron et Lavande.

Il rit à son tour.

- Exactement, je lui ai dit que ça allait venir. Mais maintenant si on passait à autre chose, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en la soulevant de terre pour le déposer délicatement sur le lit.

- Tu ne changeras jamais.

- Non, je suis un Malfoy.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je te signale que tu vas bientôt en devenir une également, dit-il.

- Par Merlin !

Il éclata de rire.

- Chez les Malfoys, on jure par Morgane.

- Alors à toi de m'apprendre.

- Avec plaisir.

Il commença à l'embrasser puis quitta ses lèvres pour descendre le long de son corps, Hermione était aux anges. Elle allait bientôt devenir Madame Drago Malfoy.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla doucement. La première chose qu'elle fit, elle leva sa main et regarda la bague qui ornait son doigt en brillant de mille éclats. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle allait vraiment se marier et l'ange qui dormait à côté d'elle, la tête posée sur sa poitrine était son futur époux. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse.

Drago bougea et se réveilla à son tour. Lui aussi regarda aussitôt la main d'Hermione. Un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Un hibou était déjà posé sur la table, une lettre soigneusement attachée à sa patte.

Hermione prépara du café tandis que Drago détacha la lettre. Il l'ouvrit avec hâte. Il s'assit sur la première chaise en lisant le contenu de la lettre.

En le voyant, Hermione eut peur.

- Drago, mon amour, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

- Je… Je suis… Je viens d'être…

Un sourire illumina son visage.

- Je suis l'Attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre.

- Oh ! C'est génial.

- Décidément, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Il embrassa sa future femme.

- Mais, dit Hermione, je croyais que les sélections étaient mercredi.

- Moi aussi, mais en fait, ils ont fait, ce qu'ils appellent des sélections surprises. Ils observaient les joueurs à l'entraînement, avec tous les journalistes, c'était facile de passer inaperçu et ils notaient les performances.

- Et ils ont vu que tu étais le meilleur, conclu-t-elle.,

Comme, c'était dimanche, ils se préparèrent et se rendirent chez Narcissa. En arrivant, Drago leur annonça d'abord qu'il venait d'être sélectionné dans l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre pour la prochaine coupe du monde. Tout le monde le félicita. Sa mère en avait les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est formidable mon chéri, dit-elle en prenant son bras dans ses bras. Je suis si fière de toi.

- Attends maman, ce n'est pas tout. Hermione et moi avons une nouvelle encore plus importante à vous annoncer.

Il échangea un regard avec Hermione et dit :

- Nous allons nous marier.

Là, ce fut l'euphorie générale. Narcissa manqua de s'évanouir de bonheur et elle serra en premier Hermione au point de l'étouffer.

- Je suis si heureuse, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer.

Drago regarda sa mère.

- Toutes mes félicitations mon grand, lui dit Remus.

- Merci.

- C'est vraiment fantastique, lui dit Nymphadora.

Elle serra Drago puis Hermione qui avait désormais les yeux brillants.

Hermione serra la main d'autres personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou peu, dont Andromeda, la mère de Nymphadora et la sœur de Narcissa.

- C'est un jour merveilleux, déclara Narcissa dont la bonne humeur ne diminuait pas. Oh la la ! Je suis tellement contente, mon fils, mon petit garçon va se marier avec la plus belle et la plus intelligente sorcière qui existe.

- Maman !

- Oui, mon chéri ?

Drago soupira et secoua la tête.

Ils passèrent une superbe journée, Narcissa avait déjà commencé à leur parler des préparatifs. Hermione en était amusée, Drago suppliait sa mère de se taire ne serait-ce que cinq minutes. Ils essayèrent de changer de sujet mais rien à faire, Narcissa y revenait toujours.

- Ta mère est incroyable, dit Hermione à Drago alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver chez eux.

- Ne m'en parle pas. Elle est désespérante.

- C'est ta mère.

- Je sais. Mais là, elle a vraiment été à la limite du supportable. On aurait du l'avertir du mariage que la veille parce que là, elle ne va pas nous lâcher.

- Oh ! Il faudrait que j'appelle ma mère pour lui annoncer aussi.

Elle fit apparaître un téléphone avec sa baguette magique sous le regard interrogatoire de Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- C'est un téléphone, c'est pour communiquer dans le monde moldu.

- Et tu vas voir ta mère avec ça ?

- Non, je vais juste lui parler.

Hermione composa le numéro et annonça la nouvelle à sa mère qui faillit la rendre sourde tellement elle avait crié de joie. Son père ne parut pas étonné, c'était normal, Drago lui en avait parlé.

Elle raccrocha après une conversation d'une bonne demi-heure, puis fit disparaître le téléphone.

- Pratique, non ? Dit-elle.

- Ces Moldus, ils se compliquent vraiment la vie.

Elle rigola.

- Maintenant il faut aussi que je le dise à mes amis.

Drago soupira.

- Les femmes alors…

- Bah alors mon amour, tu as un petit coup de fatigue ?

- Oui, c'est vous qui me fatiguez. Tu leur diras demain. Je suis fatigué.

- Il fallait dormir cette nuit, dit-elle malicieusement.

- Si j'avais dormi cette nuit, je n'aurais pas pu te faire ma demande en mariage.

- Bonne remarque.

Ils mirent à rire.

- J'en ai pour une minute.

- D'accord.

- Tu viens avec moi ?

Il la regarda.

- S'il te plait ?

- D'accord. Mais on fait vite.

- Promis.

Ils transplanèrent jusque chez Harry et Ginny puis leur annonça la nouvelle. Ginny sauta de joie tandis que Harry félicita Drago avec un clin d'œil complice. Ils allèrent ensuite chez Lavande et Ron, puis chez Seamus et Parvati.

En revenant chez eux, Drago avait l'impression de sentir encore les accolades des autres sur lui.

- J'en ai eu assez pour aujourd'hui, je le dirais à mes amis demain, dit-il.

Et ils montèrent se coucher en silence.

Le lendemain, les journaux titraient : « Drago Malfoy, l'Attrapeur de l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch ».

Puis annonçait la composition de l'équipe et les remplaçants. Mais aucun ne parla de son futur mariage, à son grand soulagement.

- Dis-moi Hermione, tu ne comptes tout même pas faire un article pour annoncer notre mariage ?

- Non, bien sûr mais les autres journaux et magazines ne vont pas s'en priver.

En effet la semaine suivante, les journaux titraient : « Drago Malfoy, le célèbre Attrapeur des Canonsva épouser Hermione Granger, journaliste du Wizard World ». Hermione n'avait pas écris d'article mais son propre journal affichait les mêmes gros titres. Une collègue à elle s'était chargée de l'article sans qu'elle ne soit au courant.

Le mariage était prévu pour dans un mois.

Ils ne voulaient pas que les choses traînent et Drago voulait absolument épouser Hermione avant le début de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Il disait que c'était une superstition. Hermione ne s'en plaint pas, au contraire, plus vite elle serait Hermione Malfoy, plus vite son bonheur serait complet.

* * *

Merci à **Aeryn, Lilyana, Alpo, Rosalie Johanson, kri, luluflo4, LunDer, Darkim the queen ok konery, Love-pingo, Neteria, miss-pattinson **et **maeva **pour leurs reviews 

Extrait du prochain chapitre :

_Arrivé devant la porte, Narcissa se tourna vers Hermione. _

_- Merci, dit-elle. _

_- C'est moi qui vous remercie, Narcissa. Vous êtes certainement la femme la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vu, mais aussi la plus courageuse. Et je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivé à votre mari. _

Bisous


	19. Le Coeur d'une Femme

Chapitre 19 :

**Le Cœur d'une Femme**

Le mariage approchait. Hermione était de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle avait acheté sa robe de mariée avec Ginny. Sa mère et Narcissa avaient insisté pour venir mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé car les deux femmes étaient devenues très imposantes. Elles voulaient tout diriger.

- Je comprends désormais Lavande quand elle disait que ta mère voulait tout contrôler, dit Hermione à Ginny alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Elles sont pires que ma mère ?

- Elles sont deux, répliqua Hermione.

Ginny se mit à rire.

- Dis-toi que bientôt tout sera fini et que tu seras enfin mariée à l'homme que tu aimes. Tu en as de la chance.

- C'est vrai, mais bientôt ce sera ton tour.

- J'y compte bien, s'il ne se décide pas, c'est moi qui vais lui demander, dit-elle en plaisantant.

- N'empêche que je n'en reviens toujours pas.

- Et oui, il faut dire qu'entre lui et toi, c'était plutôt mal parti.

- C'était carrément impossible tu veux dire.

- Oui, comme quoi, tout est possible dans la vie.

- Dire que je vais devenir Madame Drago Malfoy.

Ginny se mit à rire devant le regard rêveur de son amie.

- Là, j'aimerais bien voir la tête de Pansy Parkinson, dit Ginny. Ça doit être à mourir de rire.

- Je ne pensais plus à elle. Tu crois que Drago va l'inviter au mariage ?

- Réfléchis Hermione, il la déteste depuis des années. En plus, tu ne m'as pas dit qu'elle était mariée ?

- Si.

- Alors de quoi as-tu peur ?

- De rien, ce sont les vieux démons qui refont surface.

Ginny sourit.

- A part ça tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle devient ?

- Drago m'avait dit, qu'elle avait dû épouser Marcus Flint et qu'elle était enceinte.

- Par Merlin, je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de leur enfant. Pourvu qu'ils en aillent qu'un.

- Ginny ! Dit Hermione sur un ton de reproche.

- Attends Hermione, tu vois la tête de Parkinson et celle de Flint ? Tu peux imaginer le mélange ?

Hermione grimaça.

- Oui, tu peux et tu vois ce que ça donne.

- Tu as raison.

Elles finirent leurs emplettes sur le Chemin de Traverse puis rentrèrent chez Hermione.

Drago et Harry étaient là. Ils étaient assis tranquillement dans le salon. Quand ils entendirent les filles arriver, ils arrêtèrent de parler.

- On peut savoir ce que vous mijotez ? Demanda Hermione en regardant suspicieusement Drago.

- Nous ? Rien, on parlait Quidditch.

- Oui, et moi je suis Morgane.

- Tu ne nous crois pas ? Demanda Harry.

- Non, et elle n'est pas la seule, ajouta Ginny.

- Ah les filles !

- Comme tu dis, ils devraient inventer un mode d'emploi, « comprendre les filles en dix leçons », dit Harry.

- Dix ? Tu es généreux. Elles sont beaucoup plus compliquées que ça.

- Vous avez oublié que nous étions là ? Demanda Hermione.

- Mais non, ma chérie. Comment pourrais-je t'oublier, je t'épouse dans deux semaines.

- Oui, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- Bon, je pense qu'on va vous laisser, dit Harry. Nous avons, nous aussi, des choses de prévue.

Harry et Ginny transplanèrent, laissant les futurs mariés seuls.

Hermione et Drago mangeaient tranquillement en tête-à-tête quand un hibou toqua à la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Drago échangea un regard avec Hermione et fit entrer l'oiseau qui lui tendit sa patte. Il détacha la lettre, cassa le sceau et lut à voix haute.

_Mon cher Drago,_

_J'ai appris la nouvelle de ton futur mariage avec Elle._

_Comment as-tu osé ? Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu en arriverais là. Je crois que même épouser une Moldue n'aurait pas pu être pire._

_Heureusement que ton père est à Azkaban car je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction. Peut-être que quelqu'un devrait le mettre au courant. Un Malfoy et une Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est vraiment pathétique._

_Je te souhaite toutes mes condoléances pour ton futur mariage._

_Pansy Flint_.

Drago enrageait, Hermione l'avait remarqué. Il avait la mâchoire crispée et ses yeux étaient redevenus sombres et froids. Hermione, elle, ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à cette lettre. C'était de la pure provocation et pourtant ça lui faisait tout de même mal.

Quand elle avait parlé des « vieux démons » en parlant avec Ginny sur le Chemin de Traverse, Pansy en faisait parti.

Drago la regarda mais elle avait baissé les yeux. Elle avait cet air à la fois triste et perdu sur le visage, comme une petite fille qui a fait une bêtise, qui vient de s'en apercevoir et qui a des remords.

Elle se leva et se tourna vers l'évier. Drago vint se placer derrière et lui entoura la taille en mettant son visage dans son cou.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

- Je sais.

- Cette lettre a été écrite par une folle qui est morte de jalousie.

- Je sais.

- Tout ce qui est écrit dedans est faux. Quant à mon père, je me fiche complètement qu'il le sache. S'il pouvait en mourir en l'apprenant, j'en serais même heureux.

D'un geste, il la fit pivoter de manière à ce qu'elle se retrouve face à lui. Il prit son visage dans ses mains. Ils étaient front contre front et il lui sourit.

- Tu es celle que j'aime, tu es ma princesse, la plus belle chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée et je t'interdis de douter de cela. Quoi que j'ai pu dire ou faire dans le passé, c'est fini. Ce Drago là est mort et grâce à toi. C'est toi qui me fais vivre, Hermione. Mon cœur ne bat que pour toi, c'est toi qui es responsable de mon rythme cardiaque. Mon cerveau ne fonctionne que pour penser à toi. Mes yeux ne sont fait que pour te voir, mes lèvres pour te toucher et t'embrasser, mes bras pour te porter et te serrer contre moi. Je t'aime, personne ne pourra jamais s'interposer entre cet amour et encore moins une folle telle que Parkinson.

Hermione le regardait dans les yeux, toujours collée à lui. Elle restait muette devant cette déclaration.

- Je t'aime.

Ce fut le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche avant qu'il n'en prenne possession.

Drago prit la lettre et la brûla devant Hermione. Ils montèrent ensuite dans leur chambre et se couchèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre.

La semaine précédent la mariage avait été une course folle. Ils préparaient la réception au manoir Malfoy, tradition familiale selon Drago.

Drago avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, Hermione savait qu'il était un Malfoy malgré tout et que ça ne changerait pas. Les traditions familiales, il y tenait, même si en l'épousant, il en brisait beaucoup. Les parents d'Hermione étaient venus et dormaient chez Narcissa. Ils s'occupaient de la réception, se chargeaient des plats et de la décoration. Un voile immense avait été installé dans le jardin afin d'accueillir tous les invités. Plusieurs tables rondes étaient disposées dessous avec des bouquets de fleurs, une piste avait été aménagée pour accueillir les danseurs, des fleurs étaient éparpillées un peu partout et des centaines de bougies, prêtes à être allumées, flottaient ici et là.

Deux jours avant la cérémonie, Hermione était venue voir comment tout se passait. Elle était restée muette devant tant de beauté.

- C'est merveilleux, dit-elle.

- Et ça le sera encore plus quand tu seras au centre.

Hermione regarda Narcissa.

- Tu vas être magnifique.

- Merci. C'est très gentil de faire tout ça.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est tout à fait normal. Tu vas épouser mon fils. Ça va être le plus beau jour de votre vie. Tout doit être parfait.

Narcissa prit Hermione dans ses bras. Hermione versa quelques larmes.

- J'ai peur, dit-elle.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais tu vas voir tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. J'avais aussi peur lorsque j'ai épousé Lucius. Même si c'était un mariage arrangé, j'étais amoureuse de lui. Ça peut paraître bizarre, mais c'est ainsi. Il n'a pas toujours été abominable. A Poudlard, il était également à Serpentard, il avait un an de plus que moi. Il était souvent avec Bellatrix et j'étais jalouse. On a beau dire ce qu'on veut, il était beau. Drago peut renier son père, il en est son portrait craché, physiquement. Un jour j'étais chez moi pendant les vacances d'été, Lucius avait quitté Poudlard et moi j'étais en septième année, j'étais rentré pour les vacances de Pâques. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuisplusieurs moisquand il est arrivé chez moi avec ses parents. Quand je l'ai vu mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre, j'ai eu peur qu'il se brise. Je pensais qu'il venait pour voir Bella. En plus avec ses parents, ça ne présageait rien de bon… pour moi.

Tout en parlant, les deux femmes s'étaient assises sur un banc près du lac, derrière la maison. Hermione ne disait rien, elle écoutait Narcissa.

- Bellatrix est descendue comme une furie en me bousculant au passage dans les escaliers. Ils sont tous allés dans le salon, sans moi. Au bout d'une heure, mon père m'a appelé. Je le voyais déjà m'annoncer le mariage de Bella. Mais au lieu de cela, il m'a annoncé mon propre mariage. On n'en avait jamais parlé à la maison. Je ne savais même pas que Bella était déjà fiancée à Rodolphus Lestrange, je l'ai appris à ce moment-là. Je n'ai pas vraiment assimilé ses paroles jusqu'à ce que Lucius s'avance vers moi et me prenne la main. Cette fois-ci mon cœur a bien failli sortir de ma poitrine. Il m'a demandé d'aller faire une promenade dehors pour faire plus ample connaissance. J'étais muette. Je l'ai suivi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je marchais avec l'homme que j'aimais qui me tenait la main. Je tremblais et il le sentait. Il m'a parlé avec toute la douceur du monde. J'étais complètement perdu dans ses yeux. Et là, il m'a demandé ce que je pensais de ce mariage. Je n'ai pas su répondre. Il est parti. Bien qu'un Malfoy ne montre pas ses sentiments, je venais de comprendre qu'il en avait pour moi et que c'était lui qui avait demandé à m'épouser. Je lui ai écris une lettre avant de repartir pour Poudlard, je lui ai expliqué tout ce que je ressentais pour lui depuis des années. Il ne m'a pas répondu. Pendant des mois, j'étais effondrée, je ne pensais qu'à lui, mes amies savaient que je n'allais pas bien. Ala fin de l'annéeje suis rentrée chez moi. Il était là. Quand je suis arrivée, il m'a demandé si on pouvait aller dans ma chambre pour parler. J'avais peur, je pensais qu'il voulait tout annuler. Au lieu de cela, quand j'ai fermé la porte, il s'est tourné vers moi et m'a embrassé comme jamais personne ne m'avait embrassé, et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. J'en ai pleuré tellement j'étais heureuse. La suite tu la connais, j'ai quitté Poudlard, je l'ai épousé et Drago est né. Mais les choses ont changé. Je n'oublierais jamais le Lucius que j'ai aimé.

Les yeux de Narcissa brillaient tandis qu'Hermione la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne lui dit rien, aucune parole ne peut alléger le cœur d'une femme amoureuse.

Mais à ce moment-là, l'amour d'Hermione pour Drago augmenta encore plus si c'était possible.

Les deux femmes rentrèrent en silence.

Arrivées devant la porte, Narcissa se tourna vers Hermione.

- Merci, dit-elle.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie, Narcissa. Vous êtes certainement la femme la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vu, mais aussi la plus courageuse. Et je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivé à votre mari.

Narcissa sourit et elles entrèrent.

Hermione ne parla pas de sa conversation avec Narcissa à Drago.

Le lendemain, elle se rendit à son travail, en étant on ne peut plus stressée.

Ce soir-là, Drago dormirait chez sa mère, au manoir Malfoy tandis qu'Hermione restait chez elle. Ginny était venue passer la nuit chez elle.

Elles se rappelèrent des souvenirs comme elles avaient l'habitude de la faire.

- Tu te souviens de la tête de mon frère quand il m'a surpris avec Harry.

- Oui, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait le frapper.

- Moi aussi.

- « Je ne dirais rien tant que vous ne faites pas ça devant moi », dit Hermione en imitant la voix de Ron.

Ginny se mit à rire.

- J'espère pour Lavande qu'il n'est plus aussi coincé.

- Si elle l'a épousé je pense que ça doit être aller.

- Oh par Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on parle comme ça de mon propre frère, je n'oserais plus le regarder en face.

C'est Hermione qui se mit à rire cette fois.

- De ce côté je n'ai aucun problème, dit-elle.

- Tu m'étonnes.

- Avec Harry tu ne dois pas non plus être mal.

- Non, c'est vrai, on peut dire qu'il assure. Mais à côté de Drago …

- Tu as … avec mon Drago…

- Mais non, Hermione, rassures-toi, je n'ai absolument rien fait avec ton Drago.

- J'ai eu peur.

- J'ai remarqué. Je disais que vu sa réputation à Poudlard…

- Il est génial, oui.

Ginny se mit à rire.

- Bon, on ferait mieux de se coucher, demain c'est un grand jour.

- J'ai peur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Et puis demain Drago sera là. Allez va dormir.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Les deux femmes partirent chacune dans leur chambre.

Avant de s'endormir, Hermione repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie depuis qu'elle était avec Drago.

Elle vivait un conte de fées, elle en était sûre.

Demain elle sera Madame Drago Malfoy. Elle sourit à cette pensée et s'endormit finalement en pensant à lui.

* * *

Merci à toutes pour les reviews : **Valalyeste, miss-pattinson, Rosalie Johanson, kri, Aeryn, LiLi59, Anakmay, Arwenajane, Darkim the queen of konery, LunDer, Love-Pingo, sabrina malefoy, jay, Tara91, Neteria, drago-tu-es-a-moi, banane65 et Vala11**.

Je suis désolée de ce retard, d'habitude je poste plutôt dans la journéemais aujourd'hui j'étais surchargée et pas chez moi, enfin j'avais d'ordi sous la main donc voilà.

le prochain chapitre sera le mariage ! en voici un très léger extrait mais je ne voulais trop vous en montrer...

_Puis vint ensuite, la phrase qui fait rêver toutes les jeunes filles, « je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ». _

_Drago ne se le fit pas redire deux fois avant d'embrasser Hermione avec passion. _

Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous de passer un excellent réveillon du Nouvel An et je vous dis à l'année prochaine (lol, j'avais envie de dire ça)

GROS BISOUS


	20. Quand la Magie Opère

Chapitre 20 :

**Quand la Magie opère…**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, ça y est, c'était enfin le grand jour. Elle resta allongée un moment, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, avant de s'étirer longuement. La journée allait être longue… mais magnifique. Elle allait ouvrir les rideaux de sa chambre et laissa entrer la chaleur du soleil dans la pièce. Elle passa sa robe de chambre et descendit tranquillement dans la cuisine. La maison était calme, vide… trop vide.

Ginny dormait encore et Drago… elle ne le verrait pas avant la cérémonie.

Elle versa du café dans son bol et commença à boire doucement. Elle était partie dans ses songes quand Ginny entrain dans la pièce, encore endormie, les cheveux en bataille et la marque des draps sur la joue.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle à Hermione.

- Comme un ange.

- Et ce soir, c'est avec un ange que tu vas dormir.

- J'ai hâte.

Hermione regardait dans le vide, s'imaginant déjà au paradis.

Elle prit une douche tranquillement après avoir rangé les quelques affaires qui traînaient dans le salon et la cuisine. Elle s'habilla normalement, en attendant de pouvoir enfiler sa robe. Ginny, Parvati et Lavande et Luna étaient les quatre demoiselles d'honneur. Au début, Drago pensait que ça faisait trop, mais Hermione lui expliqua que le chiffre quatre était le symbole de la Terre et que trois… ça ne convenait pas. Il n'avait pas répliqué et s'était laissé convaincre.

Drago avait beau s'entendre très bien avec Harry et Ron, il avait choisi Blaise Zabini, un ami à lui, Serpentard dans sa jeunesse, qui comme Drago, avait réussi à échapper à Voldemort. Les deux hommes se voyaient régulièrement et pour Drago, personne d'autre que Blaise ne pouvait être son témoin. Hermione avait tout naturellement choisi Ginny.

A midi, Hermione et Ginny étaient toutes les deux dans le salon, vérifiant pour la énième fois les robes des demoiselles d'honneur. Hermione paraissait de plus en plus nerveuse au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Ginny ne savait plus quoi faire pour la calmer et la relaxer.

- On n'a rien oublié, tu es sûre ? Demanda-t-elle à Ginny qui devait l'entendre pour la dixième depuis son réveil.

- Non, tout est prêt.

- Très bien.

- Maintenant, on va manger.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

- Je ne te demandes pas ton avis, c'est un ordre.

Hermione suivit Ginny à contrecœur dans la cuisine et grignota un peu. Elle avait l'estomac noué. Elle contemplait son assiette sans grande conviction. Ginny la regardait amusée.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, je ne peux rien manger. J'ai peur.

- A la fin de cette journée, tu seras la femme la plus comblée du monde alors de quoi tu te plains.

- Imagines, tout ça n'est qu'un rêve et que je me réveilles. Oh ! Par Merlin.

- HERMIONE, hurla Ginny. Calmes-toi, tu deviens folles et je vaisbientôt devoir te gifler. Drago va devenir ton mari et crois-moi ce n'est pas un rêve. Harry s'est assez pincé pour se réveiller quand il a appris votre liaison alors je peux t'assurer que tu ne rêves pas.

Hermione sourit en imaginant Harry se pincer. Elle avala tout de même quelque chose et bientôt sa mère et Narcissa Malfoy apparurent.

- Bonjour ma chérie, dit Madame Granger en embrassant sa fille, puis Ginny.

- Bonjour les filles, lança Narcissa. Vous allez bien ?

- Ca irait mieux, si Hermione se détendait, dit Ginny.

- Ne t'inquiète, mon fils est dans le même état, si ce n'est pire. Il vérifie chaque plat, chaque couvert pour voir s'il ne manque rien.

- Et il ne manque rien ? S'affola Hermione.

- Non, rassure-toi ma chérie, il ne manque absolument rien.

- Maintenant, il est l'heure d'aller se préparer, dit Madame Granger.

- Mais, il faut attendre, Lune, Lavande et Parvati, dit Hermione. Elles ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

- D'accord.

Narcissa, la mère d'Hermione et Ginny allèrent dans la cuisine prendre un café en attendant les demoiselles d'Honneur tandis qu'Hermione s'énervait à faire les cents pas dans le salon.

- Hermione tu vas avoir le droit à la douche froide si tu ne te calmes pas, cria Ginny.

Hermione stoppa net. Elle se retourna et jeta un regard noir à sa meilleure amie. Les trois filles tant attendues arrivèrent dans les minutes qui suivirent, et toutes les cinq, se séparèrent et furent poussées dans une salle de bain pour qu'elles se préparent.

Hermione prit une bonne douche chaude, relaxante, elle se parfuma de différentes huiles puis sortit une serviette autour d'elle.

Elle enleva la buée sur le miroir d'un revers de la main et se regarda. Elle allait vivre le plus beau moment de toute sa vie. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser.

On dit souvent que de la haine à l'amour, il n'y qu'un pas. Elle en était la preuve vivante. Elle avait haïs Drago Malfoy pendant des années et aujourd'hui, elle l'aimait à en mourir. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours cette jeune femme, studieuse, un brin colérique, réponse à tout. Lui, non plus, n'avait pas changé, il avait toujours ses beaux cheveux blonds, son petit sourire aux coins des lèvres, ses yeux bleus, et ce masque qu'il revêtait de temps en temps pour cacher ses émotions. Ils étaient toujours les même, seuls leurs sentiments avaient changé, le contexte avait changé. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus aucun obstacle à leur amour. Ils s'aimaient, ils allaient enfin sceller cette union, que rêver de mieux ?

Hermione fut tirée de ses pensée par de petits coups frappés à la porte de sa salle de bain.

- Hermione, tu es prête ?

- Je sors.

Hermione sortit et constata que tout le monde s'était réuni dans sa chambre.

Elle s'assit devant sa coiffeuse et d'un coup de baguette, elle se coiffa et se maquilla. Les demoiselles d'honneur avaient déjà revêtues leurs robes mais Hermione n'avait pas remarqué, sa mère et Narcissa étaient également habillées.

Les demoiselles d'honneur portaient des robes bleu ciel, presque blanc, un peu couleur nuage, comme le disait Hermione. Elle avait de grands gants blancs ainsi que des escarpins assortis. Leurs cheveux étaient à toutes coiffés pareil. Ils étaient attachés de manière simple mais élégante et de petites fleurs étaient entremêlées entre les mèches, des blanches pour Ginny et Parvati et des bleu un peu plus foncées pour Lavande et Luna dont la chevelure blonde ne pouvait supporter les roses blanches.

Madame Granger portait un tailleur écru, totalement moldu, mais fidèle à ses origines ; tandis que Narcissa portait une magnifique robe longue, couleur verte d'eau, dont un serpents en argent entourait la tailles, fidèle à son appartenance.

Hermione se retourna vers les femmes présentes dans se chambre et les regarda une à une.

- Vous êtes magnifiques, dit-elle.

- Maintenant Hermione, il faut que tu t'habilles, car normalement c'est toi qui doit être la plus magnifique, lui dit Lavande.

Hermione sourit et se leva. Elle allait enlever sa serviette mais regarda les femmes, gênée, elle fit apparaître un paréo et se cacha derrière. Elle passa des sous-vêtements noirs, ceux que Drago adorait… et qui contrastaient fortement avec la blancheur de sa robe. Elle enfila ensuite ses bas, son porte-jarretelles, bien que dans le monde sorcier, cette tradition n'existe pas. Heureusement car Drago aurait tué sur place le premier homme et qui aurait osé l'ôter de la jambe d'Hermione, en passant sous sa robe. Mais elle trouvait ça sexy et Drago aimerait certainement. Elle enfila ensuite sa robe de mariée. Elle était blanche comme la neige, avec de fines bretelles et un décolleté suffisant. La bas de la robe était légèrement gonflé et une fine bordure de roses bleues comme le ciel entourait le bas.

Elle ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et sortit de derrière le panneau. Elle faisait ça devant six femmes alors qu'est-ce que ça sera devant un autel plein de sorciers ?

Les six femmes s'émerveillèrent devant elle. Elle était magnifique.

- Oh ! Ma petite fille, fit Madame d'un ton émouvant en s'approchant de sa fille. Tu es magnifique. Je n'ai jamais vu plus belle mariée que toi.

- Je ne sais pas si mon fils arrivera à se tenir correctement toute la soirée, dit Narcissa en regardant Hermione de haut en bas.

- C'est vrai, je ne vois pas de quoi tu pourrais avoir peur maintenant, dit Ginny admirative. Tu es sublime.

- Splendide, ajouta Parvati.

- Ravissante, renchérit Luna.

- Resplandissante, conclut Lavande.

- Arrêtez les filles, vous allez me faire pleurer alors que je viens juste de me maquiller, sourit Hermione. Bon on y va ?

- On y va. On va transplaner jusque devant le manoir, dit Narcissa, un moyen de transport nous attend devant. La cérémonie a lieu dans la grande salle, le banquet sera tenu dans le jardin, les garçon ont montés de grandes toiles pour nous protéger.

Narcissa prit la mains de Madame Granger et elles tranplanèrent ensemble. Les quatre demoiselles d'honneur en firent de même. Ginny lança un regard d'encouragement à Hermione avant de la laisser seule.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Son regard s'attarda surtout sur la fenêtre, là où, Drago avait posé un genou à terre et lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Elle vivait un conte de fées, elle le savait, et sa plus grande peur était qu'il se termine. Heureusement, dans les nombreux contes de fées qu'elle avait lu quand elle était petit, les deux héros finissaient leur vie ensemble, heureux, amoureux et avec pleins d'enfants…

C'était sûrement la prochaine étape de leur nouvelle vie ensemble… un enfant.

Hermione sourit puis transplana. Elle arriva devant les grilles du manoir Malfoy où les autres étaient réunis. Elle aperçut les grandes toiles qui bâchaient le jardin et les multiples décorations du manoir. Des centaines de roses étaient accroché partout. Hermione vit les derniers invités se presser à l'intérieur du manoir pour s'installer pour la cérémonie.

Elle sentit son ventre se contracter et la peur arriver. Heureusement qu'elle portait des gants car ses mains se seraient torturées sous l'angoisse.

Elle détacha son regard du manoir et se tourna vers les six femmes.

- Ta mère et moi allons transplaner devant la porte pour entrer, les filles, vous allez vos séparer en deux groupes et enfourcher ses balais pour arriver devant les portes du manoir et Hermione tu vas faire pareil.

- Qu…Quoi ? Je vais monter sur un balai.

- Oui, regarde ma chérie, il est magnifique.

En effet, le balai sur lequel devait monter Hermione était parsemé de roses et le manche était enroulé dans une magnifique traînée de fils dorés.

Madame Granger et Narcissa transplanèrent.

- Les filles, dit Hermione. Merci.

Elle s'avança et les cinq filles ensemble s'étreignirent.

- Allez princesse, dit Lavande, maintenant monte la-dessus.

Hermione regarda le balai, monter avec Drago était une chose, monter seule en était une autre. Elle avait peur en balai mais en plus, cette peur s'ajouta avec l'angoisse de son mariage.

On ne se rend pas compte à quel point c'est dur de se marier que quand on est la mariée.

Hermione regarda ses demoiselles d'honneur faire.

Ginny s'assit en amazone sur un balai et Luna s'assit derrière dans la même position, Lavande et Parvati s'installèrent sur le deuxième balai.

- On y va, dit Ginny.

Elles décollèrent à deux mètres du sol et foncèrent vers la porte d'entrée, où Hermione les vit descendre et les portes s'ouvrirent.

Hermione regarda le balai, posa une main tremblante et hésitante sur le manche et pensa très fort à Drago. Elle s'assit doucement en amazone, et tapa légèrement le pied sur le sol et décolla. Elle avait peur. Elle tremblait. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait préféré marcher, puisque de toutes façons, on ne transplanait pas dans l'enceinte du manoir, mais la distance lui parut infiniment longue.

Elle atterrit doucement devant les portes du manoir et entra.

Un homme l'attendait devant des portes closes. Il semblait faire les cent pas. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione il s'arrêta aussitôt et la regarda un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

- Papa, dit Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

Elle courut presque vers lui et lui sauta quasiment dans les bras. On aurait dit une petit fille qui voyait son père après sa journée de travail.

- Ma chérie, tu es…, je ne trouve même pas les mots, tellement tu es…

- Merci papa. Je ne pensais pas que…

- Tu as beau être une sorcière, ton mariage est peut-être sorcier mais tu reste ma petite fille et en aucun cas, je ne t'aurais laissé aller toute seule à l'autel.

- Je t'aime papa, dit-elle.

- Moi aussi ma chérie.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et la regard intensément.

- Il est l'heure d'y aller, dit-elle.

Il lui présenta son bras et Hermione lui prit avec un petit sourire.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et des centaines de têtes se tournèrent vers eux alors qu'ils franchissaient les portes. Hermione tremblait, son cœur battait à une allure anormale. Tout les gens avaient des sourire sincères et heureux.

Elle le vit. Il était débout devant l'autel de dos. Il se tourna légèrement et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il sourit en la voyant. Elle arriva sans s'en rendre compte à sa hauteur et sentit le bras de père glissé du sien. Elle tourna la tête et le vit s'asseoir.

Hermione regarda de nouveau Drago, elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de lui. Il était beau, il avait, comme avant, plaqué ses cheveux en arrière. Il l'avait déjà fait, notamment pour les matches de Quidditch où, ça l'évitait d'avoir les cheveux dans les yeux et Hermione trouvait ça irrésistible. Elle avait toujours trouvé ça irrésistible.

Il portait une robe de sorcier verte foncée presque noire et ses yeux brillaient de mille éclats à la vue de sa future femme.

Le maître de cérémonie, celui qui allait unir à jamais leur vie, leur cœur et leur âme, entra. Il s'agissait de Corben Carlson, un vieux mage, ami de la famille de Drago depuis des années maintenant. Il était grand, mince et les cheveux grisonnants.

- Je suis heureux de vous accueillir ici, aujourd'hui, pour unir le destin de deux âmes amoureuses. Aujourd'hui, est célébré le mariage de Drago Lucius Malfoy et Hermione Jane Granger.

Le discours continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes.

Hermione fut surprise de voir à quel point, cela ressemblait à un mariage moldu. Seules les références à Dieu manquaient, les sorciers juraient plus par Merlin, voire Morgane et s'adressaient plus aux anciens mages qu'aux Dieux. Alors que Corben Carlson prononçait la phrase « si quelqu'un veut s'opposer à cette union qu'il parle ou qu'il se taise à jamais », Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'au fin fond de l'Angleterre, une jeune femme devait hurler et la maudire. Pansy Parkinson aurait été capable de venir saccager son mariage, heureusement personne ne s'autorisa ne serait-ce que le moindre geste pour s'opposer à cette union.

Puis vint ensuite, la phrase qui fait rêver toutes les jeunes filles, « je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ».

Drago ne se le fit pas redire deux fois avant d'embrasser Hermione avec passion. Ils sortirent ensuite du salon, transformé l'espace d'une journée en autel somptueux. Après les photos des mariés, tout le monde se réunit sous les grandes toiles dressées dans le jardin. Les bougies venaient d'être allumées et le jour commençait à tomber sur le manoir Malfoy.

Hermione fut surprise du nombre d'anciens Serpentards invités. Blaise Zabini, le témoin de Drago vint la féliciter en toute sincérité.

- Je n'aurais jamais penser assister un jour à ton mariage, lui dit Blaise.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé t'y voir, répondit Hermione.

- Drago m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je t'avoue qu'au début j'ai eu du mal, mais… je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux et crois-moi, je connais très bien Drago. Je suis heureux pour vous, toutes mes félicitations.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Ne drague pas ma femme, dit Drago qui venait juste d'arriver derrière eux et qui enlaça sa femme par la taille.

- Ne crains rien, j'ai une jolie blonde en vue, répondit Blaise en montrant un jeune fille blonde au cheveux bouclés.

- C'est Jenny Culvert, dit Hermione. Elle travaille avec moi au Wizard World. Elle écrient la rubrique santé.

- Hum… Intéressant. Vous m'excusez, dit Blaise avant de se diriger vers la jeune fille, je dois aller me renseigner sur comment ne pas avoir de cirses cardiaques quand on voit une jolie fille !

Hermione se tourna pour faire face à Drago avec un sourire radieux.

- Notre mariage va certainement profiter à plus d'une personne, dit-il.

- Oui.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

- Tu es à moi, maintenant. Tu es condamné à me supporter matin, midi et soir, tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

- Quelle peine !Par Merlin, soulagez ma souffrance, dit-elle ironiquement. Si être ta femme est une souffrance alors je veux bien devenir martyre.

Drago l'embrassa profondément.

La soirée se passa à merveille, le dîner fut succulent.

Au bout de la salle, Hermione regarda ses invités s'amuser, se mélanger, rire… Elle eut une pensée pour le professeur Dumbledore, son ancien directeur lorsqu'elle était encore élève à Poudlard. Il bataillait sans cesse pour la bien-entente des différentes maisons et aujourd'hui, anciens Serpentards, Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles étaient tous réunis pour célébrer le mariage des deux meilleurs ennemis de Poudlard. Tous les séparaient, de leurs maisons à leurs opinions en passant par leur sang et pourtant aujourd'hui, ils auraient pu faire trembler la Terre par leur amour.

Après plusieurs danses dans les bras de son époux, Hermione se perdit dans les bras, tour à tour de ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Harry qui en profitèrent pour la complimenter et la féliciter. Elle dansa avec Ernie McMillan, Terry Boot, même Blaise, lui accorda une danse, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, mais toujours sous le regard protecteur et presque possessif de Drago qui ne se privait pas non plus pour valser avec des nombreuses filles, dont Ginny, Luna, Parvati, Lavande, Hannah Abbot, Milicent Bulstrod qui avait bien changé et que Drago avait invité pour le mariage.

Les deux nouveaux époux dansèrent une dernière fois avant qu'il soit temps pour Hermione de lancer son bouquet.

Elle se mit de dos à la foule féminine, regarda Drago qui se tenait devant elle avec un sourire, ferma les yeux et lança le bouquet par-dessus son épaule.

Ce fut Ginny qui l'attrapa et Drago ne put s'empêcher de dire à Harry qu'il n'avait plus le choix.

- Tu as vu ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois. Le prochain c'est toi, Potter.

Il lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos et Harry se mit à rire avant d'embrasser Ginny qui venait d'arriver, le sourire aux lèvres et le bouquet dans les mains.

Vers trois heures du matin, alors que certains des invités commençaient à partir, Drago et Hermione dansaient tranquillement sur une douce mélodie.

Ils n'avaient plus besoin de promesses pour s'aimer, plus besoin d'avoir l'avis des autres pour montrer leur amour, plus besoin de rien pour être heureux.

Alors que cette fois-ci les derniers invités partaient, après avoir de nouveau félicité et embrassé les jeunes mariés, Drago et Hermione décidèrent qu'il était tant pour eux aussi de s'éclipser.

Ils rentrèrent au manoir prirent le nécessaire, embrassèrent leurs amis et leur famille puis transplanèrent à destination de leur lune de miel.

* * *

Ce chapitre a été assez dur à écrire dans le sens où je ne partage pas beaucoup l'opinion de tout le monde sur les mariages. franchement, je trouve ça inutile, mais ma fic est "traditionnelle" et je pense que le rite du mariage était inévitable. j'espère avoir bien décrit ce chapitre et ne pas en avoir trop fait ! Je dois être une espèce en voie de disparition en ce qui concerne le mariage, mais je suis sûre de ne pas être la seule, vu que j'en ai déjà parler avec qqn ici 

Merci à **Neteria, Love-pingo, missangel113, Rosalie Johanson, Darkim the queen of Konery, Aeryn, chalia 90, Tara31,**** malfoyhermy et dragomalefoy93 **pour leurs reviews.

merci aussi à :

**malilite** : merci pour la review, je suis contente que tu aimes. j'en profite pour te remercier pour les autres reviews que tu m'as laissé sur mes autres fics, même si certaines étaient très directes lol, ça m'a fait plaisir que tu lises presque toutes mes fics ! Bisous

**LunDer** : J'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre ? merci pour la review et bisous

**LiLi59** : Merci pour la review. c'est vrai qu'elle ressemble un peu à un rêve parfait, mais je n'ai jamais dit que ma fic serait une fic d'aventures ou dramatique cependant tout n'est pas éternellement rose et oui, il pourrait y avoir qqch problèmes !

**jay** : merci beaucoup pour ta review. je suis contente que tu aimes, j'espère que la mariage t'a plu ! bisous

**kri** : je te remercie pour ta review. bisous

Extrait du prochain chapitre :

_- Si vous l'acceptez, oui. _

_- Bien sûr que j'accepte, dit Hermione avec enthousiasme et avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres. _

_- Je vous aiderais au début. _

_- Bien sûr. _

_Elle était si heureuse._

Une bonne nouvelle et une lettre pour la prochaine fois et pour ceux qui veulent absolument des problèmes il faut attendre encore un tout petit peu ! lol

Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une BONNE ANNEE 2006 et tout ce qui va avec !

bisous


	21. La Lettre

Chapitre 21 :

**La lettre**

Drago et Hermione Malfoy avaient passé une agréable lune de miel, dans un endroit caché mais paradisiaque. Ils avaient pleinement profité de leur tranquillité pour savourer leur nouvel union. Leur mariage avait été une réussite, la mariée était splendide et le marié de même.

Après une semaine où ils laissèrent libre cours à leur amour et à leur passion, Drago et Hermione rentrèrent chez eux.

Ils déposèrent leurs affaires dans le salon et se rendirent dans la cuisine pour voir le courrier. Ils avaient défendu à quiconque de leur envoyer quoique ce soit durant leur lune de miel et donc tout leur courrier avait été déposé dans leur maison.

Hermione reconnu sur une des enveloppes, l'écriture de son père.

Elle s'assit tandis que Drago montaient leurs affaires dans leur chambre et ouvrit la lettre.

_Hermione,_

_Cette lettre doit te surprendre, mais il n'y a rien de grave, je te rassure._

_Je voulais seulement te féliciter pour ton mariage, tu étais magnifique… et tu m'as ouvert les yeux._

_Ce jour là, je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais plus ma petite fille, tu avais grandi et aujourd'hui tu étais mariée._

_Je pensais que je te perdais, mais en fait, je me suis rendue compte que je t'avais perdu le jour où tu es rentrée dans cette école, Poudlard._

_Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier, le jour où tu as reçu cette magnifique lettre._

_Une sorcière._

_Ma petite fille est une sorcière._

_J'étais si heureux et ta mère aussi. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire._

_Mais ce jour-là, ta vie a changé et la notre aussi._

_Tu es partie… trop vite._

_Mais tu étais heureuse, c'était le principal._

_Je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime ma chérie, ma petite puce et jamais ce sentiment ne pourra changé, tu resteras toujours ma petite fille quoi qu'il arrive._

_J'ai eu si peur quand il y a eu cette guerre. Tu étais dedans, en plein cœur et je ne pouvais rien faire pour te protéger. J'étais impuissant et toi, tu te battais avec courage._

_Je suis si fière de toi._

_Et samedi, tu étais si belle, si rayonnante dans cette robe blanche. Tu es divine ma chérie._

_Je t'aime,_

_Ton père._

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, en lisant la lettre.

Elle n'avait plus vraiment l'occasion de parler aussi souvent avec son père qu'avant. Petite, ils avaient une grande complicité ensemble. Mais avec Poudlard, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Elle ne pouvait pas partagé la magie avec ses parents, d'un côté, ils ne pouvaient pas la comprendre.

- Hermione, chérie, ça va ? Demanda Drago en la voyant.

- Oui, très bien, c'est juste mon père qui m'a écrit une lettre assez émouvante.

- Il n'y a rien de grave au moins ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle l'embrassa et puis rangea la lettre.

Ils déballèrent le reste du courrier et Drago avait reçu une lettre de l'entraîneur de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch, la félicitant pour son mariage et le priant de venir se joindre aux entraînements qui débutaient mardi prochain. Il y avait aussi une lettre du journal d'Hermione qui la félicitait également pour son mariage et lui donnait rendez-vous lundi matin à la première heure.

- Je sens que je ne vais pas vraiment aimé ce rendez-vous avec mon patron, dit Hermione en posant la lettre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je sens qu'il va me donner un article assez complexe. Enfin… on verra bien.

Il rangèrent leurs affaires, reprenant leurs marques dans leur maison.

- Ça te dirait un bon bain, histoire de prolonger encore un peu cette fabuleuse semaine, proposa Drago. En plus, tu me sembles un peu tendu, ajouta-t-il en lui massant les épaules.

- Dit comme ça, je ne peux pas refuser.

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la salle de bain, se déshabillèrent mutuellement et plongèrent dans la mousse.

Après de multiples massages, des embrassades, des rires et après s'être lavé plus ou moins, les jeunes mariés sortirent du bain pour aller directement dans leur lit.

Le voyage et la bain les avaient épuisés et il s'endormirent aussitôt.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure, elle devait se rendre au journal pour voir son patron, Mr Coben.

Elle prit son petit déjeuner, prit une douche et s'habilla. Drago dormait toujours paisiblement, un sourire aux lèvres.

Avant de partir, elle décida de la réveiller pour lui dire qu'elle partait.

- Mon ange, je m'en vais, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

- Hummm.

Elle eut un petit rire discret.

Elle se redressa et allait sortir quand une main entoura son poignet et l'attira vers le lit.

Drago était réveillé et l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

- Bonne chance, ma chérie.

- Merci. Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Je pense que je vais aller voir ma mère ce matin.

- D'accord.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et transplana jusque devant le bâtiment où était installé le journal pour lequel elle travaillait, le Wizard World.

Elle entra dans le grand hall, d'un pas décidé mais légèrement tremblante. Les gens passaient avec plein de papiers dans les bras. Rien n'avait changé.

« En même temps je ne suis partie qu'une semaine », se dit-elle.

Elle pénétra donc dans le hall et monta les étages jusqu'au bureau de son patron. Sur son passage, elle ne vit que des sourires et des « bonjours » qui fusaient de partout et qui lui étaient adressés.

Elle entra dans le bureau de son patron après avoir toqué.

- Heureux de vous revoir Granger.

- Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy, répondit poliment Hermione.

- Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai. Toutes mes félicitations, au fait. C'était un très beau mariage.

- Merci. Mais puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ?

Mr Coben regarda longuement Hermione, puis prit une profonde inspiration. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre de son bureau et regarda le ciel qui montrait l'automne au dehors. Il était de dos à Hermione qui était nerveusement assise dans une chaise.

- Je ne suis plus tout jeune, soupira Mr Coben. J'ai passé ma vie dans ce bureau à recruter de nouveaux journalistes talentueux, comme vous, à écrire des articles, à lire le premier journal édité. Mais je n'en ai plus le courage. Il est temps pour moi de passer la main. Vous êtes ma meilleure journaliste, je l'ai su dès que je vous ai vu pour la première fois. Je pouvais vous confier n'importe quel sujet, vous le rédigiez avec brio, même le Quidditch que vous détestiez, vous avait fait des miracles avec et vous m'en avez réclamer encore. Vous avez un talent inné pour l'écriture, Hermione. Et si vous êtes là aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'aimerais vous céder mon journal.

Il s'était retourné sur ses derniers mots.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Mr Coben lui léguait son journal, le travail de toute sa vie. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

- Vous… vous me passez votre journal ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Si vous l'acceptez, oui.

- Bien sûr que j'accepte, dit Hermione avec enthousiasme et avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je vous aiderais au début.

- Bien sûr.

Elle était si heureuse.

- On ira petit à petit et je vous passerais la main au fur et à mesure, ça vous va ?

- Sans aucun problème.

- Alors je vous laisse récupéré aujourd'hui, je sais ce que c'est qu'une lune de miel, dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Je vous dit à demain.

- A demain. Et merci encore.

- De rien. Bonne journée.

- Vous de même.

Hermione sortit du bureau tout joyeuse.

Décidément la vie ne cessait de lui sourire. Elle allait passer directrice d'un grand journal. Son rêve devenait enfin réalité.

Elle allait transplaner pour annoncer la nouvelle à son mari, mais se retint en se rappelant qu'il devait être chez sa mère. Ne voulant pas interrompre un de ces moments de complicité qu'il avait avec sa mère, Hermione décida d'aller flâner un peu sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Elle passa par le Chaudron Baveur qui était le point de fusion entre le monde Moldu et le monde magique puis se retrouva dans une grande rue, où les gens marchaient, riaient, s'arrêtaient pour discuter ou regarder les vitrines alléchantes. Cette rue avait toujours été vivante et joyeuse.

Hermione passait dans les rues en regardant vaguement les vitrines des magasins. Elle entra bien évidemment chez « Fleury and Bott », la librairie sorcière et en ressortit au bout d'une demi-heure, les bras remplis de livres. Elle alla ensuite chez Mrs Guipure et acheta une robe de sorcier pour Drago, d'un vert sombre, qui allait faire ressortir sa chevelure blonde. Elle avait prit la robe aussitôt qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle irait à merveille à son mari.

Elle s'acheta une glace chez Florian Fortarôme avant de rentrer chez elle.

Drago rentra une heure après elle. Hermione lui annonça la nouvelle et il sauta de joie presque autant qu'elle.

L'après-midi, Drago partit s'entraîner au Quidditch et profita d'une visite de Harry pour l'embarquer dans un match amical à la recherche du Vif d'Or, pendant qu'Hermione feuilletait les livres dont elle venait de faire l'acquisition.

Ginny vint chercher Harry le soir et tous les deux restèrent à dîner chez les jeunes mariés qui leur racontèrent brièvement leur lune de miel.

On voyait bien dans les yeux de Ginny qu'elle avait hâte d'avoir la bague au doigt. Hermione se demandait, d'ailleurs, pourquoi Harry attendait autant de temps pour la demander en mariage depuis le temps qu'ils s'aimaient.

Les lendemain, Drago partit à son entraînement de Quidditch, en vue de la prochaine coupe du monde tandis qu'Hermione se rendit au journal, le sourire aux lèvres.

La semaine passa tranquillement.

* * *

Merci à **Neteria, Aeryn, Anakmay, Tara91, Love-pingo, Rose Halliwell, lovedavidanders, Rosalie Johanson, dragomalefoy93, angebleu94, Valalyeste, CrazyBeBee**et **Darkim the queen of konery** pour leurs reviews. 

Merci aussi à

**LunDer** : Merci, je suis contente que tu ais aimé le mariage. bisous

**arwenajane** : non, je n'ai pas reçu toutes tes reviews, en tout cas pas pour le chapitre précédent. mais ça me rassure que tu sois tjs là et que ma fic te plaise. merci pour la review et bisous et bonne année

**FaNnY** : merci de la review, tu n'es pas la première à me dire ça, c'est que ma fic n'est du genre aventures, drames et catastrophes, mais je n'ai jamais laissé entendre que ce serait comme ça. elle raconte en gros la vie d'Hermione et je ne pense pas que dans la vie de tous les jours on tombe sur des pics et des coups bas, en tout cas pas dans ma vie à moi ! C'est dommage un peu de piment par moment... mais bon je m'égare ! lol Mais pour les problèmes, tout n'est jamais très rose non plus et ils vont arriver rassute-toi bisous !

**kri** : merci, je susi contente que tu ais aimé. pour l'arrivée, ça m'est venu comme ça, Hermione et balais, ça rime pas toujours bien alors un peu plus de stress pour son mariage ne lui faisait pas de mal ! lol sadique ! bisous

**banane65** : merci pour la review et bonne année a toi aussi. pour le bébé il faut attendre encore plusieurs chapitres, j'ai tjs dit que quand ils auront un enfant ce sera le bébut de la fin pour ma fic bisous

Extrait du prochain chapitre :

_Quelques minutes plus tard, la femme entra, sans frapper. _

_Hermione la reconnut aussitôt. Elle l'aurait reconnu parmi des centaines de personnes au beau milieu de nul part. Elle n'avait pas changé, toujours ces mêmes cheveux noirs et lisses, ce sourire hautain et mauvais sur le visage. Cependant, elle paraissait plus vieille, normal et plus fatiguée. Sa beauté, si on avait pu dire un jour qu'elle était belle avait ternie et s'était dégradée. _

Bisous


	22. Une Visite Inattendue

Chapitre 22 :

**Une visite inattendue**

Les jours passaient tranquillement, paisiblement, calmement sur Clevedon. Hermione et Drago vivait leur petite vie sans vraiment se soucier des autres. Ils étaient sur un petit nuage depuis leur mariage. On pouvait aisément dire que tout leur réussissait. Elle allait bientôt devenir directrice d'un des plus grands magazines anglais et il était Attrapeur de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre de Quidditch. Tous les espoirs de gagner la coupe du monde reposaient sur ses épaules. Tout le monde, tous les Anglais croyaient en lui, tout le monde l'encourageaient, Hermione la première… et elle avait ses propres méthodes.

L'hiver arriva doucement, apportant son lot de froid et de pluie.

Hermione travaillait sans relâche au journal. Elle devait rédiger ses propres articles, vérifier la publication de chaque nouveau numéro et elle prenait petit à petit les commandes du journal. Elle regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau. Son regard était perdu dans le vide, elle regardait dehors sans vraiment regarder.

Le temps était désastreux, la pluie n'arrêtait pas de tomber et le vent était déchaîné.

Elle était sereine car depuis une semaine Drago et son équipe s'entraînait à terrain fermé. Vu les conditions météorologiques, le Ministère de la Magie avait décidé d'aménager un terrain spécial pour que l'équipe nationale de Quidditch puisse s'entraîner. C'était un immense bâtiment, bien sûr protégé par de nombreux sorts et enchantements et invisibles aux yeux des Moldus. A l'intérieur, on se croyait en plein air. On pouvait d'ailleurs modifier le temps en fonction de l'entraînement, ajouter du vent, du soleil, de la pluie… C'était un terrain de Quidditch réel mais protégé et couvert.

Hermione rêvassait.

Elle repensait à tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans la vie en peu de temps.

Elle avait croisé de nouveau la route de Drago Malfoy et ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quitté.

Sa vie avait changé… elle avait même été bouleversée… par un homme, par cet homme… par lui.

Elle l'aimait, elle en était folle.

Ils étaient des âmes sœurs tout en étant différents. Tout était fait pour les séparer, tout les avaient séparé à Poudlard, mais ils étaient finalement ensemble.

Elle portait son nom et avait hâte de porter un jour ses enfants.

Hermione fut tirée de ses pensée par une stagiaire qui était en plus sa secrétaire.

- Excusez-moi Madame, mais une femme vous demande.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Hermione.

Elle avait aussitôt pensé à Ginny mais sa meilleure amie entrait sans prendre la peine de se faire annoncer par quelqu'un.

- Je ne sais pas, en fait, elle a demandé à parler à Hermione Granger, et j'en ai déduis que c'était vous car vous êtes la seule Hermione ici.

Elaine ne travaillait pas ici depuis longtemps et elle ne connaissait donc Hermione qu'en tant que Hermione Malfoy.

- Faites là entrer, dit Hermione quelque peu soucieuse.

- Tout de suite.

Hermione lui sourit et la jeune stagiaire partit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la femme entra, sans frapper.

Hermione la reconnut aussitôt. Elle l'aurait reconnu parmi des centaines de personnes au beau milieu de nul part. elle n'avait pas changé, toujours ces mêmes cheveux noirs et lisses, ce sourire hautain et mauvais sur le visage. Cependant, elle paraissait plus vieille, normal et plus fatiguée. Sa beauté, si on avait pu dire un jour qu'elle était belle avait ternie et s'était dégradée.

Hermione se leva de sa chaise quand elle entra, simple réflexe pour lui montrer qu'elles étaient égales, pour ne pas se laisser dominer.

- Bonjour Granger, dit la femme.

- Malfoy, répondit Hermione avec un léger sourire qu'elle avait du mal à retenir. Hermione Malfoy.

Ceci eut l'effet souhaité, la femme lui lança un regard noir.

- Et toi, je suppose que c'est Madame Flint, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

- Exact.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Pansy ?

- Juste te voir.

- Je ne te crois pas une seule seconde.

- Comment as-tu fait ?

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour que Drago t'épouse ?

Hermione partit dans un éclat de rire. Puis reprenant son sérieux elle répondit.

- Drago m'aime.

- Tu l'as ensorcelé.

- Non, mais je vois que tu y as pensé.

Pansy lui jeta un regard en plus noir que le précédent.

- Je voulais juste savoir c'est tout, dit Pansy, soudain radoucit. Je me demandais comment c'était possible que tu sois devenue Madame… Madame Malfoy.

Dire ces deux mots lui avait demandé un gros effort, Hermione le remarqua.

- Je te souhaite d'être heureuse, déclara l'ancienne Serpentard.

Cette phrase cloua Hermione sur place.

Pansy s'apprêtait à sortir mais Hermione l'appela.

- Pansy ?

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu voulais me voir, d'accord mais… pourquoi ?

- Comme ça.

- Tu… tu es heureuse avec Marcus Flint ?

Cette question était sortie toute seule de la bouche d'Hermione alors que celle-ci l'avait à peine pensé.

- Il est adorable, malgré les apparences. Nous avons une petite fille, elle est belle, dit-elle fièrement.

Hermione lui sourit.Et avant qu'Hermione réalise quoi que ce soit, Pansy avait déjà transplané.

Décidément, la vie vous réserve parfois bien des surprises.

Hermione n'aurait jamais cru revoir Pansy un jour, en tout cas pas dans ce contexte ni dans ces conditions.

En la voyant, elle s'était attendue à une crise, comme au bon vieux temps, elle y avait d'ailleurs cru un moment, mais non, finalement elle s'était radoucit aussitôt. Elle voulait la voir… pourquoi ?

Malgré les questions qu'elle se posait, la journée reprit son cours normal.

Hermione ne prit même pas une pause pour déjeuner, elle était trop absorbée par son travail. Elle vérifia trois articles et dû se rendre en urgences à Grime Park pour couvrir un dramatique événement. En effet, une partie du parc était en flamme. Heureusement, le feu fut vite maîtriser mais il fallait ensuite modifier la mémoire des pauvres Moldus qui avaient eu la malchance de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Hermione rentra chez elle aux alentours de dix-neuf heures. Elle fut contente de voir que Drago était déjà là. Son balai était posé dans le hall d'entrée. En revanche, il n'était ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine. Elle monta à l'étage et vit de la lumière dans la salle de bain. Elle entra sans ménagement et sourit en le voyant dans le bain.

Ses cheveux étaient tellement blonds, presque blancs, qu'ils pouvaient se confondre avec la mousse qui emplissait la baignoire. Il s'en dégageait une douce odeur d'amande douce.

- Bonsoir mon ange, dit Drago.

- Bonsoir mon cœur.

- Toi, tu as eu une dure journée.

Elle sourit en guise de réponse.

- Si tu venais me rejoindre, lui proposa-t-il.

- Bonne idée.

Elle se releva du bord de la baignoire où elle était assise et entreprit de défaire ses vêtements. Elle ôta son pull, son T-shirt, puis son pantalon, sous le regard attentif de son mari. Il ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Hermione enleva ensuite ses sous-vêtements et le regard de Drago se mit à briller d'une lueur malicieuse. Elle monta dans la baignoire et sentit toute la tension accumulée ses derniers jours s'évanouir au contact de l'eau chaude.

Elle s'assit en face de Drago, profitant de ce moment de détente en fermant légèrement les yeux. Elle se sentait bien.

Mais elle rouvrit les yeux en sentant le regard persistant de son mari sur elle.

Il avait une boue boudeuse sur le visage. Le genre d'expression qui la faisait fondre à chaque fois. Elle changea alors de position pour se retrouver dans ses bras.

Il poussa ses légères boucles qui le chatouillait au visage et l'embrassa dans le cou. Hermione referma paresseusement les yeux sous les caresses.

Ils restèrent ainsi près d'un heure, sous les baisers, les caresses… ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot durant tout ce temps. L'amour rend parfois les conversations plus faciles…

Mais alors que Drago avait entreprit de laver son ventre jusqu'à la moindre petite parcelle de sa peau, Hermione se rappela la visite de Pansy ce matin même. Elle voulait en faire part à Drago car cette visite « surprise » la tracassait un minimum.

- Ce matin au bureau, dit-elle d'un air détaché, j'ai vu Pansy.

Arrêta brusquement son geste.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai Parkin… Pansy Flint, se reprit Hermione.

Drago ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

- Elle est venue me voir, ce n'était pas un hasard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? Demanda Drago impatient.

- Me voir… Je l'ai trouvé bizarre. Elle m'a demandé comment j'avais fait pour que tu m'épouses.

- L'idiote.

Hermione ne prêta pas attention à la remarque et continua.

- Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air en colère ou quoi que ce soit… sans que je ne comprenne quelque chose et elle m'a sourit pour je ne sais quoi et elle est partie… Elle m'a aussi dit que ça allait bien avec Marcus Flint et qu'ils avaient eu une petite fille, ajouta Hermione comme si ça avait une grande importance.

Drago ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, Hermione savait que, tout comme elle, ça l'intriguait et il se forçait à trouver une explication logique au comportement de Pansy.

- Ça ne lui ressemble pas, dit-il lentement.

- Je l'ai aussi remarqué, figure-toi.

- Ce n'est pas important, si elle voulait vraiment quelque chose de précis elle te l'aurait dit, non ?

- Je suppose, répondit Hermione, perplexe.

- A mon avis, elle voulait sûrement voir si le fait d'être devenue Madame Malfoy avait changé quelque chose en toi.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Drago.

- Je ne plaisante jamais sur mon nom, glissa-t-il à son oreille.

Elle sourit et se perdit à nouveau sous ses baisers.

Ils sortirent du bain quand l'eau commençait à refroidir et que leurs ventres criaient famine.

Hermione leur prépara un petit plat, façon moldue. Elle adorait la cuisine quand elle en avait le temps et Drago ne s'en plaignait pas, il adorait sa cuisine.

* * *

Merci à **Neteria, Darkim the queen of konery, LunDer, Rose Halliwell, rihanna-malefoy, Rosalie Johanson, FaNnY, jay, kri, malfoyhermy, dragomalefoy93, Love-pingo, CrazyBeBee, Tara91, Aeryn, Anakmay** et **chalia90** pour leurs reviews. 

je mets un tout petit extrait du prochain chapitre, mais il y en aura pour tout le monde et tous les goûts...

_- Oh! Désolé! Je… _

_- HARRY! Hurla Hermione. _

_- POTTER, Cria à son tour Drago._

Bisous


	23. Mon Père

Chapitre 23 :

**Mon Père…**

On arrivait au mois de décembre, le froid était plus persistant mais la maison d'Hermione et de Drago dégageait toujours autant de chaleur. C'était dimanche et ils paressaient au lit, comme tous les dimanches, ils devaient aller manger chez la mère de Drago.

Un léger rayon de lumière filtra à travers les rideaux de la chambre et Drago ouvrit un œil. Il grimaça devant tant de lumière. Hermione s'éveilla aussi, sentant son mari se réveiller.

Elle avait la tête posée sur son torse, son oreiller préféré. Elle pouvait ainsi sentir son odeur si particulière, si douce et si forte à la fois, et elle était bercée par les battements de son cœur. Sa tête montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration qui maintenant était calme mais qui au milieu de la nuit était rapide et saccadée…

- Je crois que la journée va être longue, murmura Drago à l'oreille d'Hermione.

- Pas aussi longue que la nuit, répondit-elle avec un sourire en levant la tête vers lui.

- Tu as trouvé ça long ?

- Non, mais je n'ai pas assez dormi.

- Alors la prochaine fois je te laisserais dormir tranquillement.

- Non, hurla-t-elle pratiquement.

Il sourit. Il avait gagné.

- Je t'aime ma princesse.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent.

Hermione sentit une main baladeuse de Drago remonter dangeureusement le long de sa colonne vertébrale et elle savait ce que ça signifiait, la nuit allait se prolonger…

Il passa la main sur la rondeur de ses fesses sans quitter sa bouche et en un clin d'œil, elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui.

- Hum… Drago… nous allons être… en retard chez… ta mère.

- Je sais… mais j'ai envie de toi.

Ces mots mirent fin à sa résistance et Hermione se laissa faire docilement. Elle était sur lui mais il menait la danse. C'est lui qui maintenait ses fesses et ajustait le rythme. Hermione se sentait toujours invincible dans ses bras.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, complètement offerte à lui. Elle s'était redressée et il avait lâché ses fesses, sans qu'elles ne perdent le rythme de leurs mouvements et il remonta jusqu'à ses seins. Il savait qu'elle était extrêmement sensible quand il lui effleurait la poitrine alors quand il jouait avec ses seins, elle était à sa merci… Hermione renversa la tête en arrière, savourant chaque mouvement, chaque seconde, se laissant totalement aller à ses caresses. Un sourire béat sur les lèvres, elle n'était même plus maîtresse de son propre corps. Il contrôlait tout, de ses gémissements à ses frissons en passant par ses petits soupirs de plaisir et l'inclinaison de sa tête.

Il sourit, il aimait la voir dans cet état. Il avait un pouvoir incontrôlé quand il lui faisait l'amour, il le savait et il aimait. Elle était à lui, rien qu'à lui. Son corps était si petit, si parfait, il était parfaitement ajusté au sien. Ses mains épousaient parfaitement ses seins et sa bouche collait parfaitement à la sienne. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Petit à petit, Hermione bougea un peu plus vite et le drap glissa.

Hermione releva la tête, un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Elle prit les mains de Drago, toujours occupées sur ses seins et les serra dans ses mains. Elle le sentait et lui aussi. Elle renversa la tête une dernière fois et se sentit vivante, tandis qu'elle cessait de gesticuler sur lui.

Sans se dégager de lui, il ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire et s'apprêta à se redresser pour l'embrasser quand un « pop » se fit entendre.

Le visage d'Hermione se figea.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver un geste que la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Oh ! Désolé ! Je…

- HARRY ! Hurla Hermione.

- POTTER, Cria à son tour Drago.

Heureusement Hermione était dos à la porte. Elle avait juste tourné la tête et Drago s'était aussitôt redressé pour la garder dans ses bras.

Harry détourna les yeux, aussi rouge que l'écharpe qu'il portait.

Hermione ramena le drap sur elle et Drago pour cacher leur position plus que suggestive et gênante.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour nous interrompre et débarquer dans notre chambre un dimanche matin et si tôt en plus, dit Drago d'un ton légèrement menaçant.

Hermione essaya de se dégager mais Drago ne la lâchait pas. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Harry se rince l'œil sur sa femme.

La jalousie…

La possessivité…

L'amour…

- Euh… Dit Harry, confus. C'est… c'est à propos de ton père…

Drago devient plus pâle tout à coup. Hermione sentit qu'il resserrait son étreinte sur elle, comme pour s'y raccrocher.

- Il est sorti de prison, dit Harry.

- Comment ? Mais, c'est… Commença Drago.

- Le Ministère a étudié son cas. Ils ont jugé qu'il avait purgé sa peine, dit lentement Harry.

- Harry, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenus plus tôt ? demanda faiblement Hermione, qui commençait à avoir mal au cou et la position dans laquelle elle était commençait vraiment à devenir inconfortable.

- Je viens de la savoir, Charles, un collègue, m'a prévenu, il est chargé d'aller le chercher ce matin.

Drago ne réagissait plus. Il avait le regard dans le vide. Cependant, il serrait toujours sa femme aussi fort.

- Harry, est-ce que tu veux bien nous attendre dans le salon, le temps que… que l'on s'habille, dit-elle gênée.

- Heu.. Oui, bien sûr. Je suis désolée, vraiment.

Il sortit précipitamment en fermant la porte sur lui.

Hermione tourna la tête vers Drago.

- Mon ange…

Il relâcha son emprise et elle se leva emportant avec elle le drap.

Elle enfila vite fait des habits et en tendit à Drago pour qu'il réagisse.

Il la regarda, prit les vêtements et s'habilla en silence.

Elle lui prit la main et tous les deux descendirent dans le grand salon où Harry était assis dans le canapé, les mains jointes.

- Je suis encore désolée pour tout à l'heure, dit-il précipitamment en les voyant arriver.

- Ce n'est rien Harry.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui s'était assis en face de Harry, il était silencieux et étrangement calme. Elle fit apparaître une service à café et prit place à côté de son mari.

Après avoir servi le café et donner des croissants chauds, Hermione demanda des explications à Harry.

- Eh ! Bien, comme je vous l'ai dit, le Ministère a étudié le cas de ton père. Cela fait sept ans qu'il est à Azkaban. Certains prisonniers, malgré tout ce temps, continuent leurs agissements et ne cessent de clamer leur alliance à… enfin tu vois. Ton père, Drago, s'est vraiment très bien tenu durant ces sept années. Je t'avoue que c'est très rare qu'il laisse sortir un prisonnier au bout de tant de temps, en plus généralement, ils deviennent fous ou meurent. Ton père connaît les événements, il sait parfaitement ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces années. En revanche, je ne sais pas s'il sait qu'Hermione et toi…

- Ma mère est au courant ? Demanda soudainement Drago.

- Je pense que des sorciers du Ministère vont aller la contact. Mais vu que ton père doit partir de la prison en début d'après-midi et qu'il doit se rendre à Ste-Mangouste pour des examens, je ne pense pas qu'il sera vraiment de retour avant mardi, voire mercredi si les médicomages de Ste-Mangouste veulent le garder en observation.

- Mais où va-t-il aller ?

- Heu…

visiblement, les gens du Ministère n'avaient pas pensé à ce détail.

Dans l'esprit de Drago, il était hors de question que son père s'approche à nouveau de sa mère, elle était trop bien depuis qu'il était parti. Elle était heureuse, détendue, épanouie, en un mot vivante. Hermione comprit tout de suite à quoi pensait son mari.

- Merci d'être venu nous prévenir Harry, dit Hermione.

Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit son sourire avant de serrer furtivement la main de Drago qui semblait perdu dans un dilemme, puis il transplana.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Hermione ?

Il semblait désespéré.

- Il est hors de question qu'il s'approcha à nouveau de ma mère… ni de toi d'ailleurs.

- Drago, je suis grande. Tu n'es plus le Drago qui craignait son père. Tu as changé… j'en suis la preuve. Tu ne vas pas le laisser reprendre le contrôle de ta vie.

- Tu as raison, mais…

- Et pour ta mère, je pense que c'est à elle de juger.

Drago releva vivement la tête et regarda son épouse, les yeux écarquillés sous l'effet de surprise.

- J'ai parlé avec ta mère avant notre mariage. J'étais nerveuse et elle est venue me rejoindre lors des préparatifs, expliqua Hermione. Elle m'a parlé de ton père. Elle aimait vraiment ton père et cet amour était réciproque, Drago. Tu ne peux pas le nier. Je suis sûre que malgré tout, ton père ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal, comme à toi. D'accord il te manipulait, peut-être, mais c'était ton père et ton modèle, également. Laisse-la décider.

Drago savait qu'Hermione avait raison mais il avait peur pour sa mère. Elle était si heureuse. Elle avait enfin retrouvé sa sœur et sa famille et elle lui avait ouvert son cœur.

Il avait peur qu'elle redevienne la femme froide qu'elle était… avec son père.

Hermione et Drago prirent leurs petits déjeuners en silence, puis ils s'habillèrent pour se rendre au Manoir Malfoy.

Arrivés devant l'entrée du manoir, Drago prit la main d'Hermione et la serra fort comme pour se donner du courage. Elle lui sourit et il franchit la porte d'entrée. Il pria intérieurement pour que sa mère soit déjà au courant, il ne voulait pas lui apprendre la nouvelle… c'était trop dur.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans le salon, ils la virent. Visiblement elle connaissait déjà la nouvelle. Devant le spectacle qui s'offraient à eux, Drago lâcha la main d'Hermione et se précipita dans les bras sa mère en pleur…

* * *

Merci à : **Bloody the Slytherin chalia90 Rosalie Johanson Anakmay jay méo Arwanajane Aeryn Neteria Love-pingo lovedavidanders LunDer Darkim the queen of konery malfoyhermy momiji64 CrazyBeBee ari FaNnY Ayaminne dragomalefoy93**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, c'est un de mes préférés dans cette fic, on y retrouve plusieurs situations et tout !

Extrait du prochain chapitre :

_En rentrant, le soir, Drago resta muet. Hermione ne cessait de lui lancer des petits regards en coin pour essayer de voir un quelconque énervement ou de la détresse dans son regard mais rien. Le Drago Malfoy de Poudlard était revenu, il avait revêtu ce masque si froid._

Bisous


	24. Quand les Sentiments s'en Mêlent

Chapitre 24 :

**Q****uand les Sentiments s'en mêlent…**

Alors qu'ils entraient dans le salon, ils la virent. Visiblement elle connaissait déjà la nouvelle. Devant le spectacle qui s'offraient à eux, Drago lâcha la main d'Hermione et se précipita dans les bras sa mère en pleur…

- Mon amour, dit-elle. Je… Je ne sais pas si je dois avoir peur… ou être heureuse…

- Maman, arrêtes, s'il te plait, lui intima Drago.

Il détestait voir sa mère pleurer, Hermione le savait.

Au bout de quelques temps, Narcissa se calma.

Nymphadora, Remus et leur petite Pandora était arrivée, entre temps, ainsi que Andromeda, la sœur de Narcissa. Elle avait couru dans les bras de sa sœur. Drago était revenu dans ceux d'Hermione.

Il l'emmena dehors pour prendre l'air. Malgré le froid, Hermione pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de Drago. Etait-ce dû à la colère ?

Ils se tenaient la main et marchaient en silence, le long des dalles. Drago l'emmena s'asseoir sur un banc, sans quitter sa main.

- Si tu me disais tout, Drago ? Dit finalement Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Tout, répondit-elle simplement.

- Je déteste mon père. Il a voulu me faire à son image… et il a réussi, dit sombrement Drago.

- Tu n'es pas comme lui, Drago. Je t'interdis de dire ça.

- Je t'aime, Hermione. Cet amour est si fort que parfois, j'en viens à penser qu'il pourrait me détruire. J'ai peur de te perdre. J'ai besoin de te savoir près de moi, je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre sans toi.

- Je suis là, Drago. Moi aussi, je t'aime, tu le sais.

Il leva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. Un faible sourire vint se peindre sur son visage qui avait retrouvé toute sa pâleur d'adolescent. Il avait un certain charme, même comme ça. Hermione ne pouvait pas nier que même à Poudlard, il était très beau. D'ailleurs, physiquement, il n'avait pas changé. Il portait toujours cette beauté naturelle… cette beauté héritée des Malfoys.

- Ton père ne pourra plus jamais faire quoi que ce soit pour aller à l'encontre de ce que tu désires, dit doucement Hermione. Tu sais, ajouta-t-elle après hésitation, j'ai parlé avec ta mère avant notre mariage. Je lui ai confié que j'avais peur et on en est venu à parler de ton père et d'elle. Lucius n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Il aimait ta mère, c'est lui qui a demandé de l'épouser. Leurs sentiments étaient sincères, tu es né d'un amour profond, Drago. D'après ta mère, c'est après que les choses ont changé, qu'il a changé. Donc ton père n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Et je ne pense pas que ta mère ait vraiment oublié l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et qu'elle a épousé, et qu'elle l'aime toujours.

Il la prit dans ses bras et Hermione posa la tête au creux de son épaule alors qu'elle sentait la respiration de Drago sur ses cheveux. Les battements de son cœur semblaient paisibles.

- Peut-être qu'il a changé. Toutes ces années enfermé à Azkaban ont dû lui faire comprendre beaucoup de choses, dont ses erreurs. Laisse-lui une chance, Drago, au moins pour ta mère.

Il ne répondit pas mais se leva.

- Viens, il commence à faire froid, je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes malade.

Elle lui sourit et le suivit.

Drago pouvait changer d'humeur en un clin d'œil. Il pouvait s'énerver facilement mais redevenir extrêmement tendre l'instant d'après.

Lors du repas, il fut convenu que personne ne mentionnerait le nom de Lucius, ni même sa sortie d'Azkaban.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à cerner Narcissa. Comme son fils, elle portait ce masque si impassible qui la laissait neutre de toute expression.

Narcissa était belle, même à son âge, elle avait les cheveux blonds, comme Drago. Cette chevelure lui descendait jusqu'à la taille et elle était d'une lueur magnifique, ses yeux avaient une couleur argentée, ils étaient si brillants, qu'ils auraient pu éclairer l'obscurité. Hermione ne se demandait même pas pourquoi Lucius Malfoy l'avait épousé, la réponse venait d'elle-même. Narcissa devait être la plus belle femme de son rang et ce qu'un Malfoy voulait…il l'obtenait.

Le dîner se passa relativement bien.

En rentrant, le soir, Drago resta muet. Hermione ne cessait de lui lancer des petits regards en coin pour essayer de voir un quelconque énervement ou de la détresse dans son regard mais rien. Le Drago Malfoy de Poudlard était revenu, il avait revêtu ce masque si froid.

A cette pensée, Hermione eut un léger malaise. En revanche, ceci n'échappa pas à Drago.

- Ma chérie, ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Oui… oui, tout va bien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, je vais bien, je t'assure.

Elle lui sourit.

Finalement, peut-être pas, il était toujours son mari, tel qu'elle l'avait épousé et tel qu'elle l'aimait.

Les jours suivants ne furent pas de tout repos, Drago était sans cesse sur les nerfs. De plus, à l'approche de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch qui commençait fin janvier, Drago était de plus en plus stressé.

Les joueurs de l'équipe avaient fait le plus gros de l'entraînement, tous les joueurs étaient prêts et donc pour ne pas les fatiguer encore plus, l'entraîneur avait réduit les entraînements à deux par semaine.

Compte tenu des circonstances, Hermione avait demandé à travailler un peu moins, elle aussi, elle voulait être avec Drago.

Lucius Malfoy ne sortait de Ste-Mangouste que le jeudi, son état de santé était assez inquiétant. Drago n'avait pas été le voir à l'hôpital mais il savait que sa mère y était allée, elle lui avait envoyé une lettre, le mercredi soir.

_Drago, _

_Je suis allée voir ton père aujourd'hui à Ste-Mangouste. _

_Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, j'ai essayé de m'en empêcher mais c'était plus fort que moi, il fallait absolument que je le vois… C'est ton père et mon mari et malgré tout, Drago, et je l'ai toujours aimé. _

_Je ne te cacherais pas qu'il est faible, Azkaban l'a beaucoup affaibli, mais son état mental est bien. _

_J'ai eu l'impression de retrouver le Lucius Malfoy qui m'avait séduite autrefois. _

_Et je compte bien qu'il revienne à la maison. _

_Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais ce manoir est à lui, c'est mon mari et jamais je ne le laisserais seul. _

_Il rentre demain matin. _

_Il m'a aussi dit qu'il aimerait te voir. _

_Il est fier de toi, je te le dis, car connaissant ton père, je ne pense pas qu'il ait un jour le courage de te le dire en face. Mais il m'a posé beaucoup de questions à ton sujet. _

_Je lui ai expliqué que tu étais un grand joueur de Quidditch et que tu allais participer à la prochaine Coupe de Monde, il a sourit. Je lui ai aussi dit que tu étais marié à Hermione. Dès que j'ai prononcé son nom, il m'a demandé si c'était bien cette petite Gryffondor dont tu parlais tout le temps pendant les vacances… mais il n'a rien mentionné à propos de son sang, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Il a hâte de te revoir. _

_Tu n'as qu'à venir demain après-midi, si tu veux… avec Hermione. Tu auras besoin d'elle. _

_Je t'aime, _

_Ta mère._

Drago replia la lettre et la tendit à Hermione qui parut étonnée mais qui ne se fit pas prier pour la lire. Drago mit sa tête entre ses mains en attendant qu'Hermione finisse sa lecture.

Elle lui redonna la lettre et il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Tu en penses quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je pense que ta mère l'aime toujours et qu'elle est heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé… Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda-telle prudemment.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais vu mon père comme elle le décrit. Je sais qu'il aimait ma mère. Il n'aurait jamais supporté qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, mais… ça reste quand même celui qui lui a fait le plus de mal.

- Mais par rapport à toi ?

- Mon père ne m'a jamais vraiment montré son affection. Il fallait que je fasse comme lui, que je sois digne de lui et de son nom.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr, ma chérie.

- Si… Si ton père n'avait pas été fait prisonnier… est-ce que tu serais…

- Devenu Mangemort ? Acheva-t-il pour elle. A vrai dire, son emprisonnement m'a évité bien des dilemmes. Je ne voulais pas le devenir, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. A savoir si je l'aurais été, ça aurait été fort probable. Je n'aurais pas pu m'opposer à lui. Mais ma mère a eu peur quand mon père est allé à Azkaban, elle pensait qu'_il_ me prendrait pour remplacer mon père, mais au contraire, cela m'a permis de venger mon père d'une autre manière.

Hermione affichait un grand sourire, comme quand elle arrivait à ses fins.

- Quoi ? Demanda Drago, surpris.

- J'ai réussi à te faire dire que tu aimais ton père. Tu as fait ça pour lui, même s'il était Mangemort et malgré tout le mal qu'il a fait autour de lui.

Drago sourit faiblement et regarda sa femme.

Elle était belle, intelligente, il avait vraiment de la chance.

Il lui prit la main et se leva.

- Viens, dit-il. Je t'emmène dîner au restaurant. Ça va nous faire du bien.

Le soir alors qu'ils se couchaient, Drago se tourna vers Hermione qui commençait à s'endormir.

- Hermione ?

- Hum ?

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Pansy est venue te voir l'autre jour.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix endormie.

- Elle devait être au courant pour mon père et elle a réussi à t'intriguer. Elle pensait qu'en apprenant notre mariage, mon père voudrait te tuer et donc elle voulait te faire peur.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

Hermione n'était pas vraiment convaincue, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Elle serait fixée sur son sort demain, en voyant Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Merci à **Anakmay, Aeryn, Ayaminne, malfoyhermy, jay, Rosalie Johanson, Alpo, CrazyBeBee, Love-pingo, Darkim the queen of konery, chalia90, Neteria, dragomalefoy93, LunDer** et **Tara91** pour leurs reviews.

Extrait du prochain chapitre :

_Tout le monde prit place et un silence gênant s'installa. Hermione se sentait un peu déplacé dans ce tableau familial. Mais à ce moment-là, elle sentit la main de Drago lui entourer la taille. _

_- Je suis désolé, Drago._

Je risque finalement de poster les dimanches, sauf bien sûr si vous ne voulez pas !

Bisous


	25. La Rencontre

Chapitre 25:

**La Rencontre**

Le lendemain matin, Drago paraissait de plus en plus stressé. Il avait finalement décidé d'aller voir son père au manoir cette après-midi, comme sa mère le lui avait demandé. Hermione aussi était inquiète.

Elle avait eu l'occasion de rentrer le père de Drago une fois, c'était dans la libraire Fleury and Bott, ils allaient rentrer en deuxième année et elle n'en gardait pas un bon souvenir. Mais au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait énormément à Drago… et Drago n'était pas celui qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard, alors peut-être que pour son père c'était la même chose. Il se cachait sûrement lui aussi sous un masque.

La matinée fut extrêmement silencieuse au manoir de Drago et Hermione. Drago faisait tout pour s'occuper, il regardait sans cesse la pendule. Hermione commençait aussi à tourner en rond en voyant Drago dans cet état. On aurait dit un petit garçon qui vient de faire une bêtise et qui attend sa punition.

Ici, c'était plutôt un garçon qui avait peur de revoir son père…

Finalement, à quatorze heures, Hermione qui commençait à en avoir marre de voir Drago faire les cents pas dans la maison, lui dit qu'il devait y aller maintenant.

- Viens, on y va, tu me donnes le tournis à force de tourner en rond comme ça.

Il prit sa cape, la jeta sur ses épaules, prit la main d'Hermione qui avait aussi revêtu la sienne puis ils transplanèrent au manoir Malfoy.

Dans le hall, Drago embrassa une dernière fois Hermione avant que sa mère n'arrive vers eux.

Elle embrassa son fils puis sa belle-fille et les emmena dans le salon où Lucius les attendait.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé du souvenir d'Hermione. Il était grand, ses cheveux bien que plus courts, étaient toujours aussi blonds et soyeux, ses yeux reflétaient ce même gris acier, mais aujourd'hui, une lueur s'y perdait.

Lucius se leva en voyant arriver son fils. A sa vue, Drago avait revêtu son masque, tout comme son père.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Hermione se tenait un peu à l'écart, aux côtés de Narcissa. Elle regarda la scène en tant que spectatrice. Lucius tendit une main vers son fils. Après une minute d'hésitation, Drago la serra et l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de Lucius qui se répercuta sur celui de Drago. Les épaules de Narcissa s'affaissèrent de soulagement et Hermione sentit son cœur reprendre un rythme normal. A sa grande surprise, Malfoy père, lui serra aussi la main.

- Bien, dit Narcissa dont le léger tremblement de voix trahissait son angoisse. Voulez-vous quelque chose ? Du thé ? Du café ? Des petits biscuits ?

Sans attendre la réponse, elle fit apparaître un plateau sur la table basse et prit place à côté de son mari, invitant Drago et Hermione à en faire autant sur le canapé en face d'eux.

Tout le monde prit place et un silence gênant s'installa. Hermione se sentait un peu déplacé dans ce tableau familial. Mais à ce moment-là, elle sentit la main de Drago lui entourer la taille.

- Je suis désolé, Drago.

Cette phrase apparut comme un éclair dans la pièce. Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lucius parle le premier et surtout ne prononce cette phrase, si petite mais si importante.

Drago regarda son père dans les yeux en resserrant la taille d'Hermione.

Devant le silence de son fils, Lucius continua.

- Je sais ce que tu penses de moi. C'est de ma faute, je t'ai poussé à ressentir cette haine envers moi, comme mon père m'a poussé à le haïr. J'ai voulu te faire à mon image. Ça n'a pas vraiment réussi et j'en suis heureux. Je suis fier de toi.

Il avait pris une grande inspiration avant de prononcer cette dernière phrase et Hermione avait l'impression que jamais ces mots n'étaient sortis de sa bouche.

- Ta mère m'a expliqué ce tu étais devenu et je voulais te féliciter. Etre joueur de Quidditch, c'était ton rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago acquiesça toujours muet.

- J'aimerais bien te voir jouer. Elle m'a aussi raconté ton mariage avec Hermione. Toutes mes félicitations.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le coup de grâce pour Drago. Peut-être n'avait-t-il pas l'habitude d'entendre ceci de la bouche de son paternel ou alors n'en croyait-il pas un seul mot.

- Ecoutes papa, si nous allions droit au but ? Je sais très bien ce que tu penses de ma femme.

Drago insista bien sur le mot _femme_.

- Mais j'aime Hermione et ce depuis longtemps, j'ai essayé de la détester pour ne pas que _toi_ tu me détestes, mais c'est fini, nous sommes heureux et personne n'y changera rien.

- Je le sais, Drago, coupa son père. Je veux simplement te dire que je m'excuse. Je sais aussi que cela paraît bizarre venant d'un Malfoy, mais je n'ai pas toujours été celui que tu as connu. On fait beaucoup d'erreurs quand on est ambitieux… trop ambitieux, finit-il de dire dans un murmure. J'ai été aveugle par le pouvoir, et comme je te l'ai aussi enseigné étant petit, mon père m'a toujours répété que le sang des sorciers avait une grande importance. Je l'ai suivi comme tu m'as aussi suivi à un moment. Je le regrette sincèrement, j'ai fait également beaucoup de mal à ta mère.

Lucius se tourna vers Narcissa et lui prit la main.

- Elle m'a sans cesse répété que l'amour était plus puissant que l'indifférence. Je ne l'ai pas écouté, j'en ai payé le prix.

Sous le regard étonné de tout le monde, Drago se leva et alla serrer son père dans ses bras.

Hermione vit à la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux qu'il se retenait de pleurer, elle-même était très émue par l'échange père fils qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Narcissa souriait de bonheur et regarda Hermione en versant une larme. Hermione lui rendit son sourire et les deux femmes se levèrent et se tournèrent vers leurs maris respectifs.

Drago souriait à présent et Lucius avait, lui aussi, fait tombé ce masque si _malfoyen_.

Lucius se tourna alors vers Hermione.

- Je suis désolée, je crois que par ma faute, mon fils t'a causé beaucoup de misères, dit-il.

- C'est oublié.

- Merci. Tu es vraiment une grande sorcière et tu écris merveilleusement bien, j'ai eu l'occasion de lire un de tes articles pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital et tu as un réel talent.

- Merci.

Le reste de l'après-midi, Drago, Hermione et Narcissa racontèrent à Lucius les années qu'il avait manquées. Il avait bien entendu parler de la chute de Lord Voldemort et personne, ici, ne voulait s'attarder sur le sujet. Narcissa lui expliqua vaguement comment elle avait renoué avec sa sœur et les voyages qu'elles effectuaient ensemble. Puis Drago et Hermione lui racontèrent leur rencontre jusqu'à leur mariage.

On voyait dans la lueur des yeux de Lucius qu'il était vraiment fier de son fils, comme on voyait dans ceux de Drago, qu'il était heureux de revoir son père, ou plutôt de le découvrir. Les liens du sang sont toujours plus forts que le reste. Ils dominent le cœur des gens.

Narcissa et Lucius étaient vraiment heureux ensembles. En les regardant, Hermione sut que malgré les apparences, Lucius avait toujours aimé sa femme… et son fils. Ils formaient un très joli couple. On pouvait aisément ressentir toute l'élégance qui se dégageait d'eux, cette beauté qu'ils formaient ensemble, malgré les coups durs. Hermione les enviaient un peu, elle se demandait si Drago et elle s'aimeraient toujours autant dans plusieurs années.

- J'aimerais vous poser une question, demanda poliment Lucius à son fils et Hermione. Quand est-ce que j'aurais un petit-fils ?

- Ou une petite-fille, ajouta précipitamment Narcissa.

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard, gênés.

- A vrai dire, commença Drago, on n'en a jamais vraiment parlé. Je veux dire, on vient seulement de se marier et je pense que l'on va attendre un peu.

Il se tourna vers sa femme, à cours d'arguments.

- Oui, nous sommes, tous les deux assez occupés en ce moment et puis comme l'a dit Drago, nous avons encore le temps, nous sommes jeunes.

- Vous avez entièrement raisons, approuva Narcissa… du moment que je peux avoir une petite-fille.

- Tous les Malfoys font des garçons, c'est dans les gênes, renchérit Lucius. Alors je veux bien une petite-fille mais avant, je veux un petit-fils.

Drago et Hermione sourirent.

- On va y réfléchirent sérieusement, dit Drago, le visage faussement concentré, avant de partir dans un éclat de rire, suivis d'Hermione et de ses parents.

Drago et Hermione prirent congés du nouveau couple Malfoy réuni, dans une heure avancée de la nuit, puis transplanèrent chez eux.

Alors qu'ils se mettaient dans leur lit, Drago se tourna vers sa femme.

- Hermione, si je gagne la Coupe du Monde, tu me fais un enfant ?

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Si tu gagnes avec cent points d'écart, je te fais même un fils, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Drago commença à laisser ses mains se balader le long du corps de sa femme, mais celle-ci l'arrêta.

- Tu n'as pas encore gagné à ce que je sache dit-elle en réajustant sa nuisette.

Il fit une moue boudeuse mais s'endormit finalement blotti contre Hermione.

* * *

Je pense que je vais me mettre certain(e)s revieweurs à dos, que d'autres vont me traiter de folle (ils ont pas tout à fait tort) et que d'autres encore vont me dire que tout ça n'a pas de sens que Lucius gentil, c'est impossible et impensable, j'assume totalement. on n'a pas la même vision de Lucius Malfoy et quoi que certain(e)s puissent penser, je persiste à dire que Lucius n'a pas toujours été méchant et arrogant et tout le blabla qu'on peut débiter sur son compte. en attendant, c'est moi qui blablatte là lol Mais ce chapitre me tenait vraiment à coeur ! 

Merci à **missmalefoy, Rosalie Johanson, dragomalefoy93, Tara91, malfoyhermy, CrazyBeBee, Darkim the queen of konery, Neteria, Aeryn, Ayaminne, Anakmay, chalia90 **et **Love-pingo **pour leurs reviews.

**Nininne** : ne tkt pas je ne vais pas changer mes publications des mardis et vendredis, en fait, je proposais en plus de poster les dimanches quand je pourrais ! merci pour ta review. bisous.

**FaNnY** : voila la suite comme tu voulais lol. merci et bisous

**Miss Malefoy** : je te remercie pour la review. C'est pas grave si tu as passé le temps où tu faisais des éloges sur l'écriture et le blabla...tant que tu vas à l'essentiel ! lol Et ils ne vont pas tomber dans le "ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants et ils vécurent heureux" car ils leur restent pas mal de trucs à vivre, même si ce n'est pas des aventures dramatiques ou des catastrophes qui vont bouleverser leurs vies et faire régner le mal ! Je ne vois l'obstinément de certains à mettre que des drames et à déchirer les héros, tout le monde n'est pas malheureux dans la vie ! (souffle lol) bisous

**LiLi59** : merci beaucoup bisous

**MJ** : merci ! tkt c'est poster les mardis et vendredis et dimanches, quand je pourrais ! tu avais deviné c'était Lucius ! bisous

Extrait du prochain chapitre :

_Hermione rit une fois de plus, Ginny avait toujours un tempérament de feu. Elle disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait, sauf lorsqu'elle était adolescente et que le sujet était Harry Potter. Elle avait eu du mal à lui faire remarquer qu'elle était une fille, en plus d'être la sœur de Ron. Le choc a été dur pour Harry. Il s'est rendu qu'il l'aimait quand Ginny commençait tout juste à l'oublier. _

Bisous

Twinzie

PS : Désolée maisj'ai eu qqs problèmes pour poster ce chapitre !


	26. Le Bonheur de Ginny

Chapitre 26 :

**Le Bonheur de Ginny**

Noël approchait à grands pas. La neige commençait à tomber.

Chacun avait repris ses petites habitudes.

Hermione avait de plus en plus de responsabilités avec son nouveau statut ; quant à Drago dont les entraînement par semaine étaient réduis, s'occupait tant bien que mal. Il avait déjà fait deux conférences de presse en l'honneur de la Coupe du Monde qui commençait fin janvier.

Drago, même s'il ne parlait pas beaucoup de son père, évitait de se retrouver trop souvent en sa présence. Il n'avait jamais réussit à comprendre son père et ce n'est pas avec ce retournement de situation qu'il allait enfin y arriver.

Heureusement, Hermione était là. Quoi qu'il arrive, on aurait dit qu'à chaque fois leur amour en ressortait toujours plus fort. Il était aussi indéfinissable qu'incassable.

Il ne se lassait jamais de la regarder travailler, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, fronçant les sourcils quand elle n'arrivait à formuler sa phrase comme elle le voulait, remettre ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles lorsqu'il l'empêchait de lire correctement. Il adorait par-dessus tout la regarder s'habiller. Comme toutes les filles qui se respectent, Hermione n'échappait pas à la règle, c'est-à-dire dévaliser son armoire pour trouver une tenue correcte pour finalement revenir à la première qu'elle avait choisi. Drago s'amusait beaucoup en la regardant faire le matin. Il s'asseyait dans le fauteuil, dans l'angle de leur chambre et l'observait passer différentes robes, pantalons, jupes, gilets, pulls, chemises… un sourire rêveur s'attardant sur la silhouette de sa femme. Elle lui demandait souvent son avis, mais n'en tenait pas souvent compte, ce qui le faisait rire.

Hermione, de son côté, faisait la même chose. Etre marié avec un des plus grands joueurs de Quidditch du moment et surtout un des plus sexy, lui avait permis de mieux apprécier le Quidditch. Elle allait par moment assister aux entraînements. Elle aimait le voir le voler, il avait toute la grâce d'un ange, et la facilité d'un oiseau. Elle se souviendrait toujours le jour, ou plutôt la nuit, où elle était sur un balai. Juste après il l'avait demandé en mariage. Hermione affichait toujours un immense sourire quand elle repensait à cette nuit-là. Ça avait certainement été l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie.

Hermione Malfoy. Des fois, elle s'étonnait encore en voyant l'alliance à son doigt. Il était à elle. Il était son mari.

Elle était assise à son bureau, qu'elle avait aménagé au premier étage de leur maison, quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée. Drago n'était pas là, il avait un entraînement.

Elle descendit ouvrir à une Ginny radieuse.

- Bonsoir, lui dit Hermione en la laissant entrer. Est-ce que je peux savoir à quoi est dû cet immense sourire béat sur tes lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, Ginny lui montra sa main. Une magnifique bague sertis d'une émeraude trônait à son annulaire.

- Toutes mes félicitations, s'exclama Hermione. Mais… Quand ?

- Merci, dit enfin la jeune rousse. Il me l'a demandé hier. Je n'y croyais plus.

Hermione se mit à rire à cette remarque.

- Alors explique !

- Eh bien, il m'a emmené manger au restaurant, tu sais, le nouveau qui a ouvert sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Donc on a dîné tranquillement, en parlant de pleins de choses différentes. Puis on fait un tour. J'étais gelée alors on a décidé de rentrer. Puis là, on s'est installé sur le canapé. Et on a commencé à se faire un câlin, tu vois la scène.

Hermione grimaça en imaginant la scène, mais sourit à sa meilleure amie.

- Et là, continua Ginny. D'un ton totalement dégagé, il me demande ce que je lui répondrais s'il me demandais en mariage. Quelle question ! J'attends ça depuis des mois. Et alors il a sortis un écrin avec cette magnifique bague à l'intérieur. J'étais aux anges.

- C'était purement romantique.

- Ça avait intérêt.

Hermione rit une fois de plus, Ginny avait toujours un tempérament de feu. Elle disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait, sauf lorsqu'elle était adolescente et que le sujet était Harry Potter. Elle avait eu du mal à lui faire remarquer qu'elle était une fille, en plus d'être la sœur de Ron. Le choc a été dur pour Harry. Il s'est rendu qu'il l'aimait quand Ginny commençait tout juste à l'oublier.

Leur histoire était finalement digne d'un conte de fées, ou bien, c'était peut-être le jeu de chat et de la souris, bien qu'à ce jeu là, Hermione et Drago était beaucoup plus doués.

- Ma mère était folle, quand on lui a appris la nouvelle avec Harry. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait l'étouffer avant qu'il m'épouse, dit Ginny avec un air dramatique. Quant à mes frère, tu les connais…

Ginny fit un geste de la main pour finir sa phrase, les mots étaient inutiles.

- Et la cérémonie va avoir lieu quand ? Demanda Hermione.

- En août. Le temps de tout faire bien, de tout préparer, de prévenir tout le monde.

- Et ta mère va s'en charger ? Demanda malicieusement Hermione.

- Elle vas m'aider, mais c'est moi qui vais tout contrôler.

Hermione sourit.

- Où est ton mari ?

- A un entraînement et ton futur mari à toi, il est où ?

Ginny regarda la pendule et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Il ne va pas tarder à rentrer à la maison. Pourquoi Drago et toi, ne viendriez-vous pas dîner à la maison ce soir ? Ça fait longtemps.

- D'accord. Je vais attendre Drago et on viendra.

- Alors je te dis à dans…

- Deux heures, ça te va ? Termina Hermione.

- C'est parfait.

- A tout de suite.

Ginny disparut dans un « pop » et Hermione retourna dans son bureau en souriant.

_Ils allaient enfin se marier. Depuis le temps qu'on l'attendait_, pensa-t-elle.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta dans les marches et son sourire s'élargit. Elle avait gagné.

En janvier dernier, Ron et elle avait parié qu'Harry demanderait Ginny en mariage avant la fin de l'année. Ron n'y croyait pas, sa petite sœur étant en dernière année à l'école de Médicomage, même si elle travaillait. En fait, elle était plutôt en une sorte de stage. Elle était évaluée sur son travail tout au long de l'année et sera une Médicomage en tant que telle, à partir de janvier prochain.

Ron avait donc parié, qu'Harry attendrait que Ginny soit vraiment Médicomage et qu'il ne la demanderait pas en mariage avant le mois de janvier. Hermione avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre jusque-là et que de toute façon, s'il ne le faisait pas cette année, Ginny le tuerait.

Ainsi elle avait gagné, on était en décembre.

Hermione était toujours figée dans les escaliers quand deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et que des lèvres délicieusement douces se posèrent sur son cou.

Elle n'avait même pas entendu rentrer Drago.

- Bonne journée ? susurra-t-il à son oreille.

- C'est passé vite, heureusement et ton entraînement ?

- L'entraîneur veut qu'on essaye une nouvelle tactique. Ils ont fait le tirage au sort pour les groupes et on tombe avec le Brésil, le Canada et l'Espagne. Et on affronte l'Espagne en match d'ouverture le 28 janvier.

- Ça va aller. Au fait, j'ai une nouvelle à t'apprendre.

- Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il retournait pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

- Ginny et Harry vont se marier.

- Et bien ,ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'il allait se décider.

- C'est vrai que toi, tu as été beaucoup plus rapide, dit-elle sarcastiquement.

- Je te signale qu'on sort ensemble depuis à peine un an et qu'on est marié depuis près de quatre mois.

- Oui, mais tu as mis plus de douze ans avant de me dire que tu m'aimais.

- Tu marques un point.

Elle l'embrassa alors qu'il commençait à repenser à de vieux souvenirs que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimait évoquer.

- On va manger chez Harry et Ginny, ce soir.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, elle est venue m'annoncer ses fiançailles et elle nous a invité.

- Très bien, je vais prendre une douche et on y va.

Drago était sous la douche quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

- Je me suis dit que tu devais t'ennuyer tout seul, dit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.

- Dis plutôt que toi, tu t'ennuyais.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle comme une petite fille prise en faute. Tournes-toi, je vais te laver le dos.

Il se mit à rire mais se laissa faire. Elle avait les mains si douces, si tendres. Ils inversèrent ensuite les rôles, puis sortirent de la douche.

Finalement, ils n'étaient pas en retard pour le dîner.

Harry avait le même sourire béat et heureux que Ginny. Drago félicita tous les deux et Hermione serra Harry dans ses bras.

Alors qu'Harry expliquait à Drago comment il s'y était pris pour faire sa demande, Ginny était dans la cuisine pour ramener le dessert et Hermione en profitait pour écouter la version de Harry.

- Je pensais que tu aurais fait plus original, lui dit Drago d'un ton taquin.

- Mais un balai ne lui aurait pas fait peur, elle adore voler.

- C'est sûr. Je pensais pas qu'elle allait accepter de me suivre.

- Pour voler ou pour t'épouser ?

- Eh ! S'exclama Hermione. Je vous signale que je suis toujours là.

- Excuse-moi ma chérie.

- Voilà, la gâteau, annonça Ginny en revenant dans la pièce avec dans les mains, une superbe charlotte aux fraises, très appétissante.

La soirée toucha à sa fin et Hermione repartit en étant témoin de la future mariée.

- Ma demande était beaucoup plus originale que celle de Potter, quand même ? Demanda Drago à sa femme alors qu'ils se mettaient au lit.

Hermione rit.

- Avoues que c'était beaucoup plus surprenant. Si je t'aurais emmené manger dans un restaurant romantique avec un dîner aux chandelles, cela n'aurait pas eu le même effet.

- C'est sûr, avoua Hermione dans un immense sourire. De toutes façons, avec toi, je m'attends toujours à tout et surtout au plus improbable.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Que tu me surprends tous les jours et que je t'aime.

- J'espère bien.

Il l'embrassa et elle posa la tête sur son torse, tandis qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille fine.

* * *

Je sais que nous ne sommes pas mardis, mais je pourrais pas poster de chapitre demain, j'ai des examens et j'aurais pas la tête aux fics et encore moins le tps de passer ! alors plutôt que de recevoir les foudres de lecteurs enragés si je postais mercredi, j'ai préféré le faire avec un jour d'avance !

De plus, j'ai eu des gros soucis avec le programme informatique de hier quand j'ai posté les chapitres ce qui fait que je pense avoir eu des reviews car le nombre a augmenté, malheureusement, je ne peux en lire AUCUNE ! et cette machine me dit qu'il n'y en a pas alors voilà, si vous pouviez me donner aussi votre avis sur le chapitre précédent je vous en serais très très très reconnaissante.

Merci d'avance

Bisous


	27. Rien que du plaisir

Chapitre 27 :

**Rien que du plaisir…**

Les fêtes de fin d'année arrivaient. Hermione était débordée à son travail. Elle se rendait partout où des célébrations de Noël avaient lieu, où de grandes fêtes étaient données.

Drago et elle avaient décoré leur maison pour Noël. Un magnifique sapin trônait au milieu du salon, des lumières étaient accrochées aux fenêtres et des fées semblaient figées dans les airs.

Noël était dans une semaine et Hermione ne savait toujours pas quoi offrir à Drago. Il possédait déjà tout ce qui était en rapport avec le Quiddittch, même le moindre livre, il ne semblait pas avoir besoin de quelque chose en particulier. Que faire ?

Elle était entrain de rédiger un article mais ne trouvait pas l'inspiration. Comment pouvait-elle rendre un article sur Noël original alors qu'elle devait en avoir écrit une bonne dizaine depuis deux semaines ? Elle se leva et se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre. La nuit commençait à tomber. Le soleil s'éloignait à l'horizon. Hermione regarda sa montre et pensa que son mari devait déjà être rentré. Que lui avait-il acheté pour Noël ?

Elle rentra chez elle, Drago était déjà là. Il était assis dans le canapé et lisait un magasine de Quidditch.

- Bonsoir, dit Drago à Hermione sans lever les yeux de son magazine.

Hermione le regarda, amusée et déçue.

- Tu es Attrapeur de Quidditch, tu vas participer à la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, tu t'entraînes au Quidditch trois voire même quatre jours par semaine, tu fais des parties de Quidditch avec tes amis quand on dîne le dimanche chez eux et qu'il fait beau et quand je rentre du travail après une journée fatigante, je te trouve entrain de lire un magazine de Quidditch. Je crois que bientôt je vais devoir me transformer en balai pour que tu me remarques.

- Il n'y a aucune chance. Je m'ennuyais en t'attendant.

Il posa négligemment son magazine sur le table basse du salon et regarda attentivement Hermione, elle semblait mi-énervée, mi-fatiguée.

- Assieds-toi, lui dit-il, tu es trop stressée.

Hermione ne fit rien, elle ne bougea pas. Drago se leva et la contourna. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et commença à la masser.

Il massait vraiment bien, Hermione n'avait rien à redire.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais des dons de masseur.

- Il y a encore plein de choses que tu ignores, mon cœur, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Hermione ferma les yeux de plaisir sous les mouvements lents et délectant de son mari.

Drago l'entraîna vers le canapé et la fit asseoir devant lui. Il descendit ses mains vers le cou de sa femme et défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour découvrir ses épaules. Elle avait toujours les yeux clos et se laissait faire. Il avait des doigts de fées, Hermione sentait toute la tension quittée peu à peu son corps. Alors qu'il appuyait un peu plus pour la décontracter et descendait doucement ses mains dans le dos d'Hermione, elle bascula la tête sur le côté, un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il en profita pour embrasser son cou pendant que ses mains continuaient leurs mouvements.

Hermione était assise entre les jambes de Drago, elle posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et commença à remonter dangereusement puis elle redescendit tout aussi lentement quand elle montait trop haut et qu'elle sentait que les mains de Drago commençaient à s'arrêter. Ceci provoqua un soupir de frustration chez le jeune homme. Elle eut un petit rire.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi cruelle et manipulatrice, lui dit-il.

- C'est ton ancien côté Serpentard qui déteint sur moi.

Il sourit.

- Si seulement tu étais allée à Serpentard, souffla-t-il.

- Ou toi à Gryffondor…, suggéra Hermione.

- Je n'aurais pas eu ce côté détestable que tu aimes tant.

Leurs voix étaient sombres et pleines de désir. Chacun se délectaient des caresses de l'autre.

Hermione pencha un plus la tête et Drago captura ses lèvres.

Alors que la température extérieure atteignait les moins deux, voire moins trois degrés, à l'intérieur du manoir, elle devait avoisiner les vingt degrés.

Les mains de Drago avait quitté le dos d'Hermione et s'attaquait à sa chemise. Hermione poussa un petit cri de plaisir en sentant les mains de son mari se poser sur son ventre, mais ce cri fut bientôt accompagné d'un autre beaucoup plus fort et d'un bruit sourd dans le salon.

Elle se détacha aussitôt de Drago et celui-ci fit volte face.

Quelqu'un venait d'arriver dans leur salon, par la cheminée. Enfin, il y avait deux personnes, la seconde venait de débarquer, elle aussi, par la cheminée du couple.

- Je t'avais dit de t'annoncer avant de venir, dit Ron à sa femme, Lavande.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle à Hermione qui reboutonnait sa chemise et à Drago qui paraissait à la fois surpris et énervé.

- Ce n'est rien, dit Hermione.

- J'espère quand même que vous avez une bonne excuse pour débarquer comme ça, à l'improviste, dit Drago.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous en avons une de taille, dit Ron avec un léger sourire.

- Oui, renchérit Lavande dont le sourire se fendait de chaque côté de ses oreilles. Je suis enceinte.

Hermione et Drago ne réagirent pas tout de suite. Ils regardait le couple qui venait de débouler dans leur salon avec des yeux ronds.

- Ron et moi allons avoir un bébé, poursuivit Lavande.

- Par Morgane, ils vont se reproduire, murmura Drago.

- Toutes mes félicitations, s'exclama Hermione en serrant Lavande dans ses bras. C'est une excellente nouvelle.

- Merci, je suis trop heureuse, si tu savais.

Drago serra tout de même la main de Ron avec un petit sourire.

- Félicitations, lui dit-il.

- Merci.

Hermione se détacha de Lavande et rejoignit Drago qui passa un bras autour de sa taille.

- Mais depuis quand le sais-tu ? Demanda Hermione à l'adresse de Lavande.

- Depuis ce matin.

- Et ça fait longtemps ?

- Presque un mois. Oh ! Je suis toute excitée. Je suis désolée d'être venu vous déranger comme ça, mais il fallait vraiment que je vous l'annonce aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'est rien, assura Hermione.

- Non, on commence à avoir l'habitude. Entre Potter qui débarque dans notre chambre au petit matin et vous qui déboulez dans notre salon, je vais finir par interdire le transplanage dans cet manoir et condamner la cheminée, aussi, dit Drago d'un air grognon, mais un petit sourire le trahissait.

- On ne va pas vous déranger plus loin dans ce cas, dit Ron avec un sourire qui en disait long.

-Oh ! Mais vous ne voulez boire quelque chose avant de partir ?

- Non, merci, assura Lavande. On doit encore prévenir Parvati et Seamus, et puis on doit aller manger chez les parents de Ron, ils ne le savent pas encore. On va leur faire la surprise.

- Très bien.

- Au revoir.

- Bonne soirée, dit Ron.

- Merci, vous aussi et prends soin de toi, Lavande, dit Hermione.

La future maman sourit avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes en compagnie de son mari. Hermione se tourna vers Drago avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est merveilleux, je suis contente pour eux, dit-elle.

Mais Drago semblait ailleurs.

- J'y crois pas, dit-il. Weasley va se reproduire, répéta-t-il. Ce n'est pas possible.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda suspicieusement Hermione.

- Un autre _Ron !_ Sur cette terre ! C'est impensable. Le monde magique ne s'en remettra certainement jamais. Il ne manquerait plus que Potter débarque à son tour pour nous annoncer la même chose, je crois que je n'y survivrais pas.

Hermione éclata de rire devant l'air tragique de son mari.

- Et si nous aussi, nous allions nous entraîner à faire des bébés ? Demanda-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

Drago la dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés.

- Quoi ? Demanda Hermione. Tu ne sais plus comment on fait les bébés ? Et en plus, on pourrait continuer ce que nous étions entrain de faire.

Tout en parlant, elle s'était rapprochée de lui et avait passé ses bras autour de son cou.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose au creux de son oreille mais Drago ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il la souleva du sol et la porta jusqu'à leur chambre en temps record sous les éclats de rire d'Hermione.

* * *

J'étais inspirée quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, mais j'avais surtout envie d'un bon massage, ça explique le résultat lol

Finalement j'ai pu lire les reviews du chapitre 25 alors merci pour les reviews à **dragomalefoy93, Netéria, Ayamine, Rosalie Johanson,** malfoyhermy et **Darkim the queen of konery**.

Pour le chapitre 26, merci à **Rosalie Johanson, Pauapu, momiji64, Darkim the queen of konery, Love-pingo,** honey (merci je suis contente que tu aimes), **Tara31, jay** (j'ai eu pitié de Ginny, lol et Lucius, gentil mais néanmoins Malfoy !), **Ayaminne, Aeryn, FaNnY** (dsl pour l'extrait mais y des jours où tout va de travers et j'avais pas le tps du tout), **lolita** (merci beaucoup ), **dragomalefoy93, CrazyBeBee, Malfoy4ever, Arwenajane** (lol, merci beaucoup la review ), **LunDer** (faut patienter encore un peu pour le bébé malfoy).

Extrait du prochain chapitre :

_Ils embrassèrent tout le monde, répétant inlassablement des Joyeux Noël et des merci pour les cadeaux. _

_Ils passèrent ensuite à table et Hermione regardaient autour d'elle, les yeux reflétant toute l'admiration et la joie qu'elle éprouvait._

Vous l'avez deviner, ce sera Noël avec un peu de retard certes !

Bisous


	28. Noël au chaud

Chapitre 28 :

**Noël au chaud**

- JOYEUX NOËL MA PRINCESSE, s'exclama Drago alors qu'Hermione émergeait de son sommeil.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de Noël, leur premier Noël ensemble.

Au dehors, la neige était tombée, le soleil perçait et rendait le paysage éblouissant, c'était magnifique, parfait pour Noël.

- Hum… grogna Hermione.

Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez.

- C'est Noël ma chérie, c'est les cadeaux.

- Joyeux Noël à toaaaaaa aussi, bailla Hermione.

Alors qu'Hermione s'étirait, Drago sauta hors du lit et descendit au salon. Hermione enfila un pull et rejoignit son mari, encore à moitié endormie. Il était assis sur le canapé, devant lui une montagne de cadeaux était étendue. Il les regardait d'un œil avide. Hermione s'arrêta sur la dernière marche et l'observa, amusée. On aurait dit un petit garçon, tout excité, ne sachant pas quel cadeau ouvrir en premier.

_Il avait raison,_ pensa Hermione. _J'en apprendrais sur lui tous les jours. Je le découvre encore plus petit à petit._

Drago dut se sentir observer car il se retourna.

- Tu attends quoi ?

- Je n'ai même pas le droit de regarder mon mari, dit-elle d'un air innocent mais en se retenant de ne pas éclater de rire.

- Dépêches-toi, Hermione !

- J'arrive.

A peine, eut-elle prit place à ses côtés qu'il glissa du canapé pour s'agenouiller devant les cadeaux.

- Mais je t'en pris, mon cœur, à toi l'honneur d'ouvrir le premier, dit malicieusement Hermione alors que Drago avait déjà à moitié déballer un cadeau de taille énorme et enveloppé d'un papier jaune pâle.

Le cadeau venait des parents d'Hermione.

Ils leur avaient offert une grande malle à plusieurs compartiments magiques . C'était pratique pour partir en voyage. Sur le couvercle, était représentée une elfe avec des ailes bleues, entourée d'écritures de runes.

_Nous l'avons trouvé en France, dans un magasin du monde magique. On voulait un cadeau original et magique pour votre premier Noël ensemble._

_On espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Joyeux Noël_

_Anne et Jack_.

- C'est magnifique, dit Drago en examinant le coffre. Après ça, je crains le cadeau de mes parents. Ça doit être celui-là.

En effet, il y avait un grand paquet enveloppé dans un papier vert froncé, la couleur des Serpentards et des Malfoys.

- Ça ne va pas nous manger, dit Hermione en prenant l'initiative de déchirer le papier d'emballage.

C'était un miroir. Un superbe miroir sur pieds. Hermione en resta bouche-bée devant sa beauté et Drago n'en disait pas plus long.

Hermione prit l'enveloppe qui l'accompagnait et lut :

_Joyeux Noël les enfants,_

_Ceci est un miroir… magique, bien évidemment._

_Je sais qu'en tant que femme, il m'a beaucoup aidé et conseillé sur mes tenues_.

_Je ne me souvenais plus que nous l'avions encore, c'est Lucius qui s'en est souvenu._

_Comme il appartient aux Malfoys et qu'il se transmet de générations en générations, il a pensé que cela ferait un beau cadeau de Noël._

_Donc encore Joyeux Noël à vous deux_,

_Narcissa et Lucius._

Il y avait également un énorme paquet de Chocogrenouilles, les bonbons préférés de Drago.

- Tu connais ce miroir ? Demanda Hermione.

- Non, je ne l'avais jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant. Mais, en même temps, je ne suis jamais rentré dans la chambre de mes parents.

Hermione se mit debout et se regarda dans le miroir.

- Tu devrais t'attacher les cheveux, lui dit le miroir.

Hermione le regarda stupéfaite et se tourna vers Drago, avec un regard interrogateur et interloqué.

- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, dit-il, le plus naturellement du monde.

- C'est… C'est…

- C'est un miroir magique et donc parlant, en effet.

- Original, conclut-elle.

- Typiquement magique surtout.

Hermione et Drago finirent de déballer leurs cadeaux. Ils avaient reçu des cadeaux plus ou moins utiles pour la magie, de nombreuses boîtes de chocolats et divers choses encore.

Il ne restait plus qu'un cadeau.

Il était petit et très fin, comme s'il s'agissait d'un feuille de papier enveloppée.

Hermione le prit ou l'ouvrit lentement sous l'œil inquisiteur de Drago.

C'était un magasine, le Wizard World. Le magasine où travaillait Hermione.

Le magasine titrait :

**EDITION SPECIALE **

**HERMIONE MALFOY, NOUVELLE DIRECTRICE DU JOURNAL**

**Douglas Coben, l'actuel directeur passe la main à la très talentueuse, Hermione Malfoy, plus connu dans le monde du journalisme sous son nom de jeune fille, Granger. **

**Elle a su exposer ses talents dans tous les domaines qu'offrent la rédaction et la gérance d'un journal et sortir du lot avec des articles extraordinairement écrits. **(Voir page 3)

Hermione n'en revenait pas, des larmes de joie perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. C'était son plus beau cadeau.

Drago s'était levé et placé derrière Hermione pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

Il plaça ses deux mains autour de sa taille et murmura au creux de son cou.

- C'est magnifique, ma chérie. Tu le mérites.

- Merci, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je le savais que ça allait bientôt arriver mais…

- Joyeux Noël.

- Joyeux Noël, mon amour.

- Maintenant, ouvres, qu'on lise l'article.

Hermione se rendit à la page 3 et lut à voix haute :

_Douglas Coben, directeur de ce journal, le Wizard World, prend sa retraite bien méritée après des années de dur travail à donner à ce journal une renommée nationale dans le monde de la sorcellerie. _

_Journaliste célèbre pour ses articles sportifs, Douglas Coben avait décidé de créer son propre journal dans les années soixante-dix. _

_Il y a près de vingt ans, maintenant, le Wizard World publiait son premier opus. _

_Le succès fut immédiat et le journal a su conquérir toute l'Angleterre avec des articles aussi variés que magnifiquement rédigés. _

_Tous les goûts sont, en effet, présents dans ce journal, on passe du Quidditch à comment être belle en trois coups de baguette en quelques pages et avec une fluidité déconcertante. _

_Il y quelques années, le journal accueillait une nouvelle recrut du nom d'Hermione Granger. Douglas Coben l'a lui-même engagé après avoir lu plusieurs de ses articles dans un journal local. Bien décidé à exploiter les talents de la jeune femme, il lui a offert le poste de journaliste à la rubrique histoire, où elle est incollable dans ce domaine, puis petit à petit, il lui a confié les clefs de l'inédit, en l'envoyant couvrir les grands événements. _

_Il y a quelques mois, on découvrait un nouveau talent de la journaliste pour le Quidditch. _

_Douglas Coben se souvient : _

_« Elle détestait le Quidditch, quand je lui ai demandé de remplacer la personne qui occupait ce poste, elle a clairement refusé, en me disant qu'elle ne connaissait rien à ce sport. Je ne me suis pas laissé abattre et lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. La réussite était, finalement là et elle m'a peu de temps après, supplié de la laisser couvrir les matchs des Canons de Chudley. J'ai compris plus tard pourquoi, » sourit-il. _

_Aujourd'hui, donc, le journal a un nouveau directeur, ou plutôt une nouvelle directrice, Hermione Malfoy à qui nous souhaitons toute la réussite qu'elle mérite. _

_Alors à bientôt… chef. _

_Clarence Miller_.

- Toutes mes félicitations.

- Merci.

Hermione prit bien soin de ranger le numéro spécial du magasine dans un tiroir de sa commode dans sa chambre.

Ils rangèrent ensuite tous les papiers qui traînaient et les cadeaux. Le miroir avait été placé dans leur chambre , ainsi que la malle.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement puis allèrent se préparer pour le repas de Noël qui se passait au manoir Malfoy.

Narcissa et Lucius avaient invité toute la famille à fêter Noël ensemble. Même si on se doutait que c'était plutôt Narcissa qui avait insisté. Lucius malgré tout, restait un Malfoy, il faisait des efforts, juste pour sa femme et s'il ne disait rien, il n'en pensait pas moins.

Il y avait Remus et Nymphadora avec Pandora, les parents de Nymphadora, les parents d'Hermione également, et quelques proches amis de la famille.

Lucius ne semblait pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de recevoir de vrais Moldus chez lui, mais n'avait aucune remarque pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de sa femme et la colère de son fils.

Drago et Lucius n'avait pas gagnécette complicité que l'on appliquait souvent à un père et son fils. Drago gardait toujours au fond de la rancune, rancune tout à fait compréhensible. Cependant, tous deux s'entendaient plus ou moins bien.

Lorsque Hermione et Drago arrivèrent au manoir les parents de ce dernier, tout le monde était déjà là, même les parents d'Hermione qui étaient venus spécialement pour les fêtes.

- Joyeux Noël, leur dit Narcissa en les accueillant dans le hall qui était le point d'arriver de transplanage.

- Joyeux Noël, maman.

- Joyeux Noël, Narcissa.

- Venez, tout le monde est au salon.

Ils embrassèrent tout le monde, répétant inlassablement des _Joyeux Noël_ et des _merci_ pour les cadeaux.

Ils passèrent ensuite à table et Hermione regardaient autour d'elle, les yeux reflétant toute l'admiration et la joie qu'elle éprouvait.

Elle serra la main de Drago qui la regarda avec cette même leur dans les yeux.

Drago se disait qu'il était entrain de passer le plus beau jour de Noël de toute sa vie, tout comme Hermione. Pourtant celui-ci n'était que le premier d'une longue série.

* * *

jour de Noël, rapide, banal, mais bon on passe pas tous des Noël remplit de surprises, de catastrophes etc. En tout cas pas chez moi ! 

Merci à **lilytyty, CrazyBeBee, Rosalie Johanson, chalia90, Tara91, cathradcliffe** (je n'ai pas pu lire ta review car il n'y a que la lettre "J", ça a du couper avant, mais merci qd mm pour le geste !), **Pauapu, Love-pingo, Yalta08, Darkim the queen of konery, dragomalefoy93, Malfoy4ever, malfoyhermy** () et **Neteria**.

**Arwenajane** : ils sont juste partis s'entrainer lol, ils n'en ont pas fait ! je peux t'assurer qu'Hermione n'est pas enceinte ! merci pour la review. bisous

**FerretLove** : D'abord je te remercie pour la review et pour avoir lu ma fic jusqu'au 27ème chapitre, tout le monde n'a pas ce courage, surtout que les fics françaises ne sont pas ce que tu lis en général, d'après ce que tu m'a écrit! ensuite, ta review ne m'a pas offensé, du fait que sans critique on ne s'améliore pas et que ça me montre que malgré tout elle t'a fait réagir ! Je vais répondre à ta review dans l'ordre où tu m'a dit les choses sinon je vais me perdre ok ? lol. pour les dialogues, c'est mon défaut, j'en suis consciente, j'en met beaucoup et trop, mais quand je suis partie, j'ai du mal a ralentir ! C'est également pareil sur une autre de mes fics mais bon ! ensuite, j'avais prévenu dès le début que cette fic ne serait pas faite d'aventures, de catastrophes, de malheurs, etc, puisqu'elle décrit la vie d'Hermione et que je ne pense pas que dans la vie, tout le monde a tous les jours des visites horribles, se fait agresser, est triste, etc ! a moins que... dans ce cas, je veux bien qu'on me le dise ! pour Drago, bah gentil... disons plus gentil avec Hermione, il reste du chemin à faire avec les autres. Lucius n'était pas du tout prévu dans cette fic (j'ai l'impression de tjs devoir me répéter avec Lucius ) en fait, j'ai eu le mahleur de dire au début qu'il était en prison, et une revieweuse (d'un autre site) me l'a fait remarqué et m'a demandé si je pouvais l'intégrer à l'histoire, alors je l'ai fait. je sais que ça parait bizarre même impossible que Lucius prenne cette tournure là, mais si tu as lu ce chapitre, tu verras que c'est en apparence, ensuite, je pense que Lucius n'a pas tjs été le "méchant", je pense sincèrement qu'il a aimé sa femme et son fils à un moment, et qu'après l'ambition, le pouvoir et tout l'a rendu plus que détestable, et puis il sort de prison car il était mangemort, il faut bien qu'il fasse semblant d'être gentil pour rester dans la société ! pour les bises, je sais qu'en GB on ne le fait pas mais je suis française et donc je me suis laissée emporter par les "traditions françaises". Je sais pas trop ce que tu as voulu dire dans la fin de ta review, mais répondre à une review ne m'embête pas puisque ça donne l'occasion d'expliquer et justifier certaines choses et pour l'écriture de ma fic, ça ne va la retarder en rien, puisque je ne m'arrête pas d'écrire comme ça et que la suite est déjà tapée. Voilà, j'ai tout dit, j'espère que ça va et que c'est pas trop fouilli lol! bisous.

**jay** : drago et hermione ont le don de se faire déranger ! lol merci beaucoup bisous

**jessica** : toi aussi tu es courage ! lol. en tout cas merci je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ais plu. bisous

**LunDer** : merci pour la review. tu as raison, il n'est jamais trop tard pour fêter Noël, je le fêterais bien tousles jours d'ailleurs lol. bisous

Extrait du prochain chapitre :

_Hermione et Ginny n'eurent pas de mal à trouver leurs places. Rien qu'en disant son nom, les gens se montraient aussitôt doux et aimables avec Hermione. Elle se rendait compte avec amusement, de l'impact du nom Malfoy, même si aujourd'hui, il était renommé et reconnu pour le Quidditch et non pour les atrocités antérieures._

Bisous


	29. Match d'Emotions

_avis aux amateurs de Quidditch : premier match de la coupe du Monde_

Chapitre 29 :

**Match d'Emotions**

Hermione se réveilla doucement, bercée par les rayons du soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux de la chambre. Elle bascula sur le côté et tendit un bras. La place à ses côtés était vide.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le premier jour de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Le match d'ouverture débuterait en fin d'après-midi. Drago était déjà parti, avec son équipe, ils devaient mettre au point quelques techniques de dernière minute et se relaxer.

Hermione s'étira et décida de refermer les yeux pour se rendormir. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps, le sommeil l'emporta aussitôt. Elle était de plus en plus fatiguée, ces derniers temps, sûrement à cause de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et le journal.

Elle ne réouvrit les yeux que vers midi et bailla encore en se levant.

La journée promettait d'être longue. Elle se prépara et passa au journal en début d'après-midi. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle avait pris la direction du journal, mais elle s'étonnait encore de voir son nom écrit sur la porte, où, en dessus, était marquée, directrice. Elle s'installa à son bureau et regarda les différents articles qui traînaient un peu partout. Elle commença à en lire quelques-uns quand on frappa à sa porte.

- Entrez !

- Bonjour Madame Malfoy, dit M. Smith, le journal chargé de la rubrique des sports magiques.

- Bonjour. Que voulez-vous ? Demanda gentiment Hermione.

- Ce serait pour savoir pour les matchs de la Coupe du Monde, est-ce que vous aller les suivre ou…

Hermione sourit et M. Smith s'arrêta.

- Finalement, je ne pense pas. Je serai sûrement plus utile à mon mari en tant que spectatrice que journaliste. Vous avez donc le loisir de rédiger les articles et de suivre les matchs.

Duncan Smith lui sourit, visiblement ravi et soulagé de la nouvelle et s'empressa de quitter le bureau de sa supérieure, mais celle-ci le rappela avant que la porte ne se referme complètement.

- J'attends cependant, un travail parfait et votre article à la première heure, demain sur mon bureau.

La porte se referma sur un petit sourire du journaliste sportif et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'en disant cela, elle ressemblait étrangement à son ancien patron. Elle sourit de plus belle à cette pensée.

Hermione continua la lecture des différents articles et au bout de trois heures, elle avait enfin sélectionné ceux qui figureraient au programme du numéro spécial qui sortirait le mois prochain. Hermione avait décidé de ce nouveau projet avec Monsieur Coben, son ancien patron, juste avant qu'il ne lui laisse les commandes du journal. Désormais, un numéro spécial sortirait une fois par mois, sous la forme d'un magazine. Hermione avait un peu peur du résultat, de savoir si les gens aimeront ou non, c'était la première fois, et elle avait toujours pour objectif de ne jamais avoir le droit à l'erreur, ceci exaspérait, d'ailleurs, Drago. L'erreur était humaine, il savait de quoi il parlait.

Inconsciemment, ses pensées dérivèrent vers son Attrapeur de mari. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien être entrain de faire à ce moment précis. Il devait être avec toute l'équipe et parler du prochain match.

Hermione Granger n'avait jamais aimé le Quidditch et pourtant ses deux meilleurs amis en étaient mordu et l'avaient toujours traîné pour voir les matchs. En revanche, Hermione Malfoy dut reconnaître que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait hâte de voir un match de Quidditch commencer. Elle adorait voir Drago voler, surtout depuis qu'il lui avait fait découvrir les joies de voler, de se sentir libre et léger. Cependant durant un match de Quidditch, les sensations devaient être toutes autres.

On frappa à nouveau à la porte de son bureau et sans attendre de réponse, une tête rousse passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Je ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Ginny.

- Non, sourit Hermione qui fut tirer de ses pensées.

- Est-ce que par hasard, tu aurais vu l'heure ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce que dans un peu moins d'une heure, le match d'ouverture commence et que ton mari joue au poste d'Attrapeur, il me semble.

- Oh Merlin ! S'écria Hermione en tournant la tête pour regarder l'horloge.

Ginny sourit en voyant Hermione se lever précipitamment, ranger deux ou trois trucs sur son bureau, prendre son manteau et son sac et sortir.

- Tu viens ? Fit-elle à Ginny, qui était toujours restée dans le bureau et regardait sa meilleure amie d'un regard amusé.

- Tu ne semblais pas si pressé, il y a cinq minutes.

- Je n'avais pas vu l'heure, se justifia Hermione. En plus, je dois déposer ça à la rédaction, il y a des fautes, dit-elle en montrant le dossier rouge qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Et j'ai faim, aussi. Il faut que je mange quelque chose avant d'aller voir le match.

Ginny suivit Hermione qui monta deux étages pour déposer le dossier puis redescendit pour enfin sortir du bâtiment.

- Harry n'est pas là ?

- Il doit surveiller la sécurité pour le match. Ron et Lavande, non plus, ne peuvent pas venir. Ils ne peuvent pas fermer le pub car c'est ce soir qu'ils auront pleins de clients, mais ils ont aménagé une sorte d'écran pour que les clients et eux par la même occasion puissent voir le match.

- Donc nous serons toutes les deux.

- Oui.

- On va manger vite fait avant, car là, je ne tiens plus.

Hermione entraîna Ginny dans une petite cafétéria moldue, où les deux jeunes filles commandèrent des salades bien garnies.

- J'espère que le match durera un bon moment, dit Ginny.

- J'espère surtout que Drago va attraper le Vif d'Or et même si maintenant, j'aime bien le Quidditch, plus vite il l'attrapera, plus vite je serais soulagée.

- Tu n'aimes pas le voir voler ?

- Si, bien sûr, j'adore. Mais là, c'est différent, c'est un match, il peut être blessé.

- Hermione, il est Attrapeur et en plus dans l'équipe nationale. Je ne pense pas qu'ils sélectionnent leurs joueurs à la légère. Drago est excellent, tu le sais comme moi. Je pense qu'il va falloir plus qu'un cognard pour le déstabiliser.

Hermione sourit, rassurée par les paroles de Ginny. Les deux femmes finirent leur repas et se rendirent dans le monde magique juste à côté pour pouvoir librement transplaner. Elle atterrirent devant un stage immense. Des cris fusaient de partout, des photos géantes des joueurs étaient accrochées aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur des tribunes, c'était une atmosphère excitée, enivrante, presque euphorique. On était immédiatement pris dans l'ambiance qui régnait sur les lieux.

Hermione et Ginny n'eurent pas de mal à trouver leurs places. Rien qu'en disant son nom, les gens se montraient aussitôt doux et aimables avec Hermione. Elle se rendait compte avec amusement, de l'impact du nom Malfoy, même si aujourd'hui, il était renommé et reconnu pour le Quidditch et non pour les atrocités antérieures.

Un moment, alors qu'elles montaient les marches pour retrouver leur loge, Hermione se retourna pour s'apercevoir que Ginny n'était plus derrière elle. Elle redescendit aussitôt les marches qu'elle venait de monter et se pencha par-dessus la rambarde pour voir si elle voyait une tête rousse.

En effet, Ginny n'était pas loin. Elle était même accrochée au cou d'un jeune homme brun à lunettes. Hermione sourit en le regardant s'embrasser et se dit qu'elle aurait aimé encourager Drago avant le match, ou du moins juste le voir, l'embrasser et lui souhaiter bonne chance.

- Désolée, dit Ginny en la rejoignant tandis qu'Harry faisait un signe de la main en sa direction.

- Ce n'est rien, tu m'as juste fait peur, je ne savais pas où tu étais.

Ginny eut un sourire d'excuse et les deux femmes montèrent les dernières marches avant de s'installer confortablement dans les gradins. Elles étaient vraiment haut et vraiment près du bord. Hermione pâlit et s'assit aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione ? Demanda Ginny en prenant place à côté de son amie.

- Rien, dit Hermione en essayent de se calmer. J'ai toujours eu le vertige, je pense que ça doit être ça.

Elle serra nerveusement ses mains et se força à ne pas baisser les yeux. C'était vraiment haut. Elle avait hâte que les joueurs sortent enfin des vestiaires car d'abord elle verrait Drago et ensuite, elle ne serait plus tentée de regarde parterre. Finalement, non, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée puisque les joueurs voleraient, montraient en l'air, descendraient vers le sol, feindraient l'air à une vitesse hallucinante, elle n'allait pas aimer. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, son repas était encore présent dans son estomac et elle le sentait remuer.

Un coup de sifflet sortit Hermione de sa torpeur. Des cris et des applaudissements retendirent de toutes parts, les joueurs allaient entrer sur le terrain. Hermione vit une tornade blanche passer devant ses yeux, pour ensuite tourner tout autour du stage à une vitesse vertigineuse. C'était l'équipe d'Angleterre. Ils portaient des tenues blanches marquée de rouge sur lesquelles une fleur au bout d'une baguette tenait lieu d'écusson. Hermione ne tarda à pas à repérer son mari quand l'équipe se stabilisa dans les airs. Apparemment, lui aussi la cherchait et la trouva. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Drago adressa à Hermione un magnifique sourire réconfortant et un clin d'œil. Elle y répondit de bon cœur en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

Les joueurs de l'équipe adverse entrèrent à leur tour, presque aussi acclamés que les joueurs anglais qui avaient l'avantage de jouer sur leur terrain.

Le match commença. Hermione avait plus les yeux rivés sur Drago que sur le match global. Elle détournait son regard de lui quand elle entendait une quelconque acclamation qui lui faisait comprendre qu'un but venait d'être marqué.

La voix du commentateur s'éleva de nouveau pour annoncer un nouveau but en faveur de l'Angleterre et une nouvelle acclamation de joie s'éleva de part et d'autres des tribunes.

- Le score est de 120 à 90 en faveur de Blancs et Rouges.

Hermione regarda sa montre, le match durait depuis plus d'une heure déjà et le Vif d'Or n'avait toujours pas été aperçut que ce soit d'un côté ou d'un autre. Hermione voyait Drago chercher éperdument la moindre petite étincelle couleur or qui lui indiquerait la position de Vif, mais en vain. Il circulait dans tous les sens, montant, descendant, piquant vers le sol, remontant en chandelle, virant sans cesse à gauche ou à droite. Le cœur d'Hermione faisait des bonds énormes dans sa poitrine quand elle voyait son mari accélérer ou descendre en piquet.

A ses côtés, Ginny était excitée comme une puce. Elle adorait le Quidditch, contrairement à Hermione et se régalait du spectacle.

Soudain, une éclair doré passa juste devant Hermione et Ginny. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard étonné et cette fois, un éclair bordeaux passa devant elles. Le Vif d'Or venait de les frôler, suivi par l'Attrapeur de l'équipe espagnole. Hermione scruta immédiatement le terrain à la recherche de Drago. Il venait de rejoindre l'Attrapeur adverse dans la course au Vif et les deux joueurs étaient maintenant au coude à coude. Hermione était tendue, son cœur aurait pu s'arrêter de battre qu'elle ne s'en serait pas rendue compte tellement elle était absorbé par le course au Vif. Elle avait peur pour Drago. Il fallait absolument qu'il l'attrape. Elle croyait en lui et elle était sûre qu'il allait l'attraper.

Le Vif d'Or changea de direction, il prit une direction opposée puis descendit vers le pied des buts anglais. Drago ne se laissa pas démonter et le suivit sans aucune hésitation, prenant un mètre d'avance sur son adversaire. Il filait toujours vers le sol. Hermione, qui ne faisait plus attention à sa peur du vide, se leva et se pencha par-dessus la rambarde, suivie par Ginny. Tous les spectateurs étaient pareils, comme si le match était suspendu, comme s'il n'y avait plus que les deux Attrapeurs et le Vif qui pouvaient encore bouger sur le terrain.

Le commentateur du match était comme le public présent, mais il avait l'avantage de pouvoir s'exprimer pour faire sortir cette angoisse, cette peur, cette enthousiasme…

- Malfoy est à deux doigts de prendre possession du Vif d'Or, qui désormais remonte en chandelle toujours suivi par Malfoy qui vient d'effectuer une magnifique feinte de Wronski. Il suit toujours le Vif, mais l'Attrapeur espagnole a repris la course ! Il est juste derrière Malfoy qui tend maintenant une main en direction du Vif et… QUI L'ATTRAPE !

Hermione hurla de joie comme la moitié du stade. Elle serra Ginny dans ses bras qui était dans le même état qu'elle, peut-être un peu moins nerveuse. Drago avait attrapé le Vif d'Or, il venait de faire gagner son équipe. Ce n'était peut-être que le match d'ouverture mais vu l'intensité du match, les autres promettaient d'être intéressants.

- L'Angleterre remporte ce match au bout de trois heures et demi par le score de 370 à 180, conclut le commentateur.

Hermione et Ginny préférèrent attendre que tout le monde soit descendu pour rejoindre à leur tour un sol plus stable et moins haut. De toutes façons, Drago était encore dans les vestiaires entrain de prendre sa douche et Harry veillaient à la sécurité des gens qui quittaient le stade. Elles avaient leur temps.

- C'était un magnifique match, s'exclama Ginny.

- Oui, je me suis même surprise à adorer.

Ginny sourit, mais se figea la seconde d'après.

- Hermione ? Ca va ?

Hermione était blanche de nouveau et elle se rassit, ses jambes étaient faibles et elle semblaient sur le point de s'évanouir. Mais elle se reprit bien vite.

- Oui, Je dois être malade. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, en plus à cette hauteur…

Ginny ne dit et elle prit la main de la jeune femme pour l'aider à descendre les nombreuses marches. Quand elle arrivèrent en bas, Harry était déjà là. Il était seul et vint à leur rencontre. Hermione avait repris des couleurs.

- Joli match, dit-il.

- Magnifique, répondirent en chœur les jeunes femmes.

Les trois jeunes gens discutèrent patiemment en attendant Drago. Le jeune Attrapeur victorieux arriva après un lapse de temps et Hermione lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait.

- Félicitations, lui dit-elle. Ce match était super.

- Merci, souffla Drago.

- Tu m'as manqué atrocement aujourd'hui.

- Toi aussi, ma chérie.

Hermione et Drago saluèrent le futur couple Potter et rentrèrent chez eux. La journée de Drago avait été calme mais les dernières heures furent intenses. Pour Hermione c'était pareil, pendant tout le match, elle était passée par différentes émotions, toutes plus contradictoires les unes que les autres, la peur, la joie, l'angoisse, la fierté, l'enthousiasme, le stress…

Une bonne nuit était bien méritée à l'un comme à l'autre.

* * *

Merci à **LunDer, Anakmay, Ayaminne, Darkim the queen of konery, Pauapu, Malfoy4ever, malfoyhermy, Alpo, dragomalefoy93, jay, Love-pingo, CrazyBeBee, Neteria, Aeryn, lilytyty, Tara91** et **Miji** pour leurs reviews.

Extrait du prochain chapitre :

_Harry partit dans la cuisine chercher des boissons pour tout le monde avant qu'ils passent à table. _

_- Au fait, Lavande, lui dit Hermione. Tu connais le sexe de ton bébé? _

_Ron et Lavande échangèrent un regard complice. _

Bisous


	30. Enceinte ?

Chapitre 30 :

**Enceinte ?**

- Vous n'avez rien de grave, Madame Malfoy. Je peux juste vous dire que vous serez complètement guéri dans environs neuf mois.

Hermione regarda la gynécomage et tenta d'assimiler ses paroles. _neuf mois ! _

- Neuf mois ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Vous êtes enceinte, lui dit doucement la gynéco-mage.

- C'est vrai ?

- Le test est formel et infaillible, vous êtes enceinte de sept semaines.

- Comment ? Mais c'est impossible. Je veux dire, je m'en serais rendu compte.

La gynécomage sourit.

- Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez stressée et fatiguée ces derniers temps avec votre nouvelle responsabilité au journal et la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Beaucoup de femmes dans votre cas, ne s'en aperçoivent pas.

Instinctivement, Hermione posa une main sur son ventre.

- Un bébé ? Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Quand elle ressortit du cabinet de gynécomagie, elle avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. Elle attendait un bébé. La première chose à laquelle elle pensa fut de le dire à Drago, mais lui aussi était dans un autre monde en ce moment. Il était en plein dans la coupe du mode de Quidditch et dans trois jours, il disputerait la finale. L'Angleterre partait d'ailleurs, favorite contre la Nouvelle-Zélande. Hermione ne voulait pas qu'il se déconcentre et une nouvelle comme celle-là risquerait de le rendre tellement euphorique, qu'il pourrait en oublier sa finale. Elle allait devoir garder ce secret pour elle pendant trois jours.

Hermione passa au journal pour calmer cette envie de sauter de joie et de crier à tout le monde qu'elle attendait un bébé. L'édition spéciale, sous forme de magazine avait été un succès et donc l'équipe du journal avait décidé de réitérer le projet. Perfectionniste, Hermione cherchait ce qui pouvait manquer dans l'édition hebdomadaire, qui paraîtrait la semaine prochaine. Tous les articles n'étaient pas encore prêts, la finale de la Coupe du Monde devait faire la une. Malheureusement, Hermione était trop préoccupée par ce qui était entrain de se former dans son ventre pour se concentrer sur quoi que soit. Ne pouvant pas travailler, elle décida, finalement, de rentrer chez elle.

La maison semblait vide. Tout était calme, pourtant Drago était là, ses affaires étaient dans le salon.

- Drago ? Appela-t-elle.

Pas de réponse.

- Drago ?

- Dans la salle de bain.

Elle monta tranquillement les marches en essayant de ne pas trop paraître excitée. Elle n'avait jamais su mentir. Mais elle se disait que dans sa situation, ce n'était pas un mensonge, elle ne devait juste rien dire, se taire et faire comme si elle ne savait rien.

Elle poussa la porte de la salle de bain et s'appuya dans l'embrasure de la porte en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Drago était dans la baignoire. Elle était pleine de mousse et Hermione pouvait distinguer quelques mèches blondes à la surface. Quand il refit surface, il éclaboussa tout autour de lui et Hermione reçut quelques gouttes. Elle sourit.

- Eclaires-moi, dit-elle, amusée. Tu fais du Quidditch, pas de la plongée ?

Drago secoua la tête et poussa les mèches qui lui barrait la vue.

- Tu as entendu le temps qui est prévu pour dimanche ! C'est la tempête ! Je m'entraîne à être mouillé.

Hermione se retint difficilement de ne pas éclater de rire. Il était mignon avec ses cheveux blonds qui dégoulinaient un peu partout sur son visage.

En le voyant, Hermione repensa à son après-midi. Elle se demanda s'ils allaient avoir un garçon ou une fille. _Les Malfoys ne font que des garçons_, lui avait dit un jour Lucius Malfoy. _Comme les Mafoys n'épousent que des sang-purs_, pensa-t-elle.

- Chéri, dit-elle en se rapprochant de la baignoire. Tu es le premier de ta famille à avoir épouser une sorcière d'origine moldue ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Ne le prends pas mal, je me demandais, c'est tout.

- Oui… Enfin, non. Mon arrière arrière arrière arrière grand-père avait épousé une sang-impur aussi.

Hermione était étonnée, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'un Malfoy puisse épousé quelqu'un d'autre qu'un sang-pur, bien que Drago l'ai épousé.

- Donc, ton sang n'est pas si pur que tu le prétends, le taquina-t-elle.

- Si mon sang est pur, depuis quatre générations, il a eu le temps de se purifier, dit-il avec un air supérieur.

Hermione se mit à rire et s'assit sur le rebord. Elle plongea une main dans l'eau. Elle était bouillante.

- Tu peux tenir dans une eau aussi chaude ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui.

Elle commença à caresser son torse de sa main mouillée, en dessinant des petits cercles dessus.

- Et si tu me rejoignais ? Murmura-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas le temps, je vais aller préparer le dîner.

- On ira manger au restaurant.

- Non, j'ai envie de préparer quelque chose de bon pour mon mari. Il doit être en forme pour dimanche, dit-elle, amusée.

Drago soupira et replongea le tête dans l'eau sous les rires d'Hermione qui s'éclipsa avant de se faire éclabousser.

- Je t'aurai, cria Drago depuis la salle de bain alors qu'elle descendait à la cuisine.

Les deux jours qui les séparaient de la Coupe du Monde semblèrent longs à Hermione. Comme depuis plusieurs jours, déjà, elle se réveillait avec un mal de tête et des étourdissements, les nausées n'étaient pas encore vraiment là. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, elle mourait d'envie de le dire à Drago mais la surprise en sera encore plus grande si elle attendait dimanche qu'il gagne ; car pour elle, l'Angleterre allait gagner. Drago était vraiment le meilleur Attrapeur de l'équipe depuis des années.

La finale débutait à quatorze heures, alors quand Hermione se réveilla ce dimanche matin, Drago n'était plus là. Il était dix heures, elle avait réussi à lui souhaiter bonne chance après un câlin, avant qu'il parte et s'était rendormie. A peine, eut-elle mis un pied parterre qu'il sentit quelque chose remuer dans son estomac. Les nausées étaient là. Elle courut jusque dans la salle de bain à temps.

Hermione prit une bonne douche et avant de s'habiller, elle se regarda dans le miroir, en sous-vêtements. Elle avait déjà un peu de rondeurs, cela n'était pas flagrant mais quand on connaissait son corps, on pouvait le voir.

- Vous avez grossi, lui dit le miroir.

- Merci, je l'avais remarqué, répondit Hermione.

- Je vous conseille votre jean favori et le pull rouge, vous aurez chaud et ça ne se verra pas.

Hermione sourit. Narcissa n'avait pas eu tort, ce miroir, bien qu'un peu taquin et franc, était de précieux conseils.

Hermione mit ses vêtements proposés par le miroir magique et se rendit chez Ginny et Harry.

- Bonjour, dit Hermione quand Ginny lui ouvrit la porte.

- Salut, répondit la rouquine. Entre !

Ron et Lavande étaient déjà là, elle leur fit la bise et regarda Lavande, dont on distinguait nettement son quatrième mois de grossesse. Harry arriva à son tour dans le salon.

- Drago va bien ? Demanda Ron à Hermione. Il n'est pas trop stressé ?

- Tu connais les Malfoys, sourit Hermione. Ils savent très bien cacher leurs émotions, mais je pense que Drago va bien. Il se dit qu'après tout, c'est toujours du Quidditch.

- Et toi ? Lui demanda Ginny. Pas trop angoissée ?

- Non, ça va.

Harry partit dans la cuisine chercher des boissons pour tout le monde avant qu'ils passent à table.

- Au fait, Lavande, lui dit Hermione. Tu connais le sexe de ton bébé ?

Ron et Lavande échangèrent un regard complice.

- Et bien, tu connais les Weasleys, ils sont plus doués pour faire des garçons que des filles, alors j'attends un petit garçon, sourit Lavande.

- Toutes mes félicitations.

- Un petit Ron, soupira Ginny, faussement désespéré.

- Félicitations, vieux, lui dit Harry en lui donnant une petite tape amicale dans le dos.

Les cinq amis mangèrent tranquillement, puis ils se rendirent au stade en transplanant. Il était déjà bondé. On voyait partout des gens en blanc qui arborait fièrement une rose rouge au bout de leur baguette, mais aussi des gens habillés en noir, les supporters de la Nouvelle-Zélande. Hermione et ses amis prirent place dans la tribune d'honneur anglaise , réservée aux proches des joueurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Ils dominaient ainsi le stade et Hermione eut le même malaise que d'ordinaire face à la vue du vide.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, je ne pense pas que Drago apprécierait si tu faisais un malaise avant la fin, lui dit Ginny.

Hermione sourit et s'assit. Harry et Ginny prirent place à côté d'elle, ainsi que Ron et Lavande. Les parents de Drago arrivèrent et Hermione vit Harry et Ron échanger un regard. Aucun d'eux ne se leva pour aller accueillir Lucius Malfoy et sa femme, sauf Hermione qui fit une bise réglementaire à son beau-père et serra Narcissa dans ses bras. La femme blonde s'installa à côté d'elle et Lucius à côté de sa femme.

- Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? Lui demanda Narcissa.

- Très bien, merci et vous ?

- Je suis toute existée. Je n'aime pas non plus le Quidditch en temps normal, mais là, je suis euphorique, plaisanta Narcissa.

- Je suis pareille.

La voix du commentateur les interrompit.

- Bienvenu à vous tous pour cette finale de la quatre cent cinquième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Et maintenant sans plus tarder, laissez-moi vous présenter les mascottes de l'équipe Néo-Zélandaise…

Soudain, tout le stade fut couvert de milliers d'étoiles, toutes plus scintillantes les unes que les autres. Elles étaient pour la plupart rouges, bleues et noires. Hermione regarda plus nettement quand elle vit les étoiles retomber et distingua… des fées.

- C'est magnifique, lui souffla Ginny.

- Tu as raison, elles sont vraiment belles, répondit Hermione.

- Et maintenant, veuillez accueillir comme il se doit les mascottes de l'équipe d'Angleterre ! S'exclama le commentateur.

Tout le stade poussa des acclamations de surprise. Des nymphes venaient d'apparaître sur le terrain. Elles jetaient des pétales de roses, symbole de l'Angleterre. Elles dansaient et même d'en haut, on pouvait entendre leurs rires angéliques.

- Maintenant que nous avons vu les mascottes, laissons place aux équipes… Tout d'abord l'équipe nationale de Quidditch de Nouvelle-Zélande… avec Nielson, Peasan, Trusty, Flaukes, Minuts, Resarp et… Wilkins !

Sept tornades noires jaillirent sur le terrain en faisant le tour du stade. Hermione distingua seulement la couleur de leur maillot, ils passèrent tellement vite qu'elle ne vit rien. Tout le stade applaudit.

- Mesdames et messieurs accueillez à présent l'équipe nationale de Quidditch… d'Angleterre ! Voici Emerson ! Peters ! Caldwell ! Gripson ! Erwan ! Williams ! Et… Malfoy !

Sept éclairs blancs firent leur apparition sous les acclamations des supporters déchaînés. Hermione, comme tout le monde s'était levée et cria le nom de son mari pour l'encourager. Les joueurs se fixèrent dans les airs et le portrait de Drago s'afficha sur un écran magique géant.

- Voici notre arbitre, tout droit venu de Chine, Ziao Bô.

Un petit bonhomme vêtu tout en bleu arriva sur le terrain. Il enfourcha son balai pour se retrouver à la même hauteur que les joueurs et Hermione vit les deux capitaines se serrer brièvement la main avant qu'un coup de sifflet retentisse et que le Souaffle soit lancé.

- QUE LE MATCH COMMENCE !

* * *

Cruelle moi ? Vous vous faites des idées ! 

Pour des esplications sur les équipes et leurs mascottes :

La Croix du Sud se trouve uniquement dans l'hémisphère Sud et c'est le symbole national de la Nouvelle-Zélande. On retrouve d'ailleurs des étoiles sur le drapeau Néo-Zélandais. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis des fées comme symbole de ce pays. J'ai pensé à la Fée Clochette et à sa poussière magique. Ça m'a rappelé les étoiles. lol

Les nymphes symbolisent la nature. Je ne savaient pas trop quoi mettre pour les mascottes de l'Angleterre alors comme leur emblème est la rose et que les nymphes représentent la nature, j'ai réuni les deux.

Pour le passage où il est écrit qu'il s'agit de la 405ème coupe du monde de Quidditch, j'ai pris en considération le fait que dans Harry Potter et la coupe de feu, Ludo Verpey qui commente la coupe du monde s'écrit qu'il s'agit de la 402ème coupe du monde, alors en rajoutant les années, ça m'a donné ça. Je ne savais pas trop tous les combien elle avait lieu, alors j'ai improvisé...

Maintenant, je remercie **Anakmay, LunDer** (Tu as la réponse ), **Neteria, Ayaminne, Rosalie Johanson,** jay (si tu étais nerveuse avec le match précédent, je pense que pour celui de la coupe du monde, ça va être pire ! ), Malfoy4ever, dragomalefoy93, momiji64, YvyLeeWoods, nees, miji, Darkim the queen of konery, Love-pingo, Aeryn, GinnyPotter02, chalia90, Alpo, lilytyty (réponse affirmative lol), CrazyBeBee, Arwenajane (je sais que j'avais dis que je posterais le dimanche quand je pourrais, malheureusement, j'arrive dans une période où comme je l'ai dit mes weekends de libres sont limités, j'aurais pu poster dimanche là, mais j'tais pas chez moi et j'avais pas les chapitres d'enregistrer / et pour dimanche prochain, c'est impossible car là, j'aurais même pas de PC sous la main)

Je ne vous mets pas d'extrait du prochain chapitre (pour ajouter au sadisme ) mais comme vous le savez c'est la finale de la Coupe du Monde !

Bisous


	31. Une Victoire, Ensemble

Chapitre 31 :

**Une Victoire, Ensemble**

- QUE LE MATCH COMMENCE ! Hurla le commentateur.

Les joueurs semblaient plus vifs et agiles que jamais. Le Souaffle ne cessait de passer entre les mains des joueurs des différentes équipes pour être lancé avec une force incroyable en direction des buts, mais les gardiens semblaient avoir dressé un mur et aucun tir ne franchissait l'un des cercles. Les batteurs, aussi, étaient déchaînés. Les cognards, bien qu'ils ne soient qu'au nombre de deux sur le terrain, voyageaient tellement vite entre les battes pour partir vers les joueurs qu'ils semblaient s'être décuplés.

Hermione voyait Drago voler dans tous les sens à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Elle était tellement absorbée par le match qu'elle n'entendait pas les commentaires du commentateur. Tout les spectateurs étaient pris dans l'ambiance du match. Les cris étaient moins forts que lors des matchs précédents, alors que l'enjeu était beaucoup plus important.

Emerson, le capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre ouvrit le score avec un but remarquable qui annonça d'entrée la couleur de match. Ça allait être rude. Le match promettait d'être à la hauteur des attentes des spectateurs. Hermione avait les yeux partout, elle regardait le match avec un intérêt qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que votre mari dispute la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

A côté d'elle, Narcissa ne quittait pas son fils des yeux, elle semblait aussi apeurée qu'Hermione auparavant. Ses doigts se tortillaient dans tous les sens entre les plis de sa robes.

Lucius Malfoy restait impassible, fidèle à son image. Cependant en regardant bien, on pouvait déceler quelques traces d'anxiété. Ses yeux se plissaient par moments pour mieux apercevoir son fils et ses mains jouaient parfois avec sa canne.

Les amis d'Hermione était dans le même état qu'elle, si n'est plus. Lavande était un peu pâle en raison de son état. Tout allait si vite qu'elle avait un peu mal à la tête. Au bout d'une heure de match, elle se leva pour aller se rafraîchir. Elle y alla toute seule, personne ne voulait manquer ne serait-ce q'une seconde du match. Harry et Ron étaient complètement plongés dans le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, on aurait dit des gamins de huit ans qui découvre le Quidditch, c'était attendrissant. Ginny aussi était un peu dans le même état d'esprit que les garçons. Elle avait toujours adoré le Quidditch et se régalait du match.

Le match durait depuis deux heures déjà et le score était de 250 à 180 en faveur de l'équipe de Nouvelle-Zélande. Hermione était de plus en plus angoissée. Elle cherchait le Vif d'Or à sa manière mais rien. Drago virevoltait dans tous les sens, feintant à certains moments, mais aucune trace de la petit balle ailée si précieuse. L'autre Attrapeur aussi cherchait ce trésor, mais sans plus de succès que Drago, heureusement.

Un coup de sifflet retentit dans tout le stade.

- FAUTE ! Hurla le commentateur. Faute sur Trusty ! Et le Souafle repart entre les mains de l'équipe de Nouvelle-Zélande avec Peasan qui s'approche dangereusement des buts adversaires… qui accélère et… qui… Le tir est arrêté par Williams. Bel Arrêt ! Vous avez vu ce plongeon ?

Comme le stade, le commentateur était déchaîné. Il ne cessait de crier, de clamer…

Le match durait toujours et le jour commençait à tomber sur l'Angleterre. Cela faisait bien quatre heures que les joueurs évoluaient dans leur balai aérien si envoûtant et déchaîné. Différentes fautes avaient déjà été sifflées mais on était bien loin des 700 fautes possibles. Hermione sourit à elle-même en y pensant, elle avait trouvé plein d'informations intéressantes sur le Quidditch pour un article il y a quelques mois. Elle évait même été étonnée de voir qu'on pouvait faire 700 fautes dans ce jeu, toutes avaient d'ailleurs été commises en un match en 1474. comment pouvait-on commettre 700 en volant sur un balai ?

Hermione était tellement partie dans ses pensée qu'elle n'entendit pas le stade hurler. Elle vit à ses côtés Ginny se lever et se pencha tandis que de l'autre côté, Narcissa fermait les yeux. Paniquée, elle se pencha à son tour pour voir qu'un joueur était entrain de faire un chute libre. Elle ne pouvait pas voir qui c'était, il était trop loin et piquait trop vite. Elle pria intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas Drago et sentit son cœur se contracter violemment. Le match semblait suspendu et comme s'il avait lu sa détresse, Drago vola jusqu'à elle pour qu'elle le voit. Hermione fut visiblement soulagée et lui adresse un immense sourire qu'il lui rendit, bien qu'un peu crispé. Elle entendit alors de nouveau la voix du commentateur.

- RESARP VIENT JUSTE D'ÊTRE RATTRAPE PAR SON COEQUIPIER, il était temps, un peu plus et il s'écrasait violemment sur le sol.

C'était la deuxième chute du match, l'autre était, cependant, beaucoup plus minime. C'était l'arbitre. Il était tombé de son balai à cause d'un joueur qui l'avait frôlé à une vitesse impressionnante. Heureusement, ils volaient juste au-dessus du sol et la chute ne fut que d'un mètre. Il s'était vite remis en remontant sur son balai avait une bande à la cheville.

Cette fois-ci la chute fut beaucoup plus effrayante. Le joueur est à deux doigts de toucher le sol et de s'y fracasser. Heureusement, un de ses coéquipier l'avait rattrapé à temps. Hermione souffla et se rassit, encore tremblante. Les match s'arrêta dix minutes, mais le joueur qui venait de chuter, Resarp, n'était pas remonter sur son balai. Cependant, on ne pouvait pas arrêter le match plus longtemps, c'était les règles. Le match reprit donc aussi intense qu'avant l'incident. Les buts fusaient toujours et bientôt l'Angleterre rattrapa son retard.

Il faisait nuit sur le stade à présent, le froid commençait à grandir et Hermione fit agrandir un pull à col roulé bien chaud, qu'elle avait rétrécit et mit dans sa poche, au cas il ferait froid, elle n'avait pas eu tort. A ces côtés, Narcissa avait fait de même avec un châle. Lavande n'en pouvait plus, elle était gelée et Ron lui avait conseillé de rentrer à la maison au chaud. Elle avait voulu protester mais il lui avait répondu qu'elle allait attrapé froid et que ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé. Elle avait cédé, en plus, le Quidditch n'était pas son passe-temps favori. Ginny était emmitouflée dans son écharpe et enserrée dans les bras de Harry.

Et le match continuait, le score était à présent de 620 à 690 toujours en faveur de l'équipe de la Nouvelle-Zélande. Resarp était remonté sur son balai et à le voir, on n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il venait de faire une chute de près de vingt mètre et qu'il avait failli ne jamais se relever. Il enchaînait les buts et Hermione stressait de plus en plus.

Mais soudain, elle vit Drago filer en piquer vers le sol, au niveau des buts de son équipe. Le Vif d'Or, virevoltait tranquillement au pied du deuxième cerceau. L'Attrapeur adverse, Wilkins, avait vu Drago faire une descente vers les buts et l'avait rejoint. Drago s'approchait de plus en plus de la balle dorée. Il était sur le point de l'attraper mais un cognard fonça droit sur lui et le Vif d'Or en profita pour se faire la malle. Néanmoins, il n'était pas parti loin. Wilkins était parvenu à le suivre et Drago volait juste derrière lui. Il remonta à sa hauteur et s'en suivie une partie de coups d'épaules, chaque Attrapeur essayait de déstabiliser l'autre en le poussant. Les cognards se retrouvèrent concentrés sur eux et les spectateurs ne suivaient plus que cette course folle à la prise du Vif d'Or. Personne n'entendit le commentateur annoncer le 640ème but de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Les autres joueurs ne semblaient nullement perturber par la course de leurs Attrapeurs. Ils continuaient le match l'air de rien, avec un peu plus de facilité à marquer les buts car les Batteurs étaient plus occupés à l'éloigner l'Attrapeur adverse de la balle de la victoire. C'est ainsi que la Nouvelle-Zélande marqua son 710ème point. Mais personne ne s'en préoccupa, l'attention redoubla même quand Drago tendit la main et… la referma sur le Vif d'Or.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à y croire. Les trois coups de sifflet de l'arbitre, signalant la fin du match, la ramenèrent à la réalité tandis que le stade entier scandait le nom de Malfoy et que le commentateur s'époumonait à hurler la victoire anglaise. Narcissa pleurait de joie et Lucius affichait un air supérieur, montrant ainsi la fierté qu'il portait à son fils. Ginny, Harry et Ron étaient fou de joie et Hermione était complètement abasourdie. Ginny se tourna vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. A ce moment là, les larmes de joie jaillirent doucement et silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle était heureuse, tout simplement.

L'équipe d'Angleterre portait Drago en héros, mais il se dégageait bien vite pour voler à hauteur des tribunes officielles pour rejoindre sa femme. Il avait sauté de son balai pour attérir près d'Hermione, mais il fut pris par sa mère qui l'enlaça, tout en pleurant et en lui répétant sa joie, son père en fit de même mais avec une poignet de main et une main dans le dos. Puis ce fut au tour d'Hermione. Elle se jeta littéralement dans ses bras avec un sourire radieux.

- Tu as été magnifique. Tu es le meilleur, lui dit-elle.

- Merci.

Sa voix était saccadée, sa respiration rapide et son corps en sueur mais il restait le plus bel Attrapeur du monde, enfin aux yeux d'Hermione.

- Je t'aime, lui dit-il.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu m'attends ? Je vais prendre une douche et avec les autres, on va fêter ça comme il se doit !

- Bien sûr et après on fêtera ça à ma manière, lui glissa-t-elle malicieusement.

Il la regarda, une lueur étincelante dans les yeux, puis sauta sur son balai après une accolade avec Harry, Ron et Ginny et un dernier baiser avec sa femme. Hermione le regarda attérir puis disparaître sous un flot d'applaudissements. Elle descendit en compagnie des autres, mais elle pensait toujours à son mari.

Drago venait d'accomplir un grand exploit et le rêve de millions de sorciers petits et grands qui vouaient un véritable culte au Quidditch et qui avaient mis tous leurs espoirs en lui pour cette coupe du monde. Hermione en était fière.

Ron partit peu de temps après la fin du match, ne voulant pas laisser Lavande seule trop longtemps, puis Ginny et Harry l'imitèrent. Hermione était toute seule avec ses beaux-parents. Cette pensée lui fit un drôle d'effet, elle n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé que Lucius Malfoy était son beau-père. Ça avait un côté un pu marrant à imaginer. Les autres compagnes des joueurs et certainement leurs parents aussi étaient là, à attendre leurs héros. Hermione connaissait quelques personnes mais simplement de vue, elle leur avait parlé mais rien de vraiment intéressant. Les joueurs firent finalement leur entrée, acclamés une fois de plus. Chacun se dirigea vers sa famille. Drago arriva et prit directement Hermione dans ses bras. Il souriait comme un enfant qui vient d'avoir son cadeau de Noël avant l'heure. Hermione le regarda ensuite serrer sa mère dans ses bras puis son père. Cette scène l'émut malgré elle, elle n'avait jamais vraiment un geste tendre de Lucius envers Drago, sauf quand les deux hommes s'étaient expliqués après la sortie de prison de Lucius.

Les parents des joueurs prirent congé et les joueurs, accompagnés de leur femme, se rendirent dans un restaurant chique pour fêter une victoire bien méritée. Après quelques verres de champagne et un repas plus que copieux, Hermione sentait des vapeurs l'envahir. Elle n'aurait pas dû prendre trois coupes de champagne, elle le savait. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment supporté l'alcool et se n'était pas dans son état actuel qu'elle allait mieux y résister, mais elle n'avait pas pu refusé. Drago avait bu plus de coupes qu'elle, mais il semblait en parfait état. vers les sept heures du matin, tout le monde commença à se dissiper, les joueurs transplanèrent les uns après les autres et Hermione et Drago en firent de même.

Hermione n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se coucher et de dormir, mais Drago n'avait pas oublier ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant qu'il retourne au vestiaire.

- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que c'est ma surprise ? Lui demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, alors qu'elle enlevait la barrette de ses cheveux.

- Une surprise ?

- Oui, tu as dit tout à l'heure qu'après on fêterait ça à ta manière.

Hermione se raidit dans ses bras, elle ne s'en souvenait même plus.

- Ah ! Oui ! Eh bien… on ferait mieux de s'asseoir.

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur le lit. Drago se méfiait de plus en plus.

- C'est si grave que ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non ! Euh…Enfin, je ne pense pas… mais…

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Hermione prit une grande inspiration.

- Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'avais promis si tu gagnais la finale de la Coupe du Monde ?

Drago sourit malicieusement.

- Et tu as perdu le mode d'emploi ? Lui demanda-t-il, taquin, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre Hermione.

- Non, au contraire, puisque… je suis déjà enceinte.

Drago ne réagit pas de suite. Il baissa les yeux sur le ventre de sa femme.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, lui dit-elle doucement.

Elle lui prit la main et la posa doucement sur son ventre qui commençait légèrement à s'arrondir.

- Le miroir m'a même dit que j'avais grossi, plaisanta-t-elle.

- C'est magnifique. C'est décidément le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Sa main n'avait pas quitté le ventre d'Hermione et il commençait à le caresser, ses yeux pétillaient et on pouvait lire sur son visage tout son extase et son bonheur. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et ils finirent la nuit comme il se devait.

Le lendemain fut un peu difficile pour le couple. Drago avait un peu mal à la tête et Hermione sentait les nausées arriver. Elle se leva précipitamment et courut dans la salle de bain. En entendit les bruits d'Hermione, Drago se leva, totalement réveillé et alla rejoindre sa femme. Elle était entrain de se passer de l'eau sur le visage et il lui encercla la taille en regardant son visage dans le miroir.

- Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, c'est jusque depuis quelques matins, j'ai de méchantes nausées.

Il se contenta de sourire.

- C'est tout le charme d'être enceinte.

- On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui rejette tes repas.

- Un bébé, chuchota-t-il.

- Oui, à nous deux. Tu vas être papa.

- Je t'aime, plus que jamais, lui dit doucement Drago en reposant la main sur son ventre.

* * *

Pour les RAR perso, j'ai eu des petits problèmes de connection, du coup je n'ai rien pu faire. car je vous explique, je suis en wifi et là ma connection est trop faible et je ne peux pas mettre 2 fenêtre ouvertes sans que ça lâche ! J'aurais pu le faire avant (je vous entends de là), mais si vous savez à quel point la vie d'étudiante est dure lol. non mais je suis débordée, sérieusement, je viens de reprendre les cours et ils sont pas capables de nous donner un emploi du temps cohérents !Et c'est reparti je raconte encore ma vie !

Un grand merci à **Aeryn, Anakmay, momiji64, Rosalie Johanson, malfoyhermy, yvyleewoods, Bee, Ginnypotter02, jay, honey, LIV-3, Love-pingo, LunDer, Darkim the Queen of konery, lauralavoiepelletier, malilite, Malfoy4ever, Neteria, dragomalefoy93, Chalia90, Tara91, Miji, Arwenajane, Me, Jane.**

Pour ne plus me faire avoir je vais essayer de répondre aux reviews dès que je les reçois. lol

extrait du prochain chapitre :

_- Elle t'as dragué! Lui dit Hermione. _

_- Quoi? _

_- J'ai vu son sourire de midinette._

Bisous

PS : En fait, le prochain VRAI chapitre est particulier, c'est une image de ma composition que je ne pourrais pas mettre ici, vu que le site ne les prend pas alors si vous la voulez dites-le moi et je vous l'enverrais ! (j'oublierais pas de répondre en même temps lol)


	32. Fille ou Garçon ?

Je peux vous dire qu'à partir de là, c'est le début de la fin ! je vous vois venir avec des "oh ! Déjà ?" et oui ! tout a une fin ! mais surtout qu'à partir de ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à écrire les chapitres, pour les autres aussi bien sur mais les suivants sont venus tous seuls et je me suis amusé à les écrire !

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 32 : 

**Fille ou Garçon ?**

Le ventre d'Hermione grossissait à vu d'œil, elle entamait son sixième mois de grossesse. Lors du troisième mois, le médicomage lui avait proposé de connaître le sexe du bébé, Drago avait dit oui, elle avait dit non, il avait cédé.

Tout le monde se réjouissait pour eux. Les parents d'Hermione étaient fous de joie à l'idée d'être grands-parents, mais leur enthousiasme n'était rien comparé à celui de Narcissa. La mère de Drago avait hurlé sa joie et serrer dans ses bras Drago et Hermione jusqu'à l'étouffement. Elle avait couvert Hermione de mille baisers et grâce à elle, toute la communauté sorcière avait été mise au courant dans un temps record. Lucius s'était contenté d'une bise, moment unique pour Hermione, et lui avait seulement dit qu'il y avait intérêt à ce que cela soit un garçon. Remus et Nymphadora avaient été contents pour eux et leur avaient dit que le fait d'être parents est la plus belle expérience du monde. Leurs amis les avaient félicités comme il se doit. Ron avait taquiné Drago sur le fait qu'un Malfoy de plus ça allait être une catastrophe pour le monde sorcier, comme Drago l'avait taquiné quand il lui avait annoncé sa futur paternité. D'ailleurs Lavande qui était à son huitième mois de grossesse essayait sûrement de battre le record de grosseur. Ginny avait regardé Hermione avait une lueur d'envie dans les yeux et Hermione l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'après le mariage, ça n'allait certainement pas tardé. Harry avait félicité les futurs parents avec un grand sourire.

- Bientôt ce sera ton tour, Potter. Tu verras, tu feras moins le malin.

- Et tu seras le premier au courant, Malfoy.

- J'espère bien. Je pourrais hurler de rire le premier en voyant ton air dépité.

Tous les deux se sourirent et Drago reprit sa femme pour transplaner.

Lors de l'écographie pour le sexe du bébé, ils avaient alors décidé de ne rien savoir. Cependant, Drago tournait en rond et Hermione devait bien avouer qu'elle aussi aurait finalement aimé connaître le sexe. Fille ou garçon ? Garçon ou fille ? Elle se le demandait sans cesse.

- Drago, j'en ai marre ! S'exclama Hermione alors que son mari lisait tranquillement le journal qui annonçait la nouvelle défaite du club des Flaquemarre, le plus redoutable adversaire des Canons.

- Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie ?

- Je veux savoir ce que je porte ?

- Pardon ! S'étonna Drago.

- Si c'est un garçon ou une fille ? Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Tu te moques de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Ça me trotte dans la tête, je vais finir par devenir folle.

- Et donc tu veux qu'on aille à l'hôpital pour le savoir ?

- Oui.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Le médecin m'avait prévenu.

- Comment ?

- Il m'avait dit que souvent lorsque les parents ne sont pas d'accord sur le sexe du bébé et qu'ils ne veulent pas le savoir avant l'accouchement, ils reviennent.

- S'il te plait ? Le supplia Hermione. Je vais finir folle.

- Allons-y. De toutes façons, tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te refuser. Attends ! Ne vas pas trop vite tu pourrais te faire mal, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'Hermione commençait à monter les marches pour aller se changer.

Elle souffla mais se laissa faire quand son mari passa la main dans son dos pour monter avec elle.

Drago était plus qu'attentionné depuis qu'il savait qu'il allait devenir papa. Hermione avait beau lui répété qu'elle était enceinte et non mourante, il ne la lâchait plus. Il était aux petits soins pour elle. Un jour, elle avait demandé à Narcissa si Drago allait continuer comme ça encore longtemps. Et elle lui avait répondu qu'oui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle accouche. Lucius était pareil d'après elle, malgré qu'Hermione avait du mal à imaginer son beau-père se faire un sang d'encre et céder aux moindres caprices de son épouse. Ça devait être dans les gènes des Malfoys. Drago l'aidait à monter les marches, le soir quand elle était fatiguée et qu'elle en avait marre. Elle commençait à devenir bien ronde et avait de plus en plus d'envies. Drago ne se démontait pas quand sa femme le réveillait en pleine nuit pour lui dire qu'elle avait faim, soif, ou encore simplement envie d'un câlin qui se terminait le plus souvent en bien plus. La dernière option ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, mais quand Hermione lui disait qu'elle avait envie de pommes chaudes à la cannelle à quatre heures du matin, il avait du mal à sourire pour la satisfaire.

- Tu as dit que tu prendrais soin de moi, lui disait Hermione dans ces moments là. J'ai vraiment envie de ces pommes, mon chéri. S'il te plait.

Le « s'il te plait » était un supplice pour Drago. Il ne pouvait pas y résister, elle le faisait tellement bien avec une petite moue et des yeux brillants entre deux battements de cils. De plus, il évitait de la contrarier. Une femme enceinte, c'est bien réputé pour ses changements d'humeur et Hermione, qui déjà qu'en temps normal pouvait rapidement passer de la tendresse à la colère, était incroyablement douée pour ça. Elle pouvait s'énerver en un clin d'œil et redevenir parfaitement calme l'instant d'après. Drago était un des seuls à pouvoir la calmer avec Monsieur et Madame Granger. Hermione se rendait toujours au journal pour superviser le travail et souvent quand quelque chose n'allait pas, elle s'énervait. Les employés avaient pris l'habitude d'appeler Drago quand elle s'énervait vraiment et quand il arrivait, elle éclatait en pleurs dans ses bras, en disant qu'elle en avait marre, qu'elle se sentait grosse et tout le baratin des femmes enceintes. Il se consolait en se disant que dans trois mois tout sera fini et qu'il aura un fils magnifique pour le soutenir contre sa mère.

Hermione et Drago prirent leurs vestes et se rendirent à Sainte-Mangouste en transplanant. Hermione pouvait encore transplaner mais avec une personne pour l'accompagner uniquement.

- Bonjour, dit Drago en s'approchant du bureau d'accueil où une charmante médicomage lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Bonjour, gloussa-t-elle.

- Ma femme est enceinte, dit-il pour lui ôter ce sourire stupide, nous aimerions voir le Médicomage Jensen.

- Tout de suite, Monsieur…

- Malfoy.

- Très bien. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir en attendant qu'il arrive.

Drago entraîna Hermione dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital ou plusieurs personnes attendaient pour diverses raisons.

- Elle t'as dragué ! Lui dit Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai vu son sourire de midinette.

Drago soupira. Elle était aussi devenue de plus en plus jalouse.

- Non, elle ne m'a pas dragué et…

Heureusement le médicomage ne se fit pas attendre et arriva pour sortir Drago d'un mauvais pas.

- Bonjour, leur dit le médicomage dans un sourire éclatant. Que puis-je faire pour vous cette fois ?

- Ma femme veut savoir le sexe du bébé, dit Drago d'un air las.

- Oh ! Je vois. Je vous l'avais bien dit. Suivez-moi, leur dit le Médicomage Jensen dans un sourire.

Drago et Hermione le suivirent dans une salle où Hermione s'installa confortablement sur le lit et commença à relever son T-shirt. Le Médicomage étala une sorte de crème un peu gluante et verte sur son ventre, puis passa la pointe de sa baguette magique dessus en faisant quelques cercles.

- Alors ? Demanda Hermione, impatiente.

- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? Lui répondit le médicomage.

- Dites-nous sans attendre, sinon elle serait capable de refuser une nouvelle fois, s'il vous plait ? Demanda à tour Drago.

- J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous attendez une fille, leur dit le Guérisseur Jensen dans un immense sourire.

- Je le savais ! S'écria Hermione. Tu vois que tous les Malfoys ne font pas que des garçons ! Ajouta-t-elle ne pointant Drago de son index.

- Tu as raison, sourit Drago, amusé par l'attitude enfantine de sa femme. Ce sera donc la plus belle fille de la Communauté Sorcière.

- Y a intérêt, sinon je porte plainte contre le père.

Drago se mit à rire, tandis que le Médicomage n'y comprenait plus rien.

- Je vais vous laisser, dit-il. Encore toutes mes félicitations.

- Merci, Guérisseur Jensen.

Hermione se rhabilla et le couple quitta l'hôpital.

- Oh ! Laisse-moi l'annoncer à ton père ! S'exclama Hermione quand ils arrivèrent chez eux. S'il te plait. Je tuerais pour voir la tête qu'il fera. Tu crois qu'il va en faire une crise ?

- Allons-y pour voir.

- Tout de suite.

Hermione avait l'air d'une gamine qui veut faire enrager un adulte en lui disant qu'il a tort. La grossesse change les femmes, Drago soupirait toujours à cette pensées, sa femme était redevenue une enfant capricieuse.

Ils transplanèrent au Manoir Malfoy et furent accueillis par Narcissa, toujours aussi ravissante.

- Entrez, leur dit-elle dans un immense sourire. Que me vaut cette visite ?

- On a une nouvelle à vous annoncer, à Papa et à toi.

- Allez dans le salon, je vais le chercher.

Elle s'en alla en hurlant « chéri » à l'adresse de son mari. Pendant ce temps, un elfe de maison apporta un plateau avec des petits gâteaux et des rafraîchissements. Narcissa revint avec Lucius sur ses talons.

- Tiens ! Quel plaisir de vous voir. Vous n'auriez pas encore grossi ma chère Hermione ? Railla Lucius.

- Oh ! Peut-être en effet, mais votre fils ne s'en plaint pas, il trouve même cela plus excitant.

Rien ne pouvait faire fondre le sourire de la future maman.

- Et quelle est cette nouvelle ? Demanda Narcissa.

- Finalement nous avons décidé de connaître le sexe du bébé, commença Hermione. Et… Cette une fille !

- Oh ! C'est magnifique, s'exclama Narcissa.

Mais, ni Hermione, ni Drago ne quittaient Lucius des yeux pour voir sa réaction et Narcissa en fit de même.

- Il y a une erreur, dit-il enfin, un peu plus pâle que l'instant d'avant.

- Le Médicomage est formel, c'est une petite fille et elle se porte à merveille, dit Hermione avec un sourire et se tenant le ventre.

- C'est…

- Impossible ? Mais non, mon cher beau-papa, cela signifie tout simplement que les Malfoys peuvent aussi faire des filles. Et au cas où, vous douterez, mon bébé est bien de votre fils, croyez-moi, il est aussi coriace que lui et il n'est pas encore né.

Drago sourirait et Narcissa avait du mal et se contenir. Lucius fulminait, sa bouche était un peu déformée, comme si ses lèvres hésitaient en un rictus mauvais ou entre une grimace, bien que les deux soient assez proches.

- Ce n'est pas que nous nous ennuyons mais nous devons encore l'annoncer à tout le monde, dit Drago.

- Attends mon chéri, j'ai faim.

Hermione dévora quelques biscuits sous le regard amusé de Narcissa et celui dégoûté de Lucius.

- Elle n'arrête pas de manger, soupira Drago.

- Ne dis pas ça mon chéri, tu n'as rien dit l'autre jour avec le chocolat.

- Mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt des biscuits à l'abricot.

- Epargnez-nous les détails de vos nuits, par Morgane.

- Ne dis pas ça Lucius, tu n'as rien contre la nourriture, non plus, souligna Narcissa avec un sourire en coin.

Le couple de futur parents se rendit chez les parents d'Hermione où ils annoncèrent également la bonne nouvelle. Madame Granger ne put retenir quelques larmes et Monsieur Granger félicita sa fille et son gendre. Ils leur proposèrent de rester dîner mais Drago et Hermione avait encore plusieurs maisons à faire.

Une semaine passa et l'anniversaire de Drago arriva. Ce matin-là, Hermione se réveilla avant lui et descendit sans faire de bruit. Elle remonta ensuite en faisant léviter un grand plateau copieusement garni. Elle entra dans la chambre posa le plateau sur la commode, ouvrit les rideaux et regarda son mari ouvrir les yeux. Il était vraiment beau. Drago s'étira paresseusement et ouvrit les yeux quand il s'aperçut que le place à ses côtés était vide. Hermione sourit.

- Bonjour mon chéri.

- Bonjour.

- Bon anniversaire.

- Oh ! Merci ma princesse.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Hermione se releva pour aller chercher le plateau.

- J'ai pensé que le petit déjeuner au lit te ferais plaisir.

Elle installa le plateau sur le lit entre eux deux.

- Et je vois que tu as mis beaucoup plus de nourriture que je peux en manger, constata Drago.

- Je me suis dis que je pourrais partager avec toi, dit Hermione, faussement timide.

Drago sourit. Ils prirent le petit déjeuner tranquillement, en amoureux. Hermione offrit à Drago une magnifique cape de voyage verte foncée avec des attaches en or blanc. Ils prirent ensuite un bain relaxant et se préparèrent quand aux alentours de midi, une voix se fit entendre au salon. C'était Ginny qui hurlait pour savoir si le couple était là. Drago descendit à toute vitesse et lui dit que ce n'était pas la peine de hurler, qu'elle pouvait venir.

Hermione descendit quand Ginny et Harry arrivèrent dans son salon dans un nuage vert.

- Au fait, bon anniversaire, Drago, dit Ginny.

- Merci, j'ai cru que tu allais oublier, railla-t-il.

- Bonjour Ginny, Harry, leur dit Hermione en les embrassant.

- Joyeux anniversaire Drago, lui souhaita Harry.

- Merci.

- Maintenant, c'est à notre tour de vous annoncer quelque chose, leur dit Ginny.

- Venez-vous asseoir avant, leur proposa Hermione.

Ils s'installèrent et d'un coup de baguette magique, la maîtresse de maison fit apparaître quelques friandises et des boissons.

- Voilà, Harry et moi allons aussi avoir un bébé ! dit Ginny de but en blanc.

Hermione fut la première à réagir.

- Toutes mes félicitations dit-elle.

- C'est une vraie épidémie.

- Drago !

- Quoi ? C'est vrai, vous tombez toutes enceintes, c'est pire que la poussée des pâquerettes au printemps.

- C'est gentil Drago, sourit Ginny.

- Toutes mes félicitations, dit-il enfin. Mais faut dire que vous n'êtes pas très en règles. Nous, on s'est marié avant.

- On choisit pas toujours tout, dit Harry. Et nous nous marions le mois prochain, donc c'est bon.

- Ouai, mais dis-moi Potter, nous sommes bien les premiers au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Les deuxièmes, les parents de Ginny l'on su avant.

- D'accord, ça va alors.

- Oui, je n'avais pas oublié. Je t'avais dit que tu serais le premier au courant quand je serais père, Malfoy, sourit Harry.

- Et vous le savez depuis quand ? Demanda Hermione.

- Une petite heure !

La journée passa vite, Harry et Ginny restèrent manger chez Hermione et Drago et ensuite, ils firent le tour des maisons pour annoncer la nouvelle, comme c'était devenu le rituel à chaque événement.

- Ce n'est pas juste, c'est mon anniversaire et c'est elle qui a le cadeau, dit Drago en parlant de Ginny.

- Je peux toujours t'offrir un autre cadeau si tu y tiens tant, suggéra Hermione en se glissant dans les couvertures.

- Hum… Ce n'est pas de refus.

- Approches…

- Tu en as autant envie que moi, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Drago.

Hermione se contenta d'un sourire malicieux et embrassa son mari.

* * *

Bon Ginny est enceinte, ils y a ceux qui l'attendaient et d'autres qui vont me dire comme Drago que c'est une épidémie. Mais Ginny a force de voir ses copines tomber enceinte, elle a voulu un bébé elle aussi. Y a pas à dire ça influence... pas tout le monde non plus. Ne me dites pas que vous aussi vous voulez un enfant ! lol 

Merci à **LIV-3, Anakmay, clo-kun, Miji, YvyLeeWoods, rihanna-malefoy, Mimie, Malfoy4ever, harmony, Rosalie Johanson, hindouch, dragomaelfoy93, mira888, arwenajane, Aeryn, Loli, jay** (je nai pas eu ton e-mail, il faut que tu la laisse dans la case prévue à cet effet), **LunDer, Love-pingo, Darkim the queen of konery, .:StEf:.**,** lauralavoiepelletier, Honey, chalia90,Miss-pattinson, momiji64, Jane **(Bien sur que je tenais à te remercie et c'est normal d'ailleurs, tu prends le temps de lire mes chapitres et je t'en remercie ), **Helen **(je n'ai pas eu ton adresse, donc j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour ne pas t'avoir envoyer l'image, ni pour t'avoir averti de la suite mais je ne pouvais pas !),** Helen, lili black, Ayaminne, Keep Hope, Fofolleuh **pour leur reviews.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que les 3/4 voulait avoir l'image mais je n'avais jamais eu autant de reviews pour un seul chapitre et ça fait suepr plaisir ! Au passage, si vous avez écrit votre adresse e-mail dans les reviews, elle n'a pas été prise en compte, il y a un espace spécial réservé pour ça mais si vous voulez voir l'image, j'ai ouvert un truc pour que vous puissez la voir, l'adresse c'est : http/img431.imageshack.us/my.php?imageimage16jt1.jpg

Extrait du prochain chapitre :

_- On veut jouer les jeunes filles mais on oublie qu'on est une femme mariée et enceinte à présent, plaisanta Hermione. _

_- Oh lala! On se fait vieille! Marié et bientôt un enfant! _

_- C'est la dure réalité de la vie!_

Bisous


	33. Les Caprices de la Vie

Chapitre 33 :

**Les caprices de la vie**

Le temps était propice aux mariages et Hermione et Drago se préparaient pour se rendre à celui de Harry et Ginny. C'était le mois d'Août et la chaleur était à son comble et les caprices d'Hermione ne faisaient qu'accroître, selon Drago.

- Ils n'auraient pas pu se marier en plein hiver, maugréa Hermione. Je ne peux même pas mettre la robe que je veux et celle-là est horrible.

- Hermione ! Tu es magnifique alors par Morgane, arrêtes de te plaindre durant cinq minutes. Cinq petites minutes, sinon je vais craquer et ça va pas être beau à voir.

Hermione comprit que son mari était entrain de s'énerver et elle se tut pour le plus grand plaisir de Drago. Elle s'approcha de lui, féline et posa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres pour se faire pardonner.

- Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire, dit Drago. Et ça ne va pas marcher. Il faut que tu arrêtes de te plaindre. Tu es très belle avec ce ventre énorme. Et dis-toi que bientôt tu retrouveras ta taille fine et que nous aurons un beau bébé avec nous qui pleurera la nuit, fera ses besoins toutes les heures et pleins d'autres choses.

- Je sais mais j'en ai marre. Toutes les femmes seront là dans leurs belles robes d'été et moi…

- Lavande aussi est enceinte et encore plus grosse que toi alors tu vois… et Ginny aussi est enceinte de pas longtemps mais ça commence à se voir et…

- Tu as remarqué que Ginny avait pris du poids ?

- Hermione ! La menaça Drago. Arrêtes ! Elle va se marier et elle est enceinte ! Maintenant, tu finis de te préparer, tu as dix minutes, je t'attends en bas.

Drago était souvent sur les nerfs ces derniers temps. Hermione était beaucoup plus sensible et jalouse et elle lui faisait savoir. Il ne le supportait pas. Hermione avait à présent un ventre bien rond et Drago adorait passer des heures à ses côtés, une main caressant négligemment le ventre de sa femme, faisant de petits cercles. Hermione se sentait bien sous les caresses de son mari, elle se détendait et oubliait tout.

Elle descendit derrière Drago, elle lui souriait timidement toujours en essayant de se faire pardonner sa conduite de tout à l'heure.

- Je suis désolée mon chéri, lui dit-elle.

- J'espère bien que tu l'es !

- Mais…

- Non, Hermione ! Pas de mais ! Je sais que tu aimerais pouvoir mettre les vêtements que tu veux, mais tu me plais comme ça avec ce ventre là, je t'aime, tel que tu es et j'aime ma fille aussi ! Alors arrêtes de te comporter comme une gamine capricieuse, s'il te plait.

- D'accord.

Elle alla réclamer un baiser, puis un sourire et tous les deux se rendirent au Terrier par la poudre de Cheminette qui était le moyen le plus sûr pour Hermione qui n'avait désormais plus le droit de transplaner.

Le Terrier était comme pour le mariage de Ron et Lavande bondé de monde. Les barrières de sécurité avaient été renforcées, ce n'est pas tous les jours que le Survivant se marie. Malgré qu'il mène une vie normale, Harry était toujours un sujet juteux pour les journalistes. Hermione et Drago arrivèrent dans la cuisine du Terrier où l'on avait prévu un atterrissage en douceur pour les futures mamans, c'est-à-dire, Hermione et Lavande qui était sur le point d'accoucher. Lavande croisait les doigts et priait Merlin pour pouvoir assister au mariage jusqu'au bout, étant donné que la naissance de son bébé était prévu pour la semaine prochaine. Elle ne devait pas faire trop de choses et surtout elle devait se reposer mais elle ne voulait pas manquer le mariage de sa belle-sœur et de Harry. Hermione fut rassurée en la voyant, elle n'était pas la plus grosse. D'ailleurs il y avait une femme qui, d'après Hermione n'était pas enceinte mais qui les concurrençait, Lavande et elle, question grosseur.

- C'est la cousine de Ron, lui expliqua Lavande avec le même sourire qu'Hermione à la vue de cette femme.

- Ne restez pas debout, leur lança Molly Weasley qui commençait à courir dans tous les sens, à nouveau. Vous allez vous faire du mal, tiens Hermione comme tu es le témoin de Ginny, tu vas t'installer au premier rang sur la gauche. Drago va venir à côté de toi et Lavande va aller sur la droite avec Ron qui est le témoin de Harry.

Les deux femmes ne se firent pas prier pour aller s'asseoir. Drago et Ron ainsi que les autres invités vinrent s'asseoir à leur tours. Derrière elle, Hermione avait une bonne partie des frères de Ginny avec leurs femmes et leurs enfants. La famille Weasley était très nombreuse.

La cérémonie commença et Hermione en voyant Ginny arriver, remarqua son petit ventre rond. Elle repensa à son propre mariage, à sa propre angoisse, la peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. Mais Drago n'était pas éphémère mais bien réel et encore assis à ses côtés. D'ailleurs, si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il assisterait à deux mariages Weasleys, il aurait bien rit, mais pour la seconde fois il était assis là, au milieu du jardin du Terrier, cette maison biscornue, sous une tonnelle de fleurs et il avait devant les futurs mariés qui échangeaient leurs vœux. Hermione se leva et apporta les alliances. La cérémonie n'avait pas été longue, elle lui avait semblé moins longue qu'à son mariage, peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas la mariée aujourd'hui et qu'elle n'avait pas cette boule au ventre. Non aujourd'hui elle était le témoin, uniquement et dans le ventre c'était un bébé qu'elle portait.

Les nouveaux mariés s'embrassèrent pour sceller leur union et ressortirent sous le regard ébahis des plus vieux, les larmes de la mère de la mariée et les soupirs de soulagement des autres, bien contents que la cérémonie soit enfin terminée.

La réception eut lieu dans le jardin. Hermione était occupée à chercher un coin d'air frais. La chaleur était insoutenable. Même l'eau fraîche n'arrivait pas à la désaltérer. Elle avait transformé une serviette en papier en éventail et s'aérait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle sourit en voyant Lavande, de loin, faire la même chose.

Après avoir salué tout le monde et papoté ici et là, on annonça le dîner et les sorciers s'assirent aux différentes tables où leurs noms étaient indiqués. Hermione et Drago étaient avec Ron, Lavande, ainsi que Parvati et Seamus.

- Combien de temps, en moyenne, dure la carrière d'un joueur de Quidditch professionnel ? Demanda Seamus à Drago.

- Elle s'arrête, en général entre trente et trente cinq ans.

- Et après tu comptes faire quoi ? Demanda prudemment Lavande.

- Je ne sais pas encore, j'ai encore le temps d'y réfléchir, mais souvent les anciens joueurs de Quidditch deviennent entraîneur d'une équipe ou bien j'essayerais de rentrer au Ministère de la Magie au département de la Coopération des Sports Magiques.

- Tu pourrais encore vivre de ta fortune, plaisanta Ron.

- Aussi, oui, sourit Drago. Ce serait faisable, mais je n'aime pas rester sans rien faire et puis le Quidditch…

- Le Quidditch et Drago Malfoy sont inséparables ! Termina Hermione, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Jalouse ? S'amusa Lavande.

- Un peu, oui ! Vu l'état dans lequel je suis, même un balai me fait concurrence. Il vole constamment.

- Je connais aussi ce problème, murmura Ron à l'adresse de Drago.

- Je t'ai entendu, l'accusa Lavande.

- Les femmes enceintes… soupira Seamus.

- C'est vrai que tu en connais un rayon mon amour, plaisanta Pavati.

Le petit monde autour de la table se mit à rire mais soudain Lavande posa une main sur son ventre et son rire se transforma en un léger cri et une grimace de douleur se plaque sur son visage.

- Mon cœur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ron, inquiet.

- Le bébé, je crois que je vais accoucher, souffla-t-elle.

Ron écarquilla les yeux, paniqué tandis que Lavande sentit une nouvelle contraction. Elle essaya de se lever, aidée par son mari et Molly arriva vers eux.

- Lavande ! ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, je vais… Aaah !

- Oh mince !

Lavande venait de perdre les eaux.

- Maman regarde, il y a un portoloin pour Ste-Mangouste dans le sac de Lavande.

Molly s'exécuta et Ginny et Harry arrivèrent à la table, inquiets, eux aussi.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Lavande va accoucher, lui dit Hermione.

- Oh ! C'est magnifique. S'exclama Ginny.

- Non ! Ginny, j'ai mal, articula tant bien que mal Lavande qui se cramponnait à son ventre avec les deux mains.

- Excuse-nous Harry, mais il y a urgence, plaisanta Ron en attrapant le portoloin et en tenant sa femme. Encore félicitations et prends soin de ma sœur !

Ils disparurent et les invités essayèrent de se remettre de leurs émotions. Finalement, Harry et Ginny prirent les places de Ron et Lavande à la table et le repas continua. Madame Weasley avait déjà prévu d'aller voir les futurs parents dès que le repas serait terminé.

Tout le monde dansa, Hermione, elle fut épuisée au bout trois danses, une avec son mari, une autre avec le marié et la dernière avec Charlie Weasley, qui s'amusait à la voir dans cet état.

Finalement, elle préféra revenir à sa place et écouter les conversations de son mari avec Seamus, Dean ou encore Bill Weasley.

Les jumeaux, fidèles à leur réputation avait voulu apporter eux-mêmes la pièce montée et Ginny s'attendait bien à une blague. Ça n'y manqua pas, ils avaient amené une fausse pièce montée qui était la réplique exacte de l'original, seulement quand Harry et Ginny ont coupé la première part, le gâteau avait explosé et tous les invités furent éclaboussés de mousse aux fruits.

- Hum… Il est très bon, commenta Parvati en mettant dans sa bouche un morceau de gâteau qu'elle avait reçu sur la joue.

A la nuit tombée, Molly et Arthur, ainsi que tous les Weasleys, s'excusèrent mais ils avaient un bébé à aller voir, en espérant que Lavande avait accouché. Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Drago et les autres attendaient le signal de Molly pour savoir si le bébé était né ou non pour aller à Ste-Mangouste.

Mais la famille Weasley revint aussitôt à la réception car le bébé n'était pas encore là et que le travail venait juste de commencer et d'après les guérisseurs, il allait en avoir pour un bout de temps, vu que c'était son premier enfant. La fête reprit donc dans la bonne humeur.

- Le prochain accouchement, ce sera toi, lui dit Ginny qui s'était assise à côté d'Hermione.

- Oui ! Toi aussi, tu en as marre de danser ?

- Ne m'en parle pas, je ne sens plus mes pieds.

Hermione se mit à rire.

- On veut jouer les jeunes filles mais on oublie qu'on est une femme mariée et enceinte à présent, plaisanta Hermione.

- Oh lala ! On se fait vieille ! Marié et bientôt un enfant !

- C'est la dure réalité de la vie !

les deux femmes rirent une nouvelle fois de bon cœur, quand elles virent Ron arriver.

- Alors ? Lui demandèrent-elles en chœur.

- C'est un garçon, répondit Ron avec un immense sourire béat sur les lèvres.

- On le sait déjà, bêta !

- Il s'appelle comment ? Demanda Hermione.

- Mathew ! Mathew Weasley ! Mon fils !

- C'est à moi de te dire félicitations, mon vieux, s'exclama Harry en mettant une tape amicale dans le dos de son meilleur ami.

La soirée finit dans cet état d'esprit. Tout le monde parla bébé, lingettes, etc. On arrosa Mathew Weasley comme il se devait et c'est Hermione qui en attendant de coucher son bébé, coucha son mari qui n'était plus en état de se déshabiller tout seul. Elle sourit en pensant à l'état dans lequel il serait quand elle accouchera. Si déjà il ne tenait plus debout pour le bébé d'un autre, pour le sien ça promettait.

* * *

Merci à **Malfoy4ever, Rosalie Johanson, jay, harmony, Ayaminne, Fofolleuh, momiji64, lauralavoiepelletier, lovezz, Love-pingo, Ptitoon, Aeryn, LunDer, dragomaefoy93, CrazyBeBee** pour leurs reviews. 

Extrait du prochain chapitre :

_Hermione prit la main de son mari et la posa sur son ventre. Il ferma les yeux et se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser dans le cou. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment jusqu'à ce que le bébé donne un coup de pied dans le ventre de sa mère et les fasse sursauter tous les deux._

Bisous


	34. Que du Bonheur !

Chapitre 34 :

**Que du Bonheur ! **

L'automne arrivait avec son lot de feuilles volantes et ses couleurs chatoyantes. Hermione était plus ronde que jamais, mais elle s'entêtait à passer au journal au moins une fois par semaine pour voir si tout se passait bien. Elle se retrouvait donc le soir avec un mal de dos. Drago ne voulait pas qu'elle bouge et qu'elle se fatigue. « Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé, ni pour toi. Tu dois te reposer », disait-il sans cesse. Mais Hermione détestait rester à ne rien faire. Elle avait épuisé tout le stock de la bibliothèque et n'avait plus de livres à lire.

Le championnat de Quidditch avait repris et Drago avait été nommé Capitaine des Canons de Chudley. Après sa victoire impressionnant à la finale de la Coupe du Monde et le départ de l'ancien capitaine, l'entraîneur n'avait pas hésité. Il refusait cependant de laisser sa femme trop longtemps seule et évitait de partir trop loin, trop longtemps. Il écourtait même les fêtes en l'honneur des victoires.

- Laisse-moi faire, dit Drago en prenant le couteau des mains d'Hermione.

Elle ne contesta pas comme à son habitude et lui passa docilement le couteau avant de se laisser glisser sur la chaise.

- Tu as fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Rien, j'ai fini de faire le sac pour l'accouchement.

- Plus qu'une semaine, soupira Drago.

- Bientôt tu seras papa !

- J'ai peur, Hermione, déclara-t-il de but en blanc.

- De quoi ?

- De ne pas être à la hauteur.

- Tout ira bien, tu ne seras peut-être pas le père parfait, comme je ne serais pas la mère parfaite, mais on sera des parents biens. C'est normal que tu ais peur, moi aussi j'ai peur.

Hermione prit la main de son mari et la posa sur son ventre. Il ferma les yeux et se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser dans le cou. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment jusqu'à ce que le bébé donne un coup de pied dans le ventre de sa mère et les fasse sursauter tous les deux.

- Elle ne te fait pas mal ? Demanda Drago, légèrement inquiet.

- Non, j'ai l'habitude. Elle s'amuse souvent à le faire, sourit Hermione.

- On n'a toujours pas choisi de prénom, rappela Drago.

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais on en parlera après manger, si tu veux bien car là, je meurs de faim.

Drago sourit mais ne dit rien, sa mère lui avait sagement conseillé il y a quelques mois de ne jamais s'interposer entre une femme enceinte et la nourriture.

Le couple mangea en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione pensait à Lavande et Ron et à leur bébé. Quand elle avait été la voir à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste, Lavande lui avait assuré que mettre un enfant au monde était la chose la plus belle chose qu'une femme puisse faire. « C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, lui avait-elle confié. Je me sens vraiment femme. C'est extraordinaire de donner la vie. C'est si petit mais on le sent passer quand même, avait ajouté Lavande sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il a à peine une journée et je l'aime déjà. » Hermione avait été émue par ces quelques phrases. C'était joli, certes, mais les femmes enceintes sont toujours plus émotives, c'est bien connu. Ron, quant à lui était complètement extatique, fou de bonheur. Chaque père considère son bébé, et plus si c'est premier enfant, comme le plus beau bébé du monde, Ron considérait son fils comme la huitième merveille du monde. En les voyant, Hermione n'avait plus qu'une envie que son bébé à elle naisse au plus vite. D'ailleurs, la date de l'accouchement était prévue pour la semaine prochaine, mais elle avait déjà ressenti quelques contractions ces derniers jours, elles étaient faibles mais bien là. De plus, sa mère qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis deux semaines, lui avait dit, hier, en la voyant qu'elle portait son enfant moins haut, ce qui était souvent signes que l'accouchement approchait.

- Et ce prénom, dit alors Hermione en sortant de ses pensées.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'a pas d'idées, dit malicieusement Drago.

- Bien sûr que si !

Drago se mit à rire devant son air faussement outré.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il.

- Que penses-tu de Virginia ?

- Hum, dit-il dans une moue hésitante. Je n'aime pas trop les prénoms trop longs car après tout le monde va lui donner des surnoms ridicules.

Hermione soupira, amusée.

- Alors propose ce que tu aimes ?

- Cléo.

- Cléo, répéta Hermione. Ça me fait penser à Pinocchio.

- A quoi ?

- Oh ! Désolée, c'est un dessin animé moldu… enfin une histoire moldue, si tu préfères, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air encore plus étonné de son mari. En plus, Cléo, c'est le nom du poisson rouge.

- D'accord alors on raille Cléo de la liste, je ne veux pas ma fille soit comparée à un poisson !

- J'aime bien Georgia, dit Hermione au bout de quelques minutes.

- Pour que tout le monde l'appelle Georgy, non merci, dit Drago en accentuant vulgairement sur le "i" final.

- Et si au lieu de te focaliser sur les surnoms qu'elle pourrait avoir, tu te concentrais sur le prénom lui-même, ça nous faciliterait la tâche, car quoi qu'on lui donne comme prénom, il y aura toujours un abruti pour lui en trouver un et plus tard, dis-toi que son petit copain l'appellera certainement « ma puce » ou « chérie » et ce quelque soit son prénom.

- Doucement, mon cœur. D'abord évite de dire des grossièretés, dans ta bouche, ce n'est pas joli, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ensuite, notre fille n'a même pas encore pointée son jolie petit nez alors évite de me parler des éventuels garçons qui lui tourneront autour, s'il te plait !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'expression de son mari. La pauvre, sa fille n'était même pas encore née, comme il venait de le dire et déjà il pensait à évincer ses futurs petits copains.

- Alors que penses-tu de Ayla ? Demanda Hermione qui avait reprit son sérieux.

Drago resta songeur quelques temps en regardant Hermione dans les yeux, puis finalement sourit.

- J'aime bien.

- C'est vrai ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Je pensais qu'une fois de plus tu allais trouver quelque chose à redire dessus.

- Non, c'est bien, c'est doux, simple et parfait.

- Alors elle s'appellera Ayla, dit Hermione en posant une main sur son ventre rond.

- Ayla Hermione Malfoy. Elle va faire des ravages !

Hermione rit une fois de plus. Drago était impossible.

Le couple de futurs parents s'installa ensuite dans le salon pour prendre un café devant la cheminée qu'il venait de rallumer. La maison était grande et si le temps était encore assez doux malgré l'automne, Hermione avait voulu rallumer la cheminée. Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, Hermione faisant de son mieux pour poser la tête sur le torse de son mari car son ventre l'empêchait souvent de se mettre dans la position qu'elle voulait.

En les voyant, personne ne pouvait douter de leur amour. Personne n'en doutait plus depuis longtemps, mais pour cela il avait dû faire taire plusieurs personnes et le prouver plus d'une fois à d'autres.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, dit Drago en voyant Hermione bailler.

- Non, ça va.

- Tu es fatiguée, tu bailles depuis tout à l'heure.

- Mais je ne veux pas y aller toute seule, dit-elle comme une petite fille.

- Alors montes, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Prendre un autre café.

- D'accord, mais tu ne tardes pas.

- Promis, sourit Drago.

Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, Hermione avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de ne plus vouloir s'endormie seule. Quand Drago avait des matchs et qu'il rentrait tard, il la trouvait parfois endormie sur le canapé, où elle s'était installé avec une grand tasse de chocolat chaud et un magasine ou un livre dans le but de l'attendre. Mais elle ne tenait jamais et il était obligé de la réveiller à chaque fois, car il ne pouvait plus la porter.

Quand il remonta dans leur chambre, une demi heure plus tard, Hermione était déjà sous les draps, un livre ouvert à la main. Drago soupira et ôta ses vêtements. Elle le regardait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, appréciant la vue.

Drago se glissa à son tour la couette et Hermione posa subitement son livre et éteignit la lumière avant de se tourner vers son mari.

- Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée ? lui dit Drago, se doutant de ce qu'elle voulait.

- C'est toi qui l'a dit, pas moi. Je n'ai fait que t'obéir et monter me coucher.

- Quelle épouse docile tu fais, dit-il, sarcastiquement.

- J'ai envie d'un câlin, Drago, dit-elle d'une petite voix enfantine.

- Les femmes enceintes et leurs envies, soupira Drago avant d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle et de l'embrasser.

Il caressa d'abord son ventre, comme à chaque fois, à croire que sa main était attiré par cette rondeur, puis il remonta doucement vers ses seins. Hermione n'en demandait pas tant, mais c'est vrai qu'avec ses rondeurs, elle avait besoin de réconfort et de savoir que Drago la désirait toujours. Foutus doutes des femmes enceintes, encore une fois, Drago ne cessait de clamer qu'elle était magnifique comme ça, il n'arrêtait pas d'embrasser son ventre et de le toucher.

- Est-ce que ta poitrine va garder cette taille après l'accouchement ? Demanda soudain Drago.

- Pendant un moment, oui, dit Hermione en se retenant de ne pas rire. En fait, ça va dépendre si j'allaite pas ou non notre fille.

- Il est hors de question qu'elle prenne le biberon, s'exclama Drago en se redressant. C'est une Malfoy, au cas où tu l'aurais oublier et elle boira ton lait et pas ces trucs chimiques.

- D'accord, rit Hermione.

Ils s'endormirent finalement après un second câlin.

La nuit était paisible et calme. La lune était en croissant et brillait élégamment. Aucun bruit ne perturbait cette douce nuit d'octobre. De temps en temps, une feuille se décrochait de sa branche et se laissait tomber quelques mètres plus loin, bercée pas le vent. Hermione et Drago dormaient profondément, elle avait sa tête posée dans le creux de son épaule et lui avait sa main toujours posée sur le ventre de sa femme. Mais soudain, Hermione se réveilla à cause d'une douleur grandissante dans le ventre. Elle respira profondément pour laisser passer cette douleur, mais elle revint plusieurs fois, et un peu plus forte à chaque fois. Elle agrippait son ventre dans l'espoir de repousser la douleur mais rien à faire. Hermione connaissait cette douleur, elle l'avait déjà ressenti, mais moins violente. Elle comprit alors ce qui lui arrivait.

- Drago, dit-elle dans un murmure alors qu'une contraction revenait. Drago, mon cœur réveille-toi, c'est l'heure.

- Muumm.

- Drago, je vais accoucher, dit-elle plus forte et d'une voix plus paniquée.

- Quoi ? Dit-il en émergeant.

- Je vais accoucher, répéta-t-elle plus lentement pour qu'il comprenne.

Il n'en fallait pas moins, Drago se redressa d'un seul coup et sauta du lit.

- Tu bouges pas, je… je vais t'aider. Attends !

- Drago je vais accoucher, mais je suis pas paralysée. En attendant grouille-toi, ça fait maaaaaal.

Drago pâlit devant le cri de sa femme. Le bébé allait arriver. Cette pensée le sortit de son malaise et il aida sa femme à s'habiller. Hermione enfila tant bien que mal une longue jupe pour femme enceinte. Elle mit une veste avant de s'arrêter et de baisser les yeux.

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Drago, encore plus paniqué.

- Les eaux, murmura Hermione comme si parler plus fort ne faisait qu'accroître la douleur. Je viens de perdre les eaux. Il faut aller à Ste-Mangouste.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là, tout va bien se passer, lui dit Drago mais c'était plus pour se rassurer lui-même.

Il enfila à son tour des vêtements plus décents et prit la sac d'Hermione avant de l'aider à descendre les marches et de se diriger vers la cheminée. Il fit entrer Hermione dans l'âtre puis y entra en tenant le sac d'une main et en soutenant sa femme de l'autre. Hermione tenait dans sa main, de la poudre de cheminette. Elle la lança tandis que Drago criait « Ste-Mangouste ».

Ils arrivèrent dans l'hôpital où pour une fois, les patients ne se bousculaient pas. Aussitôt arrivés, des guérisseurs leur vinrent en aide, comprenant tout de suite les cas de la jeune femme.

- Je vous avais bien dit qu'on allait se revoir bientôt, dit un femme d'une cinquantaine d'année à Hermione.

C'était la Médicomage-en-chef, Madame Stanhope. Elle suivait Hermione depuis le début de sa grossesse et lors de sa dernière visite qui remontait à la semaine passée, elle avait dit à Hermione qu'elles se reverraient sans doute plus que prévu. Elle n'avait pas eu tort.

- Je suis contente de voir que vous avez attendu que je sois de service, plaisanta la Médicomage.

Hermione essaya de sourire mais le mot grimace était plus appropriée pour décrire l'étirement de ses lèvres.

- Ça va aller ? Demanda Drago, toujours inquiet.

- Bien sûr, ne vous en faites pas Monsieur Malfoy. Dans quelques heures, vous aurez une magnifique petite fille entre vos bras.

- Quelques heures ? S'étonna Drago.

- C'est son premier enfant, expliqua patiemment la Médicomage. C'est toujours plus long au premier, enfin en général. Maintenant, entrez ici, ajouta-t-elle en lui désignant une porte aussi blanche que les autres murs de l'hôpital. Des personnes vont vous donner de quoi vous revêtir pour assister à l'accouchement.

- D'accord, acquiesça Drago en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Hermione avait de plus en plus mal, elle avait envie d'envoyer se faire voir la guérisseuse qui lui intimait de respirer profondément et d'expirer de la même façon afin de faire passer plus facilement la douleur. Elle connaissait tous ces trucs de respiration, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de les mettre à l'œuvre en ce moment. Les jambes écartées, des contractions horribles et en plus de cela, elle était à moitié assise, à moitié allongée, elle avait connu mieux comme position.

Drago lui tenait la main, heureusement, mais à voir sa tête, il n'en menait pas large non plus.

Finalement au bout de trois heures d'un travail sans relâche à avoir mal à dos et mal partout en y réfléchissant bien, à ne plus avoir de cordes vocales à force de crier, Hermione poussa une dernière fois et la petite Ayla fit son entrée dans le monde des sorciers sous le souffle de soulagement de sa maman et le sourire radieux et fier de son papa. Elle poussa un cri superbe à faire enrager sa mère qui criait depuis des heures et Drago d'une main légèrement tremblante coupa le cordon ombilical qui la tenait rattacher à sa mère. Elle fut envelopper dans un serviette rose, beaucoup trop grande pour elle et la Médicomage-en-chef la déposa dans les bras de sa maman.

Il était six heures du matin, en ce vendredi 17 octobre et Ayla Hermione Mafoy venait de naître pour le plus grand plaisir de ses parents.

- Elle est magnifique, souffla Drago à sa femme.

- Oui, c'est le plus beau bébé que je n'ai jamais vu, dit Hermione.

La vieille Médicomage sourit en observant du coin de l'œil les nouveaux parents. Combien en avait-elle entendu prononcer cette phrase en regardant leur premier enfant ? Elle avait arrêter de compter il y a bien longtemps.

- Oui, approuva Drago, elle est si petite et si belle.

- C'est décidément le plus beau jour de ma vie, dit Hermione sans détacher le regard de sa fille, et en confirmant ainsi les dires de Lavande quand elle lui avait dit que l'accouchement était sans aucun doute quelque chose de merveilleux.

- Maintenant, je vais la reprendre pour la nettoyer un peu et vous devriez vous reposer, dit une guérisseuse en reprenant la petite Ayla des bras de sa mère.

- D'accord, approuva Hermione.

- Je vais rentrer aussi, lui indiqua Drago. Ensuite je vais prévenir tes parents et les miens.

- Repose-toi aussi, lui dit Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur. Vous l'emmenez dans quelle chambre ? Demanda-t-il à l'infirmière.

- Dans la chambre 314.

- Merci.

Il embrassa sa femme, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa fille et sortit de l'hôpital pour transplaner chez lui. La manoir lui parut soudain très calme. Drago avait encore du mal à réaliser les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Il était papa. C'était merveilleux. Il monta à l'étage mais passa devant sa chambre à coucher sans s'y arrêter, en fait, il se dirigeait vers une porte où il y avait un petit panneau en bois en forme de nuage accroché. Il sortit sa baguette et grava dessus le prénom Ayla. C'était la chambre de sa fille. Il poussa la porte et entra aussi silencieusement que si la petite était là entrain de dormir. La chambre était simple et traditionnelle pour un chambre de nouveau-né. Il y avait un berceau placé près de la fenêtre, quelques peluches dans les tons pastels trônaient fièrement sur leurs étagères attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de leur nouvelle maîtresse et une armoire déjà remplies de différents pyjamas, bodies et autres se tenaient tranquillement le long du mur. Un magnifique landau vert d'eau était plié sagement dans un coin. Drago sourit et referma la porte en sortant.

Il se coucha un peu voulant rattraper les heures de sommeil pour pouvoir aller voir sa femme et sa fille à l'hôpital. Quand il se réveilla, le soleil pointait déjà ses premiers rayons, probablement les derniers de la saison. Il prit plusieurs cafés, une bonne douche pour se réveiller et transplana directement au manoir de ses parents.

En le voyant venir, sa mère se douta de la nouvelle mais elle mit de côté son excitation grandissante pour laisser son fils parler.

- Que nous vaut une visite si matinale ? Demanda Lucius parfaitement calme, tandis que les yeux de Narcissa brillaient déjà d'impatience.

- J'ai un bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, sourit Drago en voyant l'expression de sa mère. Vous être grands-parents.

- Aaaahhh ! S'exclama Narcissa. Je le savais. Quand est-elle née ?

- Cette nuit, enfin ce matin. Hermione s'est réveillée cette nuit avec des contractions et Ayla est née ce matin aux alentours de six heures.

- Ayla ? Demanda Lucius.

- Ayla Hermione Malfoy.

- C'est mignon, dit Narcissa tandis que Lucius se contente d'un sourire. Quand pouvons-nous aller la voir ?

- Les visites commencent l'après-midi, leur expliqua Drago. Mais je vais vous laisser, il faut aussi que j'aille prévenir les parents d'Hermione et que j'envoie les hiboux à tout le monde.

- Tu ne veux pas prendre un petit déjeuner ? Lui proposa Narcissa.

- Bon d'accord, céda Drago.

Il savait ce que voulait sa mère et il n'avait pas eu tort, elle le bombarda de questions. Comment s'était passé l'accouchement ? Comment était sa petite-fille ? Est-ce que Hermione allait bien ?

Finalement Drago partit du manoir et transplana discrètement dans le quartier moldu où habitait les parents de Hermione. Il s'avança dans une allée parfaitement fleurie pour la saison et sonna à cette petite boite que lui avait indiqué sa femme.

Madame Granger ouvrit la porte et à voir son expression, elle aussi venait de deviner la nouvelle. Avant que Drago puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle l'avait déjà serré dans ses bras. Comme avec ses parents, il leur raconta comment s'était déroulé l'accouchement et que la petite s'appelait Ayla.

Drago quitta ses beaux-parents en leur confiant un portoloin pour qu'il puisse se rendre à l'hôpital. Il leur expliqua le fonctionnement et qu'il se déclencherait à quatorze heures. Puis il transplana une dernière fois pour retourner à son manoir où une cinquantaine de faire-parts attendait d'être envoyé. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il passa à les envoyer mais quand il eut finit, il eut juste le temps de manger un morceau et de retourner à l'hôpital.

Il passa devant l'infirmière de l'accueil avec un grand sourire, un énorme bouquet de fleurs et une peluche en forme de dragon jaune pale toute douce. Il entra dans la chambre 314 sans faire de bruit et posa ses cadeaux sur une table avant de s'approcher du berceau dans lequel dormait son nouveau bonheur.

- Hum… Drago ?

- Oui, mon cœur ?

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Hermione qui venait de se réveiller.

- Très bien, mais ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question.

- Je vais très bien. Elle dort ?

- Comme un ange.

- Tu as prévenu tout le monde ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas certainement être bombardé de monde dans l'après-midi, alors repose-toi encore un peu.

- Non, ça va.

Hermione mangea un peu, puis elle eut juste le temps de prendre une douche avant que les premières visites arrivent.

Narcissa et Madame Granger ne cessèrent de s'extasier devant leur petite-fille. Si au début Lucius avait paru réticent quand on lui avait annoncé que c'était une petite fille, il n'en laissa rien paraître en la voyant et complimenta même la nouvelle maman pour l'ange qu'elle avait mis au monde. Monsieur Granger regarda sa petite-fille avec autant d'émotions que sa femme, mais il eut la délicatesse de le faire discrètement. Puis vint le tour des amis, Ron, Lavande, Harry, Ginny et une bonne partie de la famille Weasley ainsi que Luna, Neville, Parvati et Seamus vint saluer et féliciter les nouveaux parents. Hermione reçut un nombre impressionnant de Bouquets de fleurs, apportés par des amis ou directement envoyés, comme l'avaient fait les coéquipiers de Drago, son équipe au journal, son ancien patron ainsi que d'anciens professeurs de Poudlard. Mais Ayla n'était pas en reste puisque Drago et Hermione se demandèrent même où ils allaient pouvoir mettre tout ça, les peluches ne rentreraient pas toutes dans la chambre, l'armoire allait sans doute déborder devant tous ses vêtements aussi mignons que petits et Ayla sentirait bon jusqu'à ses dix ans, au moins, avec tous les produits pour le bain, les eaux de toilettes pour bébés et autres choses toutes aussi adorables qu'on lui avait offert.

Le soir, tout le petit monde partit finalement, laissant Hermione et Drago savourer leur plus beau cadeau ensemble.

- Elle est vraiment magnifique, sourit une fois de plus Hermione en observant sa fille dans les bras de Drago.

- Oui, comme sa mère.

- Mais elle sera sans doute aussi blonde que toi, quand on voit déjà le duvet qui recouvre sa petite tête. Si tu regardes bien, elle a aussi tes lèvres, ça fait deux petites lignes toutes fines. Remarques du moment qu'elle n'a pas ton caractère…

- Ma petite fille ne sera pas une Miss je-sais-tout, plaisanta Drago. Mais en attendant, je pense qu'elle a faim, ajouta-t-il alors qu'Ayla se mettait à pleurer.

Il la passa à sa femme qui lui donna le sein faisant aussitôt cesser les pleurs de sa fille. Une guérisseuse passa, signalant que les visites étaient bientôt terminées et Drago embrassa les deux femmes de sa vie avant de rentrer chez lui, où une fête surprise énorme l'attendait pour fêter la naissance d'Ayla Hermione Malfoy.

* * *

Merci à **Aeryn, Fofolleuh, Neteria, CrazyBeBee, harmony, lauralavoiepelletier, Malfoy4ever, Jane, jay, Love-pingo, LunDer, chalia90, Ayamine, GinnyPotter02, kri, lisou52, latitelfemagik, lovezz, momiji64, dragomalefoy93** pour leurs reviews. 

Ceci était le DERNIER chapitre ! Vendredi, je vous mettrais l'épilogue et donc pas d'extrait.

Bisous

Bonne vacances


	35. Epilogue : Une Nouveau Départ

Ca y est, c'est la fin ! Ze dernière !

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 35 : 

**Un nouveau Départ**

_Dix-sept ans plus tard_

- Maman, on va être en retard, cria un jeune garçon à la chevelure blonde, brillante et touffue.

- Alors dis à ta sœur qu'elle se dépêche.

- Ayla si tu te grouilles pas, je vais être obligé de te faire descendre.

- J'en ai pour cinq minutes, tu peux attendre c'est pas la fin du monde non plus.

- Si tu descends pas dans dix secondes je vais me sentir forcé de dire à papa que tu sors avec…

- TAIS-TOI ! Crétin, hurla Ayla en descendant les escaliers aussi vite que si c'était un toboggan. Dis un seul mot et moi je vais lui dire que tu organises des petites fêtes dans la salle commune et que tu te soûles avec tes charmants amis, ajouta-t-elle en le prenant par le col.

- Mais ne te gênes surtout pas, dit-il en se dégageant de sa sœur pour réajuster sa chemise. Il sera tellement occupé à passer ses nerfs sur toi qu'il n'en fera absolument rien.

Liam, c'était le nom de ce petit frère plutôt encombrant qui parlait avec toute l'assurance digne d'un Malfoy. Ayla interrogeait chaque jour Merlin pour savoir pourquoi ses parents avaient tellement tenu à lui donner un petit frère, elle aurait été tellement mieux toute seule.

- Un conseil, crétin, ferme-là sinon je vais devoir abîmer ta jolie petite gueule.

- Au moins, tu reconnais que j'ai une belle gueule, répliqua Liam avant de tourner les talons pour entrer dans la cuisine où ses parents prenaient tranquillement leur café.

En fait, il n'était pas si tard que ça et Liam et Ayla n'allaient certainement pas rater le Poudlard Express, mais Liam aimait beaucoup faire enrager sa « grande sœur adorée », comme il aimait l'appeler.

Ayla était devenue une jeune fille de dix-sept ans et rentrait en septième année à Poudlard, dans la maison Serpentard pour le plus grand plaisir de son père et de son grand-père. Elle avait des yeux à faire brûler un saint en Enfer d'un seul regard et des cheveux châtains clairs. Ayla portait sur elle cette beauté naturelle et presque froide des Malfoys, mais les apparences sont ici trompeuses. Ayla était aussi intelligente que sa mère, elle n'était pas préfète-en-chef pour rien. De plus, ça l'aidait à discipliner son petit ami, assez turbulent qui avait un goût prononcé pour enfreindre les règles.

Ayla entra dans la cuisine et s'installa à table pour prendre le petit déjeuner, après avoir saluer ses parents et fusiller son frère du regard. Son père qui lisait le journal le reposa et s'approcha de sa femme pour l'enlacer dans un câlin matinal. L'amour entre Hermione et Drago n'avait pas fléchi d'un pouce, il s'aimait toujours autant. Hermine était toujours directrice du Wizard Wolrd. Cependant Drago avait pris sa retraite au Quidditch trois ans auparavant. Il travaillait aujourd'hui au Ministère de la Magie dans le Département des jeux et Sports magiques au siège des ligues britanniques et irlandaises de Quidditch. Il était chargé avec d'autres personnes, anciens joueurs de Quidditch pour la plupart, d'organiser les tournois, les matchs et de veiller à placer la sécurité. Il intervenait également dans les transferts des joueurs. Drago adorait son métier, il pouvait librement voir les dessous de ce qui avait fait sa gloire.

Drago et Hermione Malfoy étaient un couple très respecté de la société anglaise. Ils étaient souvent invités à de grandes réceptions, organisées par telle ou telle personne qui débordait d'argent.

Deux ans après la naissance d'Ayla, Drago voulait un autre enfant, un garçon pour être plus précis. Hermione avait rit, mais lui avait promis qu'ils auraient un garçon. Neuf mois plus tard, naissait Liam Malfoy, le cauchemar d'Ayla et le trésor de son père.

Liam rentrait en cinquième année à Poudlard, dans la maison Serpentard aussi, comble du bonheur pour Lucius. Hermione aurait aimé qu'un de ses enfants aille à Gryffondor, mais elle se réjouissait pour eux. Ils aimaient leur maison et s'y sentaient bien. Il faut dire que le nom Malfoy imposait toujours ce respect, Ayla avec son caractère n'avait pas eu de mal à se faire entendre, Liam était pareil. Il avait des cheveux blonds, mais aussi touffus que ceux de sa mère. Ses yeux bleus faisaient de lui le portrait craché de son père. Il avait également ce goût prononcé pour les bêtises et magnait les sarcasmes avec autant de facilité que son père, à croire que c'était dans les gênes. Pour ne pas aller contre nature, le Quidditch était son sport préféré et il venait d'être nommé capitaine de son équipe. Drago était vraiment fier de son fils. Mais pour ne pas décevoir sa mère, Liam était, comme sa sœur, un des meilleurs élèves de l'école, comme quoi on peut très bien concilier bêtises et bonnes notes.

- J'espère que vos valises sont faites, les enfants, dit Hermione.

- Maman, je suis plus une enfant, répondit Ayla.

- Tant que tu seras sous mon toit, tu le seras, dit Drago à la place d'Hermione. Et tu feras ce que ta mère te dit.

- Mais j'ai déjà fini ma valise, demandes plutôt à Liam, dit Ayla avec un sourire en se tournant vers son frère.

- Quoi ? Il ne reste plus que quelques trucs à mettre, se défendit son frère.

- J'espère pour toi que c'est vrai, dit Hermione.

Un quart d'heure avant le départ du Poudlard Express, Drago, Hermione et leurs enfants se regroupèrent dans le hall de la maison pour pouvoir transplaner. Ayla qui était en septième année, avait déjà passé son permis l'année dernière, et elle le ferait donc seule. Elle ne manqua pas de se moquer de son frère qui devait prendre la main de sa mère pour se rendre à King's Cross alors que Drago prenait leurs malles.

Ils arrivèrent aussitôt sur le quai 9 ¾, pas besoin de passer la barrière magique. Le quai était déjà bondé d'élèves avec leurs parents.

Ayla et Liam hissèrent leurs malles dans un wagon et redescendirent pour saluer leurs parents. Mais entre temps, Hermione et Drago avaient aperçu Ginny et Harry qui comme eux, accompagnaient leurs enfants pour le départ du train. Tout le petit monde se salua et Liam se retint d'éclater de rire devant le visage rouge de sa sœur lorsqu'elle se sentit obliger de faire une simple bise à Theo, le fils aîné de Ginny et Harry.

- Liam, tiens-toi un peu, le sermonna sa mère alors qu'il laissait échapper son rire et que sa sœur le fusillait du regard.

- Désolée Maman, mais… c'est nerveux.

- La ferme Liam, siffla Ayla entre ses dents.

- Pourquoi tu te sens concerner par mon rire ? Demanda innocemment le jeune homme.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et l'assena une nouvelle fois de son regard glacial. Pendant ce temps, leurs parents discutaient gaiement, bien qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement.

Harry et Ginny avaient eu trois enfants, Theo était leur fils aîné et avait hérité des traits de son père, en tous points, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux et le même goût pour les bêtises, même si son père les attiraient inconsciemment. Lui, il les provoquait avec plaisir avec la complicité de son cousin, Mattew, le fils de Ron. Theo avait le même âge qu'Ayla mais, il était à Gryffondor, ascendance oblige. Ensuite, il y avait Jamie, elle était en quatrième année à Gryffondor, également et ressemblait à son père, mais son caractère était définitivement Weasley. Le petit dernier se prénommait Alexander et était encore trop jeune d'un an pour aller à Poudlard.

Pour ne pas manquer à la réunion, Ron et Lavande firent leur arrivée avec leurs enfants. Mattew, l'aîné, tentait vainement de calmer Judith, sa petite sœur qui rentrait en première année, alors que Elaine, son autre sœur, essayait de se limer les ongles en poussant son chariot avec ses coudes.

Mattew était comme tous les Weasleys, roux, grand et avec des yeux bleus, dignes des charmeurs. Les bêtises ne lui faisaient pas peur non plus, et il ne comptait plus le nombre de retenues et de points perdus qu'il avait collecté avec l'aide de Theo. Sa sœur, Elaine était aussi coquette que sa mère et était un vrai journal à scandale ambulant. Elle connaissait tous les potins de Poudlard sur tout le monde quelle que soit la maison. Theo et Ayla avaient d'ailleurs dû faire pression sur elle à plusieurs reprises pour qu'elle ne révèle rien sur leur relation à leurs parents, car si leurs mères étaient compréhensives, leurs pères risquaient de l'être moins, malgré leur amitié. La petite dernière, Judith était un ange, aussi blonde que sa mère avec les yeux bleus de son père, elle était à tomber et il suffisait qu'elle fasse briller ses yeux pour que tout le monde tombe à ses pieds. Elle était jeune mais savait très bien si prendre.

- Pas trop apeurée à l'idée de rentrer à Poudlard ? Lui demanda Ginny.

- Non ! Matt m'a dit tout ce que je devais savoir.

Malgré son air confiant, Judith ne lâchait pas la main de son grand frère.

- On ferait mieux de monter, lança Theo, impatient de prendre Ayla dans ses bras.

- Oui, sinon on va plus avoir de compartiment, renchérit Mattew qui lui aussi mourrait d'envie d'aller rejoindre Elliana, sa petite amie.

- Ne fais pas de bêtises, Liam, répéta une fois de plus Hermione à son fils.

- Ne t'en fais pas Maman.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie de recevoir un hibou qui m'informerait que tu as fait explosé une salle de classe ou coller un Gryffondor sur sa chaise pendant un cours.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter de ne pas recevoir de hiboux qui t'informerait que ta fille s'est fait surprendre dans un placard à balai en compagnie d'un Gryffondor.

- LIAM ! Hurla Ayla.

- Quoi ? Demanda Drago alors que Harry et Ron essayait d'étouffer leur rire.

Mais bientôt Harry s'étouffa vraiment avec son rire puisque Liam se tourna avec un grand sourire vers Theo qui commençait à rougir à vue d'œil.

- Je t'avais dit, ma chère grande sœur chérie que j'allais prévenir les parents.

Ayla allait répondre mais elle fut couper par son père qui lui demanda si c'était vrai. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de confirmer avant de se reprendre et de dire qu'elle était maintenant majeure et que de toutes façons elle et Theo étaient ensemble depuis un an maintenant.

- C'est la meilleure, s'exclamèrent Drago et Harry à l'unisson.

- Voyez les choses du bon côté, dit Ron. Au moins, vous avez une bonne raison de vous supporter maintenant.

Puis il se mit à rire, accompagné de tout le monde sauf des principaux concernés qui comptaient Ayla, Theo, Drago et Harry.

Heureusement, le chef de gare leur sauva la mise en sifflant le départ imminent du train. Ayla et Theo filèrent dans le train aussi vite que l'éclair et les autres suivirent.

- On se reverra, jeune fille, cria Drago à Ayla qui passa la tête par la fenêtre du train, en sachant que de là, son père ne lui ferait rien, malheureusement quand Drago employait « jeune fille », ça ne présageait rien de bon.

- C'est pareil, Theo. J'attends des explications, lança Harry.

Mais expliquer quoi ? Comment on tombe amoureux ? Si c'était ça, alors Ayla se disait que ses parents devraient comprendre et être d'ailleurs les premiers à le faire. N'étaient-ils pas censés se détester, à l'origine ? C'était même Harry qui le lui avait dit.

Le train partit dans un dernier sifflement et les parents commencèrent à se disperser, à passer la barrière et à transplaner.

Drago et Hermione rentrèrent chez eux après avoir salué tout le monde. Hermione attendait de voir la réaction de son mari, elle en était même un peu amusée à l'avance.

- Tu te rends compte, ma fille, ma petit fille, ma petite Ayla sort avec Potter Junior !

- Ce n'est plus une petite fille, mon chéri et elle a tout à fait le droit de sortir avec un garçon.

- Mais c'est un Gryffondor, elle est à Serpentard ! Parmi tous les garçons qu'il peut y avoir dans cette école, il a fallu qu'elle prenne un maudit Gryffondor et le fils de Potter, en plus. On est foutu, dit-il d'un ton exagérément désespéré.

- Je te signale que j'étais une _Gryffondor_, insista Hermione.

- Mais c'est différent, ma chérie.

- Et en quoi ?

- Et bien… tu n'étais pas à Gryffondor quand on est sorti ensemble… Et…

- Dois-je te faire remarquer que tu t'enfonces ?

Drago soupira fortement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te gênes le plus, reprit Hermione, plus doucement. Qu'elle sorte avec un Gryffondor, que ce soit le fils de Harry ou tout simplement, qu'elle sorte avec un garçon ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Tu es jaloux, Drago.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne veux pas que ta fille t'échappe.

- C'est faux, c'est juste… il sembla réfléchir un instant puis leva de nouveau les yeux vers sa femme, elle avait raison. Depuis qu'Ayla était née, il l'avait eu que pour lui. C'était sa fille à lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu grandir, en fait. Tu as raison, j'ai pas envie qu'elle s'en aille tout de suite, dit-il.

- Mais elle ne partira tout de suite.

- Je me rappelle le jour où tu m'as dit que tu étais enceinte d'elle. Je venais juste de gagner la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

- Oui, j'avais même un peu peur de ta réaction.

- Le temps passe vite, encore plus quand on est amoureux, conclut-il.

Hermione regarda Drago un long moment. Vingt ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, vingt ans de bonheur, d'amour, de joie, de plaisir. Vingt ans qu'elle était heureuse, une femme comblée et une mère accomplie. Mais ces vingt ans n'étaient rien comparés à tout ce qu'il leur restait encore à parcourir ensemble.

**_FIN_**

* * *

Voilà la fin (verse une tite larme), à ceux et celles qui auront l'idée de me demander une suite, je réponds tout de suite qu'il n'y en aura pas. cette fic se termine ici, j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps et maintenant je passe à autre chose. n'empêche que je reviendrais sûrement avec un autre drago/mione, j'ai l'idée maintenant je dois l'écrire et j'ai plein de projets de fic en cours ! C'est le bordel ! lol 

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont suivi, les lecteurs "anonymes" et les revieweurs, dans l'ordre :

**Moony's wife, Rosalie Johanson, lovedavidanders, sam malefoy, Darkim the queen of konery, Kimiko06, linoubell, sam88, PinKJujuBeS, myriem, nees, gin' lupin, zoé, ari, diane, lie, Me, LunDer, faby.fan, Aeryn, gizmo-girl, MissBotter, dragonia, Love-pingo, memyselfandix, loommyloon, ze1telotte, ari, Neteria, Babyblue, no name , Arwenajane, slydawn, Pauapu, Maellys, luluflo4, lovedavianders, saracroche, jenny, Misty, Kira-303, banane65, Math, dragomalfoy93, Melaina, malfoyhermy, Guiltygirl92666, Valalyeste, kri, jay, Axou, CapUu, Lilyana, mernewen, Tara91, Mlle Potter, Kereja, Alpo, miss-pattinson, maeva, LiLi59, sabrina malefoy, draco-tu-es-a-moi, vala11, misangel1133, malilite, chalia90, samira, Anakmay, Rose Halliwell, FaNnY, angebleu34, CrazyBeBee, rihanna-malefoy, Bloody the Slytherin, méo, momiji64, Ayaminne, missmalefoy, Nininne, Miss Malefoy, MJ, Malfoy4ever, honey, loliya, lilytyty, cathradcliff, Yalta08, FerretLover, Jessica, Miji, YvyLeeWoods, GinnyPotter02, Bee, LIV-03, lauralavoiepelletier, Jane, jonz, Mimie, harmony, hindouch, mira888, Loli, .:StEf:. / lovezz, Helen, lili black, Keep Hope, Fofolleuh, Ptitoon, Lisou52, latitelfemagik, luffynette, Kareja, biba, **

Bisous

PS : Les soulignés, c'est pour les revieweurs du chapitre précédent.

PS2 : Pour répondre à **malilite**, ma fic sur Ron/Hermione est déjà publié depuis un moment et pour ceux que ça intéresse le titre est : Ensemble, Tout Simplement.

PS3 : Une merci spécial à **luffynette** pour son courage. elle a lu ma fic jusqu'au chapitre 34 et m'a laissé _une review à chaque chapitre_. Merci !

PS4 : _C'est la dernière occasion que vous avez de me laisser une review, un avis, un commentaire, une critique, une impression, ce que vous voulez, alors n'hésitez pas ! je veux être innondée de reviews ! lol_


End file.
